Batman v Superman DOJ Sequel
by knivez786
Summary: The Justice League are facing the biggest threat of their lives with Superman now presumed dead. Darkseid is now heading to Earth to get the Motherboxes he had left behind after his first loss, Batman believes they will lose due to Superman being dead but little do they know that a certain kryptonian was now on his way back to Earth after being away for a whole year.
1. Chapter 1

Batman v Superman DOJ Sequel

Justice League

War for the Motherboxes

Chapter 1

The God Lives

"I love you Lois" said Clark his gaze then turned onto the Kryptonian weapon "Clark no, You can't do this" said Lois "This is my world" said Clark, He looked into Lois eyes and leant in to kiss her, It wasn't a passionate kiss or even a happy kiss, It was a goodbye kiss, His lips left hers as he tried to give her a brave smile, (Kal-El, Clark Joseph Kent, Superman) He had many names but in these next few moments he would become the hero of Earth,

Breaking off from Lois, The Kryptonian gently lifted off the ground.

Kal-El flew & grabbed the spear that had been thrown off in the distance by Lois earlier, The pain was excruciating he could feel the radiation from the crystal decaying his cells "Clark!" Lois shouted crying he carried on flying unsteadily at the beast which was locked inside of Wonder Woman's lasso.

The final kryptonite gas bomb exploded into the monsters face which ended up dazing the beast with all of Superman's strength being decreased from the kryptonite spear he plunged the tip into the chest of the behemoth, Both of them in that moment screamed in agony.

Wonder Woman let go of the lasso which allowed the arms of the beast to now become free he then use his left hand & grabbed Superman and used his other hand which was cut off by Wonder Woman with her magical sword and was now in the form of an ivory spike.

Superman plunged the spear deeper into his enemy's chest while the spike from the beast forced itself directly into heart of it's fellow kryptonian.

Superman screamed in agony as the pain coursed through his body, Doomsdays energy released for the last time in one almighty blast and killed the both of them.

This was the end of a God, This was the end of Superman.

Two weeks later

Metropolis

After the clear up of the city, a funeral for Superman was taking place at the same time as a funeral for Clark Kent was taking place. The whole world watched as Metropolis held a huge ritual for the man who saved billions of lives that day.

If the beast was stronger than Superman and Superman can destroy the planet in one punch, Imagine what Doomsday could have done if Superman hadn't been able to stop him.

Smallville

Lois cried on his bed at Smallville he was really gone, Why did Superman leave her, He was the one man who wasn't allowed to leave her, The night he died was especially difficult when she stepped into their apartment alone.

The cold hard truth had hit her at that moment which made her sink to the floor on her knees as she cried her eyes out knowing that she was never going to see him and that beautiful smile of his again that she loved to look at.

There were times when him being a superhero kinda sucked for them, He had little time to spend any attention on her, Sure the sex was mind-blowingly great but it felt like he was holding back, Also there were no sweet touches or little kisses because they were either working separately or he was busy saving someone.

It annoyed her at times but she didn't want him to leave her life she needed him and now she would have to figure out how to live her life without him.

Diana Prince stood next to Bruce Wayne, They watched on in sadness at their ally being buried no less than 10 feet away "They do not know how to honour him, Except as a soldier" Bruce then spoke "I have failed him in life, I will not fail him in death" he turned his head towards Diana she was beautiful yes but was she a bit too young for him he was nearly 46 while she looked in her early thirties.

Little did he know that the Amazon Princess was actually 5000 years old, It hadn't stopped him before but deep down he knew the only woman who he loved and will always love is his beloved Selina Kyle, No other woman could come even close to the love he had for Catwoman "Help me find the others like you?" Bruce asked "Maybe they don't want to be found" Diana replied "They will and they will fight, We have to stand together." said Bruce.

The both of them watched Lois place the dirt on top of Clark's coffin. "One hundred years ago I walked away from mankind, A century later, Men standing together is impossible" said Diana "Yet he tried and I will honour that" Bruce said gesturing to the coffin in the ground "What makes you think they will stand together with you?" Diana asked "Let's just say it is a feeling" She nodded and walked away.

He still stared at the new gravestone in the Smallville cemetery "A very bad feeling".

8 hours later in Metropolis

"The world witnesses today a tragedy, A tragedy that will always stay with us" the news reporter announced. "Superman was a hero for many, This day two weeks ago, We saw only one side of Superman a hero, He saved us and today we honour his death with a funeral."

Secretary of Defence Calvin Swanwick & Major Carol Ferris led the empty coffin down the streets of Metropolis.

Smallville

Wonder Woman leant against her car that was parked outside the graveyard, Many thoughts went through her mind all of them about Kal-El, The Amazon didn't know Superman that well but she knew what he has done for this world, He had saved her once without even knowing it, She was walking while at the same time was busy trying to work out how to use her phone when Superman swooped up and saved her from the oncoming train, She was forever in his debt yet he didn't ask for any gifts of gratitude he saved people because it was the right thing to do. She knew the world will miss him and she will miss him.

When meeting Kal for the first time during the fight, Princess Diana felt a connection with him she was exiled from Themyscira while Kal-El's home planet of Krypton was destroyed, It was a similar story, Both lost and alone in a world like this where two unique individuals like them stood out amongst the human race.

The connection she had felt between them was so strong that it could beat almost any argument or fight in the world, Not like the idea of Lois had with him being Superman.

The image of Kal's smile the day he had saved her came to her mind which then brought forth warm tears out of her eyes which were now rolling down her face "Goodbye Kal-El, I will miss you very much, Rest well my love".

Roads of Smallville

Bruce sped back towards Gotham in his black Rolls Royce, His mind was focused on driving & finding the other meta-humans, His nightmares or one would say visions were that of a red planet, The same size as Earth and on that planet was a throne and sat upon it was a dictator, A tyrant who had no problem of killing anyone who opposed him, This alien dictator had the objective of retrieving the mother boxes that he had left centuries ago and now due to Lex Luthor messing around with the kryptonian ship.

This tyrant knew now of Superman's death and was now planning his revenge on Earth for defeating him the last he tried to invade the planet.

"Men are still good, We fight, We betray one another but we can rebuild, We can do better, We will, We have to" Bruce thought to himself.

Metropolis

"Millions of people are here commemorating the outstanding Superman if you see down there where the black coffin is lying with the 'S' Symbol on it underneath it says if you seek his monument look around you. There are people crying while holding up a candle signifying his spirit going up to heaven, It is an unbelievable sight" said the CNN reporter.

Smallville

4:00 AM

Smallville Cemetery.

No one saw him crawl out of his grave, No one saw the Man of Steel still alive, Everyone thought he was dead " _Let's keep it that way"_ thought Clark.

Imagine what the world would think that he just came back to life which now makes him an immortal being, This would only alarm the government even more of his power but first he needed sunlight, His deep chest wound was still visible and that needed to be healed first.

Before flying up he had a quick look around to make sure no one was in the graveyard but then again who would visit a graveyard in the middle of the night, He hovered above the ground, Looking to the sky he proceeded to fly directly up into space.

The Kryptonian closed his eyes & floated directly in front of the son, Feeling his power come back to him again he relived the moments of the fight, The pain when the nuke hit Doomsday & him when they were outside of Earth's orbit, The pain of getting the Kryptonian spear from underwater, He hated feeling defenceless all his life he had become a zen with his powers and couldn't remember a time when he didn't have them.

He then thought about Diana her gracefulness as she took on the beast, Her sexy European accent and that beautiful face of hers, He had met lots of women in his life from saving them but none were as beautiful as Diana he then recalled their brief conversation.

 _Flashback_

 _Kal landed in front of Batman and was about to ask him if he had got the kryptonite spear but instead he turned his head and looked at Diana "Holy shit she is gorgeous" he thought to himself he then smiled at her_ _"You're strong" said Superman._

 _Diana smiled at hearing those words_ _"I know" said Wonder Woman "If I may ask who are you and are you kryptonian as well?" he asked "My name's Diana it is an honour to finally meet you Kal-El and to answer your question no I am not Kryptonian, What I am though is an Amazon from an island called Themyscira which houses the toughest women warriors in history" She replied "Nice to know that I am not the only one who is unique in a world like this" said Kal as the two of them smiled at each other._

Present day

Clark then thought about Lois, Lois he forgot all about her, She was most likely mourning like everyone else, Just like his mother he wanted to see them again to tell them that he was still alive and well, but he couldn't not right now.

He needed to get out of here and get off this planet even though this was his world, his home and it will always be his but right now he had to leave in order to regain focus and work on himself, He looked down at Earth and heard the world mourning for him "I'm sorry but i have to do this".

Would the world be better off without Superman?

Well, we'll just wait and see.

One year later

Kal-El was on a planet called Rann, A new peaceful planet he was at a hotel near the flaming ocean it was truly extraordinary seeing the blue vast ocean being greeted with many colours which consisted of green, yellow, red, orange. He couldn't believe some of the stuff that he had seen over the past year and at times had thought to himself why he hadn't done this sooner, Deep space was truly beautiful and to know that it housed (So many planets, So many different races and lifeforms) he travelled to many places including Almerac where he met a very friendly Queen.

A bit too friendly in his opinion thankfully he left before anything happened he had also met people that were shocked to discover that a kryptonian still existed to this day, To them Kryptonians were supposed to be extinct, By luck as well he also discovered a merchant selling various items from various planets he had been able to help this alien with a small problem and in return the alien had given him items that came from krypton which consisted of robes, another Fortress of Solitude crystal due to his previous one being destroyed when he stopped Zod & Faora black zero ship and a phantom zone projector.

The alien had acquired them during the days of Kryptonian space travel.

Kal did his good deeds helping people out when they needed it but his life still did not have a purpose at the moment he turned on the news in the hotel room yes Rann did have TV's and couldn't help notice something "Apokolips is heading to Sector 2814" Kal was shocked Sector 2814 had many planets in it including Aoran, Nok but most importantly Earth, He had heard of Apokolips and the new god who called himself Darkseid, His evil was worse than any other being in the universe, The destroyer & conqueror of worlds, He had thousands of creatures called Parademons at his disposal and his female Furies alongside his uncle General Steppenwolf.

Kal was scared of what Darkseid could do if he attacked Earth, This was saying something.

Superman needed to act.

Earth was his world, His home he needed to go back to Earth.

Space

Watchtower

Batman sat at the head of the Justice League, It was the one year anniversary of Superman's death and he held a commemoration for him on the watchtower, The team was founded on his death, What this meant was that Superman was the founder of the Justice league.

Wonder Woman bowed her head in honour of the Man of Steel who sacrificed his life in order to kill the unkillable.

Their Justice League has gotten bigger over the last year it first started off with her, Batman, The Flash, Cyborg, Shazam & Green lantern.

Now it had members like Aquaman, Mera Curry wife of Aquaman, Black Canary, Zatanna Zatara, Green Arrow, Fire and last of all Dr Fate they monitored daily across the world for any abnormalities since Doomsday but after that incident it had been very quiet ever since.

For Bruce though, The past year had been truly strange for him he had learned that the head of A.R.G.U.S Amanda Waller had formed a team of her own that were made up of very dangerous criminals, A few of these individuals had history against him, Talia Al Ghul had returned to Gotham so that she could introduce him to his biological son Damian Wayne and placed him under Bruce's protection.

The boy had now taken up the mantle of Robin which was hard for Bruce because he promised himself that there would never be another robin after the death of Jason and he ended up breaking that promise.

Bruce's visions had intensified so much that he barely slept, He would wake up every night in a cold sweat, Alfred or Damian had been helping him get through it, What had also happened over the past year was Selina Kyle he had got back in contact with her and the two were together again, Alfred was especially happy that Bruce was seeing Miss Kyle again he knew that Master Wayne loved Selina more than any other woman in his life and it was just a matter of time before Bruce found her again "Batman what else do we need to discuss today?" asked Aquaman "It's happening" said Batman.

 **Hello to the readers of this story you most likely have seen this story before written originally by a user called Superman07 well this is the same story Superman07 unfortunately lost motivation to carry on but I would like to credit him for creating this story in this first place and trusting me enough to carry on with it I did attempt to motivate him to carry on and he did try his hardest but it backfired on him do not condemn him for giving up instead praise him for allowing this story to be carried on by me Superman07 I salute you for allowing me to carry on with this and I will not let you down btw i decided to add that flashback scene cuz i was thinking that Diana and Kal should have spoke at least she had already met batman and imo all zack snyder needed to do was that small piece of dialogue and it would have been fine.**


	2. Leaving for Earth

Leaving for Earth

Clark Kent stood in his hotel room, Mere moments after hearing that Darkseid was heading for Earth he immediately began to bundle his clothes into his large rucksack (He shaved, Took a shower & dressed into his Superman armour) minus the cape which was in his bag and put on his long black trenchcoat instead over it, He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was a lot different now than he was a year ago, His hair was shorter and was spiked up at the front, His body had become bigger muscle wise as well.

The Kryptonian pulled his hood up & put the rucksack on his back and made his way down to check out of the hotel, With that done he headed outside, Rann was a long way away from home but if he pushed himself during his flying hopefully he would be able to get to Earth before Darkseid.

The other side of Rann was completely different from the flaming sea, Rann was still in the process of recovering from an attack by Parallax (Sworn enemy of the Green Lanterns) that happened a few years ago which made the world almost uninhabited, Very little people lived on the planet, Yet it was still amazing to see the people there working on making it a tourist & scientific planet again.

He heard of Sadarth, One of the leading scientists who was still to this very day working his ass off in making this world a better planet.

Kal gave that man credit for what he had done but he was more interested in his son-in-law who was the protector of Rann he was one of a few who stopped the wars, He wore a jetpack & was armed with a laser shotgun and was currently patrolling from the skies & noticed the Kryptonian walking through the streets "Finally I have found you Kryptonian".

Clark slowly walked into the city with a few shops open while most of them had tattered signs with no life in them, During his walk he could feel that he was being watched he was about to fly off and start his journey to Earth when six eyes literally focused on him, He sensed their movements coming closer to him. The smell of sex on two of them while the other he couldn't tell what he was like he was not anything that Clark had sensed before "He must not be from Rann, He must be another life form" he thought to himself "Hello Kal-El" a soothing calm voice said to him.

Krypton's last son spun around in order to see the man who knew his birth name, He pulled his hood down and lifted his arms up to prepare himself for a fight "Kal El son of Lara and Jor-El, Stand down I mean no harm" "How do you know that name, How do you know my parents?" the Kryptonian asked "Kal-El you were only a little child when I saw you, You have grown up to be a man" the man spoke calmly he was dark skinned & looked old and was wearing some sort of suit while the other two people stood next to him holding each other as if they were a couple.

The male was wearing a red battle armour with a white 'X' on it and was armed with a laser shotgun and the other was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit "My name is J'onn J'onzz and this is Adam Strange and his wife Alanna" "How do you know my parents?" Kal asked "Let us walk Kal" said Jonn ignoring the question completely,

Clark stood still as he watched the three figures walk past him.

J'onn turned back to him "You want to get back to Earth don't you?" asked Jonn "Wait, What, How the hell did you know I was heading for Earth" "We are going to Earth" said Adam making his wife giggle "I...You want me to come with you?" Kal asked "Well of course Superman, Why the hell else were we following you" said Alanna.

Clark felt a shock go through his body they knew his secret "J'onn is a mind reader and we have been watching you on the Galactic news channel, Your acts of kindness did not go unnoticed" said Alanna.

Kal's anger started to rise which made his pupils turn red "This is not the place to fight Superman we need to get to Earth as soon as possible" said Jonn "And why the fuck should I trust you three?" Clark asked "Because Kal-El I can tell you a lot about Krypton, Your parents and help you take down Darkseid" replied Jonn.

Clark stood there in silence and contemplated whether it was worth taking the risk to trust these three individuals "Look if you don't want to go with us just say so but it makes more sense for you to come with us since we are going in that direction as well" said Alanna

On board the ship which was rather large it contained bedrooms, A bathroom, Kitchen, Medical room and a weapons storage room.

Clark sat staring at the three people who were preparing for lift off but his mind was somewhere else, This man knew his biological parents, What else did he know the Kryptonian was so lost in thought that he didn't notice J'onn taking a seat opposite him "Before I tell you about your home planet, I must tell you about mine" said J'onn "You're an alien as well?" Clark asked "Correct" J'onn replied he then shapeshifted into his true 6 foot 7 green Martian form "I come from Mars, I am also the last Martian just as you are the last Kryptonian" "Is your race extinct because of Darkseid?" Clark asked "No there are two types of Martians on Mars, Green Martians & White Martians, White Martians were a violence race most focused on war and fighting one day they decided to attack us we...we were unprepared" said J'onn.

The Martian closed his eyes "Everyone is dead including...my wife & child" "I am sorry, J'onn" said Kal "It's okay Kal-El that was almost 200 years ago" he replied with a sad smile "It would still hurt though the pain of losing your family" Kal replied, J'onn nodded in response "It did but I promised myself that day I would help the weak" he replied "So you want to help me defeat Darkseid?" asked Kal "Yes I want to help you defeat Darkseid sadly Alanna and Adam cannot be part of this battle due to Alanna's medical state" "I'm pregnant" she shouted happily from the front of the space ship "Congratulations is it going to be a boy or a girl?" asked Kal "We don't want to know, We would rather be surprised instead" replied Adam "I needed Adam to fly us to Earth and if you don't mind me asking what happened to you after krypton exploded?" the Martian asked.

Kal-El proceeded to tell J'onn his whole life story all the way up to how and why he was in space "You said this Lex Luthor created a Doomsday?" asked J'onn "Yeah he did" said Kal.

Jonn got up and retrieved a computer tablet he then pulled up a picture of the real doomsday and showed it to Kal as Superman looked at the grey skinned white haired creature that had spiked shaped rocks protruding out of it's skin in various places "The Doomsday you took on was a clone, The real Doomsday is still out there somewhere in space, This Doomsday was created by a mad kryptonian scientist named Bertron he would kidnap innocent kryptonians in order to experiment on them eventually the council & it's military discovered what he had been doing so he unleashed his Doomsday onto Krypton in retaliation for being discovered, It took a lot of effort to take him down. The council of Krypton decided to have him imprisoned on the source wall so a team of Green Lanterns came to take him away everything went smoothly until Krypton had gotten word that during Doomsdays escort to the source wall he had broken out of the prison construct of the Green Lanterns and had killed the team that had been assigned the task of taking him away, After that no one knew where Doomsday went, All we do know is that he is still alive and that he goes from planet to planet wreaking havoc & destruction, This one is a lot more powerful than the one you took on, I have no doubt that one day he will find you so that he can kill you Kal-El".

The Kryptonian sat there in horror knowing now that there was another Doomsday out there in the galaxy and this one was more powerful than the clone he fought "Why haven't people tried hunting him down and why would he come for me?" asked Kal "They have but he comes and goes you could go to one sector of space and by the time you have got to the planet he is causing destruction on by then he'll have left and disappeared it sounds bad I know but Doomsday is a truly powerful opponent and the reason he would come for you is because you are one of a very few highly powered individuals who could take him down, Your strength would rival his and he likes a challenge" said J'onn "What happened to Bertron?" asked Kal "He was executed for his crimes" J'onn replied "I am normally not one for the death penalty but I have to say this Bertron deserved it" said Clark "Imagine what kind of monsters he could have created if he didn't get caught" said J'onn.

Clark sat back and felt more at ease he already felt like he could trust this man with his calming voice his soft introduction (maybe not so soft for stalking him) and his caring side the way he told him his story was so chill "You said that you knew where I came from and that you knew my parents can you tell me about them?" asked Kal "Of course about 36 years ago when I was traveling around the galaxy, I came across a planet so advanced in technology it was magnificent, I landed on the planet expecting a warm welcome but sadly they banned space travel, Jor-El your father helped me understand Krypton and became a brother to me, I learned so much from him he even explained to me why the planet was dying, I left just about 2 weeks before you were born but moments before i left I asked Jor why he didn't want to leave, He answered me saying that he has made many mistakes but his child has not and will live on as the last Kryptonian, You have the same eyes as your mother you were only a newborn when your planet exploded, I am sorry Kal".

J'onn went on to talk about how his mother was one of the bravest & deadliest fighters on Krypton and that she was one of the most kind hearted woman he had ever met he also told Kal about his uncle Zor-El & Aunt Allura In-Ze and that they had a child called Kara-Zor El, He then talked about his abilities.

Clark felt like his eyes were beginning to sting this was the first time in a long time that he felt like crying, The last time he felt like this was after battle on the blackest night "Thank you J'onn for telling me all that, I'm glad I met you and know that from this moment onwards, I consider you a friend" he stretched out his hand which J'onn shook "It is my honour Kal-El if there is anything else you would like to know just ask"

Kal then remembered something it was a dream he was having recently and maybe J'onn knew the answer to it "There is one thing during my time out in space I would get this recurring dream where I am lying asleep and next to my bed is this big white dog watching over me almost like he is guarding me and then when I wake up he isn't there" "Krypto" said J'onn "Krypto is that the name of this dog?" asked Kal "Yes that is his name what you are experiencing isn't a dream Kal it is your dog Krypto he was the family pet of the house of El he is trying to talk to you if I'm correct Krypto is trapped in the phantom zone, Jor-El must have put him there so that he wouldn't be killed by the planets explosion and knew that one day you would eventually free him" the Martian replied "I have a mini phantom zone projector in my rucksack we can get Krypto out now" said Clark "Not now Kal but in time we will let's focus first on taking down Darkseid, I know he is your dog but we need to get this done first" Kal nodded in response and headed for the bedroom.

Clark laid down on the bed watching the ceiling imagining what it would be like if he went back to Earth but most importantly what it would have been like if his planet had not have been destroyed, Would he be a scientist like his father or a warrior like his mother he felt sad & nervous to return back to Earth he was beginning to ask the same questions that he asked a year ago with him coming back on the anniversary of his death, What would the people think of him still being alive also being stronger than before due to the many times he has been close to various yellow suns and the amount of sunlight his body had absorbed due to them,

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Adam come up to him "Hey" said Adam, Clark sat up and smiled in return his mother always taught him that a smile can brighten up anyone's day "Hey what are you doing here?" Clark asked "Um I came here in order to give you these" said Adam he produced what seems to be three needles with a blue substance inside and handed them to Kal's awaiting hands "These are blue sun molecules" said Adam "Blue sun" replied Kal "Yes I have been researching up on you and had help from J'onn, I found out that a blue sun will boost your powers so this is kind of like steroids for you" "I don't want to cheat" replied Kal "J'onn had a feeling you would say that something about your father also being too noble but you have to trust me when I say Darkseid is stronger than you think and you will need a boost in order to defeat him" said Adam.

Clark stared at the substance in his hands "Are you sure that this will help me?" Clark asked "100% I recommend injecting these about 30 mins before you take on Darkseid so it gives it time to kick in one syringe lasts 8 hours but since you are using 3 of these, The effect will last a total of 24 hours" "Thank you for this but I must ask why you are helping me?" Kal asked "Earth is my origin just like Krypton was yours, I don't want to see the place that I was born taken over by anyone especially someone like Darkseid, I want you to be the protector of my world" said Adam "I promise you that I will not allow anything to happen to Earth" "Thank you Superman" said Adam "Clark" replied Superman "What?" Adam asked "You can call me Clark which is my Earth name that was given to me by my adopted parents or Kal which is my kryptonian name, I don't mind either one" "I think I will go with Clark, I prefer that" said Adam "Could you do me a little favour?" Clark asked "What is it Clark?" Adam asked "There is something I want to discuss with Alanna this particular subject I think I would need a woman's perspective instead" "Let me guess a woman" said Adam "Two women actually" replied Kal.

Adam eyes looked in shock a grin came to his face "wow didn't know you were a player" Clark face palmed and chuckled "It is not like that you imbecile now will you get your wife to come talk to me while you go pilot the ship".

Adam walked to the front of the ship "Alanna he wants to talk to you about something and one more thing he has two other names you can either call him Kal or Clark he doesn't mind either one" she got out of the seat and headed for the bedrooms when she entered she saw him sitting there on the bed in deep thought "Clark, Adam said you wanted to talk to me about something" he got up immediately and offered her his spot on the bed "You don't have to get up" said Alanna "I insist please you're the one who is pregnant" said Clark.

Alanna sat down on the bed "So what is going on in that head of yours?" she asked "I was hoping you could help me with a dilemma I've been having I think when it comes to this I need a woman's advice" said Clark "That is fine now tell me everything" Alanna replied "3 years ago before my battle with General Zod and his Kryptonian army I met this human woman named Lois Lane she is a reporter for a newspaper called the Daily Planet they are based in my city of Metropolis she had been hearing rumours of my existence & began to investigate me she was very persistent and had been able to follow my tracks all the way back to my childhood home in Kansas she wanted the world to know about me but I was able to convince her to not publish anything about me, After that Zod found out that I was on Earth and broadcasted a message to the entire planet about me living amongst the human race and that I was to surrender or he would attack Earth, I first gave myself up to the U.S army and told them that I was going to surrender to Zod they then escorted me to an interrogation room where Lois was waiting to interview me she asked me a few questions and from there I was escorted outside and waited for Faora (Zod's 2nd in command) to come and get me she arrived and was also given an order by Zod to bring Lois as well we were taken to the main ship but during our journey I handed Lois a key that if used correctly it would take control of Zod's space ship, We met Zod but during mine and his conversation I collapsed due to the atmospheric difference between Krypton and Earth, From there me and Lois had got separated from each other while the kryptonians were dealing with me, Lois had activated the key it contained the last piece of my biological father Jor-El due to her doing that he was able to get complete control of the ship and escorted Lois to an escape pod but one of Zod's soldiers came at the last moment and had been able to get a few shots off at her pod just as it was ejecting in doing so the pod was now hurtling to Earth instead of it's natural state of flying, I then went to go save Lois and was able to get to her in time and break her out of the pod".

Kal went on to explain the incident where she fell out of the air carrier moments after it had crashed into Zod's ship and how he had to save her then and about the final battle with Zod "I then decided to get a job at the Daily Planet and got into a relationship with Lois" he then explained the 3 separate incidents last year where he had to again save Lois and then mentioned Diana and how they took down clone Doomsday together his whole body language changed at that moment.

Alanna noticed the giant smile on his face when he talked about her "I don't know why but when me and Diana was facing Doomsday I felt more of a connection with her than I ever did with Lois and throughout this past year I haven't been thinking about Lois" "You've been thinking about Diana" said Alanna "I even dream of her" said Clark "Well if you want my opinion this relationship you had with Lois sounded very unhealthy and one sided, No offense but the amount of times you have had to save her is truly ridiculous, This woman clearly likes getting herself in danger because she knows that you will save her, For god's sake Clark I don't want to sound like a bitch on this but Lois was definitely taking advantage of your good nature and when it comes to Diana" she then giggled "What is it?" asked Clark "Oh Kal-El you haven't realised that you're in love with Diana" said Alanna.

Clark looked in shock "That is what it is Clark, All this that you are feeling & thinking your heart at one point in life did love Lois but it now desires Diana because that connection you felt with her on that day has stayed with you ever since and my advice would be to follow what your heart wants, You clearly love this woman a lot and you don't know she might have felt the same thing that day from what you told me about her she sounds like a hell of a woman and even you Superman deserve happiness after everything you have done, I believe that everyone at some point in life finds their other half, That one person who holds a special place in their heart and love more than anything, Clark that has happened to you, Diana is the woman who you want as your other half, Now when you get back to Earth first of all meet up with Lois and tell her that you do not want to be with her no more, That needs to end asap, Heck it has been a year since your supposed death you never know Lois might have moved on and found someone else as well and then I want you to find Diana tell her of your feelings for her & pray to your god Rao that it works in your favour" Alanna replied "What if she has already got someone?" asked Clark "Let's hope not because I want you to get with her, You're my friend Clark and Diana clearly means a lot to you, I want you to be happy as well" said Alanna.

J'onn then entered the bedroom "We are 30 minutes away from Earth, Are you ready Kal?" "Yes I am" Clark replied.

It was time for Superman to come back home.

The Watchtower

"What do you mean that it's happening Bruce?" asked Wonder Woman, Bruce's mouth twitched a bit scared of what was to come "Flying beasts, A tyrant who has no problem killing anyone who opposes him" Batman replied "May I remind you that we have a Cyborg that is not made from any elements on this planet, A man with a ring that knows everything in the universe, An Atlantean King & Queen with an army at their side, The fastest man alive, A man who uses a bow and shoots arrows, Another man that has powers bestowed to him by (Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles and Mercury), A lady who can scream really loudly and kick ass a.k.a me, A woman who channels the power of fire, 2 powerful magicians and finally a demi-goddess who is the daughter of Zeus King of Olympus & Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons" said Black Canary "I do not believe that is enough power to defeat what is about to come" Batman replied "Why not?" Wonder Woman asked angrily she was a demi-Goddess who knew that she was the most powerful out of the league members "My dreams, Nightmares or precognitions one would say, I fear what is about to come, I fear that we do not have enough power to defeat them" "We can defeat anything" said Diana "The biggest threat we have had was that monster last year where you and I Diana barely would have defeated it had Superman not made the ultimate sacrifice" Bruce replied "We have more heroes now" Diana argued "But do we have enough power?" he asked "Yes" said the League "Are we ready to fight millions of flying beasts and an all powerful tyrant who leads them" "Of course we can Bruce, We have enough members in this league to mount a defense against whatever is coming to Earth" said Cyborg "I fear this time we are facing a loss" said Bruce who then got up from his chair and walked away "With Superman dead we don't stand a chance".


	3. Arrival on Earth

Arrival on Earth

Kal stared at his hands they weren't clean he never thought he would ever kill anything in his life but the day when Zod came to Earth everything changed he became more aggressive but also became a symbol of hope and peace for the people, Some didn't exactly like what he was doing that was including Lex Luther who had been able to create a Doomsday clone to destroy him, The unbeatable monster was finally beaten at the cost of the hero's life, It was hard fighting him he was exhausted and gave his remaining energy to one final blow which killed the beast at the expense of his own life and now he had Darkseid to deal with & unlike clone Doomsday he was just one opponent where as Darkseid was bringing his entire armada to earth.

J'onn came up to him "Kal we are landing soon" he looked up at the Martian "Okay but won't NASA be alerted?" Clark asked "No you see this ship is in stealth mode which puts it into a state of invisibility which allows us to be hidden from satellites & other ships" J'onn replied "Oh wow that is quite useful" said Kal,

J'onn at that moment sensed something terrible happening "Kal it looks like a plane is out of control" "J'onn is anyone on the plane?" Kal asked "Yes it is a commercial plane" J'onn replied "We need to help those people, Their lives are in danger" Clark replied he zipped up his trench coat in order to hide his superman armour and was about to rush out when Alanna stopped him and handed him a black neck warmer so that it would cover up the bottom half of his face she knew that the moment he would fly out the wind would blow his hood down and everyone would know he was alive he quickly put it on and pulled his hood up.

The Martian opened the side door as Kal flew out towards those who were in danger.

Watchtower

Barry Allen was on monitor duty today he sat with his elbow on the desk his hand holding his head and his eyelids closing every few seconds, The speedster meant to be sharing duty with Fire right now but she left to deal with a volcano eruption with help from Dr fate & Zatanna while some members of the Justice League like Shazam and Green Lantern were still trying to repair the damages from the clone Doomsday fight and Wonder Woman was on the watchtower training like she usually does when she is not on a mission.

Barry quickly sped into the kitchen to make a few sandwiches (Almost 9) until he heard someone on the comlink "What the hell is happening?" shouted Hal Jordan "What is the problem Captain Jordan?" Flash asked in a mockery tone "We have no idea but just now we heard a huge boom" said Shazam, Barry ran back to the monitor room "What's going on Barry?" asked Diana who had now entered the monitoring room "Wait our satellite coms have picked up a transmission" said Barry he was about to play the transmission from the plane when Shazam voice was heard "Oh my god Wonder Woman, We need your assistance" "What's happening Shazam?" asked Diana "We need you now an airplane has lost its engines and is falling, There are people in the plane as well" "I'm on my way" said Diana.

Wonder Woman flew to the teleporter "Send me down Flash" Flash ran towards the controls and set the coordinates for Wonder Woman to be teleported down to Metropolis.

Billy Batson flew towards the plane in order to try and catch it but it was so far away from him that he was not fast enough to get to it, Diana who was faster than Shazam flew towards the plane when all of a sudden the duo then stopped with both of them noticing the individual in the black coat flying past them at a speed that was on another level compared to theirs "Who the hell is that?" asked Shazam.

Diana didn't respond all she could do was stare in wonder at this individual who had now grabbed the bottom of the plane and began to lift it onto his shoulders "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Hal.

The few members of the Justice league all stared at this mysterious individual who was easily picking up the plane & watched him fly it down in order to place it softly onto the ground, The public all watched with awe no other hero apart from Wonder Woman could do this heroic act.

After Clark made sure that the plane was securely safe he immediately pulled his hood back up, Alanna idea about the neck warmer was very smart because he could tell that nobody recognised him he turned around and was about to fly off but was then met by Shazam, Green Lantern, Batman and Diana his eyes focused immediately on her she was truly breath taking.

After one very long year he was finally able to see the woman he loves face to face his heart started to race as she began to walk towards him and spoke up "Thank you for doing that but if we may ask who are you?" she asked.

Kal didn't respond he had to focus as much as he wanted to show Diana that he was still alive the time was not right yet for him to reveal himself he fled back into the sky at the sound of a sonic boom, Wonder Woman could not believe her eyes the only other person who could be capable of achieving such a feat was Kal-El but he was dead so who was this mysterious individual.

Adams Spaceship

J'onn sensed Kal coming back and immediately opened the door, The kryptonian flew in and landed gently onto the floor of the ship, J'onn closed the door as Kal then pulled his hood down & took off his neck warmer, Alanna saw the smile on his face "The woman who was talking to you after you landed the plane, That was Diana wasn't it?" she asked "Yes it was" Clark replied "She is beautiful Clark" said Adam "The moment I saw her my heart started to race, I was so tempted to just take her into my arms and bring her here so I could reveal myself to her but it is too early right now is not the right moment, I first need to go see Lois and my Mother and then after that Diana" "Where to next Clark?" asked Adam "The Daily Planet".


	4. The Mysterious Stranger

The Mysterious Stranger

Watchtower

The league had now reconvened in the meeting room of the Watchtower to discuss what had just happened "Who the hell was that?" asked Hal "He came out of nowhere, Did you see how fast he flew his speed was better than mine and Diana's" said Shazam "Did you see the strength he had to lift the plane on his shoulders, The only other person I know of who had that kind of strength was Superman" said Diana "Yeah but it can't be Supes because he is dead Diana so we need to find out who this person is and what he wants" said Barry.

Batman pulled up a picture of the man when he had his hood down due to the incident now being broadcasted all over the internet, The news networks had given this person the name of black trench coat guy "Black trench coat guy, That is really the best name they could have come up with" said Green Arrow "I think he is hot especially with his outfit, It just radiates sexiness" said Zatanna "I agree Zee" said Black Canary who was currently drooling over this man "Will you two take this seriously, We don't who this man is & whether he is an ally or an enemy" said Batman "I ran facial recognition and came up with no matches whatsoever" said Cyborg.

All of them looked at the picture of the man.

Diana immediately noticed something familiar about him "Those eyes where have I seen them before" she thought to herself "All of you keep an eye out for this guy, Next time he appears we take him down and question him" said Batman "That might just anger him Bruce, We don't want to make an enemy of this guy" said Hal "Don't be a fool Jordan, How do we know that he isn't a bad guy pretending to be a good guy, We already have enough on our plate with enemies making their way to Earth, Last thing we need is some idiot playing hero who has powers that we do not know about" said Batman he then headed for the door "I'm going back to Gotham, If you find out anything about this stranger, Inform me immediately" he then headed for the teleporter & teleported out.

Diana approached Victor "Cyborg can you print me a picture of this man, There is something I need to go check out" the Cyborg printed out the picture & handed it to her she looked at the eyes of the stranger again "Could it really be him" she thought to herself.

The Amazon headed out of the room "Where are you going?" asked Zatanna "To see a friend" replied Diana she set the teleporter for Kansas, She needed to speak to Martha Kent, It may be a small chance but she was going to take it none the less "Please Aphrodite I pray to you that this man turns out to be who I think it is" said Diana.

Atlantis

All was silent in Altantis as guards patrolled the hallways, King Arthur & Queen Mera were currently in a meeting with their military commanders and advisors on what steps to take to defend Atlantis & Earth from the coming invasion, Their meeting was then interrupted by a guard who had burst in with an expression of fear on his face "My apologies for my intrusion my king & queen but you two need get to the vault now and see this" "What is it?" asked Mera "That large dark blue box that has sat in our vault for centuries has just lit up & activated and is now making a pinging sound" Arthur at that moment knew now who this enemy was and that this enemy wasn't far away from Earth and would soon descend on the planet with his armada "Oh shit it's starting, He is on his way here after 30,000 years" said Arthur he ran out the doors followed by Mera & his commanders with the group now heading for the vault.

Themyscira

Throne Room

Hippolyta had just finished a meeting with Phillipus about a new training regime for the amazons and both of them were now discussing about Diana it had been 100 years since she had last seen her daughter she missed her precious sun and stars so much, Diana had won the right to escort Steve Trevor back to Man's world, She had taken on Themyscira best fighters and became their champion even though her Mother had forbidden her from entering the tournament in the first place but Diana had snuck herself in and due to winning she had been bestowed the WW armour & the lasso of truth and had been sent out to help Steve in the battle of world war one.

Hippolyta had expected Diana to end the conflict and come back to live on Themyscira what she did not expect was to find out that Diana had fallen in love with Steve Trevor and that she believed the amazons should reunite with man's world, Her fellow amazons believed that her mind had been corrupted by her experiences in man's world and that by falling in love with Steve Trevor she had chosen him over them.

The senate then voted that Diana was to be exiled because she had betrayed the Amazon code by falling in love with a man and Hippolyta could not go against the vote, The Queen had to accept it.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door "Come in" said Hippolyta.

The doors opened as Artemis entered carrying a gold motherbox in her hands and placed it on the floor "My apologies for any inconvenience I am causing my Queen but this box was found in our vault and for some reason it has all of a sudden activated and is emitting some sort of high frequency ringing noise" Hippolyta eyes turned to fear as she then approached the now activated motherbox "Oh no he has found us and is coming back to kill us for this box" "Who is my Queen?" asked Artemis "Steppenwolf he is from the cosmos he serves a tyrant called Darkseid whose main objective is conquering worlds, The last time he came to this planet was 30,000 years ago, We Amazons formed an alliance with Atlanteans & Humans and fought him off, Due to the combined efforts of all 3 races he & his master were forced to retreat back to their planet but left 3 of these boxes behind, Each race took a box and we decided to lock them away so they could never be used by anyone but since it reactivated by itself" the realization hit her "PREPARE FOR BATTLE, A WAR IS COMING TO THEMYSCIRA!".


	5. Lois and Martha

Lois and Martha

"This is what I need you to do, First lower the ship down to the windows I can then check if she is working today or not but knowing Lois she is a workaholic and most likely is there, Heck even on her days off she is working" said Clark "Got it Clark" said Adam he then proceeded to lower the ship and since it was still in stealth mode the ship was still invisible, Clark stood at the cockpit with J'onn, Alanna and Adam "Which one is Lois?" asked J'onn "The red head there" Clark replied, They could see Lois working at her desk he then noticed someone come up to her, This guy was new because he wasn't working at the planet when Clark was there, The man was 6 feet tall, 36 years old, black skinned, green eyes, well built and was dressed in a grey suit.

The group of four watched as Lois and this man conversed with one another, What happened next was a bit of a shocker, The man planted his lips on Lois as she then responded happily "Looks like you were right Alanna she has moved on and I'm happy that Lois has found someone else and is not mourning me any longer" said Clark, They then saw Perry approach the couple and hit the man upside the head with a rolled up Daily Planet newspaper and started to reprimand him & Lois with the both of them now laughing at the telling off that they were being given.

Clark began to use his super hearing and could hear their conversation & heard the name of the man "Richard White that is who he is, This must be Perry's nephew, Perry did mention that he is a reporter as well, J'onn how good is your telepathy?" Clark asked "What do you need me to do Kal?" said J'onn "Send a message to Lois mentally telling her to come to the roof of the building" said Clark.

J'onn proceed to do just that with Lois now getting up from her chair as Clark heard her tell Perry & Richard that she was getting some air and could see that she was heading for the roof.

Adam pulled on the steering wheel which began to lift the ship up.

Daily Planet Rooftop

Lois stood on the roof and looked around for whoever had called her up here, Just moments earlier she was talking to Richard and Perry when a voice spoke to her inside her head and told her to come up here, Lois felt a presence behind her and turned around with her eyes now locked onto the man in the black trench coat who now had his hood up "It's you that guy from earlier who save that plane, The one everyone is calling black trench coat guy" said Lois "That is really the best name they could have come up with for me" said Clark "Who are you?" asked Lois.

Clark pulled his hood down "Someone you used to love, Hello Lois" she stepped back in shock as tears came to her eyes "Smallville but that's impossible I saw you die" said Lois "That is what I thought as well but I never really died, I was in a coma instead which put my body into a state of regeneration" Clark replied "We had 2 funerals for you, One for Superman and the other for Clark Kent, We mourned you and turns out you were alive the whole time, What happened after you woke up?" she asked.

Clark approached Lois and hugged her as she then hugged him back "It is nice to see you too Lois, How are you?" Clark asked "I was fine until now, Damn Smallville you're just full of surprises" "Well I never expected that I would come back to life but I do owe you an explanation" said Clark.

Clark told her about how he climbed out of the grave in the early hours of the morning after and immediately flew up to the sun to heal himself, That he needed to get away from Earth and see how it would cope without Superman, He went onto explain about his journey in space and the various planets he visited.

Lois laughed when he explained to her what Maxima was like with him "So let me get this straight, This Queen Maxima tried to seduce you and in response to that you left her planet as quick as possible to get away from her" "Trust me when I say she is a very strange woman and frankly I hope I never run into her again" said Clark.

Clark went onto explain about how he met his new friends who had brought him back to earth "So this alien J'onn J'onnz was the one who was talking to me in my head and telling me to come up here" said Lois "Yeah he knew my biological parents and told me a lot about my family" said Clark "That is nice" said Lois.

The two of them stood there in silence until Clark spoke up again "I see that you have hooked up with Perry's nephew Richard" "Yeah he joined the planet 2 months after your death, We worked together first on various stories and then we eventually hit it off and have recently started seeing each other, I like being with him, It has been a year Clark I had to move on and Richard has been filling that void that was left in my heart, I am not going to run back to you just like that and I don't expect you to do the same either, It wouldn't be fair to Richard, I will always treasure what we had Smallville but now that you are back it is time for you to find someone else as well" said Lois

Lois interlaced her hand with his as Clark then spoke "Thank you Lois I will always treasure what we had as well but my heart desires someone else, This person that I love she is very special to me and I just hope that when I finally do talk to her she will want me as well" "Well first of all go see your mother to reassure her that you are still alive and then go get your girl and declare your love for her" Lois replied she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and began to walk away "You're not going to ask me who this woman is?" said Clark.

Lois turned back and looked at him with a smile "Your love life is none of my business, Now go before someone see's that your dumbass is still alive", The both of them laughed "Goodbye Clark" "Goodbye Lois" she then headed back into the building.

J'onn opened the side door to the ship with Kal now flying in "I can tell that went well" said Alanna "Yeah it did, She was very understanding about it, Now next stop Smallville, Kansas".

Smallville, Kansas

The Kent Farm

One year it had been a whole year since her son's death and Martha was struggling to cope she had gone to visit Clark's grave earlier in the morning and the moment she approached it she had broken down right there, Last time she felt pain like this was when she lost Jonathan she struggled to cope but Clark was there for her as a son would be for his mother but her biggest fear was losing her child, This special boy who was sent from Krypton to Earth and was gifted with powers, Jonathan and she adopted him and from that moment on he became their son, She loved this boy more than anything and all she wanted to do was protect and nurture him.

Martha was proud of the man he had become and loved watching him on the tv saving lives whenever he would go out as Superman even though there were some people in the world who thought that he was a menace to society and that he should leave this world because to them he didn't belong here, It especially pissed her off when they kept giving him shit over the destruction of Metropolis from his battle with Zod and the various incidents last year just to discover that Lex Luthor the little shit was the one who was behind it all and then to create a behemoth so that it would kill her son and rid the earth of Superman, That spoilt selfish brat had robbed her of the only child she had and now she was left all alone.

She had help though, Throughout the past year Lana Lang and Princess Diana had visited her often to make sure she was okay she enjoyed their company and liked the fact that Diana and Lana had become close friends, Lois visited a few times when she could and had given the ring back to Martha due to her now finding love again in a man called Richard White after that she had stopped visiting, What also surprised her was when Diana had told her of Clark saving her one time and that when she helped him take down Doomsday she felt a connection with him that was much stronger in her opinion than what Lois had with Clark, It was her woman's instinct that Martha knew Diana was in love with Clark as well even though he was with Lois.

Martha had asked Diana why she had hidden herself amongst the human race for so long Diana had then told her everything about the Amazons and how they were created, She then told her of her birth due to her mothers affair with Zeus and why she had been exiled from her own home, Martha couldn't believe it when Diana told her that she was 5000 years old, Martha had also asked Diana why she hadn't come to help Clark against the Kryptonians, Diana had told her that she wasn't one to normally opt out of a fight but she believed that it would have been a bad idea to get involved in a battle between kryptonians, The way she saw it was that this was a battle that had to be settled between Kal and his people but she was rooting for him when she watched his battle with Zod on TV which made Martha laugh.

It did make her think though what life would have been like for Clark if he had met Diana instead of Lois her thoughts were then interrupted by a knock on the door.

Martha opened it and was greeted by a man in a black trench coat "Can I help you with something?" she asked "Yes you can actually, I am here to see my mother" Clark pulled his hood down, Tears came to his eyes as he then smiled at her "Hi Mom" Martha gasped in shock and awe "Clark how, This is impossible, Please tell me that I am hallucinating right now" Clark grabbed his mothers hands and placed them on his cheeks "Mom it is me your son standing alive and well in front of you and just to let you know you are definitely not hallucinating" said Clark.

Martha wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest as he then returned the hug and began to cry as well "Oh Clark it is you, Thank you god, Thank you so much, You gave my little boy back to me" "I missed you so much Mom" said Clark who then kissed his mother on her head.

The both of them stood there in the Kent home and cried happy tears

"My beautiful boy what happened to you more so how is this even possible?" Martha asked "I will explain you mom but I need to ask permission from you for something first?" said Clark "What is it?" she asked "I made some new friends they were the ones who brought me back to Earth and right now at this moment they are waiting outside in their spaceship, Will you allow me to invite them in?" he asked "Of course they can come in they brought you back to me" Martha replied, Clark smiled at her "Just to give you a heads up mom, (One of them is human, The other one is from another planet while the third is literally a Martian from Mars itself) he was a friend of my Kryptonian family" said Clark "I don't care that he is an alien as well he helped bring you back to me, Now invite your friends in" said Martha.

Clark turned to the front garden raising his hand he signalled for them as the side door to the ship opened.

Alanna stepped out first, Behind her was Adam and last of all was J'onn who was still in his true Martian form, He had considered shape shifting into someone else so that Martha would not be scared but Kal reassured him that his mother would not mind of what he looked like in his true form if she was capable of raising an alien baby then she could definitely deal with a 6 foot 7 green Martian coming into her home.

The 3 of them approached the steps "Mom I would like you to meet Adam Strange, His wife Alanna and J'onn J'onnz" said Clark "It is nice to meet you Mrs Kent" said Adam "Mrs Kent it is nice to finally meet the mother of Superman" said Alanna "Mrs Kent it is an honour to meet you" said J'onn "Welcome to my home and please just call me Martha and if anything I must thank you three for bringing my son back home, Now please come in" the 5 of them entered the house and sat down "So Clark care to explain to your own mother on how you survived and what you did after that?" said Martha he then ran down his whole story to her she now understood why he left without telling her, Clark needed time for himself to see what the galaxy was like and gain some peace of mind as well she also laughed when he told her about Maxima and was happy that he was able to get away from this crazy Queen or as Alanna called her the Whore of Almerac.

Alanna went onto explain to Martha and Clark that the only thing Maxima wanted from Superman was his babies, Once she had got that she would just toss him aside like he was nothing, It is why men avoid getting close to Maxima and why Almerac had no king but now that Maxima knew of Superman's existence, The only one she would desire right now is him and the only way to make her go away is if the person she desired was in love with someone else "Thank god I got away from her, God knows what kind of method she would have used to get her hands on me" Clark thought to himself.

Martha then got up and went to the kitchen with Clark now helping her make sandwiches for himself and their guests while in the kitchen she pressed his cheek with her finger a few times "Sorry Clark but I am still trying to make sure that you're actually standing here and it is not a dream" Clark arms wrapped around his mother "I am here Mom with you burying me last year and thinking I was dead it must have been hard to cope but I am sorry for leaving without telling you" said Clark "It's okay Clark I forgive you, I am just glad that you are actually alive and well" said Martha she then kissed him on the cheek "I love you son" "I love you too Mom" he replied.

The two of them then carried on making the sandwiches.

Once that had been sorted, The 5 of them sat at the table eating whilst Martha then explained about the past year to Clark as he sat in amazement at hearing Diana's past learning now that she was a demi goddess & princess of an immortal race of Amazon warriors when Martha mentioned how Heracles and his men forced themselves on the Amazons it took all his self-control to not get extremely pissed off at hearing that.

 **.Martha carried on explaining about Diana being trained by her Aunt Antiope in secret**

 **.How she accidently knocked her Auntie down by crossing her bracelets to defend herself from her Aunt's attack.**

 **.Steve landing on Themyscira.**

 **.How he was followed by the Germans who were then killed by the Amazons.**

 **.Steve telling them about the destruction that world war 1 was causing.**

 **.The Amazons theorizing that it was the exiled Ares who was responsible for the war carrying on for so long.**

 **.How Diana beat Artemis in order to become the Themysciran champion so that she could go & help Steve end the war.**

 **.Diana falling in love with Steve Trevor.**

 **.Her killing Ludendorff thinking he was Ares and then to find out that that another man called Sir Patrick who they thought was their ally was actually the god of war in disguise.**

 **.Her killing the evil god and ending the war.**

 **.Steve Trevor being murdered by mustard gas that was thrown by a group of German soldiers who couldn't accept the loss.**

 **.How she was exiled from Themyscira for falling in love with a man.**

He was also shocked to find out that she was 5000 years old "5000 years old and still as beautiful as ever" said Clark, Martha then explained about Diana becoming friends with Lana and how the both of them helped Martha cope with Clarks death.

Clark told his mother about him visiting Lois and that he was happy that she moved on "Clark don't you want to tell your mother about Diana?" asked Alanna "What is it?" asked Martha "It's Diana mom, I'm in love with her, For the past year I have not stopped thinking about her and when I first met her I felt something, A connection sort of, I even dream of her in my sleep Mom and thanks to Alanna she helped me realise these feelings I had for her" said Clark.

Martha smiled at hearing that "That is good to know Clark because just to let you know Diana loves you as well" Clark was taken aback while Alanna, Adam and J'onn were now grinning "She does" Martha nodded her head in response "Yes that connection you felt with her she felt it as well, She misses you very much Clark, There was one night where I found her sitting in front of your gravecrying her eyes out and even on other occasions she would cry for you, Diana is just like you a unique individual amongst a fragile race and the one man she desired who most likely knows what it is like to have all these powers whilst still trying to fit in was then snatched away from her due to you sacrificing your life, Diana loves you a lot and now that I know you love her as well, I urge you to find her and speak to her immediately so you can tell her how you feel" Clark was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted them, Martha opened it and saw who it was "Diana".

 **Kryptonian and Amazon**

 **Kal and Diana**

 **Hope and Peace**

 **The ultimate power couple**


	6. The Kryptonian and the Amazon

The Kryptonian and the Amazon

The Kent Farm

Diana had teleported down from the Watchtower and was now standing in the front garden of the Kent Farm, This place had become like a second home to her ever since Kal's funeral she had decided to watch over Martha as a promise to Kal for his sacrifice, She especially didn't like the idea of Superman's mom being left on her own to grieve, This woman had also become like a second mother to her as well she had learnt a lot about Kal-El from his biological parents sending him to Earth, To the Kents finding him and raising him as their own to be a good man and a force for good.

To think that the most powerful man in the world was raised on a farm, She learned how Jonathan prevented him from saving him because he feared what the world would say if they knew that an alien lived amongst them.

Diana had also learned that with Clark being the only one of his kind there were a lot of moments in his life where he felt lonely and confused and due to the various incidents last year that Luthor had devised to make him look like the enemy she learned how he began to feel like that again, When Martha told her that Diana couldn't help but feel upset for him this good man didn't deserve that, He didn't ask to be sent to Earth and to be given all this power, All he ever really wanted was understanding and acceptance and it made her miss him even more.

There was one other good thing that came from visiting Martha, Diana had met Lana Lang who had immediately recognised her as Wonder Woman, The two of them had hit it off instantly and had become very good friends and would meet up often whenever they both had the opportunity.

She was dressed in her armour armed only with her lasso while her shield and sword were left in the watchtower, The picture was still in her right hand as she looked at it one more time "I have to take a chance on this" she knocked on the door which then opened "Diana" "Martha how are you?" Diana asked "I'm fine what are you doing here?" Martha replied "I came because I needed to speak to you about something urgent, May I come in" Martha smiled at her knowing that the moment Diana stepped through the door she would be greeted by the sight of Clark.

Martha stepped aside letting Diana in, As soon as she entered the house Diana looked to her left and there he stood looking directly at her with a smile on his face "Hello Diana" "Kal" the picture dropped from her hands it was as if time stood still for the Amazon, The way he looked at her with that beautiful smile of his, Their eyes locked with one another as they slowly began to walk towards each other "Why didn't I prepare myself for this possibility" thought Diana, How could she prepare herself for something like this, For a whole year she had to accept the fact that the man she loved was dead but here he stood in front of her more alive than ever.

The two of them now stood in the middle of the room, Tears came to their eyes with both of their hearts now racing.

Diana reached out her hand to try and touch his cheek but then pulled back she had been told stories by her sisters about the dead being brought back to life once on Themyscira, Ares had struck a deal one time with Hades to use his undead army in order to anihilate the Amazons he had failed of course but this was different, This was an alien that she had seen die in front of her and now he was alive "This is some sort of cruel trick by the gods" she thought to herself.

Kal sensed her reluctance & immediately grabbed both of her hands, Placing them on his cheeks "It's me Diana" said Kal, His eyes were different like they held a beautiful kind of light in them, His hair was shorter as well also his body was more toned than when she last saw him, He had become even more impressive than before "I think we should leave them to talk" said Adam.

The 4 of them agreed and went into the kitchen and shut the door behind them, Martha and Alanna immediately put their ears to the door so they could listen to their convo, Both of them hoping that by the end of the conversation Clark and Diana would officially be together as a couple.

"How is this even possible, I saw you die?" asked Diana "Yeah you did see that but I never died what actually happened was that I went into a regenerative coma with that happening it gave my body a chance to recover and let the wound heal to such a point where I could dig myself out of my own grave from there I flew to the sun and fully healed myself" Diana looked in shock "So how soon did you wake up?" "The morning after I was buried" said Clark "You mean to tell me that you have been alive the whole year" said Diana "Yeah for a whole year I have been living in space travelling from planet to planet helping people" Diana face turned to anger "We mourned you Kal, Your mother mourned you, Lois mourned you as well as Lana, I mourned you and then to find out you have been alive the whole time, Do you know how that feels more so did you even consider the feelings of the people who cared about you when you made this decision" she then stopped and started to cry.

Kal now felt like a complete asshole he had done something really stupid, He had hurt the woman he loved, Interlocking his hands with hers he then spoke "I am sorry Diana I truly am, I thought that by leaving Earth behind it could see what it would be like if Superman was no longer there, I also left because I needed to get away for a while to see what the galaxy was like and gain some peace of mind as well" "I understand that Kal but you still left do you know what your death did to me, The one other man that I have felt a connection with and truly understands what it's like to be alone in a world like this even though you were with Lois my heart still" "Your heart still what?" asked Kal "I have loved two men in my life Kal the first was" said Diana "Steve Trevor my mother told me about him" said Kal "Yes I did love him but do you know what happened to him he was killed by the effects of mustard gas in 1918. I had to watch him die in my arms, From that moment I decided to walk away from helping the human race then the second man that I loved was you Kal and then you got taken away from me as well" Kal stood there in shock even though his mother had told him that Diana loved him but to hear it from her own mouth made his heart flip "Why didn't you approach me even before all the craziness with Lex?" he asked "I was scared Kal that is why I never approached you, I was afraid and confused about these feelings I had, It was only when spending time with your mother that she helped me realise what I felt for you" said Diana.

Kal arms wrapped themselves around Diana as he then pulled her towards him closing the gap between them, Their chests now touching he looked at her Rao she was so beautiful and to have her in his arms felt wonderful, For one whole year he had dreamed of this moment "Don't cry my love, I am so sorry, I truly am I should have realised" said Kal,

Diana arms wrapped themselves around his neck as their foreheads touched with Kal's tears now starting to fall down his cheeks "Apology accepted my love, I'm just really happy that you came back to me" her body wracked with sobs, Kal wiped her tears and in that moment took the opportunity to do something that he had dreamed about his lips connected with hers with Diana immediately responding, The kiss was passionate and filled with love even Diana had dreamt of this moment and for it to become reality was truly special.

The both of them eventually came up for air and said the words that they had both held in for so long "I love you" they weren't sure how long they kissed or when the both of them had started hovering above the floor, All that mattered was that they were in each other's arms and they both loved each other.

Diana right hand went to her tiara, Taking it off she let it drop to the floor, Her hands went to cup his cheeks, Using her thumbs she wiped his tears & stole another kiss from him, Their foreheads gently touched in doing so the two of them closed their eyes and enjoyed their moment together "You're mine & I am yours" said Diana "My Amazon" said Kal "My Kryptonian" said Diana.

Adam and J'onn stood there with smiles on their face while Alanna and Martha were now in tears both of them happy for the couple the four of them had opened the door and had caught them in the act of kissing "I missed you so much Diana" "I missed you too Kal" he then told her about him saving the plane earlier "It was you, why did you leave my Beloved?" Diana asked "I had to go settle things with Lois and tell her that I loved you and not her but I must tell you during my time in space you and my mother were the two thoughts that comforted me I dreamed of you often my love" "I dreamed of you as well but I must ask are you sure that you do not have feelings for Lois anymore" he took Diana's hands and placed them over where his heart was she could feel it racing "My heart beats for you Diana you are the love of my life and I promise you I will never leave you again" "I'm holding you to that" she said.

The both of them giggled and then gazed into each other's eyes with the couple now excited for their future together "I love you Diana" "I love you too Kal".

 **Whew now that is a lot better the I got some advice from messaging another fanfic user she told me what to change on it and the comments also made me edit a lot of the story I would have done it earlier but I had work to focus on.  
**

 **To the people that are commenting the style of my writing** **I will take on board the criticism and make small adjustments where i can but there is only so much editing i can do i am trying my hardest here all i ask of you is that you cut me some slack i am not a professional writer i am just a guy who is using his imagination to try and make this story awesome.**


	7. Invasion Begins Part 1

Invasion Begins Part 1

Apokolips

Darkseid sat on his throne watching his army preparing themselves to invade earth with Steppenwolf informing him a year ago that the last Kryptonian had been killed, Earth was now ripe for the taking and now he could get revenge for the loss he had suffered 30,000 years ago he didn't expect at the time for Humans, Atlanteans and Amazons to form an alliance and that he would actually lose but they had pulled it off and forced him to retreat and in doing so he had left 2 of his mother boxes behind there was a third but Steppenwolf had informed him that he could not locate the third one for some reason it seems to have disappeared.

Steppenwolf had shown Darkseid the location of the other two boxes and had theorised that the one that was pinging in the middle of the Aegean Sea must have been coming from Themyscira (home of the Amazons) while the other one was pinging from the North Atlantic Ocean which must be where Atlantis is and since it had been 30,000 years reactivating the boxes was going to take a while due to them not being used for so long.

Uxas had another mother box created just for this due to the third one not being found his plan was to active this one between Gotham and Metropolis, Retrieve the two that were left behind and activate all 3 of them together on Apokolips so he could then make his arrival on Earth.

Darkseid looked at the 6 foot, 205 lbs male that was dressed in red and black armour "Steppenwolf how long is left to wait because I am starting to lose my patience?" asked Darkseid "Not long now Master the motherboxes that were left behind are now at 90% completion, It is just a matter of time before they finished and we finally have our revenge" said Steppenwolf "Desaad run the plan one more time so everyone knows what their task is" said Darkseid.

Skulking at one of the computer consoles stood a 5 foot 11, 152lbs, grey wrinkled skinned man who was in a hooded purple monk robe this was Desaad he was the torturer of Apokolips and chief counsellor to Darkseid "When the boxes reach full capacity you Steppenwolf will take an army of Parademons and attack the home of the Amazons while our team of female furies and an army of Parademons as well will be tasked with taking down Atlantis while that is happening we will activate this new motherbox and use our Parademons to attack the citizens of these two neighbouring cities, Once we have the two motherboxes that were left behind we bring them back here so Master Darkseid can activate all 3 to open his portal which will allow him to descend onto this pathetic planet and declare himself as it's ruler" said Desaad.

A small group of women stood to the side they were the female furies of Darkseid the members consisted of:

Lashina - (The strongest and Leader of the Furies her abilities consisted of superhuman strength, durability, speed and hand to hand combat her weapons were in the form of electrical charged steel whips that could extend, retract and wrap around targets.)

Bernadeth - (Sister of Desaad and 2nd in command of the Furies. Lashina and her would often argue and fight each other over the issue of leadership of the Furies her abilities also consisted of superhuman strength, durability and telekinesis which she uses to control her faren knife which had the ability of burning it's victim from the inside out.)

Mad Harriett - (A very insane woman who enjoys the feeling of torture and pain her abilities consisted of superhuman strength, durability and hand to hand combat while her weapons consisted of energy claws that could rip her foes to shreds.)

Bloody Mary - (A sadistic vampire woman who enjoys draining the energy out of her victims via vampiric blood sucking the result of this ability allows her to mentally control her victims to do her bidding.)

Gilotina - (A formidable fighter who has the ability to slice through any material with her bare hands she has also been trained in the art of swordsmanship by Steppenwolf.)

"Master Darkseid if I may ask a question?" said Lashina "Go ahead" said Darkseid "It has been 30,000 years since you last invaded Earth even with the Kryptonian dead besides the Atlanteans and the Amazons, How do we know that there aren't any other people on Earth with special powers as well" said Lashina "You may be right but even if their are people like that, They still won't win because they made a big mistake by taking possession of items that weren't theirs, Yes I did leave the motherboxes behind when I was forced to retreat and yes I could have easily created two more but instead I want them to realize why destroying the boxes would have been a better idea than keeping them intact. I guarantee you that they didn't expect me to make a return but thanks to the mortal called Lex Luthor he provided me the opportunity to reactivate the boxes I left behind and 30,000 years was enough time for me to plan my revenge" said Darkseid "Make them be destroyed by their own mistake, I like how you think Master" said Lashina.

"Master Darkseid it's time" said Steppenwolf he activated the two boxes that were left behind while Desaad activated the third one between Gotham and Metropolis "After 30,000 years I return to have my revenge and this time I will be the victor" said Darkseid.

Themyscira

The Amazons stood at various points each and every one of them dressed head to toe in Grecian style warrior armour and armed with a weapon, Moments after shouting for her Amazons to take up arms Hippolyta had grabbed the Motherbox and placed it at the top of the staircase that led directly into the city and now it was just a matter of time before it fully activated.

The box at that moment began to rise off the ground and into the air, A beam of orange light shot out from the top of it as the boom tube portal started to form the Amazons immediately readied themselves for battle.

"My Amazons we defeated these bastards 30,000 years ago and we will do it again, The gods are with us because we are warriors who have faced many threats throughout our lifetimes and we have always walked away as the victors and this will be no different the moment they come through that portal I want each and every one of you to stand strong and show them what happens when you challenge an Amazon make them regret setting foot on this sacred island that we call home." said Hippolyta.

The boomtube had now formed as the army of Parademons flew out of it "ATTACK!" shouted Hippolyta, The two sides clashed, Artemis and Phillipus stood back to back as a duo and began to cut the Parademons down. Hippolyta was in the middle of destroying a few Parademons as well when a sword clashed with hers "Hello Hippolyta we meet again" "Steppenwolf after 30,000 years you return" said Hippolyta "And this time I will be the victor" said Steppenwolf "I highly doubt it I beat you once and I'll do it again it was by pure luck that you survived our first encounter and now you have just made the biggest mistake ever by setting foot on this sacred island and for that I'll take your life" said Hippolyta.

Hippolyta pulled back and swung her sword at him which he was able to block with ease he pushed her back with his sword and swung it at Hippolyta who blocked the attack as well and attempted to land a kick which was deflected away with a kick of his own she brought her sword upwards to the left and right of Steppenwolf who quickly bobbed & weaved and used his momentum to spin around and land an attack on Hippolyta left thigh who then yelled from the pain and could feel the blood pouring out of her newly acquired wound, Steppenwolf rushed at the Amazon Queen and brought his sword down towards her, Hippolyta quickly sidestepped and followed up by smashing her right fist across his jaw which sent him flying across the concrete floor.

Steppenwolf stood up and shook the dizziness from his head the strength of that punch felt like it had been delivered from a titan itself, All of a sudden Hippolyta took to the air and flew towards him with great speed and allowed her the opportunity to land a kick to his chest which sent him backwards into the wall of the coliseum in doing so he coughed violently from the impact "How are you that strong" asked Steppenwolf this was due to Hippolyta wearing the gauntlets of Atlas which gave the wearer the strength of a god while the sandals of Hermes gave her the ability to fly "What's wrong Steppenwolf finally realized you're in over your head?" asked Hippolyta he got to his feet slowly "I don't go down that easy Bitch" said Steppenwolf who got into a stance and readied his blade.

Hippolyta did the same as the two ran at each other.

Smallville, Kansas

The Kent Farm

7:30 pm

Clark stood in the back garden of his home and was currently looking up at the night sky as he thought about the past year and his time exploring the galaxy while Diana now stood on the back porch watching him while also eyeing up every inch of his god built body, A smile formed on her face "It's not a dream anymore he is actually here alive and we are now officially together as a couple, Thank you Aphrodite for giving me what my heart desired" she thought to herself "Enjoying the view I see" said Alanna who now stood next to her she been watching the Princess for the past half an hour from inside the house and decided to join her "I don't know what you're on about" said Diana who was now trying to hide her smirk "You can't fool me Diana I can tell that you're undressing him with your eyes because I do the exact same thing with Adam and there is no shame in admitting that you like looking at your man" said Alanna.

Diana rolled her eyes and giggled "Fine I admit it I was ogling him but can you blame me look at him he's magnificent" Alanna chuckled and looked at Clark "I can see what you're on about you love him a lot don't you" Alanna asked "Yes I do I keep having to reassure myself that this isn't a dream he is here and we are officially lovers" said Diana "I am glad he has you Diana, You should have seen his smile when he was telling me about you on the way to Earth it was so adorable, He loves you so much Diana" said Alanna.

Martha joined the both of them she had just finished helping Adam set up the guest bedroom for him and Alanna while J'onn was now sitting on the sofa reading articles about the JL on his computer tablet "Diana as happy as I am for the both of you I must ask even though it has been a century since you were exiled eventually you will have to go back to Themyscira and tell your mother about Clark she barely tolerated Steve when he washed up on your island, How would she react to my son?" asked Martha "What makes you think they will allow me back Martha?" asked Diana "Exiled for falling in love with a man is a ridiculous punishment Diana you have been away from your home for 100 years, Your mother and sisters must be missing you dearly and I think when you are ready you should just go and see what happens" said Martha.

Diana kept staring at Kal and began to speak "I am not too sure if they would welcome me with open arms Martha seeing as they now think that my mind has been corrupted by the world of man that day in the senate room when I told them about Steve dying in my arms, A lot of my sisters cheered that he was dead and that he could no longer indoctrinate me, It angered me at how cold hearted my sisters had become and their refusal to move past what Heracles and his men had done. I had to stop them on multiple occasions from trying to kill Steve, Luckily with him he wanted to get off the island as soon as possible due to him being needed by his unit in London so he could carry on fighting in the war when it comes to Kal, I think my sisters reaction would be a lot worse with him having godlike powers their fear would only be heightened but my mother even if she condemned me for being in a relationship with Kal she would have no right to tell me off because she laid with Zeus, The result of that affair was me and then to lie about my birth for all those years telling me I was a clay statue brought to life by the gods, That hurt me a lot and she still had the nerve to tell my sisters that all men are bad and that all they want is to force themselves on women. The hypocrisy is what infuriates me the most Martha".

Martha thought about what Diana had just told her "But your sisters know now of your mother's affair with Zeus and Hera punished her for a whole year" said Martha "Hera found out how?" asked Alanna "From what I was told by Hermes that day he came to me in 1919 London, My fellow sister Artemis of the Bana Mighdall tribe eavesdropped on a conversation between Mother and Phillipus, Once she had learned the truth about my birth she told my sisters, The Gods of Olympus then learned as well and that is when all hell broke loose, Hera jealousy heightened to a new level she stepped onto Themyscira with my mother begging for her forgiveness but it was futile, Hera took Mother to the underworld and for one whole year she tortured my mother for her affair with Zeus" said Diana "Oh my god is she normally this brutal with women who sleep with Zeus?" asked Alanna.

Diana shook her head in response "No the reason she did it to my mother was because Hera was the one who looked out for my mother and sisters after they were violated by Heracles and his men, The queen of the gods, The woman who had Themyscira created for them to live on she looked after us and became the main goddess that we would pray to and then for my mother to sleep with Zeus it hurt her deeply she would have tortured my mother beyond that of a year it was only because a God from the cosmos who was good friends with Zeus intervened and saved my mother" "Didn't you try and rescue your mother?" asked Alanna "I was fully prepared to go but Hermes told me that it would be futile due to Hera locking Tartarus off even from Hades & Persephone themselves she was not going to let my mother get away with what she had done, For too long Hera has stood by and put up with Zeus various infidelities and for him to now acquire a daughter from a woman that she has protected and watched over for thousands of years she declared no more" said Diana

Clark had been listening for the past few minutes and had now taken a keen interest into the history of the Amazons so he could learn more about Diana's people he turned around to face her "Who was the god that intervened?" he asked "It was your god Rao he was the one who saved my mother from Hera" said Diana.

Kal's expression was one of shock "Rao intervened" "Yes Beloved see Rao would pay visits to Olympus when he could because him and Zeus were best friends and the last time he visited was in 1920, A year after Hera found out about the affair when Zeus informed him of what had happened Rao was furious that while my mother was being tortured by Hera, Zeus sat on his throne and let it happen also Rao had been warning Zeus for thousands of years to stop his philandering ways and that one day it would eventually come back to haunt him. Rao rage was so great that day he beat the living hell out of Zeus for what he had done and told him that their friendship was over and to never get in contact with him ever again"

Kal couldn't believe what he had just heard to learn how powerful Rao was that he even beat Zeus in a fight "After that incident Rao journeyed to Tartarus and convinced Hera to let my mother go, Rao took mother back to Themyscira when he first appeared my sisters were about to attack him until the new Queen immediately stopped them from doing it" "New Queen" said Alanna, Diana nodded her head in response "Yes with my mother gone Athena goddess of wisdom took over as Queen of Themyscira to give my sisters guidance when Rao returned with my mother he left her in the hands of Epione chief healer of Themyscira while Athena and him then went to sort out the situation in Olympus which ended with Zeus staying as king, Athena decided that she would work closely with my Mother to regain the trust of my sisters and eventually give the throne back to her, Hera decided to leave Olympus saying that she needed to be away from Zeus so her and Rao headed out for the cosmos and she has never returned since."

Diana went silent for a brief moment and spoke again "There was one other thing that happened which hurt me a lot, A week after my mother was returned Athena and her had a vote cast by a show of hands whether I should be allowed to come home, Most of my sisters voted no while a small group voted yes my sisters had said due to my Mothers affair with Zeus and the consequences that came from her getting involved with a man and the deception behind it, They decided that due to the love I had for Steve it was best for me to not come back and that Man's world should remain my permanent home" tears came to her eyes.

Kal saw them & immediately walked towards her pulling her into his arms she cried into his chest with her tears now wetting his House of El crest.

Clark looked at his Mom and Alanna "I got this" he whispered, The both of them caught on and went back into the house shutting the back door leaving Clark and Diana on their own.

The son of (Jor & Lara, Jonathan & Martha) knew this feeling all too well because he had experienced this last year it was the feeling of rejection & loneliness but the only difference between him and Diana was that he was rejected by humanity while her own sisters, The people she considered her family had rejected her, Exiled her and made sure that her exile was kept intact "Hey it will be okay, Please don't cry my love I know what you're feeling right now because I have felt like this as well" said Kal she looked up at him "You have" Diana replied "Yes what you are feeling right now is rejection and loneliness I felt like this last year when humanity turned against me due to Luthor various incidents especially the court explosion".

Tears came to his eyes from the memory replaying in his mind but he refused to let them fall he had to stay strong for his Diana right now she needed an anchor and he needed to be exactly that "The amount of bodies I had to pull out that day it ended up making humanity bay for my blood even more I felt so rejected like I didn't belong here I felt" "Lonely" said Diana "Yes lonely" Kal replied.

Diana cupped his cheeks "Your mother told me that for most of your life you have felt lonely and confused" "Growing up I realized how different I was to other kids one time in elementary school my super hearing and x ray vision kicked in it was too much to handle so I ran out of the classroom and locked myself in the janitors room the school had to call Mom to convince me to unlock the door whilst I was waiting for her I could hear the mean comments coming from my classmates and well that made me feel ten times worse" said Clark.

"She told me about that and how you saved your classmates when your school bus crashed and how she and your father had to strongly deny to the Ross family that you saved them" Diana replied "Your sisters what were they like with you having all this power?" asked Kal "My sisters were very accepting and understanding the way they saw it was that I was a blessing from Olympus they had a deep respect for me even though I was the Queens daughter I saw them as my equals and they treated me the same but ever since my exile and having spent an entire century in man's world I have felt so alone" said Diana "I am sorry that you have felt like that but just know this you're not alone anymore my love you have me your Kansas Farmboy and I have you my Amazon Princess we are two halves of one whole and are each other's future" said Kal.

He gave her that smile of his that she loved which started to make her feel a bit better "Thank you Kal I feel a little bit better now knowing that I have someone I can share my burdens with" said Diana "Your welcome my love just know this if there is anything that is on your mind and you need to talk just come to me and I'll help you as much as I can" "Only if you promise to do the same Beloved?" said Diana "I promise" said Kal his lips captured hers as Diana responded immediately.

The kiss went on for a few minutes until their need for air forced them to come apart, Clark's forehead gently touched hers "I love you" "I love you too" Diana replied.

Clark at that moment remembered something that he wanted to ask Diana about "Diana with you being 5000 years old I am sure you have seen a lot of death in your life?" "Yes I have, What about it?" asked Diana "Last year with the court bombing I felt so helpless the number of corpses I had to pull out that day it took all my inner strength not to cry at that moment and killing Zod I had nightmares for weeks, It felt like my mind was just replaying the image of me snapping his neck to haunt me even more. My question is how do you deal with it?" asked Kal.

"Well first of all those deaths at the court bombing was not your fault Kal, I won't let you blame yourself you never saw it coming and when you did realize it was only at the last second, Talking to someone helps as well, Don't bottle your grief up because if you do it will just build & build until eventually you will explode with rage also time is a healer my love it may take ages to accept what happened that day but you must not let it tear you apart otherwise it will lead you into anger and isolation which is unhealthy and don't focus on the bad if anything focus on the good that you have done in your life, You save people because it is the right thing to do and you ask for nothing in return, Last year there were a lot of people who hated you but there were also a lot of people including me and your mother who stood behind you because we know that you're a good person and that you didn't deserve to be persecuted like that after your sacrifice last year, These people finally realized how much of a hero you really are" said Diana.

Her palms rested on his family crest "I was told by your ships A.I that the House of El means hope Kal and within that hope is the potential of every person to be a force for good so I beg of you my love do not lose faith in yourself, This planet needs Superman just as much as I need him" Kal looked at her with a shocked expression "Unbelievable we have only been a couple for a few hours and she understands my burdens a lot better than Lois ever did" he thought to himself "Kal are you okay?" Diana asked "Yeah I'm okay it's just I have never met someone who understands my burdens all too well, Thank you Diana your words helped me a lot just now" he replied "Your welcome Beloved and when it comes to Zod he gave you no choice Kal, Your mother told me that he said the only way to end the battle between you and him was by death, The way he saw it was since you destroyed his life's purpose he was going to take away the people that you care about, That small family he tried to kill in front of you would have been just another group of victims that had fallen by his hand, First time killing can be traumatising it takes time to accept what you did but you also have to think how many others would have died if he lived Zod made sure it was either you or him, This is just my opinion Kal but honestly I think you did the right thing" Diana replied.

Kal knew that she was right Zod was a nutjob that had to be stopped "There is one problem though I don't think I could do it again to future opponents, I think the most I would be able to do is beat them till they either gave up or could no longer carry on fighting" Kal replied "That's fine the league members don't kill either each and every one of them have their own methods of dealing with their opponents when it comes to me I kill because that is how I was raised to deal with my opponents" said Diana she interlocked her hands with his and squeezed them affectionately "I am glad we had this talk my love" said Diana "Me too Diana I like this us getting to know each other and sharing our burdens it strengthens us as a couple" Clark replied "I agree Beloved" said Diana.

Clark kissed her temple "So my love this future of ours what are your plans for us?" asked Diana "Well I was thinking after we have dealt with this invasion and I have my fortress set up and pull Krypto out of the phantom zone I will make dinner for me and you it can be our date night we can have it at the Fortress if you don't mind" said Kal.

Diana looked a bit confused "Dinner yes but care to explain what you mean by fortress also who is Krypto and what is the phantom zone?" "My fortress is basically going to be my kryptonian home this will be the place when I need to get away for a while, I have this crystal that I acquired from an alien merchant who said it was left behind years after my people decided to abandon space travel he gave me it and a few other items from my home planet after I helped deal with some thieves he was having trouble with" said Kal "So this fortress is basically a large house that would be akin to what you would be living in if you were on krypton" said Diana "Yes but not only just that I could use this crystal to also create kryptonian computers, Spaceships, Weapons, Medical tech when it comes to making it into a home I can modify it to make the inside of it look like a house on Earth and have robots built to maintain it when I am not there" "This crystal of yours can do all that, Gods that is incredible, Where are you going to build this fortress of yours?" asked Diana "The North pole it is secluded and I don't think anyone would notice a giant fortress sitting in the middle of it" Kal replied

Diana suddenly remembered to inform Kal of something that he had a right to know about "Actually now that you mention about ships, Bruce and I had the scout ship that was left in Metropolis brought up to the watchtower, We decided that it was best for the JL to take charge of the ship so me and him went there one day and talked to the A.I inside the ship and we asked it to change the ship back to it's original size, Once that had been done Green Lantern and a team of his fellow lanterns used their rings to construct a field all around it and were able to lift it into space and it has been sitting in the watchtower ever since. I also went in a 2nd time and learned about your family on Krypton that is how I found out about what the house of El stood for. Also Bruce was able to trade a favour with some woman named Amanda Waller she works for the U.S government, This lady was able to retrieve all the research that was taken throughout the three years by the government and handed it over to him" said Diana "How did you and he convince the government to allow the JL to take the ship away?" asked Kal "The debate for that went back and forth until the government finally gave in but what angered them the most was when they discovered that Batman had taken all their research so currently right now the one person the government hate the most on the JL is" "Batman wow he sure knows how to piss the wrong people off" said Kal who was now laughing alongside Diana "I'm glad you two retrieved it with it being in the watchtower I can try and repair it when I get an opportunity" said Clark.

"Kal you mentioned something called the phantom zone what is it exactly?" Diana asked "The phantom zone is a prison like dimension that was created by my father to house the worst kryptonian and non kryptonian criminals in history, When put in the phantom zone you are no longer your physical self and exist only as a psychic phantasm but your mind and personality remain intact. Also you can no longer physically interact with any other being, Communication within the Phantom Zone is done so by telepathy. The Kryptonian council saw it as the best way to deal out justice to law breakers that was what they did to Zod and his followers when they attempted a coup and then they were sent back again when the ship that I arrived in when I was a child crashed into the black zero ship during the battle of Metropolis".

Clark thought about Krypto "But I have recently made a new discovery during my time in space I would have dreams of a large white dog watching over me while I slept and then when I woke up the dog was no longer there it was only until I told J'onn that he explained why that dream was reoccurring, Before my birth the house of El had a pet dog named Krypto, J'onn thinks that since my father foresaw what was going to happen to krypton he sent Krypto into the phantom zone to protect him from the planets explosion and knew that one day I would free him, I think Krypto has been trying to communicate through my dreams in order to let me know of his existence & where he is"

"Would you be able to free Krypto?" asked Diana "Yes I would be able to one of the items that was given to me by that merchant was a mini phantom zone projector I would have got Krypto out immediately but J'onn said that I needed to focus on taking down Darkseid, Krypto would have to wait as much as it pained me he's right I have to focus on the invasion first" "Just know this if you need help in getting Krypto out I and the JL would be willing to help you" said Diana "I think when it comes to Krypto I will need some help" said Kal.

The both of them then looked up at the night sky "What was it like out there?" asked Diana "Space it was beautiful Diana not as beautiful as you but beautiful none the less, The number of different planets and races that it houses is truly extraordinary" Clark replied "Would you ever go back out there?" she asked "Maybe one day I will but I would not go alone, I would take you with me that's if you would like to come along?" asked Kal she turned her head and looked at him "You would take me with you?" asked Diana.

The last son of Krypton now did the same and looked directly at her "Of course how would I be able to take a second trip around the galaxy without bringing the woman I love with me" said Clark. Diana pulled him by the collar and kissed him with Clark now immediately responding the kiss went on for a while until they eventually broke apart again to catch their breaths, Clark laughed "I'll take that as a yes" said Kal.

Diana giggled in response "I love you Kal-El" "I love you too Diana...Quick question the JL shall we let them know about us or shall we hide it for now?" asked Clark "I don't mind us telling them, The only people I would like us to hide it from are the public & reporters who can be vicious at times and I want us to be able to enjoy our privacy and not have our relationship broadcasted all across the world" Diana replied "I know what you mean paparazzi can be such nosey bastards at times also what would the JL say when we tell them" said Clark "I think they would be happy for us Mera would be especially thrilled due to me telling her in secret of my love for you she was the only one on the JL that I confided in when it came to this." said Diana.

He recalled Diana showing him and J'onn the JL roster earlier on J'onns computer tablet as he then began to put name to face in his head "Mera she is Queen of Atlantis right and is married to that guy Aquaman who is the King of Atlantis?" Kal asked "Yes we pair up often and in doing so we eventually became close friends, We were sharing stories with each other one time she was telling me about how she met Arthur and I told her about Steve and then I mentioned you and told her everything she felt really sad for me that I didn't get a chance to tell you how I felt about you but once we tell them I can just picture her reaction now she would have that smile on her face and be really excited for both of us" said Diana "I look forward to meeting her also now that you mention the JL how come they haven't contacted you for being gone for so long?" asked Clark "I spoke to Cyborg through the earpiece earlier, I lied to him saying that my search came up with no results and that I was going to stay for a few hours with your mother that part was the truth sort of but it was so that me and you could spend some time together and the last thing you would want right now is being bombarded by the JL" said Diana "Thank you Diana that was very thoughtful of you" said Clark "Your welcome Beloved" said Diana.

A realization came to him soon after "I have just realised something, What am I going to do for a job, I can't be Clark Kent anymore because that identity is dead" "In this country yes but if you talk to Bruce he can probably sort something out for you, Maybe he can create a new Clark Kent identity for you but you take residency and get a job as a journalist in a different country that is far away from America" said Diana "How do you know I would go for a journalism job?" Clark asked "I have read some of your articles you're really insightful when it comes to writing on matters that occur around the world, Mostly because you see it up close" said Diana "You read my articles?" said Clark "Yes my love you are very good at it and I think you should give it another shot unless you have something else in mind" said Diana "I was thinking about trying my hand at writing novels it was a plan of mine to do that after I was done with journalism" said Clark "But you still need to earn a wage Kal, This is just an idea but I reckon you should carry on with journalism & write stories in your spare time and then when you have finally compiled a novel, Hand it into a publishing company and see what happens from there even if they say no to it at least you will still have a job in journalism" Diana replied.

Clark began to think about it and came to a decision "That is a pretty good idea looks like I might be whipping out those old glasses of mine" "You do know that your disguise may have fooled the public but it did not work on me, I recognised you instantly when you were talking with Bruce at Lex Luthor's party" said Diana. Clark smiled when he heard her say that "You did wow the first few days into my job at the Daily Planet I was shocked that my disguised worked" said Clark "To be honest you're not the only one who has used glasses as a disguise" said Diana.

Krypton's last son at that moment clocked what she had just said "NO you have got to be kidding me" he stood there in disbelief and started to laugh with Diana now laughing as well "Yes my love when I first came to man's world Steve had a secretary named Etta Candy she helped me create a disguise to use when it came to exploring London and gave me a set of unused spectacles to complete it" Diana replied "Did it work for you?" Clark asked "Matter of fact it did but then again no one would have recognised me in the first place due to man's world being a whole new experience for me, I carried on using the disguise after I was exiled and took a job being an antiques dealer so I could track down any magical weapons that had been left behind by ancient warriors or even gods, Time passed and I eventually was able to ditch the glasses but with me revealing myself again to the world I have acquired a new pair for me to use and it still works" said Diana.

Clark started to recall the Lex Luthor party in his mind "If you don't mind me asking what were you doing at Lex's party?" "I was trying to retrieve a photograph from Luthor computers, It was taken at the end of world war 1 it was (me, Steve and a few soldiers from his unit) who I had made friends with, The picture was taken moments before we were hit by a large amount of mustard gas that was thrown at us by German soldiers who refused to accept that the allies had won. My friends Sameer, Chief & Charlie they reacted quickly and ran in different directions as far and fast as possible in doing so they were able to escape the effects but Steve and I reacted late and the bomb exploded, I was able to survive it of course but Steve was the one who took the brunt of the attack I immediately grabbed him and flew him away from the gas as far as possible. Once we were far enough he used his last few breaths to tell me that meeting & falling in love with me was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him, After uttering those words he died in my arms that day I learned what humanity was capable of and how cruel it could be, From that moment onwards I decided to walk away from helping them as Wonder Woman".

A sad expression formed on Clark's face "Oh Diana I'm so sorry that you had to experience that and for Steve to be killed in front of you in such a brutal way it is understandable why you decided to walk away" said Clark "I thought that Steve would be the only man in my life that I would ever love and then I met you, I will never forget the day you saved me from being hit by that train, That memory stayed with me forever and then for both of us to feel a connection with each other during our battle against clone Doomsday, I didn't think I would ever fall in love again but how wrong I was" said Diana "Same here at one point I thought Lois was going to be my future but then we met and my heart knew at that moment that I had found my true other half" Clark replied "Maybe it was fate for the both us to find and be with each other, You a Kryptonian from the cosmos & me an Amazon from an island of warrior women, I was taught from a young age to believe in it, The future can be complicated at times but it can also be simple" said Diana "As simple as Smallville" said Clark "As simple as Smallville my love" said Diana.

Kal gently pulled Diana in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist he kissed her shoulder with the Amazon now leaning back into his chest "I love you" said Kal "I love you too" said Diana. The two of them stood there in silence both enjoying each other's company until all of a sudden Diana winced in pain, Clark noticed it and became concerned "Are you alright Diana?" asked Kal "My head has just started to hurt for some reason" she replied the pain in her head increased, Diana grabbed her forehead "Gods this is excruciatingly painful" she began to scream her head felt like it was going to explode her eyes started to glow blue.

"Diana your eyes are glowing the colour of blue" said Clark who was still holding her visions played out in her head it showed a destroyed Themyscira and then showed Steppenwolf standing atop the corpses of her sisters and was holding Hippolyta's decapitated head towards the sky as he laughed maniacally his Parademons followed up by roaring to celebrate their victory "NOOOO my home destroyed, My mother and sisters all dead it can't be, (Parademons, Steppenwolf) he killed my mother" she then lost consciousness and became limp in Kal's arms.

Fear took hold of him with him now sinking to his knee's holding her to his chest "DIANA, DIANA MY LOVE PLEASE WAKE UP!" he immediately checked to see if she was still breathing "Still alive thank god" said Clark his left hand cupped her cheek "Diana please wake up".

Martha opened the door immediately and saw Clark holding a now unconscious Diana in his arms "Oh my god Diana is she okay, What happened Clark?" asked Martha who had now crouched down and was looking at her with motherly concern "I don't know Mom one minute we were fine then her head started to hurt her eyes glowed blue and she began to have visions of her home being destroyed & her mother and sisters killed by someone called Steppenwolf she also mentioned something called Parademons and then lost consciousness" Clark replied "Did you just say she said Steppenwolf & Parademons?" asked J'onn.

Clark looked up and saw Alanna, Adam and J'onn standing in the doorway "Yeah she said that what does it mean?" asked Clark "Oh shit it's starting" said Adam "What is?" asked Martha "The invasion Steppenwolf is Darkseid's military leader and Parademons are civilians taken by the force of Apokolips whenever they invade a planet, Once taken the victims are transformed into hideous creatures to serve as soldiers for Darkseid, I think what Diana might have seen was either the present or a future of what's going to happen to her people now that the invasion is starting" said J'onn "But why would this Steppenwolf attack her people?" asked Martha "He has come to this planet before" said Adam "30,000 years ago he tried to invade this planet and failed due to the Amazons, Atlanteans and the Human race joining forces, Once he had retreated he left behind 3 boxes that have the power to open portals between Apokolips and Earth, The 3 boxes were divided one for each race and now with him thinking that your son is dead he is coming back for those boxes because he believes this planet has lost it's strongest defender" said J'onn "Well he is going to be in for one hell of a shock when he arrives on Earth" said Alanna "Clark she is regaining consciousness" said Martha.

Diana eyes started to flutter as she then slowly opened them and saw that Martha was smiling at her she looked up and saw Kal looking down at her with a worried expression and noticed that she was laid out in his lap "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked "I feel drained but I must ask what happened?" "Your head all of a sudden started hurting and then your eyes were glowing blue and immediately after you had visions of your home destroyed and your mother and sisters killed by Steppenwolf and his Parademons and then you blacked out" Clark replied "Gods I remember now those visions they seemed so real, I think it might have been a warning from my Gods of a potential future or maybe it has already happened. One thing is for sure though I need to go back to my home" said Diana "But what about your exile?" asked Adam.

Alanna slapped him upside the head "What was that for?" he asked "I don't think a 100 years of exile is going to prevent her from going back now you idiot especially since she just had a vision of her mother and sisters being slaughtered by Steppenwolf she needs to go home and discover whether what she saw was real or not" Alanna replied, Diana looked at Kal lifting her right hand she placed it on his left cheek "I have to go back Beloved, Please don't try and stop me" she said "Wasn't going to my Love if anything I was going to tell you to go back as well, The only thing I am worried about is if you black out again on the way there and are you sure you have strength enough for this, You did just collapsed?" Clark replied "I should be okay I can feel my energy returning can one of you get my lasso and communicator" "Get her a glass of water as well please" said Martha.

Adam went back in to retrieve the three items and came back and handed the lasso and earpiece to her she turned the earpiece on and put it on her ear "Victor it's Diana can you hear me?" she asked "Loud and clear Wonder Woman what's up" said Cyborg "I need you to do something for me put my shield and sword on the teleporter and send them down to my current location" "Doing it now" he replied a large thump was heard above the small group with the shield and sword landing on the porch canopy from there her two weapons slid off it & landed on the grass "Thank you for that" said Diana "No problem why do you need your weapons is it an enemy and do you need help?" asked Cyborg "I need to go back to my people they need my help" said Diana "But I thought you were banished" said Cyborg "I know but I will explain you later" she replied "Okay fine but contact us when you are done" said Cyborg "Will do" she slowly began to stand as J'onn and Martha helped her to her feet while Clark then stood to his feet as well.

Diana tied her lasso to her armour she drank the water in one go and said goodbye to the rest of them she then looked at her Kryptonian straight after and could tell he was still scared after what had just happened to her "Kal" Clark shook his head to attention "She will be fine you idiot stop worrying so much" he thought to himself his attention went to her "Yes my love" Diana hovered so she was now eye level with him her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while his went to her back she pulled him to her and kissed him.

The Kryptonian responded eagerly as the two of them put their whole souls & love for each other into this passionate kiss which went on for a few minutes but they were eventually forced to part so they could catch their breaths with the Amazon now looking right into her Kryptonian lover's eyes "I love you my Beloved" said Diana "I love you too my brilliant & beautiful Amazon just promise me you'll be careful when flying to Themyscira, If at any point you feel like you are going to faint again just land somewhere wait till you are feeling better and then set off again" said Kal "I promise but you be careful as well since the invasion has started in Themyscira it won't be long till it reaches here" said Diana "Give Steppenwolf hell my love" said Clark "I plan to Beloved" Diana replied.

Adam handed her the shield and sword as she then placed them on her back "I will see you later Beloved don't beat up Darkseid too much until I get back you are not the only one who wants to beat the hell out of him" said Diana "Don't worry there will still be enough of him left for you to beat when you get back now go my love" said Clark. Diana flew away & headed for Themyscira while Clark turned his gaze & looked at J'onn "Time to fight a war Kal-El" said J'onn,

The Martian & the Kryptonian headed back inside.

Kal-El rolled his sleeves up to allow Adam to inject the blue son molecules, After that was done Kal put on his (Cape, Black trench coat and his neck warmer) while J'onn quickly went out to the front garden and into the ship for 5 minutes he then came back out and was now dressed in a black armour that had a red x in the middle and finished it off with a blue cape on the back of it.

Clark said goodbye to Martha, Alanna and Adam while J'onn waited "You ready Kal?" asked J'onn "I was born ready" Clark replied pulling the neck warmer over his nose, The duo both flew upwards and headed for Metropolis.

Martha saw them fly away "Good luck my beautiful little boy" Alanna tapped her on the shoulder "Martha we got a problem" she then pointed to the 35-year-old beautiful brunette woman who was standing in the front garden and currently had a look of disbelief on her face at what she had just witnessed "Clark" said Lana.

 **Just to let you know I am using Steppenwolf new 52 design for him while Darkseid will look like his JL War counterpart, Martian Manhunters design I took inspiration from JL Doom when it comes to Alanna and Adam I looked on comicvine for their comic versions and decided to use those when it comes to Lana Lang the actress who played her in Batman vs Superman during Clarks funeral is called Emily Peterson you can find a picture of her in dawn of justice on the superman wikia website just type in Lana Lang on the search bar click the link and the images should show up since Emily Peterson is Lana Lang in the DCEU I'll keep it that way.**


	8. Invasion Begins Part 2

Invasion Begins Part 2

Atlantis

The Motherbox was still pinging even after Aquaman had retrieved it from the vault and brought it out of Atlantis, The King had made sure his people were brought back into the city and ushered into the throne room, It was large enough to hold all the citizens. From there he had activated the large forcefield which had now covered the entire city from this moment on Atlantis was on full lockdown he didn't want the Parademons taking his people.

The Atlantean army stood behind the King and Queen, All of them just waiting for the box to activate it's boomtube.

Mera looked to her left and saw the nervous expression on the face of the Atlantean with (light blond hair, deep brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones and had a lean build, He also possessed black eel-like tattoos that ran across his back & arms which would glow bright blue whenever he used his powers).

This was Kahldur'ahm a.k.a Aqualad he was the son of the Black Manta and at 21 years old he was a formidable fighter.

 _Flashback_

 _5 years ago he had turned his back on his father after realising how insane he really was and when he tried to leave Manta attacked him, The boy had fought back to the best of his ability but it was futile his father was much more skilled than he was at the time. Kaldur had been able to escape the fight and had swam far away._

 _Mera by chance had found him lying unconscious in the sea bed due to the severity of his wounds from his fight with his Father she took him back to Atlantis and had his wounds treated which did baffle the Atlantean council because they believed that it was a foolish decision by the Queen to bring the son of one of their greatest enemies to Atlantis while she argued back that he was just a kid and refused to let him die._

 _Arthur understood the argument for both sides but if they wanted info on what happened to Kahldur'ahm, The best person to ask was the lad himself._

 _Aqualad had regained consciousness a few days later and was also given time for his strength to come back, Once that had happened he was taken to the (King, Queen & Council) and ran down his whole story of what had transpired between him and his father. After telling them what had happened he immediately offered them his surrender to be put in their prisons or if they wanted him to leave Atlantis he would do that as well, Arthur told him neither option would happen and that Kahldur'ahm would be his apprentice._

 _This decision shocked everyone in the room._

 _Kahldur'ahm questioned the King as to why he came to such a decision, Arthur replied saying that like him at the age of 16 he needed guidance and now at the age of 32 he had some wisdom to pass onto someone that was in need of it. In his eyes he didn't see the enemy standing in front of him instead he saw a boy whose path in life was now distorted and had nowhere to turn to and that unlike the Black Manta, There was good in him and under the right guidance this boy could reach his potential and be ushered into history as one of Atlantis greatest defender's._

 _Mera suggested that they give Aqualad a few days to think about it which Arthur agreed upon, Kahldur'ahm mind went back and forth in those next few days on whether to accept the King's offer but in the end he decided to stay which Arthur was quite delighted about, Aquaman told his guards to have a bedroom set up for the young lad, Kahldur'ahm injuries healed a month later and his lessons under Arthur began._

 _The King and Queen put him through an intense training regime that pushed him to his limit his various powers consisted of:_

 _ **.Electricity generation which allowed him the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on his arms and gave him the ability of being able to channel it through water or use as a direct offense against opponents.**_

 _ **.Hydrokinesis this power allowed him to manipulate water to serve any number of uses e.g. water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift him into the air.**_

 _ **.Hard-water constructs that derived from Atlantean Sorcery which was taught to him by Queen Mera she showed him how to channel his magic into a pair of water bearers that she had personally created for him which would allow him to create constructs from any fluid this unique ability also allowed him to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks he could create swords, maces, sledgehammers, a small shield, and a large eel. This ability like his hydrokinesis and electricity generation was powered by his eel tattoos.**_

 _The 5 years that had passed, A lot had happened, The Atlanteans went to war against predatory creatures called Trenchers, Arthur's past came back to haunt him in the form of a group called the Others that he was leader of when he was younger, With this happening Mera & the Atlanteans were finally told the truth of why Black Manta hated the King so much during his time with the Others._

 _The small group of heroes had been hunting Black Manta and one night they had finally tracked him down he was on his boat alone, The group were in the middle of forming a plan on how to attack him when they then noticed that Arthur was not with them, Instead he was swimming at top speed towards the boat with one thing on his mind revenge._

 _This was due to Arthur thinking that Manta had murdered his father see before Black Manta became the Black Manta he was a Mercenary & a Treasure hunter and one day he was hired by Dr Stephen Shin to collect the blood of Arthur Curry so that Shin could prove that the King was an Atlantean._

 _Arthur was defended by his father Thomas Curry and in the ensuing fight Thomas had a heart attack, Black Manta fled after that,_

 _Three days later Thomas died in the hospital, Arthur blamed Manta for Thomas's death and swore that one day he would have his revenge and now with Manta on that boat alone he saw an opportunity to avenge his father, Once he had reached it he climbed aboard and searched carefully when all of a sudden he was attacked from behind by an unknown assailant._

 _Arthur immediately turned around & threw a vicious right punch which landed on the jaw of his attacker & followed up with a devastating left punch to the chest which broke the ribs of his attacker, Grabbing the man by the throat he lifted him up into the air and slammed him to the floor which ended up killing the assailant "Nice try Manta but this time I came out the victor", The king lifted his victim up by the throat and saw who it actually was which made the half Atlantean immediately drop the corpse._

 _He killed Manta's father believing him to be Manta himself, His legs gave way which caused him to sit down in complete shock and horror at his mistake "Oh god what have I done" said Arthur._

 _Black Manta had resurfaced from his dive in the sea and was now climbing back onto the boat "Hey Dad I'm back you're not going to believe what I ended up finding down there" he walked along the boat and saw his father laid out on the floor, Fear took hold of him as he rushed to his father's side "DAD, DAD WAKE UP!" he got no response from there he checked to see if his father was breathing which he was not._

 _Manta began to do CPR but it was futile and after 25 mins of trying to revive his father he gave up "No dad please" he held his father's corpse and cried, He looked up and saw Arthur looking at him from across the ocean "I'm so sorry" said Arthur he dived down into the ocean and swam away ashamed of himself._

 _Manta looked at his father's corpse and then back to where Arthur had been standing "Did he?" Manta stood up and walked deeper into the ship so he could check the camera's, He saw the footage of Arthur killing his father and stormed back out to where his father's corpse was and shouted at the ocean with rage "ATLANTEAN YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, WHERE YOU HIDE, ONE DAY I WILL FIND YOU & I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" under the water Arthur heard what Manta shouted and from that moment forward he and Manta were forever locked in a circle of vengeance._

 _What also occurred during the five years was the return of Orm with the same objective as always, To take his brother's throne but this time he tried to take it from within Atlantis when a large group of loyalists to Orm believed Arthur was not fit to lead them due to him being half Atlantean & half Human, This large group took over Atlantis while the King was out with the Queen & Aqualad rescuing some Orca's and had came back to be greeted by the sight of Atlantis being put on lockdown._

 _Orm walked out of the main entrance to taunt his brother and told him that the only option he had right now was to surrender if he didn't then innocent Atlanteans would be executed one by one. Mera told Arthur to surrender he was taken aback that she agreed with Orm but little did he know that Mera had prepared a contingency plan if ever a situation like this occurred._

 _Aqualad knew what Mera's plan was because he was with her the day she had come up with it, Orm wasn't a fool when it came to Mera being the Queen he knew she had some sort of back up plan he just didn't know what the hell that plan was, So he told her to come along with Arthur she agreed but not before she attacked Kahldur'ahm to such a point that she had knocked him out._

 _The Queen picked him up and threw him as far away as possible._

 _Arthur was horrified by what she had done and raged at her but Mera knew that Arthur's reaction had to be genuine to fool him & Orm which ended up working, The three of them headed inside as Arthur surrendered his quindent to Orm._

 _All that was left now was for Aqualad to do his part._

 _Aqualad regained consciousness and stood up slowly "Damn Queen Mera hits hard" he shook his head to attention and got to work by swimming back towards Atlantis and then took a right & carried on swimming till he came to a large crevice and immediately dived down it, Until he came to the halfway point his hands began to feel along the rock face and eventually found what he was looking for, It was a door that led into Atlantis but it had been designed to look like it was part of the rock face this was the contingency plan that Mera had made. _

_Kahldur swam through and began to navigate the long tunnels that led directly to the council room._

 _Once he had reached his destination he pried the floor grill off, Swam up and stood in the council room, Placing the grill back in place he pulled out his water bearers and approached the doors carefully he opened it ever so slightly & looked through the opening and saw the King's brother sitting on the throne and was currently in the middle of a long speech "Always has to monologue, Just can't help himself" he then saw the King & Queen standing there and could tell even they were getting bored of Orm's speech, One of the Loyalists came to stand in front of the council doors but didn't notice that they were slightly open._

 _An idea came to Kahldur as he then put his water bearers away and began to channel electricity into his arms, Making his tattoos light up from him doing this, Kahldur opened the door he removed the loyalists helmet and put his arms around the head of his target in the form of a sleeper hold and pulled the individual inside utilizing his electric power he began to send large shocks to the head of the loyalist who was now trying to wrestle out of the sleeper hold, He launched himself backwards which made Kahldur back impact with the wall but the boy refused to let go._

 _The fight between Kahldur and the Loyalist could be heard from the throne room, Arthur & Orm had expressions of confusion as to what commotion was currently ensuing in the council room while a smile formed on Mera's face._

 _Orm sent two more loyalists to investigate, The duo approached the doors which slammed open sending them both to the ground due to Kahldur rugby tackling the loyalist he was fighting with the two of them hitting the floor hard "Mera" said Kahldur he threw a water bearer to her she caught it and used it to form a sword in order to break the cuffs that were on her and Arthur wrists._

 _The Queen freed herself and Arthur "You help Kahldur, I'll deal with Orm" said Arthur "NOOOO I WILL NOT BE DENIED THIS VICTORY!" Orm screamed in rage he leapt off the throne and brought the quindent down upon the King "DIE BROTHER!" he shouted, Arthur hands enclosed around the quindents handle utilizing his own strength, Aquaman flipped his brother's attack in the form of a judo throw with Orm now landing on his back as he then writhed in pain._

 _Mera and Kahldur took out the rest of the loyalists, The Queen was weakening them with her punches while Kahldur'ahm would use his water bearers to form two battle maces to knock them out, The duo finished off the last of them & admired their handiwork "I knew I could count on you Kahldur" said Mera "No problem Mera, What do you need me to do next?" he asked "Go to the prisons and free all of our people when you have done that get Urn, Tula and a few of the guards to come here in order to take Orm and his loyalists away, Once Arthur has dealt with him" Mera replied "It will be done your Majesty" he then bowed and left to free their people._

 _Aquaman was now holding the quindent as he stood above Orm "It would be so easy to kill you right now Orm but what I am about to do is going to make you wish you were dead now get up" said Arthur, Orm slowly stood to his feet "Well go on then arrest me Brother" said Orm "No I am not going to arrest you just yet, You want the throne fine but you going to have to beat me for it" said Arthur._

 _Orm looked at Mera who was confused at what Arthur was suggesting "You must be joking?" asked Orm "No we have waged war with each other many times over who should be the King of Atlantis, Now let's end this once and for all" said Arthur he handed his quindent to Mera "Arthur don't this is a stupid idea" said Mera "Whatever happens do not interfere Mera" said Arthur who now lifted his fists up._

 _Ocean Master chuckled "Fine but it is your funeral my Brother, Let the battle for the throne of Atlantis commence"._

 _The two brothers ran at each other as Orm jumped up and kicked his brother in the chest which sent Arthur backwards he followed up with a right punch which Aquaman caught who immediately retaliated with a right punch of his own which landed on Orm's jaw, The King followed up with a left punch which Orm deflected away and took the opportunity to land two punches into the Kings stomach which allowed him to land a vicious uppercut which stunned the King._

 _Ocean Master jumped up and roundhoused kicked Aquaman across the jaw who impacted face first with the floor._

 _The King went onto his hands & knees in an attempt to get up and was met with a kick to the ribs from Orm which sent him back down to the floor and made him begin to cough up blood "Stay down if you know what is good for you older Brother" said Orm "I will never surrender to you Orm" Arthur replied, Orm pulled him up to his feet by his collar "Fine instead I'll beat you to death" Orm replied._

 _Arthur headbutted him in the nose which made Orm cry out & grab his nose in pain, Blood flowed out of it which allowed Aquaman to capitalize on the opportunity by burying a left punch into his opponents stomach & grabbed Orm by the throat, Lifting him off his feet he turned around & slammed Ocean Master back directly down onto the steps that led to the two thrones._

 _Ocean Master tried to punch Arthur but the King caught his arm and didn't hesitate in breaking it, Orm screamed but Aquaman was far from done with him, The Kings fist made impact with Orm's face as he then proceeded to punch him repeatedly each hit was harder than the previous one, Blood flowed from Orm's wounded face as Arthur landed one more devastating punch._

 _Aquaman stopped & backed away slowly as let Orm fell down the stairs and onto the floor "I win Orm" said Arthur he took the opportunity to immobilize his opponent by breaking his brother's left leg, Orm screamed in pain "YOU BASTARD THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT!" said Orm "You had it coming" said Arthur who turned away from his brother & saw his people standing behind Mera and Kahldur._

 _"Mera" said Arthur he walked up to her and enclosed his arms around the Queen, His lips captured hers as he then kissed her passionately "I love you" said Arthur "I love you too, I knew you would win" said Mera, Arthur looked at Kahldur "I thought Mera had killed you, When did you come up with this plan?" said Arthur "About a year ago Mera came up with the idea actually to use as a contingency plan in case Atlantis was ever taken over by an enemy, If you swim halfway down that large crevice that is near the city, There is a door that hides a tunnel that was how I was able to get in it leads to the council room, We will show it you later" said Kahldur'ahm "Well good job Kahldur I am really impressed with how you handled the situation and you my Queen are a genius for coming up with such a brilliant idea" said Arthur._

 _The two of them smiled at each other while Kahldur'ahm began to co-ordinate with Urn who was in charge of the Atlantean army about the lock up of Orm and his loyalists._

 _An Atlantean woman who was 5 foot 5, 30 years old, blue eyed, red hair and was dressed in a purple & blue Atlantean armour approached Orm who was now sat against the stairs to the throne "Looks like we win Orm you fail again Brother" said Tula "How can you side with the half breed, I am your brother" Orm replied "And so is he and unlike you I accept him as our King because he is a great king, If you were our leader I believe that you would lead Atlantis to ruin" said Tula "Well when the half breed leads Atlantis to destruction, You will finally realize that I was always right about him" Orm replied she got up & walked away from him "One more thing if you think I am going to be put in your prisons, Well you're highly mistaken"._

 _Orm showed Tula her knife she looked down and saw that it had been taken from the scabbard, Orm forced the knife into his heart "NOOOOOO!" Tula screamed as she then ran towards him, Orm took the knife out and forced it into his throat using his remaining strength he pulled the knife across so it fully slit his throat. In his eyes he may have lost the battle but he won the war he knew that Arthur & Tula would never be able to forgive themselves for this "DR RHODON I NEED YOUR HELP NOW" Tula shouted as she then sunk to her knees and tried to contain the bleeding._

 _Dr Rhodon was the chief healer of Atlantis she on more than one occasion had saved the King & Queen's life, Dr Rhodon and Arthur rushed to Orm with the Doctor now taking charge of the situation she tried her hardest to save Orm but in the end her efforts failed "I'm sorry you two but it is too late he has passed" said Dr Rhodon._

 _Arthur and Tula were distraught with the two of them starting to cry "Orm" Arthur whispered he then closed Orm's eyes and wrapped his arms around his sister as she cried into his chest, Mera approached Arthur from behind and enclosed her arms around his neck, She didn't have to say anything but Arthur knew that she would be there for him, No matter what "Kahldur get our people out of here and tell them to go to their homes, Also while you are at it, turn the lockdown off Atlantis" said Urn "It will be done" Kahldur replied he bowed respectfully._

 _With the help of the guards they proceeded to usher people out of the throne room. Urn stayed behind with a few guards and waited until the King was ready for them to take Orm's corpse away._

 _The funeral for Orm was done a week later, Arthur had decided to have a quiet funeral for his brother, The only ones who attended was (Him, Mera, Kahldur, Tula and Urn), The place Arthur and Tula had chosen to lay Orm to rest was not far from Atlantis so the both of them could easily visit he may have been their enemy but he was still their brother._

 _The both of them said their last goodbyes to Orm and finally laid him to rest._

Present time

Mera hand reached out and touched Kahldur'ahm shoulder "Hey you alright?" she asked "Well to be honest Mera I am slightly nervous we have faced so many different enemies but this time we're fighting creatures from another planet, So it is a lot different from the usual and is making me question myself as to whether I'll be useful in a battle like this" Kahldur replied "True it is different from what we usually face but I know you will be just fine Kahldur because you are a true warrior and you have come so far in these past 5 years your skills rival that of Tula, Urn and even Ya'wara you beat her in a fight and she speaks highly of you as well she told me how you saved her and the others from some mercenaries that were working for Scavenger, I am very proud of you Kahldur, You do know that" said Mera "Thank you Mera for your kind words, It means a lot coming from you, By the way how is he holding up?" asked Kahldur.

The two of them looked at Arthur who was currently using a lot of concentration to keep his sea creature army at bay which consisted of (Whales, dolphins, sharks, torpedo rays and Topo the Kraken). All of these creatures were above the Atlantean army until the box activated "He is holding up for now but what is boring the hell out of us is the long wait for the box to activate" said Mera.

The box at that moment began to rise off the seabed "Uh Mera I think your wish just got fulfilled" said Tula she turned her head and saw what everyone else was looking at, The box was now spinning with the boomtube beam shooting out of the top of it "PREPARE FOR BATTLE, READY YOURSELVES MY PEOPLE SHOW DARKSEID WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO TAKE ON ATLANTIS!" Mera shouted.

The Atlantean army prepared themselves, Kahldur activated both his water bearers which formed two axes, Tula & Urn pulled out their swords, Mera was now summoning the water around her arms while Arthur was still holding his sea creature army back "REMEMBER STICK TO THE PLAN, LET OUR SEA CREATURE ARMY ATTACK FIRST, ONCE THAT HAPPENS REIGN HELL ON THESE BASTARDS!" Urn shouted.

The boomtube had now formed "FOR DARKSEID!" the Parademons shouted as they flew out of the portal and towards the Atlanteans "NOW!" Aquaman shouted, His sea creature army swam towards the aliens as they started to destroy them, The female furies came through the boomtube with even more Parademons "HAIL MASTER DARKSEID!" shouted Lashina who turned on her electric whips "CHARGE!" shouted Aquaman who was now heading towards Lashina and tried to hit her with his quindent, She retaliated with her whips which he quickly started to dodge.

Mera blasted Mad Harriet with a large blast of water which sent the fury onto her back in doing so it allowed the Queen to capitalize on the opportunity and began to reign down punches on Harriets face, Kahldur opponent was the 2nd in command to the furies Bernadeth, Tula saw Gilotina heading towards her with a murderous look in her eyes with their swords now clashing with one another, Urn decided to deal with Bloody Mary while the Atlantean and Sea creature armies dealt with the Parademons, Even though Arthur wasn't controlling them mentally anymore they continued to fight alongside the Atlanteans because the ocean was their home as well and frankly in their eyes, These monsters were trespassing.

Gotham

Batcave

8:00 PM

Bruce sat at his computer more frustrated than ever since leaving the watchtower he was determined to find out who this man in the black trenchcoat was to such a point that he had even decided to let Nightwing take Damian out patrolling instead of himself doing it as he normally would he then slammed his fists down onto the desk and let out a scream of frustration "Problem Master Wayne?" asked Alfred he was holding a tray that had 2 plates of dinner on it & placed it down onto the table "This man Alfred I have ran his face through so many facial recognitions and nothing comes up" Bruce replied "For god's sake Master Wayne you're still at this, Why is finding out this man's identity so important to you?" asked Alfred "There is an invasion on it's way Alfred and now all of a sudden this guy shows up out of the blue, We don't know whether he is an ally or an enemy, Hell we don't even know if he might be working for the enemies that are on their way to Earth" said Bruce "He saved a plane full of people Master Wayne that says a lot if he was a villain then he would have let those people die by letting the plane fall or destroying it himself and he did neither" said Alfred "So what, That doesn't mean anything, We don't know whether he is a bad guy pretending to be good" said Bruce.

Alfred felt like slamming his head against the wall "Not this again, This is exactly what you did last year, Your paranoia was so out of control that you picked a fight with Superman and then finally realised what I had been telling you the whole damn time, That he was not our enemy and now you want to pick a fight with this new individual who has only been on this planet mere hours, Instead of judging him straight away, Keep an eye on him and watch what he does when he decides to appear next then you can confront him and question his motives, Now eat your dinner also go tell Miss Kyle dinner is ready" they could see her through the window opposite the computers and that she was staring at Jason's robin costume display.

Bruce went down the stairs but then stopped in his tracks & saw that she was crying "Selina" he said quietly she turned and looked at him, He walked up to her & wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest "I miss him too" said Bruce "He was so young, He was only 17 Bruce he still had his whole life ahead of him" "I know and I failed him by not getting to him in time he died because of me" said Bruce "Why do you keep this on display Bruce?" asked Selina "Every night that I go out as Batman I look at this before I leave to remind me of what I lost that day, I didn't just lose a Robin, I lost a son Selina" "Bruce you need to take this down, You can't keep punishing yourself for his death, You need to move past it" said Selina "That is easier said than done Selina his death changed me that day, My methods as Batman even took a dark turn" "I know Bruce, Alfred told me about what you were like last year but it has been 11 years darling, As the woman who loves you, I am asking you to take this display down and make peace with Jason's death" "I'll think about it" said Bruce.

Alfred ran down the stairs with a look of fear "Master Wayne you will need to skip dinner, Master Grayson just called in he says Gotham and Metropolis are being attacked by winged beasts that came through a large portal that opened between both cities, I think the invasion has started" "Tell Dick that I am on my way" said Bruce "You mean we are on our way" said Selina "What do you mean we?" Bruce asked "I'm going with you Bruce" said Selina "No you're staying here" said Bruce "Like hell I am, I have no intention of standing on the side lines" "Selina this isn't Gotham's criminals that are attacking, This is an alien invasion, It is dangerous you need to stay here" Bruce replied "I don't care, I am going with you whether you like it or not" said Selina.

The both of them stared each other down "Fine but on one condition you stay in the car at all times, I'll use my Batwing while you use the Batmobile" said Bruce "I can work with that" said Selina who was now grinning "Crazy woman" said Bruce "Yeah but you and I both know that is one of the many reasons why you love me so much" Selina replied.

Bruce couldn't stop grinning at those words, The both of them turned around and approached their individual hand scanners, Placing their hands on them, Both doors revolved open revealing Bruce's new tactical Batsuit which consisted of a new streamlined cowl which offered more protection and had shorter ears on it, A set of tech goggles had been added which helped him recreate crime scenes, With him being a detective Batman would utilize this device as a means of investigating crime scenes via the use of the evidence scanner mode.

It provided ways of detecting evidence that had been overlooked by a standard police investigation and with the evidence gathered it was also capable of reconstructing crime scenes by utilizing advanced holographic silhouettes of people either living or recently deceased placed at the scene before they left or died, He could also replay the reconstruction to look for further evidence.

The device was known to have long distance connection with the Batcomputer as a means of identifying victims and criminals it also gave him access to the missing person's database as well as criminal records while the suit itself was more armoured but still gave Bruce the capability to move around easily when it came to fighting.

Selina's Catsuit was made from a special material similar to what the Batsuit had except hers was completely black instead of the Batsuits grey, It was a full body suit that had been created for Selina by Bruce and Lucius Fox, It was designed to be comfortable and flexible for Selina to move around in, It was also quite defensive with it being bullet proof and knife proof, It also had a hood with cat ears mounted on top, A set of red goggles, Her gloves were equipped with retractable finger claws and was finished off with a black whip that hung off her right hip.

Selina and Bruce headed for their individual changing rooms, Once they were both suited up, The duo that is Batman & Cawoman headed for their individual rides "Bruce" said Selina he turned around to look at her, All of sudden her arms enclosed around his neck and her lips touched his with the dark knight immediately responding as they stood there and kissed each other passionately "Be careful sweetheart and make sure you come back to me alive and well" "I will Selina but you be careful also, As I said before this will be really dangerous and is a lot different to what we usually face" he replied "Nine lives remember" said Selina.

The two of them smiled at each other as she sat down into the driver's seat of the Batmobile, Pulling the door down she drove out.

Alfred stood there smiling "Master Bruce you need to marry that woman, She is perfect for you" Bruce smirked at those words and got into the Batwing he then clicked his earpiece "Justice league get to Metropolis now, The invasion has started" he started the engines and flew out of the cave to Gotham city.

A.R.G.U.S

Rick Flagg burst into Waller's office with a scared expression on his face & quickly stood to attention "My apologies Ma'am for entering without knocking but we have a situation" "Apology accepted, What is the situation?" Waller asked "Metropolis and Gotham are under attack by aliens that came through a portal that appeared above both cities and they are currently attacking citizens" said Flagg.

Amanda turned on the TV and saw the news channels going haywire at what was happening "Flagg tell them to prep the Suicide Squad and send them to Gotham, If I know Batman well enough he will have the Justice League protect Metropolis while he and his gang will protect Gotham, If I remember correctly he did tell me once that the JL helped him stop Poison Ivy from covering the whole of Gotham with her plants, In them doing that it pissed him off because he didn't want their help in the first place, So he forbade them from helping him & Gotham after that incident" said Waller "And what makes you think he will allow the Suicide Squad?" asked Rick "He will be angry but then again I don't take orders from him" said Waller "Holy shit those two are going to town on their asses" said Rick.

Amanda saw what he was looking at on the TV, The black trenchcoat guy had shown up in Metropolis again but this time someone else was with him, The two of them as a duo were annihilating the Parademons "Get the Suicide Squad ready" said Waller.

Metropolis

The Justice League teleported into Metropolis and immediately saw J'onn and Superman in the sky trying to stop the Parademons from taking people back through the portal so they could be transformed into Parademons as well, Green Lantern took charge "Okay this is what we are going to do Team 1 Cyborg & Shazam, You two are with me we will assist the Black trenchcoat guy and his friend, Team 2 which will consist of Black Canary, Fire and Dr Fate I want you three to go all over the city and assist the police in fighting these bastards on the ground while Team 3 of Zatanna, Green Arrow and Flash I want you three to protect the citizens and make sure they stay inside, The reason these creatures are taking the people is so they can transform them into Parademons as well, All of you know your roles, Get to work" said Hal.

The three teams split up Team 1 flew towards the portal, Cyborg's left arm transformed into a plasma cannon and began to fire upon the creatures while Lantern utilized the power of his ring to form two machine gun constructs and was now firing bullets as they shredded through their enemies while Shazam channelled his lightning into his fists and punched his way through Darkseid's minions.

J'onn shapeshifted his arms into a pair of whips and charged his way through a line of them swinging his whips he took them out with precision, Kal hovered underneath the boomtube, Letting out a roar he unleashed his heat vision & due to the blue sun molecules in his body, The force of it was greater than what it usually was as he fired at full blast which wiped out the large group of Parademons that were making their way through "Holy shit" said Hal "Damn he's pissed" said Cyborg "EPIC!" said Shazam.

The Parademons stopped coming through after Clark's assault which gave them time to take a bit of a breather "Who are you two?" asked Hal "My name is J'onn J'onnz and this is" Kal shook his head indicating that it wasn't the right time "You don't need to know who I am, The only thing you three need to know is that we're here to help" said Clark "Why the secrecy?" asked Cyborg "I prefer it that way" said Clark "Well since you are not going to tell us your name I think you should have a codename, I am going to shorten what they are currently calling you to Trenchcoat" said Shazam "Yeah let's just go with that instead" said Clark "So what do we do next Lantern?" asked Cyborg "We stop any Parademons that are already on their way back here with citizens, Cyborg, Shazam and J'onn you cover the edge of Gotham while Trenchcoat and I will cover Metropolis" said Hal "Well I don't think we have long to wait for that to happen" said Shazam.

The 5 of them saw the Parademons coming from both cities who were now on their way back each one holding a citizen "HAIL MASTER DARKSEID!" a Parademon shouted "Round 2 here we go" said Hal.

Themyscira

Diana was nearing Themyscira and could see the fires coming from it she also noticed that Darkseid's forces were converging into the main part of the city and saw that her sisters were still very much alive and were still putting up one hell of a fight which made her smile "Oh Themyscira I have missed you" unsheathing her sword she landed on her home and began to slaughter the Parademons, Using her left hand she pulled her lasso out spinning it she caught one of the Parademons and threw the creature into another set of Parademons which killed the small group instantly.

Wonder Woman kicked a spear that was on the floor into her hand and threw it with great force at a Parademon that was currently holding one of her sisters to the ground and was choking it's victim, The spear landed directly into the head of it's intended target killing it instantly, Euboea turned her head to the right and saw who had thrown the spear "DIANA!".

The Amazons stood there shocked after 100 years their Princess, Their beloved sister had returned to them "DO NOT STOP FIGHTING MY SISTERS, WE MUST FORCE THESE CREATURES OFF OUR ISLAND!" Diana shouted, The Parademons regrouped as more came through the boomtube.

Artemis, Phillipus, Mala and Euboea stood alongside Diana while the rest of the Amazons stood behind them with the two armies now standing opposite each other "FOR DARKSEID" shouted a Parademon "FOR DARKSEID" the rest of them shouted "FOR THEMYSCIRAAAAAAA!" shouted Diana, The two sides ran towards each other as they then clashed.

Diana jumped in the air with a large battle cry she brought her sword down upon the lead Parademon slicing it in half she landed on the ground and began to spin and weave with her sword and shield killing the Parademons "ARTEMIS!" shouted Diana she crouched down holding her shield in front of her she nodded to her fellow sister, Artemis smiled "Just like old times" the red headed Bana Amazon readied 3 arrows on her bow and ran towards Diana she jumped onto the shield with Diana now pushing her up at the same time.

Artemis leaped off the shield and into the air she fired the 3 arrows which landed into the heads of another 3 Parademons.

Meanwhile Phillipus who was currently armed with a double-bladed axe went back to back with Mala who was wielding 2 swords a group of Parademons surrounded them in a circle "Let's send them to Hades" said Mala "I agree now who wants to die first?" asked Phillipus, The Parademons roared and attacked them utilizing their combined skills, The Amazonian duo were like a storm of vengeful fury as they cut down their foes.

Euboea was in the middle of killing a few more Parademons when she noticed a large group of them were now flying to the coliseum "Oh no the Queen she is in danger" looking across the battlefield her eyes locked onto "DIANA!" "WHAT IS IT EUBOEA?" Diana asked "THE COLISEUM, GET TO THE COLISEUM NOW, YOUR MOTHER IS IN DANGER!" Euboea replied who was now pointing her sword to the group of Parademons that she had spotted leaving.

Diana saw what Euboea was pointing at "Diana your Mother's fight with Steppenwolf is currently taking place there" said Artemis "Artemis I will need your help in saving Mother" "What do you need me to do?" asked Artemis "Those damn creatures will be yours to deal with, I'll handle Steppenwolf" Diana replied "Deal also I'm glad that you returned to us Diana, I have missed your presence" Diana smiled and put her hand on Artemis shoulder "I have missed you as well Artemis, Now let's go end this fight together sister".

The duo ran to the coliseum.

Coliseum

Hippolyta sat against the stone barrier that surrounded the arena she was beaten and bloodied, She had fared well against Steppenwolf but the bastard had got the upper hand by targeting the wound that he had made on her leg at the beginning of their fight, It took a lot of patience but bit by bit he had worn her down to such a point that her movements eventually became slower which allowed him to then target other area's on her body which resulted in large blood loss he had disarmed her of her gauntlets as well, She still had her winged sandals but she had neither the strength or willpower to get up, Blood spilt out of her mouth.

The Queen wiped the blood from her eyes with her vision now locking onto Steppenwolf who was now walking towards her, He had taken a hell of a beating from the Queen due to her magical gauntlets, Underneath his armour he could feel the bruises on his chest he also was sporting a black eye and a large bruise on his left cheek he then spoke quietly "No protectors here, No Lanterns, No Kryptonian, This world will fall like all the others".

The group of Parademons landed behind him, One of them picked up his helmet and handed it to him as he then put it on, Steppenwolf crouched down, A sadistic smile formed on his face "Oh Hippolyta looks like I won this time, Once I am done with you, I am going to finish off your people, This island of yours now belongs to Master Darkseid, How does it feel knowing that this is the day the Amazons perished" Hippolyta looked at him with rage and responded to his words by spitting a load of blood onto his face "You won't win, My people will never surrender to tyrants like you and your Master I may die this day but my people will defeat you" said Hippolyta.

Steppenwolf closed his eyes and wiped his face, All of a sudden he picked up the Queen's sword and forced it into her stomach as she screamed in pain "That was for spitting on me and now the time has come for you to die" he slowly stood up putting both hands on his sword he began to lift it up, Hippolyta started to cry "Diana wherever you are, I love you and I hope one day you can forgive me for my mistakes, Goodbye my daughter" she thought to herself, Her eyes closed as Steppenwolf let out a roar and brought his sword down towards Hippolyta's head, Out of nowhere a sword blocked his death blow.

The Apokoliptian general looked to his left and was met with a vicious punch across the jaw which sent him hurtling across the stadium as he then landed onto the concrete floor, His body finally stopped rolling when his back impacted with the stone barrier, Hippolyta looked to her right and couldn't believe what she was seeing "Diana" the Parademons were about to attack the princess but Artemis reacted faster with her arrows now felling the creatures.

Diana crouched down, Tears came to her eyes as she then smiled at her mother "Mother" "You came back, You came back my child, My little sun and stars, I have missed you so much" said Hippolyta she carried on crying but this time they were tears of joy, Her hands reached out and cupped Diana's cheeks "I have missed you too Mother, Now how about you and I work together to get this sword out" Hippolyta nodded in agreement "Do it" the Queen gritted her teeth as Diana hands enclosed around the hilt and began to pull it out slowly.

With it now removed the princess placed her hands immediately on the wound and applied pressure.

Artemis ran up to the Queen and Diana she went down to her knee's and looked at Diana "I'll help your mother, You go kill that psychopath" Diana's hands left her mother's wound as Artemis's hands immediately took over "He is already weakened from his fight with me, You have an advantage when it comes to beating him now my child send that evil bastard to Tartarus" said Hippolyta "You can do this sister" said Artemis.

Diana picked up her sword and shield she stood up and began to walk towards Steppenwolf who was now slowly standing up from the vicious punch that he had just received "I really hate you Amazons, NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he asked "I am Diana daughter of Queen Hippolyta, Princess of Themyscira and the woman who is going to send you to Hades".

Steppenwolf smirked at hearing those words "The Queen has a daughter, Very interesting, You would make a fine addition to my team of furies but instead I am going to kill you in front of your own mother she hasn't got long left before she passes, Might as well use her last few moments to watch me kill her only daughter, Now Diana of Themyscira prepare to die" said Steppenwolf he let out a roar and ran towards Wonder Woman, Jumping up he brought his sword down with Diana quickly reacting by lifting her shield to block his attack.

Atlantis

The Atlanteans & Sea creature armies were giving a hell of a fight to Darkseid's army despite the never-ending onslaught of Parademons they refused to give up, Kaldur had dealt with Bernadeth, The fury was now laid out unconscious on the sea bed, So Aqualad decided to aid Tula with the duo now double teaming Gilotina, Mad Harriett had now teamed up with Lashina and were now taking on the King & Queen in a 2 vs 2 fight while Urn was about to be killed by Bloody Mary, The female fury was about to finish him off until the 2 vs 2 battle of Lashina & Harriett vs the King & Queen caught her attention.

An idea came to Mary's mind she could see that the Queen was too focused on the fight and that she wouldn't be watching what was going on behind her.

Urn saw Mary eyeing the Queen up with her distracted he tried to stab her, The fury quickly caught his wrists she turned her attention back to the Atlantean & quickly disarmed him and followed up by forcing the blade through his throat "I win and now your Queen will be my next victim" said Mary she headed for the Queen.

With Mera distracted, Bloody Mary arms enclosed around the Queen's torso from behind while her fangs bit into the neck of her victim "MERA!" Arthur shouted "IS NOW MINE!" said Mary who was now laughing maniacally, The Queen's eyes changed to black "Mera my love" said Arthur his hands now cupped her cheeks.

The Queen looked at the King with a confused expression which then turned to one of rage as she summoned a large ball of water and used it to hit Aquaman in the chest which sent him hurtling backwards to the force field that was surrounding Atlantis. Aquaman groaned in pain his gaze locked onto the furies & saw Mera standing in the leadership position of the small group of furies "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WIFE!?" Arthur shouted "Her mind now belongs to me Atlantean, She is under my control, Now Queen of Atlantis, I command you to kill your King" said Bloody Mary.

Mera headed towards Arthur who was now bracing himself for the toughest fight of his entire life he would have to face off against the woman he loves.

His Queen.

I **have been reading a lot of JL New 52 and i rewatched JL War and Throne of Atlantis in order to create Wonder Woman's fight scene in this chapter, I am really hooked on the New 52 Aquaman series he is so badass in the comics and is highly underrated and so is Queen Mera she is such an awesome wife to Arthur and is just awesome in general.**

 **For Kahldur'ahm story I decided to use his young justice design for him, I was able to then formulate ideas on how to work him into the story, I killed off Orm because Arthur's history is not done yet i will explore more of it way later cuz in this chapter i only covered events that happened in 3 of the 5 years.**

 **The remaining two years you will learn more about what became of Arthur before he joined the JL.**


	9. Wonder Woman vs Steppenwolf

Wonder Woman vs Steppenwolf

Steppenwolf ran toward her he jumped forward and brought his sword down towards the Princess, Wonder Woman raised her shield to block his attack which made her jump backwards. Steppenwolf sword hit the ground where Diana had just been stood as he slowly stood straight and attempted to regain his balance even though his body hurt like hell from his fight with Hippolyta earlier.

Wonder Woman capitalized on the opportunity & used her speed to slam the edge of her shield into the nose of Steppenwolf, A crack was heard as his nose broke from the impact he cried out in pain, Utilizing her shield again she whacked him across the jaw while at the same time swung her sword towards his face, The Apokoliptian quickly ducked and attempted to hit her right metal leg gauntlet with his sword but her shield immediately came down in front to absorb the hit he stumbled back & tried to regain his footing which gave the Amazon an opportunity to land a kick in his chest making him fall to the floor onto his back with him now breathing heavily.

The pain coursed through his body he could see the amazon coming towards him and slowly sat up in order for himself to shuffle slowly back towards the stone barrier when all of a sudden the lasso of truth wrapped around his ankles, His eyes caught sight of it and then saw Diana smirk, A look of fear appeared on his face after realizing what she was going to do "NO, NO, NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" said Steppenwolf.

Diana quickly pulled him back towards herself & used her lasso to lift him high up into the air, Steppenwolf screamed while Diana now quickly spun around so she was facing the other way and brought her right arm down as Steppenwolf was brought crashing down face first onto the surface in front of her he then groaned in pain "Amazon Bitch" he muttered.

Hippolyta and Artemis watched on with pride even after 100 years, Diana's warrior training was still intact "She didn't stop practising even while she was exiled, I have missed watching her fight" said Artemis "Me too Artemis and to think she came back to us even after we exiled her for a century, She still came back to save us" said Hippolyta who started to cry again "We need her back my Queen, 100 years has been long enough, We need to vote again, I want my sister back my Queen" said Artemis "I agree Artemis it is time Diana came home, The only thing is if our fellow Amazons vote in support of it or will it backfire again" Hippolyta replied "Trust me when I say they will vote in favour for her to come home" said Artemis "How do you know that?" Hippolyta asked "The Parademons were overpowering us slightly, Your daughter at that moment arrives out of nowhere and starts slaughtering the hell out of them, Me and the rest of our people were shocked that she had come back to such a point we stopped fighting in order to make sure what we were witnessing was real but Diana made sure we did not stop fighting and rallied us with her and in doing so helped us gain the battle back onto equal grounds" Artemis replied.

Hippolyta chuckled "She always did have the makings of a leader" the Queen cried out as the pain from her wounds stung again "By the Gods that hurts" "Hold on my Queen I beg of you to keep fighting, Don't you dare die on me now" Artemis replied "I'll try my best" said Hippolyta

Diana picked up his sword and threw it towards him "Get up Steppenwolf and fight me because you and I both know that you can't go back to Darkseid and tell him that you lost again to the Amazons" said Diana.

As much as it annoyed him hearing those words she was right even though he and the Parademons were here for the Motherbox if he went back to Apokolips and told Darkseid that he lost again to the Amazons, He wouldn't be facing death if anything Darkseid would make sure he suffers for the loss and that was something he did not want, He saw first-hand of what his nephew was capable of when a soldier fails him, Planting his sword into the ground he wrapped both his hands around the hilt and forced himself back up into a standing position, (His head rung, Blood was spilling out of his mouth & eyes with his vision slightly blurred as well).

Wonder Woman at that moment slammed her bracelets together which produced the same shockwave that was used against clone Doomsday in doing so it flung Steppenwolf backwards into the barrier. Hippolyta & Artemis looked at each other in shock & awe at what Diana had just done "By the gods" said Hippolyta "That actually just happened didn't it" said Artemis "Unbelievable, You have the blood of the old gods in you" said Steppenwolf "Correct" said Diana "Well even a god has to die at some point" said Steppenwolf.

The two of them walked towards each other, Steppenwolf tried attacking her on the left but she dodged it easily he then tried to attack her on the right which was easily dodged again, Wonder Woman quickly spun in a circle and brought her sword across his right hip which wounded him, The Apokoliptian cried out in pain while blood started to flow out of his newly acquired wound he attempted to punch her but his fist impacted with her shield instead, Wonder Woman used the front of it to push him away from her.

Diana brought her sword down which made Steppenwolf quickly sidestep to the right just in time for Diana's sword to miss, The Apokoliptian retaliated by swinging his sword but Wonder Woman ducked and rolled under his legs, The Amazon ended up behind him, The moment he turned around Diana's right foot impacted across his jaw which sent him hurtling across the stadium.

Wonder Woman flew towards Steppenwolf who was now on his hands and knees & was currently in the process of trying to get his bearings from the kick he had just received, He glanced to his left and saw the enraged Amazon Princess coming towards him, The Apokoliptian General knew that the current state he was in it would only be a matter time before Diana kills him and frankly no way in hell was he going to lose again to the Amazons, He had to come up with a plan fast, It was then that he realised what the surface of this arena was. An idea came to him he let go of his sword & gathered up a load of sand into his hands and cupped the small pile, All he had to do now was wait for Diana to get near.

Wonder Woman was now nearing him, Raising her sword she out a battle cry & prepared to attack Steppenwolf when at the last second he threw the sand into her face making her crash into him and fall to the floor in pain, The sand had done it's job by getting into her eyes and was now temporarily blinding her, The Amazon gritted her teeth in pain & tried to rub it out which led to it worsening her vision "DAMN IT, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" said Diana "That is the idea you Bitch, Now time for payback" said Steppenwolf he stood to his feet and grabbed Wonder Woman by her hair, Pulled her back he slammed her face into the concrete barrier & then repeated this motion a few times until she was fully dazed.

Once that happened he drove his sword completely through the back of her left thigh.

Apokolips

Darkseid watched from his throne as team 1 of the JL, J'onn and Black Trench Coat carried on destroying the Parademons. The man in the black trench coat was the one who he was interested in the most he could tell from watching that out of the small group this person was the strongest out of all of them "Desaad who is that person in the black clothing, I want him identified" "Yes Master" said Desaad he approached a console & clicked a few buttons on the panel when the computer then replied "This person can't be identified" "What that is impossible, Search for the race of this person" said Desaad "Commencing...Race unknown, Cannot identify" the computer replied "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CANNOT BE IDENTIFIED?!" Desaad shouted "No results can be found about this person because he is an unknown" a pair of Omega beams destroyed the computer.

Darkseid was now enraged "To the Parademons that are currently heading towards the portal bringing me new soldiers from those two cities you have a new task, I want you all to stop what you are doing and attack the person in black, Force him through the portal into Apokolips".

Metropolis

The Parademons flew towards the portal carrying a citizen from Gotham & Metropolis when they then heard their Master's order, They stopped and dropped the citizens from whatever height they had been flying at "NO THOSE PEOPLE WE NEED TO CATCH THEM!" said Lantern, The group disbanded and headed to try and catch as many people as they could while the Parademons gathered together in a large group "FOR DARKSEID, ATTACK MAN IN BLACK!" said a Parademon "Oh shit" said Superman, All the Parademons headed towards him "Shazam take these two for me" he passed the two citizens to his fellow hero "NOW SOLDIERS OF DARKSEID, BRING IT!" he flew towards them at great speed letting a roar out he prepared to go to war against them when all of a sudden bullets and missiles began to shred the Parademon army.

Superman immediately stopped in shock & turned to his left and saw Batman in his Batwing that was in hover mode he looked down and saw the Batmobile down below on the bridge between Gotham and Metropolis, Superman used his telescopic vision and saw a beautiful woman dressed like a cat sitting behind the wheel of the Batmobile "I love this car" said Selina.

Batman slowly flew towards the man in the black trench coat while Superman did the same and flew up next to him, The both of them stared each other down, Superman pulled up his hood to cover his head and pulled his neck warmer down.

Batman blood went cold a look of disbelief on his face at who the black trenchcoat man really was "Superman" he whispered, The Kryptonian grinned & pulled his neck warmer back up onto his nose "How you doing Bruce, Don't tell the others" said Clark "How?" Batman asked "Explain you later" said Superman he then heard the distant scream of the woman he loves and turned his head to locate it "Diana" he thought to himself he was about to head for Themyscira even though he didn't know where it was when he then stopped himself "She is not Lois you idiot she doesn't need saving, She is a trained Amazon warrior, Concentrate on what is happening here because that is what she would want you to focus on instead of trying to save her".

A large group of Parademons came out of the portal "HAIL MASTER DARKSEID!" shouted the Parademons, Superman concentration turned to them and started to crack his knuckles, His gaze looked at Batman who was now focused on the Parademons as well.

Wayne & Kent looked at each other "Here we go again" said Batman a smirk came to his face, Superman nodded to him "Let's do this".

The world's finest flew towards the Parademons with the duo now going to war against Darkseid's soldiers.

Themyscira

Diana screamed from the pain of Steppenwolf attack as he pulled the sword out & placed his left foot down on her newly acquired wound which made Diana scream even more "STEPPENWOLF YOU BASTARD, GET YOUR FOOT OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!" Hippolyta shouted "Well to be honest you're not exactly in the position to be making demands your majesty and last time I checked there weren't any rules when it comes to a fight to the death so if I were you I would keep that mouth shut and watch as I end your daughter" he replied "Artemis go help Diana" said Hippolyta "What, But my Queen you will die if I take my hands off your stab wound" Artemis replied "It is too late for me anyway Artemis, My other wounds are too much as well, I have to face the cold hard truth that I am going to die but please I beg of you don't let Diana die at the hands of that monster, Please Artemis" her hands left Hippolyta wounds and picked up the godkiller sword "Goodbye my Queen it was an honour to serve under you" said Artemis "The honour was mine Artemis" the Queen replied.

Artemis ran towards Steppenwolf who was now readying himself to deliver his death blow to Wonder Woman. Hippolyta took one last look at her daughter "Goodbye Diana at least the Gods were kind enough to send you back to me, I will always love you my daughter" tears fell from her eyes as she then closed them and let the darkness claim her.

The Apokoliptian sword came down towards Diana with the intention of beheading her when a foot impacted with his chest which winded him & sent him backwards "YOU WILL NOT KILL MY SISTER!" Artemis shouted as she then brought the fight to Steppenwolf.

Two bright lights appeared in the stadium which slowly dissipated revealing Athena Goddess of Wisdom & Protector of the Amazons, The other God was Hermes messenger of Olympus, The two gods looked at each other and nodded, Hermes headed for Diana while Athena ran to Hippolyta. The Goddess of wisdom went down onto her knee's beside the Queen "Hippolyta wake up now, Don't you dare die on me" she slapped the Queen lightly on the cheek as Hippolyta eyes slightly opened "Athena" Hippolyta whispered "Just hold on Hippolyta, Please don't die" said Athena.

The two of them teleported out of the arena while Hermes crouched down next to Diana "Diana it is me Hermes, I need you to open your eyes so I can wash the sand out with this jug of water" he sat her up against the barrier and poured the water slowly into her eyes "Hermes what are you doing here?" she asked "I am here to help you little sister" "My mother how is she?" Diana asked, "Artemis is fighting Steppenwolf while Athena has taken your mother to be treated by Epione" he pulled her bottom eye lids down and poured the water again "How is your vision now?" the god asked "Getting better" she replied "Good I have about half a jug left, Just let me finish up here then you can go & help Artemis" Hermes replied "Thank you Hermes" said Diana "Your welcome sister also I am glad you understood the message I sent you" said Hermes "What message?" she asked "That vision that you had of Steppenwolf killing your mother & sisters, I sent it you because I knew that your mother & sisters were going to need your help winning the war for Themyscira" Hermes replied "You were the one who gave me that vision?" Diana asked "Diana I am not the messenger of Olympus for no reason, You do realise that is my position in Olympus" Hermes replied "Yeah of course I do, Just didn't realise it was you who sent it but thank you for sending me it" "No problem little sister" he then finished off tending to her eyes "Can you see?" Hermes asked "Oh yes I can see clearly, Now if I may Hermes I have an Apokoliptian to kill" Hermes laughed and helped her to her feet he handed Diana her sword "What is it those Mortals say if I am correct it goes something along these words, Go and kick his ass" "I plan to" said Diana.

The Princess let out a battle cry and joined Artemis, The both of them attacked him with the Apokoliptian now struggling to fight back, Artemis sword cut his right hand off which made him scream out in pain while Diana quickly followed up by cutting his left hand off which made him scream even more with his sword now on the ground, The Amazon and the Bana stuck their swords down into the ground, Artemis threw a left punch across Steppenwolf jaw & followed up by kicking him in the chest, Diana took over by uppercutting him with her right fist & backhanded her left fist across his face, Artemis kicked him in the back of his left thigh which sent him down to one knee & followed up by burying a vicious left punch into their opponents stomach, Diana punched him across the jaw again with Artemis landing an uppercut immediately after, The two amazons quickly pulled their swords out of the ground and drove both of them into his lungs.

The Amazon duo looked at him in anger & satisfaction "Oh look at that we won Steppenwolf" said Diana "Enjoy the underworld you son of a bitch, Hades & Osiris are waiting for you" said Artemis she pulled her sword out and walked away "Just so you know my death does not change the fact that with the kryptonian dead this planet will belong to Master Darkseid, You don't stand a chance against him" said Steppenwolf "That is where you are wrong Steppenwolf, The kryptonian lives" said Diana.

Steppenwolf face turned pale "What, No you lie he is dead the mortal Lex Luthor told us" "The last son of Krypton, My Kal he lives and trust me when I say he is going to beat Darkseid, This invasion will fail just like it did last time & now to finish you off" she pulled her sword out and with one almighty blow she decapitated him.

Princess Diana turned around and limped away from the dead Apokoliptian General when she then spotted Artemis talking to Euboea and could see on their faces that something had happened while her and Artemis were facing Steppenwolf "What's happened Euboea?" Diana asked "They have taken the motherbox, They distracted us long enough for one Parademon to quickly take it and bring it back to Apokolips, Once that happened the portal closed & the remaining Parademons that were left behind were killed" Euboea replied "What about our dead, How many?" Diana asked "About 85 sisters died" Euboea replied "Damn it, Okay follow me" said Diana with the trio now leaving the coliseum

The three of them walked out, The moment the rest of the Amazons saw Diana "BOW TO OUR SAVIOUR, PRINCESS DIANA OF THEMYSCIRA!" shouted Phillipus. All of them went down to one knee in front of and bowed their heads including Artemis and Euboea "RISE MY SISTERS!" said Diana all of them stood up "MY SISTERS EVEN THOUGH DARKSEID GOT HIS MOTHERBOX, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU THINKING YOU FAILED THIS DAY, ALL OF YOU PUT UP ONE HELL OF A FIGHT AND SHOWED DARKSEID & STEPPENWOLF THIS DAY THAT THE AMAZONS OF THEMYSCIRA ARE STILL A FORCE NOT TO BE RECKONED WITH, THIS VICTORY BELONGS TO ALL OF US, I AM PROUD OF EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU, NOW RAISE YOUR WEAPONS BECAUSE VICTORY BELONGS TO THEMYSCIRAAAAA!" all of them cheered "HAIL DIANA!" shouted Artemis "HAIL DIANA, HAIL DIANA, HAIL DIANA!" the Amazons chanted.

Tears came to Diana's eyes even after a century they still showed their loyalty by rallying behind her, A hand touched her shoulder she turned to look at Artemis who enveloped her in a hug "I have missed you my sister, It is good to have you back" said Artemis "I have missed you too Artemis" Diana replied, Artemis handed Diana the godkiller sword "You're going to need this to take down Darkseid, This war is far from over, The next two places he will hit is Atlantis and mans world for their motherboxes, You won't need your shield when it comes to Darkseid, Just do me a favour use these two swords and stab that bastard in the eyes for me" said Artemis "Will do Artemis" Diana replied "Well if I may ask, Who wants to keep his weapon?" said Hermes who was now carrying the sword, Head, Hands and corpse of Steppenwolf, "You should have his sword Artemis, You did help me take him down" said Diana "I'd be happy to have it" Artemis replied as she took it from Hermes hands "Now if you ladies can excuse me, I have a corpse here that needs to be delivered to Hades" Hermes then disappeared.

Diana carried on saying her proper hello's to Euboea, Mala, Phillipus, Penthesilia, Egeria and a few other Amazons, Once that was done she flew towards the healing aisle.

Apokolips

The Parademon set the Amazon Motherbox down onto the floor as Desaad picked it up and linked it with the newly created one, Both boxes glowed as they connected.

Darkseid sat on his throne with a sadistic grin on his face "2 down, 1 to go".

Themyscira Healing Aisle

Athena and Epione worked together on sorting Hippolyta's wounds while the purple ray was working it's magic on her more severe injuries, Diana landed on the balcony and slowly walked in "Hello Epione it is good to see you after so long" "By the Gods you have returned to us" Epione replied, The two of them then hugged each other "How are you Epione?" Diana asked, "I am well Diana, How are you?" the healer asked "Slightly injured I came here to tend my own wounds and check on Mother as well, How is she by the way and will she survive?" Diana asked she approached the Queen and interlocked their hands "The healing ray is working she will survive but will also need rest for the next few days" Epione replied "That's good to hear, Epione if I may have your assistance with this stab wound" "Yeah just lie down on one of the beds and let me get a few things" said Epione.

The Amazon healer moved around the room and began to grab what she needed "So I'm guessing you and Artemis killed him?" Athena asked "He is dead also thank you for saving my Mother, Goddess Athena" Diana replied "Your welcome Diana when I first brought her here, I was scared that she wasn't going to pull through but this woman does not stop fighting even when the odds are against her and you are the same you got your fighting spirit from your mother" said Athena "And Aunt Antiope I personally think I got my fighting spirit from both of them, How is she?"

Athena looked at her and answered "Your Aunt is fine she is Queen of the Bana-Midghall tribe in Egypt, Antiope knew that one day the truth would come out, To be honest she had told Hippolyta on multiple occasions to tell you the truth about what you were and when Rao came onto the island with your Mother in his arms, Well let's just say some of your sisters reactions were ones of shock & fear at what Hera had done to Hippolyta while others were of anger that your mother had returned and that they wished that she had died instead. The Bana-Midghall Amazons & a few loyalists of your mother's felt really hurt by her betrayal and decided that they didn't want to be led anymore by a leader who was a hypocrite but the rest of your people still backed Hippolyta, They acknowledged that she had made a mistake but they were willing to give her another chance, This didn't sit well with the opposition to such a point it nearly erupted into a civil war. Antiope then came to me with the idea of taking the Bana and any other Amazons to relocate to Egypt in order to prevent a civil war from starting and that by doing so they would also reject the Gods of Olympus and instead worship the ancient gods of Egypt. Zeus was angered when he heard that but he couldn't do anything about it because it was his fault as well for getting involved with your mother, Yes it resulted in you being born but my father still chose to sleep with a woman who Hera watched over and protected" said Athena "I am guessing that Hera still hates my mother to this very day?" Diana asked "Yes she still does, My mother is good at holding a grudge and will never forgive Hippolyta for what she did to such a point that if Hippolyta and her ever cross paths again she will not hesitate in killing your mother" said Athena

The Princess laid in silence not knowing what to say as Epione began to treat her leg wound "How is your mother?" Diana asked "She is much more happier now that she is away from my father and lives on a planet called New Genesis where she is part of a council that work for the all powerful being called Highfather Izaya" "Has Zeus tried to get her back?" Diana asked "Yeah he stepped onto New Genesis to try and gain her forgiveness, Hera rejected him when that happened he attempted to take her back by force which was a massive mistake because Rao & Highfather quickly stood in front of her and told him to get to her, He had to go through them, When they said that Zeus knew that he wouldn't be able to beat Rao and if he teamed up with Highfather, The duo would not hesitate in ending him so he did the only other thing he could which was to walk away defeated but before he left New Genesis he told Hera, Rao and Highfather to never set foot on Olympus which they agreed to as long as Zeus stayed away from her in return. To be honest the time my mother has spent on New Genesis being away from my father has helped her turn back into her old self where she was kind & compassionate, I personally think that her decision to leave Father was the best thing she ever did for herself".

Epione had finished treating Diana's leg and slowly helped her sit up she then held a large bowl filled with water as Diana washed the blood off her face and dried herself off with a towel "Time to get back to the war" the Amazon stood to her feet and picked up the Godkiller & her sword she walked up to her mother and kissed her on the cheek "I love you Mother" said Diana she turned around and walked to the balcony.

Athena walked out with her "Diana before you go I just want to say I am very happy that you and Kal-El are together, Watching from Olympus I could see the beautiful love the two of you have for one another, He is a good man and I wish you and him happiness, You deserve to be happy my little sister and just know this when you do tell your Mother about him, I'll be backing your relationship with him every step of the way" "Thank you Athena that means a lot to me and tell Aphrodite thank you for sending him back to me and in doing so granted me what my heart desired the most" Diana replied "I will now go my sister your lover and your friends are going to need your help" Diana flew away and headed back towards Metropolis "My friends, I am on my way" she thought to herself, Kal's face came to her mind which made her fly faster "Kal my beloved just hold on your Diana is coming to help you because we're stronger when we're together".


	10. Aquaman vs Mera

Aquaman vs Queen Mera

Mera swam towards him and summoned the water around her arms, Shaping them into spears she fired repeatedly at her King, Aquaman was able to dodge a few of them but some landed into his body, He gritted his teeth in pain & fought back by using his quinident to fire bursts of electric towards the furies instead, Lashina quickly got in front of Bloody Mary and used her electric whips to defend against the electric burst of Aquaman.

Now it was up to Lashina & Mad Harriett to defend Bloody Mary because if she got wounded or even killed the mind control of Mera would be broken "Parademons, Sphere formation, Your job is to defend us from the Atlanteans" Lashina commanded.

A very large group of the creatures took up a formation in the form of a sphere around the 3 furies "Do your thing Mary, You're safe for now" said Harriett "Gladly but just make sure that for each Parademon that falls another must take it's place, The sphere must be kept intact" Mary replied her attention went back to the fight between the King & Queen.

Arthur clipped his quindent onto the back of his belt & swam towards his wife he wrapped his arms around her in order to try to restrain her "Mera listen to me your mind is being controlled by one of Darkseid's soldiers, You're stronger than them my love, Don't let them use you like this, I know you can break this mind control" Mera headbutted him in the nose which broke it on impact and capitalized on the opportunity by repeatedly punching her husband in the face, Queen Mera made two water knives and stabbed him in the right side of his torso & the deltoid area of his left arm which made him yell out in pain.

Mera finished off her attack by kicking him in the chest which was caught by the King he threw her leg aside & tackled her to the ground while Tula and Kahldur who had now dealt with Gilotina saw that their Queen was now under the control of the Furies and had already begun to attack the sphere.

Aquaman held Mera down by her arms and pinned his whole body weight down on her he was willing to take the hits from her but he didn't want to hit her back because this was his other half, His wife "MERA LISTEN TO ME PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU MY LOVE DO NOT FORCE ME TO HURT YOU BECAUSE THAT IS THE LAST THING I WOULD EVER WANT TO DO, BUT IF YOU CAN'T BREAK THIS CONTROL ON YOUR OWN THEN I WILL HAVE NO OPTION BUT TO FIGHT BACK!" "There is only one way this ends King of Atlantis either you die or she dies, If you don't fight back I will not hesitate in destroying her mind" said Mary.

Aquaman knew that the words being spoken by Mera were coming from the fury "NO I refuse to hurt her, Kill me if you want but spare her, I am begging you to release your control over my wife" said Arthur "YOU WILL FIGHT HER OR I WILL DESTROY HER MIND ATLANTEAN KING!" said Mera "Do one better than that, Use her to kill the King and then release her mind so that when she gets her bearings the horror of what she has done will haunt her mentally forever" said Lashina who was now trying to keep Kahldur from getting through the sphere.

The portal was still open as more & more Parademons came through, A large group of them headed for the King and began to attack him, Aquaman let go of Mera and turned his attention to the monsters and began to punch his way through them, Mera stood to her feet with her husband now finishing off the last of the Parademon group, They looked at each other, Queen Mera lifted her fists up "Mera I know you can hear me in there but forgive me for what I am going to have to do to save your life, I'm afraid you leave me with no other choice" said Aquaman who then lifted his fists up as well.

King and Queen swam towards each other as Aquaman threw a left & right punch with Mera ducking twice and blocked another right punch from her King with her left arm she followed up by roundhouse kicking him across the jaw and blasted a ball of water into his chest which sent him backwards, His Queen's attack hurt him but he had to fight back she swam towards him armed with a water spear, King Arthur grabbed Queen Mera by her right arm and used a judo throw to hurl her over his right shoulder and down onto the seabed, Once that happened he took the opportunity to rain down multiple punches onto her stomach which made her scream from the pain and brought her arms down to protect her torso.

Aquaman took the opportunity to switch his punches from hitting her stomach to hitting her face, Punching her repeatedly, A Parademon quickly grabbed her feet and pulled her towards itself in doing so Aquaman's punches made contact with the sea bed instead, Mera flipped herself up onto her feet as she turned around and faced her King, The Parademon who assisted her was killed due to a shark devouring it.

Both of them looked at each other, Aquaman was bleeding out from his face, legs and torso while Mera was now bleeding from her eyes, nose and mouth but this battle was far from over, The two swam towards each other, Aquaman brought his right arm back and launched a punch which Mera quickly dodged by sidestepping out of the way which allowed her to launch an immediate left hook which impacted across the jaw of Arthur & followed it up with a left elbow into the kings sternum and finished it off with a left uppercut. The King's head reeled back from her attack in pain while she utilized her water powers to form two swords and forced one into his stomach while the other was now heading towards the Kings chest for a killing blow "NOOOOO!" the Queen screamed she stopped her own attack.

The sword dissipated while Mera grabbed her head in pain, Aquaman eyes lit up in excitement "Yes Mera fight it you can do this my Love, Fight for control over your own mind" "OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU ARE UNDER MY CONTROL YOUR MAJESTY AND YOU WILL DO WHAT I COMMAND, NOW KILL YOUR KING!" Mary shouted,

Mera eyes changed back to their colour of blue "Arthur help me please" for that brief moment Mera had got control but her eyes immediately changed back to complete black "Die Atlantean King" said Mera "Fuck" said Arthur who was now forced back onto the attack he launched a left punch that landed into her stomach which made her couch up blood & capitalized on the opportunity with a right uppercut and then a left & right punch across her jaw & followed it up with another devastating uppercut which sent her hurtling upwards he immediately swam after her as she broke through the surface and into the air.

Arthur launched himself towards his Queen, Wrapping his arms around her body he tackled her back down into the water "I'm sorry Mera" said Arthur, The Queen's eyes opened and were now their normal blue "Atlantean gods that hurts, What just happened?" the King immediately stopped swimming he let go of her and cupped her face with his hands "Mera thank the gods you have control again, Do you remember what just happened?" asked Arthur she was about to respond when her eyes turned back to black "Ah there we go, I have control again" said Mera "NO!" Aquaman shouted he quickly grabbed her again and pressed his JL earpiece "JUSTICE LEAGUE I NEED HELP, IS THERE ANYONE THAT CAN BREAK MIND CONTROL?!".

Metropolis

Team 2 & 3 of the Justice League alongside Selina who was still in the Batmobile had now assembled on the bridge as they battled Darkseid's forces while team 1 alongside Batman who was still in his Batwing, Trench Coat and J'onn were still fighting the creatures that were coming out of & heading into the portal.

The JL then received Aquaman's cry for help, Superman super hearing heard the transmission coming from their earpieces "J'onn, Aquaman needs help in breaking mind control you can do that right?" he asked "Yes I can do that, I can definitely do that" J'onn replied "Can you survive underwater?" Green Lantern asked "Yes I can, Tell Aquaman back up is on the way" said J'onn who flew alongside Superman with the duo now heading for the North Atlantic Ocean.

North Atlantic Ocean

J'onn and Superman were now over the North Atlantic Ocean, Superman took off his neck warmer and placed it into his coat pocket and zipped it up "Ready J'onn?" "Ready when you are Kal" J'onn replied "3, 2, 1, DIVE!" said Superman as the duo went down deep into the water "How do we know where to go?" asked J'onn "Easy follow them" Superman replied who pointed towards the large groups of (Sharks, Whales & Dolphins) that were all swimming to the same place, Atlantis.

Atlantis

Martian and Kryptonian eyes saw the battle that was raging between Atlantis & Darkseid's forces with the duo now nearing the underwater city, Superman pulled his hood up and unleashed his heat vision on a group of Parademons while J'onn quickly spoke to an Atlantean soldier and asked him what was happening, The Atlantean explained him about Mera being controlled and how the furies were protected inside the sphere "KAL!" J'onn shouted, Superman looked at him "BREAK THAT SPHERE OF PARADEMONS AND TAKE DOWN THE FURIES INSIDE IT, ONE OF THEM IS CONTROLLING THE QUEEN AND MAKING HER FIGHT THE KING!" "GOT IT" Superman replied.

The two of them then went their separate ways to do their respective jobs.

J'onn swam towards Aquaman who was now struggling to restrain her "Your Majesty" said J'onn, Arthur looked at him "Who are you?" Aquaman asked "I am part of the backup that you requested, I can break Bloody Mary's mind control over your wife" "Do it please" said Aquaman, J'onn hands grabbed onto Mera's head as he then talked to her telepathically "Mera if you can hear me my name is J'onn J'onnz, I am a friend and I am here to help you get control over your mind" the telepathic battle against Bloody Mary was officially underway.

Superman flew towards the Sphere at great speed & broke through it with ease "What the" said Lashina "Who was that?" Mad Harriett asked before they could react, Superman grabbed Harriet and threw her at Lashina, The two furies collided with one another "WHO ARE YOU!" Mary asked "Your worst nightmare" said Superman he silenced her with a punch in the face which knocked her unconscious & sent her crashing down onto the sea bed "Get him Lashina" said Harriett "We take him down together" Lashina replied.

The two of them headed towards him, Superman flew at them and enclosed his hands around their throats, His heat vision lit up "Surrender willingly or I will force you to" said Superman "We don't need to surrender, Our task is near completion" said Lashina "We got our Motherbox back" said Harriett "Parademons attack" Lashina commanded, A group of them headed for Superman while one of them grabbed the Atlantean motherbox and flew back through the portal.

The Kryptonian bashed the two furies heads together knocking them both out & immediately dropped them he turned around and used his heat vision to disintegrate the group of monsters while more kept coming out of the boomtube, A few of the creatures grabbed the 5 furies and took them back through the portal to Apokolips until Kahldur used one of his water bearers to form a whip in order to kill the one that was taking Bloody Mary with that done he restrained the unconscious fury "This one needs to answer to the King & Queen" said Kahldur.

The portal then shut.

Mera thrashed about in Aquaman's arms with the Martian now nearly done removing every last bit of the control that Mary had gotten over the Queen even though the fury was knocked out, J'onn didn't want Mera to be a weapon that the Fury could use later on "Nearly done your Majesty" said J'onn. Mera lost consciousness and went limp in Arthur's arms "Done it" said J'onn "Thank you, Thank you so much" said Arthur "No problem your majesty when she wakes up she will feel disoriented and maybe even drained as well but a good rest is all she will need to recover" J'onn replied "Thank you now just one last thing to do" he placed his left fingers to his temple and sent out a mental message to the sea creature army telling them that this war for Atlantis was over and that they could all go home.

The sea creatures dispersed quickly as they all went their separate ways to their respective homes while the Atlanteans finished off the last of the Parademons, Kahldur and Tula dragged the unconscious fury to the King & Queen while Superman helped the Atlanteans gather their dead, The Queen slowly regained consciousness "Arthur" said Mera "Hey how you feeling?" he asked "Drained what happened?" Mera asked "This soldier of Darkseid we have here controlled your mind and made you & Arthur fight each other to the death that is why you and he are bleeding, Just in case you were wondering" said Tula "Then this gentlemen here helped free your mind...Oh I just realised I never asked your name?" Arthur asked "The name is J'onn J'onnz, It is an honour to meet you Arthur and Mera, King & Queen of Atlantis" he bowed & then stood straight "It is nice to meet you J'onn and thank you for freeing me from this woman's control" Mera replied "Thank you J'onn, You have my deepest gratitude" said Aquaman "Happy to help your Majesties" said J'onn "Please no need to be so formal, Just call us by our names also may I introduce my sister Tula and my apprentice Kahldur'ahm" said Arthur.

The group finished with their introductions when Kahldur'ahm then asked J'onn "Quick question J'onn that person there who is he?" Kahldur pointed at the hooded figure.

All of them looked at the hooded figure who was helping the Atlantean soldiers "Can't tell you" said J'onn "Why not?" asked Tula "Because he said he doesn't want anyone knowing who he is, All you need to know is that he is an ally" J'onn replied "Well sorry but I am going to go find out" said Arthur who swam towards trenchcoat while still carrying his wife in his arms "This is not going to end well" said J'onn who followed behind Tula and Kahldur.

Aquaman and Mera approached the hooded figure who now had his back to them and was currently placing another dead soldier alongside the other "Um excuse me if you don't mind me asking, Who are you?" Arthur asked "Who I am that does not matter, Just know I am here to help" Superman replied "You just helped us get the victory over Darkseid forces, We would like to know who you are" said Arthur "With all due respect who I am is not a matter you need to be concerned with and yes you got the victory but this war is far from over since Darkseid got your motherbox" said Superman "We'll deal with him later but first take off your hood or we will take it off for you" said Mera "Really, Good luck with trying to accomplish that" Superman replied "Kal what are you doing you idiot" J'onn thought to himself.

Aquaman grabbed his quindent off his back readying the electricity he aimed it at Superman's back "Take your hood off now before I really get pissed off" Arthur threatened "If you don't stand down in the next 5 seconds King of Atlantis, I won't hesitate in breaking your face" said Superman "You go for him and you will have me to deal with" said Mera "Not just you if anything you will have Atlantis to deal with" said Tula as the guards then picked up their weapons & aimed them at him "This is how you treat someone who helped you win, What a way of saying thank you" said Superman, It was then that Mera noticed a clue as to who this person was, Her expression turned to one of shock and awe "No way...Impossible...Is this who i think it is" Mera thought to herself "That's it, I'm done talking" said Aquaman.

Mera arm stretched out in front of Arthur "Arthur wait, Don't attack him...Atlantean Gods, It's you isn't it" said Mera.

Superman turned around & faced them he unzipped his coat & pulled the coat apart to reveal the blue suit with the red & yellow House of El crest he then pulled his hood down & smiled at them "No fucking way" said Kahldur "You have got to be shitting me, It's the fucking Superman" said Aquaman who was now stood there in shock "Atlantean gods you survived...How?" Mera asked "I never died Mera, I went into a regenerative coma when I woke up I climbed out of my grave & have spent the past year in deep space helping various planets" said Superman "Wait till Diana see's him she is going to be so happy" Mera thought to herself "By the way, How did you figure out who I was?" he asked "Your red boots, You can't hide those" said Mera.

Clark looked down at his red boots "Wow really that is how you figured me out" Clark replied "Who else knows that you are alive?" asked Tula "My adoptive Mother, J'onn, Two mutual friends of ours, Lois and Diana" said Clark "Diana knows as well" said Mera "Yeah but what I am about to say you can't tell the league, I am only telling you lot is because Mera is close with Diana" said Clark "We won't tell anyone, What is it you need us to keep secret?" asked Arthur "Me and Diana are together" said Clark.

All of them except J'onn looked in shock "Wait like together as in lovers?" Mera asked, Clark nodded in response "I love her Mera and she loves me" "ATLANTEAN GODS, THIS IS BRILLIANT YOU AND DIANA ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Mera shouted she then hugged Superman, The kryptonian looked at her and then towards the rest of them who were now trying not to laugh at the Queen, Clark returned the hug "Diana said you would be excited but I didn't realise you would be this excited" Mera let go of him & interlocked her hands with his "Diana is my best friend Clark with her believing you were dead for the past year, I had to be there for her at times when she cried, Begged for you to return, Wishing that she told you how much she loved you, Your death really affected her but now that you are back my best friend is happy again, Her wish got granted" said Mera "Thank you Mera and if I may say I am sorry for my hostile attitude just now, I have been keeping my identity a secret because I didn't want the league knowing who I was, Also I feared what would happen if a soldier of Darkseid found out and would go back to inform him of me being alive" said Clark he then stretched out his hand towards Arthur who shook it & place his hand on Superman's shoulder "Apology accepted Buddy, It's good to have you back man" "It's great to be back" said Clark.

Tula then spoke "All of you should leave for the surface world, Darkseid will now be on his way, I and our soldiers will deal with the clean up here" "She's right we have to get back to Metropolis" said J'onn "What do you want done with her?" asked Kahldur "Put her in our prisons, We'll deal with her later" said Arthur he then clicked his symbol on his belt which switched the lockdown off "Put her in the prisons immediately" said Mera.

A guard accompanied Kahldur in taking Mary away while Tula quickly fixed Arthurs broken nose "Let's go" said Mera.

Arthur was about to protest against her going when she then gave him that look "We're stronger together remember" said Mera he interlocked their hands & kissed her passionately with the Queen responding eagerly, The two of them eventually parted from each other as Mera cupped Arthur's cheeks & touched her forehead to his "To battle we go my Love" said Mera.

The 4 heroes swam towards the surface, Once they had broken through they headed for Metropolis.


	11. The arrival of Darkseid

The Arrival of Darkseid

Apokolips

The Parademons handed the Atlantean Motherbox to Desaad while a group of them dropped the unconscious furies on another side of the room "The final Motherbox" said Darkseid, Desaad closed the current boomtube that was over Metropolis & placed the newly acquired box to the right of the central Motherbox that was created by Darkseid as it then completed the connection.

The three boxes began to individually spin, The Motherbox trio rose into the air & spun in a circle, Merging together to form a new Motherbox, This new box was bigger than it's smaller counterparts, The left side of it was gold to signify the Amazons Motherbox, The right side was dark blue to represent the Atlanteans Motherbox and last of all the middle of it was black to represent Apokolips.

Darkseid symbol was on all 4 sides of the box which now lit up in dark red.

Desaad transferred the box's powers to Darkseid black & red belt with that done he took the belt to his Master & kneeled before him as he presented it to him "Connection and merging completed, This motherbox is now available to use Lord Darkseid" the god stood up from his throne and clipped the belt around his waist "AFTER 30,000 YEARS I RETURN AND THIS TIME I WILL BE THE VICTOR!" he shouted.

The Apokoliptian god walked down the steps slowly as Desaad and the Parademons bowed their heads "HAIL MASTER DARKSEID!" Desaad shouted "HAIL DARKSEID, HAIL DARKSEID, HAIL DARKSEID, HAIL DARKSEID" they chanted, The moment the dark lord's feet touched the floor, Ten huge heavily armoured 7 foot 5, Red eyed, Black Parademon brutes lined up in front of him.

These Parademons were different to normal ones.

The Lord of Apokolips had personally created these lot to be his elite guards, Their purpose was one thing, To protect their Master from all enemies, Each one was armed with a gun, A pair of claw gauntlets (The length of the blades went past their own hands), They also wielded abilities in the form of superhuman strength and were capable of flying at much faster speeds than normal Parademons and last of all they could breath fire.

This particular group were not the kind that could be taken down easily, Darkseid had tested them to see how they would fare against Steppenwolf & the Furies in battle and the result was what Darkseid expected it to be, All 10 of them came out the winners.

Darkseid clicked his omega symbol on his belt with the huge boomtube now open "Victory is mine, This planet belongs to me" his elite guards walked through first followed by him and then behind him were 100,000 normal Parademons who followed their Master through the boomtube.

Metropolis

The small boomtube closed over Metropolis as the remaining members of the League looked on in confusion, The only official & unofficial members that were missing were Aquaman, Mera, J'onn & Superman "Is it over?" Flash asked "No Flash, What we just experienced I think was the calm before the storm" Diana replied.

At that moment a huge boomtube opened behind Green lantern, Shazam, Cyborg, Batman and Wonder Woman, The 5 of them turned around while the other team members looked on from the bridge.

Diana's face was one of bravery but inside she was feeling fear her mother had told her stories of what this evil tyrant was capable of and the power that he wields "Oh no he got his Motherboxes back and now after 30,000 years he has returned" said Diana.

The Parademon elite guards came through the portal first & immediatley lined up and aimed their guns at the League, The Lord of Apokolips made his descent through the portal followed by his Parademon army "I AM ENTROPY, I AM DEATH, I AM...DARKSEID!".

Green Lantern smiled with a cocky confidence "Guys & Gals stand back and peep the light show, Green Lanterns got this" he flew towards Darkseid and made a construct of a spiked fist "NOOOOOO YOU IDIOT!" Zatanna shouted "Don't attack him, I will deal with this fool myself" said Darkseid, Lantern hit him in the face with the spiked fist as it shattered on impact, Darkseid retaliated with a thunderous right punch which sent the Green Lantern crashing down into the water with his body now sinking to the bottom of the river.

Flash couldn't help but burst out laughing at Jordan's stupidity "HAL!" Zatanna screamed in despair "What do we do now?" asked Green Arrow "NOW YOU DIE!" shouted Darkseid he blasted his omega beams at them when out of nowhere a blast of heat vision collided with it.

Kryptonian heat vision clashed with Apokoliptian omega beams as the two powers struggled to get the advantage over the other, In the middle of the clash a massive ball of fire grew and grew until it exploded sending the two individuals crashing away from each other, The explosion was so loud it could be heard from both cities "WHO DARES CHALLENGE THE ALMIGHTY DARKSEID!" shouted Darkseid "ME I DARE CHALLENGE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" the trenchcoat threw his coat down onto the bridge.

Darkseid saw who it was "YOU IMPOSSIBLE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Darkseid shouted "DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU, ANSWER ME DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU!" Superman shouted "I WILL KILL YOU KRYPTONIAN!" "BRING IT YOU SON OF A BITCH, JUSTICE LEAGUE TAKE...THEM ...DOWN!" Superman flew towards Darkseid who now did the same while the Justice League went to war with the Parademons.

The war for Earth had officially begun and only one side could walk away the winners.


	12. Justice League & SS vs Apokolips Part 1

Justice League & Suicide Squad vs Apokolips Part 1

The Justice League watched as black trenchcoat guy heat vision clashed with Darkseid's omega beams, The two powers struggling to get the advantage over the other, In the middle of the clash a massive ball of fire grew and grew until it exploded sending the two individuals crashing away from each other "WHO DARES CHALLENGE THE ALMIGHTY DARKSEID!" shouted Darkseid "ME I DARE CHALLENGE YOU, MOTHERFUCKER!" the trenchcoat then threw his coat down onto the bridge.

The Justice League gasped in shock & awe at who it was except for (Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Aquaman & Mera) who already knew who the black trench coat was "NO FUCKING WAY!" said Zatanna "IMPOSSIBLE!" said Green Arrow "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" said Cyborg "HOLY SHIT!" said Black Canary "SUPERMAN, IT'S THE SUPERMAN, HE IS ALIVE AND READY TO KICK SOME ASS!" said Shazam "Well I'll be damned, Look who is still alive and kicking" said Selina who then smirked "JUSTICE LEAGUE TAKE...THEM...DOWN!" shouted Superman.

Gotham

Streets of Gotham

The GCPD, Suicide Squad, Nightwing and Robin battled the Parademons as they finished off the last of the ones that were attacking Gotham, The Suicide Squad had two new additions to their team in the forms of Louise Lincoln a.k.a Killer Frost and King Shark, Deadshot lined up a shot to take out a Parademon when Nightwing quickly took down the Parademon instead "Oh seriously, Now that is just being an asshole" said Deadshot "Fastest marksman on the planet, Yet was too slow to take out that one" said Nightwing "I swear to god man, I am this close to shooting your ass" Deadshot replied.

The two of them stared each other down & eventually started to laugh together "Oh man I forgot how funny you can be at times Lawton" said Nightwing "Yeah well at least you still have a sense of humour unlike this new robin he is just a moody asshole like Batman" Deadshot replied.

Nightwing laughed even harder "Like Father, Like Son" he thought to himself "HOLY SHIT, LOOK!" said Rick Flagg he pointed towards a huge tv screen that was built into one of the city's skyscrapers. The (GCPD, Nightwing, Robin & Suicide Squad) at that moment saw what Flagg was seeing "IT'S SUPERMAN!" said Jim Gordon "Well what do you know, Looks like he isn't dead after all" said Nightwing "Yeah but look what the JL have to deal with" said Lawton who pointed to the army of Parademons "Flagg give me your earpiece now, I need to talk to Waller" said Deadshot "Why do you need to talk to her?" asked Flagg "Just give me it dumbass" Deadshot replied.

Flagg handed it over to him "Waller listen, I have a request that I would like you to hear me out on?" Deadshot asked "What is it Lawton?" Waller replied "The League won't be able to take all of those creatures on by themselves, I request that you allow the Suicide Squad to assist the JL, It is the only way that Earth stands a chance of winning this alien invasion, The Squad need to stand alongside the Justice League on this one occasion, Now what do you say?" Floyd asked "Request denied, I can't risk the squad being seen in public" said Waller.

Floyd looked around and saw the people of Gotham watching them from the windows "A bit late for that everyone could see us fighting alongside the GCPD from their windows and with all due respect but won't it look bad on you and A.R.G.U.S that there was a possibility of the JL winning this war with the help of the Suicide Squad but you decided against it and in doing so let the planet get taken over by this boulder faced Dickhead that is talking to Superman...So Lady I would seriously rethink your decision" said Deadshot.

There was a long silence on the earpiece "Fine you win Floyd, Well played, Now take the Squad and help the Justice League win" said Waller "Yes Ma'am" he handed the earpiece back to Flagg "Come on you dumb prick, We gotta help the good guys save the world, Squad move out" said Deadshot.

Nightwing and Robin looked at each other "Why aren't we going with them?" Robin asked "We need to stay in Gotham just in case more of those creatures decide to attack the city Damian" said Nightwing.

Arkham Asylum

A guard of Arkham Asylum approached a certain cell and proceeded to knock on it "Prisoner AC23-1940 get your ass up and walk to the door" Lex Luthor opened his eyes gently & slowly sat up from there he stood to his feet and turned his head to the left with his eyes looking at his cell door he walked up to it, The guard opened the rectangle cover on the door "I was told to show you this Luthor this is genuine live footage of what is happening in your city of Metropolis" the guard stuck his phone against the glass panel with Lex now watching the footage his eyes became wide out of shock at what he was seeing "NOOOO...IMPOSSIBLE...MY DEVIL KILLED THE GOD YET HE STILL LIVES!" Lex shouted,

The guard laughed at Luthor "You stupid son of bitch, You really thought you could take down Superman, You failed, He lives and now all you have left to do is to rot in this cell" the guard replied he pulled the cover back up and walked away from the cell while Lex was going into a fit of rage & currently in the process of smashing his own cell up.

Batcave

Alfred sat there stunned watching the TV he couldn't believe his eyes the Superman was alive "Bloody hell" said Alfred.

Metropolis

Daily Planet

The Daily Planet stood silent at the shock of who black trenchcoat really was it was only until Perry broke the silence by cheering in doing so the rest of them broke into celebrations, Richard White began to chant "SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN!" the rest of the planet decided to copy him as they then chanted with him.

Smallville

The Kent Farm

Lana, Martha, Adam and Alanna watched the TV in excitement as Darkseid omega beams & Superman heat vision collided "Kick his ass Clark" said Lana she had been told by Martha on how Clark survived and what he had been doing for the past year, She was also very happy to learn that him and Diana were together "Darkseid has no idea what he is in for, Clark is going to beat the crap out of him" said Alanna "Oh he will especially with the blue sun molecules inside his body, Darkseid will put up a fight but Superman is going to annihilate him" said Adam.

A few happy tears flowed from Martha's eyes "Mrs Kent are you okay?" Lana asked "I'm okay Lana it's just that I didn't think I would ever be witnessing Clark saving the world again due to us thinking he was dead but with him alive I get to see my little boy in action again and this time he is not alone in his fight he has Diana and the League to assist him, Now my beautiful little boy show him what Superman can do" said Martha.

Planet Terminus

Late evening

On the Planet Terminus inside a random house a TV was currently switched on and was also broadcasting the fight between Earth and Apokolips on the galactic news channel, A man stood in front of the TV he was 6 foot 4, 205 lbs, His body was well built, Eye colour was green, His hair was shaved on the sides, The top was fully black while the tip of it was white, The man was dressed in blue cotton sleeping trousers and no shirt and was currently watching & waiting for Superman & Darkseid to clash "Kal-El this is the biggest test of your life, I have watched you take down villains like Zod, Faora-Ul, Nam-Ek, Clone Doomsday, Sinestro (Leader of the Yellow Lanterns), Mongul, Despero, Queen Kormand'r of Tamaran, Nekron (Leader of the Black Lanterns), Black Hand (Nekron's Lieutenant), Onimar Synn but now you face one of the oldest and most powerful gods in galactic history whose strength exceeds your previous opponents, Throughout this past year I have watched you go through test after test and have seen your reactions to the beauty and the horrors of what this big universe is like, Now use those experiences to guide you to defeat this overconfident evil prick, Do not disappoint me Kal-El, The house of El represents hope now make sure it lives up to it's meaning and remember this you are not alone in this fight if you need help ask for it, The Justice League are there to help you".

Olympus

In Olympus Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Eros God of Love son of deceased war god Ares & Aphrodite, Hermes messenger of Olympus who had just returned from delivering Steppenwolf corpse to Hades, Heracles son of Zeus, Poseidon god of the Sea, Zeus King of Olympus had all gathered by the large circular pool that they would use to watch the affairs of man's world and right now it was being put to full use as they watched the battle for Earth "Come on Kal-El show Darkseid what you can do" said Hermes "He is perfection and if I am right his body is a lot more toned than before, If he wasn't with Diana I would definitely put all my efforts into seducing him so he could make love to me here in Olympus. When it came to that Lois Lane woman, I could tell he held back most of his strength when making love to her but with someone like me he would never have to hold back" said Aphrodite.

Hermes and Eros looked at each other, Both of them rolled their eyes at what Aphrodite had said "Mother I am standing right next to you, The last thing any son wants to hear from his mother is who she wants to lay with and like you said he is with Diana so he is taken unfortunately" said Eros "Is she still ogling the Kryptonian?" Athena asked she had returned from helping Hippolyta and the Amazons and had informed them that for the next two weeks she would temporarily take over duties as Queen of Themyscira so that Hippolyta could fully heal "Yes she is to such a point she wants the Kryptonian to make love to her" said Poseidon "Can you really blame me, Look at him" Aphrodite replied who was currently mesmerised at the sight of Superman.

Athena approached a table that had a jug of wine and empty gold chalice's on it, Picking one up she poured the wine into it and took a sip & joined her fellow gods "Will you get a hold of yourself Aphrodite, Look at yourself you're drooling over him, Yes I agree Kal-El is incredible physically and yes I know you want him but you can't have him, His heart belongs to Diana & her heart belong to him, Also Diana says thank you for sending him back to her" said Athena "I am happy that she is happy, Diana's prayers to me over the past year and watching her mourn him were too hard to ignore, I wasn't too sure on how to help her because we all saw him die that day which he sort of did but didn't if you know what I mean, So the only thing I could do for her was to try and use my magic to help her mind and heart heal from the pain of him being dead then for him to return alive and well, I also had a slight feeling that it was him who saved those people in that plane incident earlier" Aphrodite replied "Don't forget the Kryptonian's adopted mother Martha Kent she was a massive help to Diana as well, The way the two of them helped each other grieve for him, She is a very kind hearted woman" said Eros "And Queen Mera of Atlantis she was also a massive help to Diana" said Poseidon "Don't forget about Lana Lang, Kal-El childhood friend" said Hermes.

Heracles looked unimpressed by Superman "I think you lot think too highly of him he isn't all that impressive in my opinion and I am ten times more stronger than him, I could definitely beat him in a fight" the gods looked at him and then laughed at the words he had just said except for Zeus who carried on looking down at the pool in silence "You think you can beat him, You got battered by Rao for trying to rescue your Father all those years ago, If you took on Kal-El he would destroy you in a fight" said Poseidon "No he wouldn't" Heracles replied "Yes he would" said Eros "It is a known fact that Kryptonians are far superior than Olympians" said Athena "If Rao wanted to he could have killed you and Father that day he found out what Mother did to Hippolyta and how Father allowed it to happen after that vicious beating he gave to Father you tried to rescue him and in doing so you stepped up against the wrong god, The two of you were lucky that he didn't kill both of you that day, Rao is so powerful he could kill all of us if he wanted to" said Hermes.

Poseidon put his hand on his nephew's shoulder "Ares, Zeus, me and you we have all fallen to him when we tried to step up against him individually, He has fought your Father many times and every time my Brother would be laid out unconscious in a pool of his own blood, Beaten and broken, Your father has never beaten Rao and I know for a fact that he never will, Rao is far too strong and Kal-El strength is just slightly less than his if you stepped up against him it would only end badly for you" the sea god replied.

The gods looked down at the pool just in time to see Darkseid and Superman came to blows

Metropolis

Superman and Darkseid began to exchange punches while Batman took the opportunity to quickly tell the league on who they should deal with "This is the plan for all for us it will be Me, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Shazam, Aquaman, J'onn, Dr Fate, Zatanna and Mera that will deal with the big Parademons, Let Superman deal with Darkseid, Meanwhile Flash, Catwoman, Green Arrow, Black Canary & Fire, You deal with the small Parademons" "How the fuck are we supposed to deal with all of them by ourselves?" asked Black Canary "That's why you are going to need our help" said Deadshot.

The small group looked at them "Fucking hell it's the Suicide Squad" said Green Arrow "The what Squad?" Fire asked "Fight first, Questions later" said Flash as the 100,000 parademons headed for the two groups which forced them to team up

Flash ran while at the same time was throwing punches to the left and right which knocked the Parademons out, Green Arrow fired his arrows at them with some of the arrows exploding after hitting their target which caused multiple ones to die as well while Black Canary used her canary cry to deafen the Parademons who were now screaming & covering their ears in pain this gave Fire, Catwoman and the Suicide Squad the opportunity to decimate their opponents "Yeah eat lead Motherfuckers" said Deadshot "There is one huge Parademon left who deals with him?" asked Selina.

A green fist shot out of the water and hit the Parademon Brute with it now being sent soaring into the air, Green Lantern shot out of the water "HAL!" said Zatanna "Leave this one to me" he caught the Brute and took it up into space, Once that was done he threw the Parademon onto the Moon's surface "You wanna dance, Let's dance asshole" the Parademon stood to it's feet and roared at the Green Lantern as the two flew towards each other.

Darkseid left hand enclosed around Superman's throat which allowed him the opportunity to launch punch after punch into the Kryptonian's face "Luthor may have failed to kill you but I won't, You will die by my hand Kryptonian" he threw another punch but Superman left hand caught Darkseid's right fist "My turn" said Kal-El he landed a right punch into the Apokoliptians face and followed up with a left hook followed with (A 2nd one, A 3rd one, A 4th punch) and finished it off with multiple punches and elbows into Darkseid's stomach.

The Kryptonian flew slightly higher and launched a right kick across Darkseid's jaw "See during my trip in space I took the opportunity to learn how to fight, My teachers the legendary Warlords of Okaara, If you had taken me on a year ago you would have been winning right now but the warlords have taught me a lot not just in fighting but on how to be a better person and a better Superman, I am not the same man I was a year ago I have seen the beauty and the darkness of the universe and in seeing all that it has changed me a lot and I will use those experiences to guide myself in defeating you" said Superman.

Darkseid flew towards him and tackled the Kryptonian by the waist with the two of them flying upwards into the sky.

Cyborg and Shazam went back to back with the duo preparing themselves to fight their individual Parademon Brute, Cyborg left and right arms transformed into 2 large large laser cannons while the Parademon lifted his gun and aimed it at Victor "BRING IT DICKHEAD!" Victor shouted, The two fired at each other as their shots impacted into each other's chest, Mere moments later their battle turned into a flight & gunfight battle as they chased after each other.

Shazam formed a ball of thunder in his hands with the Brute now roaring & blew fire out of it's mouth, Shazam flew slightly to the right in order to dodge the attack and launched his ball of lighting which the Parademon immediately dodged as well, Shazam raised his hands and taunted the Parademon "Come on Ugly, Let's fight" channelling his lightning into his fists, The Parademon carried on firing at him while Shazam flew towards it while also trying to dodge the beam of laser that was being fired out of the Brute's gun, Once he was close he began to launch multiple punches onto the face of the creature.

Batman locked eyes with the Parademon as the bullets from the Batwing impacted with the Brute's chest area but it didn't seem to have much effect due to the armour on the Brute who now looked at Batman and smirked "Pathetic your man made bullets don't work against someone like me, Now it's my turn" the Parademon fired his gun "Oh shit" said Batman who responded by pushing down on the steering wheel sending the Batwing into a nosedive, One of the Brute's laser bursts had hit the rear edge of the Batwing but had only done minor damage to it "Fuck" said Batman he then pulled the steering wheel towards him to level it out.

Once that was done he pulled it even more so that the Batwing would go rising up back into the air, The Brute gave chase with the dark knight now leading it into Gotham "You're on my turf now you ugly son of a bitch, No one knows these streets better than I do" said Batman.

The two battled it out through the streets of Gotham with the Brute now firing his gun at Batman while the dark knight was now trying out some aerial manoeuvres in order to avoid getting hit. A few of the laser bursts impacted with the rear end of the Batwing "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" said Batman "Stay calm Master Wayne, Stay calm and you'll be able to win this" said Alfred who talked to him through the earpiece.

J'onn stared down the Parademon Brute "You're not scared Martian, I see you are accepting your death" said the Brute "No if anything you should be the one that is scared" J'onn replied "Why's that?" the Brute asked, The Martian transformed himself into a huge green dragon "Oh" said the Brute who now had an expression of fear "Yeah Oh, If I was you I would start flying away" said J'onn, The Parademon placed his gun on his back & utilized his claw gauntlets to attack the Martian's face "SOLDIERS OF DARKSEID WILL NEVER COWER, NOW DIE MARTIAN!".

Zatanna and Dr fate stood side by side while the two Brutes stood opposite, Aiming their guns at the two magicians, The Brute opposite Zatanna spoke "HAIL DARKSEID!" Zatanna lifted her two middle fingers "FUCK DARKSEID!" she replied, The two Parademons flew at them and fired their guns with Zatanna & Fate fighting back by firing beams of magic at the Brutes who despite being hit were carrying on flying towards them more enraged than before "Etativel" said Zatanna which granted her the ability to fly she followed up by casting 4 purple hexagrams, Lining them up in front of herself "Gninthgil" she fired the purple thunder bolt through the line of hexagrams while Fate formed a Ankh to use as a shield against the gunfire from the Brute he was facing.

Apokolips

Desaad looked at the screen in rage "He lied to us, Lex Luthor lied to us about the Kryptonian being dead, Well now he will pay the ultimate price for lying to the almighty Darkseid" he walked away from the console & approached the unconscious furies, Crouching down he shook Lashina awake with the fury now opening her eyes "Oh my head" said Lashina "Forget about the pain in your head, We have bigger problems" helping her up to her feet "The man who beat you up in Atlantis is Kal-El of Krypton, He was the one in the black coat and is currently fighting Master Darkseid on Earth" "He lives how?" she asked "I don't know but Lex Luthor clearly lied to us about him being dead, I woke you up so you can deal with him, Now do you want to deal with him or shall I send one of the other furies?" "Leave him to me" said Lashina.

The Fury approached one of the walls and pulled off a sword and a metal axe from it "Where is Lex Luthor currently?" she asked "It says here on the console that he is locked up in some place called Arkham Asylum" said Desaad.

The torturer opened a boomtube directly to Lex's cell.

Gotham

Arkham Asylum

Lex sat in the corner his cell destroyed by his own hand from his rage at finding out that Superman was alive "How, Just how did he survive and how long has he been alive for during this past year, I failed this time but when I get out of this cell I will find another way to destroy him" little did Luthor know that he would never get his revenge due to what was about to happen next.

A boomtube began to form in his cell making him stand to his feet, Lashina walked through it and eyed the man up from head to toe "Are you Lex Luthor?" she asked "Yes it is I the great and powerful Lex Luthor, How may I be of service and if I may ask who are you?" "Me I'm the woman who has been sent to kill you" the Fury drove her sword through his stomach which was now protruding out of his back.

Luthor stood still for a few seconds letting the pain register in his brain, Making him sink to his knee's with blood now spilling from his mouth and stomach onto the floor "Why?" he asked "This is for lying to Darkseid" she lifted her axe all the way up and brought it down with such force as it then went directly into his skull, Lashina heard his skull crack from the impact & pulled it out, Turning the axe sideways she brought her arms backwards and utilized the full force of her strength to decapitate him.

Lex Luthor was officially dead.

The alarm went off in Luthor's cell, With this happening the Fury quickly took the opportunity & used her axe to cut off his arms and legs, Lashina pulled her sword out from his chest & threw the torso and head through the portal, The Fury jumped through it herself, Once she was through the boomtube closed.

The guards arrived seconds later and were greeted by the sight of the legs and arms of what was Lex Luthor.

Apokolips

Lashina stepped back through while Desaad picked up the torso & head of Luthor, Walking past Darkseid's throne he opened a door and was now standing outside, He carried on walking to the end of the bridge and was greeted by a huge vat of molten lava below him and threw Lex's head & torso down into it as it burnt them into ash.

Desaad walked back into the throne room "That is what happens when you lie to Master Darkseid" Lashina was about to respond when a very, very loud roar echoed throughout the whole of Apokolips "What was that?" Lashina asked.

Metropolis

Aquaman went back to back with Mera while the two brutes stood opposite the King & Queen. Mera was now trying to decide on what kind of water weapon she would need to form to take down the Parademon Brute while Aquaman was currently stuck between trying to decide whether to destroy the gun of the Parademon or disarm his opponent of his weapon.

Mera and the Brute sized each other up & walked towards each other, The Xebellian gathered water around her arms and used the water to form two water gauntlets that could fire sharp needle like projectiles that could pierce skin, The Brute roared and fired his gun at her she retaliated by lifting both her arms & clenching her fists, The Queen of Atlantis started to fire back while at the same time rolling out of the way in order to dodge the Brute's gunshots. The Brute took flight and breathed his fire at her but Mera decided to wait for the Brute to get near in doing so she aimed her right arm carefully and fired her water needle which landed in the left eye of the Brute who crashed to the floor and screamed in pain at being blinded.

The Brute looked at Wonder Woman and fired his gun at her she crossed her Amazon bracelets in front of her and used them to absorb the shot "Interesting if I am correct those bracelets are known to belong to only one race...Amazons" "Correct you are" Wonder Woman replied she separated her arms away her left hand held her Mother's Godkiller sword while her right hand held her own sword "Your military leader Steppenwolf died by mine & my sister's hand and you will fall just like he did" "Well that was to be expected he always was weak in my eyes" the Brute replied he then fired his gun rapidly at her.

Wonder Woman flew left and right in order to dodge them, Once she was near she attacked the Brute who fought back by using his claw gauntlets to defend himself from her attacks, Steel clashed with steel as sparks emerged from Wonder Woman's swords & the Parademons claws hitting each other.

Aquaman jumped in the air before the Brute had an opportunity to react as the King of Atlantis threw his quindent with such force, The weapon landed directly into the Brute's chest which sent the creature crashing down onto it's back. King Arthur capitalized on the opportunity and ran to his now downed opponent in order to wrestle the gun out of the Brute's hands "DINAH!" Aquaman shouted.

Black Canary turned her head and saw Aquaman looking at her "CATCH!" he threw the large gun to her which she caught and began to fire upon the smaller Parademons "Oh hell yes, Now that is what I'm talking about" said Black Canary.

Parademon Brute pulled the quindent out and sat up, He forced his left claw into Aquaman's right thigh and used his right claw to repeatedly stab the left side of King Arthur's torso which made the King yell out in pain & quickly retaliated by using his left foot to kick the Brute in the face. Aquaman stumbled back and placed his left hand on his newly acquired torso wound which was now bleeding, This allowed the Brute to stand up & it was now currently holding the King's trident in it's right hand "I believe that belongs to me" said Aquaman "Well you disarmed me of my weapon, I figured it is only fair I take yours as a replacement" the Brute replied.

The King of Atlantis stuck his left hand out which made the quindent gravitate towards him while the Parademon was now trying to pull the trident back towards itself but it was futile because the trident began to pull the Parademon with it.

Arthur ran and jumped in the air his right fist connecting across the Brute's jaw, The Parademon grabbed his opponent's arm and forced the trident into the King's torso wound which made Aquaman cry out in pain he then headbutted the King and was about to breath fire onto Aquaman's face when the latter used the opportunity to throw quick left punches into the Brute's face.

The Parademon Brute threw the King away from him as Aquaman rolled violently across the concrete, Eventually he stopped rolling & stood to his feet slowly, Turning around to face his opponent he was greeted by his trident landing in his sternum & stomach with such force it sent him crashing back down to the concrete floor.

The Brute flew and landed next to him, It decided to hold Aquaman down by placing it's left foot on the King's throat while enclosing it's hands around the trident and began to force it down even more into Aquaman's stomach and sternum "Die Atlantean King" the King hands enclosed themselves around the trident with him attempting to try and push it out.

Two screams of rage caught everyone's attention as they all looked and saw Darkseid punching Superman in the face, The two of them were hurtling down towards the center of Metropolis which was where the Superman memorial was.

Darkseid & Superman crashed down onto the memorial as the concrete cracked from the impact. Superman body rolled across the memorial and was now laid out on his back while also breathing heavily he turned his head to the right and saw that Darkseid was now on one knee looking directly at him, The apokoliptian god was bleeding from his (Forehead, eyes, nose and mouth) while the kryptonian was bleeding from his (Mouth, eyes, forehead and was sporting a bruised left cheek).

The two them stood to their feet and stared each other down, Darkseid turned his head to the left and looked at the grey statue of Superman in a heroic pose "So you're like me a god who these people worship?" he asked "No I am not a god and I don't consider myself one, They see me as their hero and that is what I am to them, These humans are my people as well, I even rejected my own kind 3 years ago because they wanted to kill all these good people in order to make Earth into a new Krypton" Superman replied "You're a fool you have all this power and could rule over these people but you would rather use it to defend them, Think about it like this one day they will turn on you and see you as the enemy" Darkseid replied "They did last year a large amount of them hated me but I still defended them against clone Doomsday so that they could live and in sacrificing my life, I brought them together and also gave hope to my friends there who are currently fighting your soldiers, I gave them hope to form a group called the Justice League that has one objective to defend humanity from all domestic & galactic threats and right now you are one of those galactic threats and I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN!".

Superman flew towards him when Darkseid quickly caught him by the throat and slammed him into the statue which was destroyed on impact he landed a left punch across the jaw of Superman, The Kryptonian fought back and blew his freeze breath onto Darkseid's eyes which temporarily blinded the Apokoliptian which gave Superman an opportunity to launch multiple right punches onto Darkseid's face which made the Apokoliptian let go of him.

Kal-El grabbed Darkseid's head and headbutted him which dazed the apokoliptian slightly, The kryptonian clenched his fists and launched both of them towards the chest of Darkseid with the intention of destroying the apokoliptians ribcage but Uxas in that moment reacted quicker and fired his omega beams which hit the son of Jor & Lara-El directly in the chest sending him slightly backwards.

Darkseid capitalized on the opportunity and landed a left, right, left punch combination into Superman's torso which made the Kryptonian fall backwards in pain, While he was falling the god of apokolips launched a right punch that landed on the left side of Superman's neck which hurt the Kryptonian even more as Superman back impacted with what was left of the bottom half of his statue, His legs then gave out from under him which made him now lean against the statue in a sitting position.

The Apokoliptian held him by the front of his suit and launched punch after punch into the Kryptonians face "I WIN, YOU LOSE!" said Darkseid.

The punches were thunderous, Each one impacting heavily with Superman's face which made him bleed even more, Darkseid held Kal by the throat with his left hand and used his right hand to lift the Kryptonian high into the air, Stretching his arms all the way up he held Superman high above his head and slammed him down onto the floor & then launched kick after kick into his opponents torso, Superman lifted his head up and was met with Darkseid's boot impacting with his face which sent him back down to the floor but he refused to stay down and went onto his hands & knee's in order to put himself back into a sitting position.

With him now sat against the base of his statue he coughed up blood and started to laugh "What is it that is so funny, Are you enjoying this because I will carry on until you are no longer breathing" "I know but what I am laughing at is that it is not me you need to be concerned about Darkseid, If anything I would be more scared of what she is going to do to you" said Superman "She" said Darkseid.

The Apokoliptian turned around as two swords went directly into his eyes "AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH" he screamed. Wonder Woman pulled out her swords from his eyes in order for her to launch a barrage of vicious punches into his torso and then an uppercut followed by a vicious roundhouse kick as the back of her left foot landed across the jaw of her opponent which sent the Apokoliptian crashing into the river that surrounded the memorial.

Wonder Woman took her earpiece out and threw it into the Metropolis river she then flew down to her Superman and landed in front of him, Placing her swords down she went to her knee's while her hands reached out and cupped his bruised & bloodied face her thumbs stroking his cheeks tenderly "Kal my beloved, Are you alright?" "I'll be okay it is good to see you my love and may I just say you are amazing, What you did just now to Darkseid, I am in complete awe of you right now" the two of them grinned at each other and both started giggling "Your mother & sisters are they alive?" Kal asked "They are alive and we won against Steppenwolf" she replied "That's good if I am correct it is now Amazons 2, Apokolips 0" said Superman "Correct you are my sexy kryptonian" said Diana, Those last 3 words made Superman blush and grin even more "Are you blushing Kal-El?" Diana asked "Maybe" Superman replied "You are so adorable when you blush" said Diana "I love you" Kal replied "I love you too" said Diana.

Diana interlocked her hands with Kal's and helped him stand to his feet she went to pick up her swords and saw Superman get knocked back down to the floor "KAL!" she turned around, Her expression turned to one of rage as her eyes saw the Brute she had been dealing with at the time was the one who shot her Kal in the chest "YOU, I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Diana shouted.

Superman breathed heavily from the pain "No Diana let me deal with him, You can go and have fun beating up that Apokoliptian son of a bitch, I did promise you that before you left for Themyscira" the two of them looked into each other's eyes "Be careful Kal" said Diana "I will" he replied.

Wonder Woman flew to Darkseid whose eyes had now healed from her stabbing him but still had the blood on his face from her attack "Amazon but which one are you?" he asked "I AM DIANA, DAUGHTER OF QUEEN HIPPOLYTA & PRINCESS OF THEMYSCIRA, I AM ALSO THE ONE WHO JUST KILLED YOUR UNCLE STEPPENWOLF & YOU WILL BE NEXT TO DIE BY MY HANDS!" "So he died by your hands, Good because if he came back to Apokolips saying he had lost I would have made him suffer for it, You may have beaten him but you'll lose to me" Darkseid replied he then fired his omega beams, The Amazon crossed her bracelets to absorb the attack while at the same time could feel the intensity and heat coming from it.

The moment Darkseid had finished blasting her she slammed her bracelets together which produced the same wave of energy that she used against clone Doomsday, The attack knocked Darkseid back a bit "You are no ordinary Amazon" "Daughter of Zeus as well" she replied, Darkseid stared at her and then burst out in evil laughter "Your mother slept with Zeus, That is brilliant, Hera must have been furious when she found out. Now I know why she has been living on my brother's Izaya planet of New Genesis" he then launched himself towards her.

His hands enclosed themselves around her throat and began choking her while also diving them both down onto one of the bridges that was connected to the memorial with her back impacting it while Darkseid quickly let go of her throat and used both his fists to punch her repeatedly left and right in the face.

The Flash saw that Wonder Woman was in trouble and ran to Darkseid he then landed a right, left, right punch across the Apokoliptians face and was about land a fourth punch when Darkseid timed it carefully in doing so he caught Flash by the leg and threw him as far away as possible. With Darkseid distracted, Wonder Woman stood up quickly she was bleeding from her mouth & eyes which she had received from Darkseid's punches while the top half of her back had claw marks on it that also bled due to her fight with the Parademon Brute.

Diana flew up and kicked Darkseid in the back of his head, The impact made his head rock forward she gripped her swords in her hands with the blades now pointing downwards and flew in front of him and landed a right uppercut which sent him directly into the air but she was far from done, Flying after him she launched punch after punch into his stomach which made him yell out in pain.

Surface of the Moon

Green Lantern's fight with the Brute had gone back and forth but Hal Jordan had come out the winner, The Parademon Brute was laid out on his back, It's wings had been ripped off by Green Lantern in doing so it gave Jordan the advantage in getting the victory. Hal stood still and breathed heavily from his fight with the Parademon he then picked up the Parademons gun and walked towards it "I gotta admit you put up a hell of a fight" said Green Lantern "Soldiers of Darkseid are taught to never surrender and to always keep fighting" the Brute replied, It lifted it's head and and breathed fire at him but Hal used his ring to form a fist in order to knock it down "Yeah that is enough fire breathing for one day".

Lantern stood above the Parademon and aimed it's weapon at it's face "Any last words?" Green Lantern asked "May Lord Darkseid reign supreme" the Brute replied "Good to know, Also I normally never do executions but on this occasion I am going to have to" he then pulled the trigger and shot the Parademon four times in the face.

Green Lantern looked to Earth "Better get back down there" said Hal "Can we join you?" a voice asked, Hal turned around his eyes locked on his two fellow lanterns "John Stewart and Kyle Rayner, What the fuck are you two doing here" "Nice to see you too you Prick" Kyle replied "Heard Darkseid had returned to attack Earth, We got permission from the Guardians to come and help" said John "Thanks but you need to know before we get down there that Superman is alive and is currently fighting Darkseid" said Hal.

Their expressions became ones of shock "I thought he was dead" said John "You told us he sacrificed himself" said Kyle "He did from what I was told but he survived somehow" Hal replied "How is the war looking right now?" John asked "I have no idea who is winning but what I do know is that the big Parademons can be killed by their own gun and that Darkseid has brought an armada to Earth" "Well why we still standing here guys, Let's get down there already" said Kyle.

John Stewart began to speak the Green Lantern oath "In brightest day, In blackest night no evil shall escape my sight" said John "Let those who worships evils might" said Hal "BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!" Kyle shouted, The trio lifted their rings as three green beams shot out "LET'S GO TO WAR BOYS!" said Hal, The three of them then flew away from the moon and headed for Earth.

 **Hello to the people reading this story i appreciate that you took the time to have a read of it and for having patience with me when it comes to my long breaks between chapter uploads**

 **what do you think of it so far and to the users who are favouriting and following from what i can tell you're enjoying my this story so please leave your reviews**

 **For the olympian gods i am using the new 52 designs for Hermes and Eros**

 **.Zeus design I am going to use the new Wonder Woman movie version**

 **.Poseidon design is taken from injustice**

 **.Aphrodite design there is a picture on google from the WW comics where aphrodite is descending from olympus so she can help diana i decided to use that design for her**

 **.Heracles I am going to use the injustice design for him**

 **.Athena is the only one I am struggling to find a good DC design for her**


	13. Superman vs Parademon Brute

Superman vs Parademon Brute

Metropolis

Superman Memorial

Superman floated to the Parademon Brute that was now standing on one of the many bridges that connected to the memorial "Kryptonian I am going to enjoy killing you" said the Brute "Why don't you put the gun away and let's settle this with our fighting skills" Superman replied "If you want to do bloody, we can do bloody?" the Brute asked "Let's do this" said Superman.

The Brute put the gun on it's back but kept it's claw gauntlets unsheathed as the two walked towards each other.

Superman stood sideways with his left leg back and his right leg inching forward slowly, His right arm stretched out while his left palm was now facing his right bicep, The Brute stood sideways and then formed the same martial arts pose in the opposite way as Superman, Even though he was bigger and was currently looking down at the Kryptonian, His right arm crossed with the back of his opponents arm while his right leg stretched forward so that his right foot aligned itself with Superman's right foot and last of all his left leg was stretched out behind him.

The two aliens stared each other down both with the same thought, This fight was going to be brutal, The Parademon launched a few punches with Superman countering them, The creature pushed him slightly backwards and smirked while Superman breathed carefully as the two went back into their original stances and crossed arms again.

The Brute went on the attack by launching a right punch, a right elbow, left punch and then a left kick all of which were countered by Superman, The two of them took a few steps away from each other and went into different stances, Superman tried pulling the left arm of the Brute it retaliated by throwing a right punch that was heading for the Kryptonian's torso which Superman floated back to avoid.

Parademon lifted his hands to taunt Superman "Come on Kryptonian, Show me what you can do" Superman looked at him and then down to the Brute's legs, Kal lifted his hands up while the Brute waited for his opponents next attack. Superman spun around and attempted a roundhouse kick to his opponents leg, The Brute lifted it's left leg quickly which made Kal miss in doing so the Brute replied with a left kick of it's own.

Kal-El leaned back immediately to avoid the left kick from the Parademon who quickly brought his left leg down and lifted his right leg up to kick Superman twice but the Kryptonian blocked the double right kick with his left arm, The Brute breathed fire at him which Superman leaned back to avoid, In doing so it made him lose his balance and fall onto his back which allowed the creature to take the opportunity to strike by lifting it's left leg and tried to stamp on the Kryptonian but Superman quickly flew backwards and floated upwards into a standing position with his feet now touching the ground.

The Parademon attempted a right kick to Superman's torso which was pushed aside by Kal who went on the defence as the Parademon threw multiple punches which were countered by the son of El who retaliated by attempting to land a right elbow into the chest of the Brute which was deflected away,

This gave the Brute the opportunity to land his left claw into the right side of Superman's torso, He then pulled it out and pushed Superman away from him.

Kal's left hand went to his newly acquired wound "That hurt", The two aliens engaged in combat again, Blocking each other's punches, The moment for Kal to strike came when the Parademon left his torso unguarded as Superman then spun around on the spot and landed a left kick into the right side of the Brute's torso which made it yell out in pain.

Clark took the opportunity & floated upwards, Utilizing his super speed he landed a vicious right kick into the sternum of the Brute who was now sent crashing away from the son of Jor & Lara-El.

The Brute landed on it's back & carried on rolling backwards (losing it's gun in the process) until it was lying flat on it's stomach "You going to pay for that Kryptonian" the Brute muttered, It placed it's hands on the concrete and lifted himself back up into a standing position & shook it's head to attention while Superman flew and landed in front of it.

The soldier of Darkseid threw a right punch which Superman ducked, Allowing him to end up behind his opponent, The moment the Brute turned around his jaw was met with Superman's fist crashing across it, This dazed it with the Man of Steel following up with a left kick to the stomach, Another left kick to the back of the Brute's left knee, A third left kick to the face he then floated up quickly and finished his combo off with a left roundhouse kick to the jaw of the Parademon who was sent crashing down to the floor again.

The Hero of Metropolis lifted the Parademon to it's feet & proceeded to land multiple punches and elbows to the Brute's chest, His right elbow landed down onto the Brute's right shoulder and immediately followed it up with a right karate chop to the neck, Once that was done he held the Parademons right arm so that he could land a left kick to the Brute's right hip which worked.

Superman headbutted the Parademon which sent it stumbling backwards, Which allowed Supes the opportunity to bury a vicious left punch into the stomach of the creature which made it bend over in pain while at the same time Kal quickly did a backwards flip as the tip of his left boot impacted with his opponents face which brought the creature back up to a standing position while stunning it at the same time, Kal used both his fists and threw a double punch followed by a left kick to the chest he attempted a right kick to the chest which the brute avoided by sidestepping to the left but in doing so it didn't block the Kryptonian mid-air twist which allowed Kal to land a left kick that impacted directly into it's face which disoriented it again.

The Brute attempted a left and right punch both were deflected away by Kal-El who landed 4 punches to the chest of the Parademon, Another right elbow across the jaw, A right punch to the face he then buried landed a left punch into the stomach which made the Brute bend down in pain, This gave Supes the opportunity to land a left knee directly into the face of his opponent.

Superman wrapped his arms around the Brute's waist & flew him towards the memorial as he then tackled the soldier of Darkseid to the ground.

Supes stood up and lifted the Parademon up to it's feet "I'm not done with you yet, I am going to make you regret picking a fight with me" he threw multiple punches into the Brute's face and then launched a right uppercut which sent it to the floor "Stay down" said Superman, The Brute looked at him enraged "HAIL DARKSEID!" Superman launched a left kick which gave the opportunity for the Brute to sink both it's claws into Superman's leg.

Kal-El yelled out in pain and stumbled backwards holding his left leg, The Brute used it's wings and floated up into a standing position and immediately knew that this was the perfect opportunity to get the fight back into its favour, Parademon used it's right claw to shred through the skin of Superman's right cheek as blood sprayed out of it.

Superman right hand went to his right cheek.

An evil smile formed on the face of the creature as it then uttered two words to Superman "My turn" the Parademon went on the attack and swiped it's claws at Kal who was trying his hardest to deflect the attacks way but due to his injured leg his mobility was a lot slower, He could have flown away from the fight but that would be the act of a coward and that was something he refused to do, The kryptonian threw a left punch which was a massive mistake because he had now sealed his fate.

Kal-El mistake gave the Brute the opportunity to hurt him, The Parademon used it's left hand and caught Superman's left punch, It then forced it's right claw upwards into the underarm part of Kal's left brachialis & bicep area which made the kryptonian scream outloud from the pain,

The Brute tightened his grip on Kal's wounded left arm and used a left arm judo throw to flip him down onto his back, The Apokoliptian soldier more enraged than ever then proceeded by using it's claws to rip the Kryptonian's torso apart.

The Man of Steel screamed in pain and launched a right punch which the Parademon caught with it's left hand and forced it's right claw into the subscapularis muscle of the right shoulder of Superman, The Brute sheathed it's left claw & clenched it's left fist & proceeed to punch Superman repeatedly in the face until the Kryptonian was disoriented.

Kal-El who was now wounded from head to toe as blood poured out from his various injuries that he had received from Darkseid and the Brute, His face was completely covered in blood which ran down onto his blue kryptonian uniform and turned it dark red even the yellow parts of his crest were now dark red as well.

The Brute then dragged the dazed Superman down the bridge by using his right claw that was still inside the Kryptonian's subscapularis muscle.

Smallville

Kent Farm

14th November 2016

00:30

Martha Kent expression was one of horror and despair, Tears ran down her face as she sobbed at the TV which was now showing the beaten & bloodied Superman being dragged by the Parademon, The same expressions were on the faces of Alanna and Lana as they cried as well, Adam comforted Alanna while Lana held Martha's hands, Just minutes earlier they were cheering for Clark who had been winning against Darkseid and the Brute but the creature had been able to get the fight back into it's favour "Why isn't he healing Adam, I thought the blue sun molecules were supposed to speed up his powers?" Alanna asked "They still are working but the problem is that the attacks of the Parademon have been too powerful for Clark and in doing so his injuries are not being given the opportunity to heal" Adam replied "Why isn't the league helping him?" Lana asked "Most likely because they have their own individual opponents to deal with" Adam replied "I can't lose him again, Please God I am begging you don't let him be taken from me again, I have just got him back" said Martha.

Metropolis

Superman Memorial

14th November 2016

00:35

The Brute dragged Kal-El to where it had dropped it's gun on the bridge, It sheathed it's right claw which dropped Superman completely, The Brute left hand enclosed around the Kryptonian's throat & lifted him up while choking him at the same time, The Brute unsheathed it's right claw and began to stab Superman repeatedly in the stomach & sternum, Once it had finished making Superman suffer it threw the Kryptonian to the ground and grabbed it's gun, Aiming it down directly at Superman's face with the intention of executing him, It's finger pulled the trigger.

At that very split second moment Superman rolled out of the way, In doing so the laser beam from the gun blew a small hole into the bridge instead, Making the Parademon roar out loud in frustration as Kal flew up into a standing position "Okay soldier of Darkseid, Now you've pissed me off".

The Kryptonian landed on the ground and wiped the blood from his face, The Parademon took the opportunity & started firing it's gun at Kal who took full advantage of his super speed and ran towards the Brute while dodging the gunshots at the same time, Once he was in front of the Brute he landed a left punch to the right side of the Brute's torso and quickly followed it up with another one as the Brute stumbled back in pain he then disarmed it of it's gun "SUPERMAN!".

Kal turned his head and saw Green Lantern John Stewart looking at him "THE GUN, GIVE ME THE GUN, I NEED IT!" Superman threw it to him as he then caught it with his ring "THANK YOU, NEED ANY HELP?!" John asked "I got this Green Lantern, Go help the others" Clark replied "Will do" said John who flew away to assist the JL, SS & Kyle Rayner with the smaller Parademons.

Using the Brute's gun he went to work annihilating the smaller ones what was once a 100,000 Parademons were now 90,000 still a lot but the heroes and criminals refused to give up while Catwoman then drove away from the fighting and headed back into Gotham, Her destination the batcave due to needing Alfred to reload the car with bullets and missiles.

Superman gaze locked onto the Brute's "Let's end this" said Superman "I may have lost my gun but it was my claws that did the most damage to you and I will use them to bring forth your death" the Brute replied, The two walked up to each other as the brute swiped it's claws furiously which Superman was now dodging by backing away he caught the Brute's left arm and spun around in a circle twisting it while still holding the arm at the same time with his right hand he used his left fist to launch very quick repetitive punches into the face of the brute & pushed the creature away from himself with it's back now facing him.

The Brute turned around to face his opponent and threw a right and left attack which Superman countered with Kal now landing a right punch across the Brute's jaw which made the creature reel back in pain "Same move that Faora-Ul did to me at the Smallville I-Hop diner, I just did to you, Now time to finish this" Superman thought to himself he then threw multiple punches & elbows to the Brute's torso and spun the Brute around so it's back was facing him he twisted it's right arm and kicked it in the back of it's right knee which sent it down onto said knee.

The Man of Steel let go of the creatures arm & quickly stood in front of it and launched a right uppercut which knocked it's head backwards it began to fall when Superman quickly hovered and spun left in a circle, In doing so the tip of his right boot went crashing across the jaw of the Parademon which now fell onto it's back defeated.

Superman stood over the Brute and grabbed it by the throat, He lifted it up into a sitting position & looked at it while his eyes lit up bright red as he roared and unleashed the full force of his heat vision onto it, Incinerating the Brute's head he let go of the headless corpse, Turning around the Kryptonian grabbed his wounds in pain and began to slowly walk down the bridge while blood drained out of him from head to toe. Kal felt really light headed as he grabbed the railing for support he looked up and saw Mera & Aquaman running to him in order to help him "Mom, Diana" his last words as he then lost consciousness.

His body fell to the left and onto the floor with Kal now laid out on his back.

Smallville

Kent Farm

The four of them watched Superman collapse "NOOOOOOO...NOT AGAIN...NOT AGAIN!" Martha screamed from despair, She sunk to her knee's and cried "CLARK!" said Lana who then went down to the floor and held Martha's hands as the two of them cried together.

Adam eyes filled with tears due to feeling that his blue sun molecules wasn't enough to help Superman win while Alanna was doing her best to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

Olympus

The Gods looked on in shock and horror at Superman collapsing except for Zeus & Heracles, The two of them were grinning at what had just happened "Ha and you thought he could beat me when he could barely take down one of Darkseid's soldiers" said Heracles, Aphrodite and Athena eyes filled with tears "Poor Diana she never even got to have her future with him" said Aphrodite "Not just her Martha as well, She has just lost her son again" said Athena "I don't think he's dead, I think he has collapsed from exhaustion" said Hermes "Yeah but the thing is his wounds aren't healing at their normal rate so he is bleeding out as well" said Eros.

Planet Terminus

The man watched Superman collapse "DAMN IT!" he then sat down in one of the chairs and hoped that Superman would get up "Don't you dare die, Get up Kal son of Jor & Lara El, You have a war to win, Diana and your friends are going to need your help, NOW GET THE HELL UP!".


	14. Justice League & SS vs Apokolips Part 2

Justice League & Suicide Squad vs Apokolips Part 2

Metropolis

Bridges to Superman Memorial

00:50

Aquaman and Mera ran faster the moment they saw Superman collapse. Mera slid down to her knees, Her hands cupped Clarks cheeks "SUPERMAN, SUPERMAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" "His injuries my god he truly did go to war during his fight" said Aquaman, Mera checked for a pulse and could feel a faint one, Her head went down to his chest as she listened carefully for a heartbeat "He is still breathing but his pulse is just about detectable" said Mera. The queen of Atlantis then slapped his cheeks lightly "Clark you need to get up, We can't win this without you, Diana needs you my friend, Don't you dare die you still need to have your future with her" "His powers are derived from the sun, All we need to do is lift him into space and throw him near it" said Aquaman "Yeah but we could make his injuries worse if we move him and Cyborg is the only one who can teleport him to the watchtower and right now he is in the middle of a fight and by the time he can get an opportunity to do it, Superman might be dead by then" said Mera "My love he will still die if he stays down here" Arthur replied "Then what the hell do we do Arthur, We can't move him and we can't let him stay here?" Mera asked "KAL!" Diana screamed.

Wonder Woman flew down and landed next to the three of them, Going down to her knee's she let go of her swords and repositioned herself into a sitting position, Lifting Kal's head ever so gently she brought it down slowly into her lap & cradled his head while tears fell down her cheeks and onto his face, Diana looked at him from head to toe "Gods his wounds are so severe, Please don't die, I have just got you back my love" she thought to herself "He is still breathing Diana and his pulse is still there but I don't know for how long" said Mera "IT WON'T BE LONG BECAUSE I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT THAT HE DIES!" the Amazon, The Atlantean & the Xebellian looked up, Their gazes locked onto Darkseid as their expressions turned to ones of rage "BUT FIRST I WILL KILL YOU THREE THEN HIM!" his eyes fired his omega beams.

Mera created a wall of water to protect them, Wonder Woman quickly crossed her bracelets bracing herself for Darkseid's attack while the King of Atlantis fired blasts of lightning from his quindent, The omega beams went through the wall of water and was now heading for Mera, Aquaman quickly stood in front of her and took the hit directly to his chest which made him yell out in pain and sent him crashing to the floor "ARTHUR!" Mera shouted "Fuck that hurt" said Aquaman, The blast had destroyed the top half of his gold & green armour "Are you alright" Mera asked "I'll be okay, The armour took the hit but in doing so it has destroyed half of it" Aquaman replied he slowly stood to his feet with Mera helping him up.

Aquaman took his now damaged armour off and dropped it to the ground revealing his muscular form that was covered in tattoo's, His torso bled in various places from his fight with Mera and his fight with the Parademon Brute, He started to move his arms around in order to loosen himself up "The last time I saw that trident it was Atlan that wielded it" said Darkseid "Yeah and from what I read in the archives when you and he fought it ended a draw but that was 30,000 years ago, This time I am going to make sure I the King of Atlantis walk away as the victor, After I am done smashing your goddamn fucking face in" Aquaman replied he handed his quindent to Mera "My Queen you keep a hold of this and use it to take down any Parademons that try to attack you" "Got it and please be careful Darling" Mera replied, Her left hand cupped his right cheek as she then kissed him slowly & passionately.

The two eventually parted away from each other as Arthur spoke "I can't wait to tell our little Arthur Jr at home, The story of when Daddy kicked Darkseid's ass" "I think he will enjoy that story a lot" Mera replied, The two of them smiled at each other he then looked down at Superman "Make sure he lives and Mera see if you can get Neol or Kahldur to bring me the Dead Kings sceptre" "Why do you need that?" she asked "I figured maybe in order to take down these monsters, We need monsters of our own".

The King of Atlantis and the Lord of Apokolips readied themselves for their fight, Aquaman launched himself at Darkseid and started to punch him in the face, Darkseid headbutted him and launched vicious right punches into Aquaman's torso he grabbed the King by the throat and threw him away with Aquaman being sent barrelling down a street at great velocity as Darkseid quickly flew after him.

Mera looked in every direction to make sure that there was no one coming to attack them but it was clear the other Parademons were occupied with everyone else which meant that maybe for these next few moments she could take a breather and have a talk with her best friend. Mera took off her crown & JL earpiece, Turning it off she sat down next to Wonder Woman and observed Diana caring for Kal she watched on as Diana's left arm was under Kal's neck and was holding his head while the back of her right hand was stroking his left cheek "I need you to wake up for me Beloved" Diana whispered "So you and he huh" said Mera.

Diana looked at her bewildered "I don't know what you mean" she replied "Well the way you two look at each other, The way you are caring for him right now, The worried and fearful expression on your face, Your scream and tears that came forth when you saw the state he was in. All that is not of a friend worrying for another friend, It is of a woman who is scared of losing the one she loves, A blind dolphin could see all that my friend besides he told us that you and he were together" "So you know" said Diana "Yes and I am so happy for you Diana, You and him belong together, I am so happy that your wish got granted" she went onto her knee's & wrapped her arms around Diana and hugged her "Thank you Mera, I am glad I have you as my best friend" "We are not just best friends, We are sisters" said Mera

The Queen sat back down "So care to tell me how it happened?" Mera asked "Well it started earlier today, We were all doing our own individual jobs, It was just me and Barry on the Watchtower, I was training as usual while Flash was on monitor duty, We then got a call from Hal and Shazam that a plane nearing Metropolis had lost it's engines and was about to crash so I teleported down to assist Shazam in trying to stop the plane, Both of us were trying to catch up to it when my Beloved here got to the plane first, He lifted it onto his shoulders and landed it down safely while me and the League watched in complete shock trying to figure out who this person was due to Beloved wearing his black coat over his armour and a neck warmer covering the bottom of his face...Once he had landed the plane he was then met by (me, Shazam, Batman & Green lantern), I approached him and thanked him for stopping the plane from crashing but he didn't respond and then flew away" "What he just left without saying a single word?" Mera asked "Yeah" Diana replied.

Mera laughed out loud at hearing what he had done as Diana laughed with her "I can't believe he did that, Then what happened?" she asked "He had left so he could officially end things with his ex Lois Lane and discovered that she had moved on which he was quite happy about & from what he told me they talked and officially ended their relationship on a peaceful note, While I and the JL reconvened in the watchtower trying to figure out who he was, The media had given him the name of black trench coat guy, It was only when Batman put up the picture of Beloved on the screen even with the neck warmer on his eyes seemed so familiar, I asked Victor to print me a photo of Beloved, I studied the picture carefully and in doing so my heart started to race hoping that it might just be him but I wanted to go see his mother to see if she thought it might be him as well" said Diana "You call him Beloved" said Mera "Yes Mera and he calls me his love" Diana replied "That is adorable, I am so happy that you two found each other" said Mera "Thank you again Mera for everything, For being so understanding, Being there for me at times when I screamed and cried from despair at losing Kal, For supporting me when I needed a sister" Diana replied "Hey no need to thank me, That is what sisters are for" Mera replied.

The Queen reached out & grabbed Superman's wrist "His pulse is improving and look a few of his wounds have nearly finished healing" "That's a good sign, All we need now is for him to wake up" Diana replied "What happened after he had spoken to Lois?" Mera asked "He went home to see his mother and show her that he was still alive and then I arrived 2 hours later, His mother opened the door to let me in, I walked in and was greeted by the sight of him and that beautiful smile of his, We then talked he told me how he woke up the day after he was buried and immediately headed for space, Even though he could hear the screams of despair from all around the world he couldn't stay, Kal said that he had to get away from Earth so it could experience what it would be like not having him there & also said that he needed to gain some peace of mind, He told me that spending a year in space was truly amazing and he is planning on taking another trip around the galaxy at some point in his life but when that day comes he is going to take me with him, He said that he couldn't take another trip around the galaxy without bringing the woman he loves with him" said Diana "Awwww that is so sweet, He really loves you" said Mera "I know and I love him so much" Diana replied "So what was it like kissing him?" Mera asked.

Diana's looked down at Kal and smiled "It was heavenly our first kiss was like we were linking our souls together as one it was passionate, intense & amazing all at the same time, Honestly Mera I never thought I would get this type of love again but I am so happy that I did get it from a man who loves me just as much as I love him and who is so caring & kind" she replied "I personally like a bit more swagger which I get from Arthur but I have to admit Superman's chest & shoulders are very impressive" the Queen eyed up his torso and arms "I have to agree with you on that one but not only that it's his eyes that get me Mera, So much soul, So much everything" said Diana "Are you two going to tell the League about yours and his love for each other or keep it secret?" Mera asked "We are going to tell the league but we plan to keep it secret from the public & reporters as well" said Diana "How is that going to be possible, His Clark Kent identity is dead as well" said Mera "In this country yes but not if he relocates to another country far away from this one and becomes Clark Kent where ever he chooses to live" "That is quite smart, Bruce & Oliver can also help cover his tracks so that no one figures out that he has faked his death" said Mera.

The queen then switched her earpiece back on and clicked a button on it "Hello Neol can you hear me" "Yes I can your Majesty, How is the war going over there" Neol replied "We're still putting up a good fight, Listen Arthur needs you to go to his weapons room and get the dead kings sceptre, Once you have it bring it to me, I am waiting on one of the bridges that is connected to the Superman memorial" "It will be done your Majesty" said Neol.

 _Krypton_

 _Superman eyes opened gently as he looked up at the evening sky, The kryptonian slowly sat up and looked left, right & then straight and saw a red sun that was now aiming it's rays down onto a very large city, Kal stood up to get a better look of where he was "Where the hell am I" he thought to himself "Hello my beautiful baby boy" Superman turned around and was greeted by the sight of a woman who was 5 foot 6, Curled black hair that flowed down past her shoulders, Her eyes were the colour of brown and were currently filled with tears, Her face was beautiful and she was currently dressed in blue & black kryptonian robes._

 _Kal saw the white House of El symbol in the middle of it "House of El, Wait did she just call me her beautiful baby boy, That means" he thought to himself "Are you Lara Lor-Van, Wife of Jor-El and if so you are my biological Mother?" he asked "I am" she replied, Lara approached him and placed her hands on his cheeks "Hello my son" said Lara, Kal immediately started crying "Mom" he wrapped his arms around her as the two of them stood there and cried "My little boy it is good to see you again" "How is this even possible, Last time I checked I just collapsed after beating that large Parademon" Superman replied "You're still there Kal, This is a dream but it was my only way of getting to meet you again" "So is none of this real?" he asked "It is and it isn't, This dream is real but once we have talked you will wake up again on that bridge again in the arms of your Diana" Lara replied "Diana is she okay, Before I collapsed she was battling Darkseid" he asked "She is okay Kal but she isn't fighting Darkseid no more, Right now it is the King of Atlantis who is currently locked in battle with him while Diana is holding your unconscious body in her arms waiting for you to wake up" Lara replied._

 _Superman looked around the room "What is this place mom?" Kal asked "This is the House of El citadel, It was our home on Krypton" Lara replied "Wait you mean to say I am on Krypton right now?" asked Kal, Lara nodded her head in reply "This is incredible" said Kal he then separated from Lara and was now looking at the scripture around the ceiling & started to speak Kryptonian "The House of El means hope it has carried this meaning from it's very creation that within every person there is a potential for them to be a force for good" said Kal "Glad to see that you have learnt our language" said Lara "Well during my trip in space I took the time to learn about our people and our language but I bet you already knew that since you, Father & Dad have been watching me from the heavens" said Kal "We have Kal and we couldn't be more proud of you, Last year it pained us greatly to see you have so much inner turmoil due to that evil Lex Luthor trying to make it look like you were a threat to Earth but you made sure that the people of Earth could live by sacrificing your life and in doing so the House of El did what it was meant to do, Give hope to people" said Lara._

 _A lone tear ran down Kal's left cheek "Last year was hard Mother I felt so lost when people screamed (Murderer, Go back to your own planet, Death to the alien freak), I was mentally replying to them where do you want me to go, Krypton no longer exists and last time I checked Earth is my home and then when I finally had an opportunity to try and give my side of the story, Lex Luthor bomb detonated, Killing all those innocents yet they still blamed me, In doing so it made them hate me even more" he replied "I know Kal and I am sorry that you had to experience that, It hurt us a lot to see you so lost & confused but remember what Jor said to you they will stumble, They will fall" said Lara "But in time they will join you in the sun, In time you will help them accomplish wonders, I just didn't expect that stumble moment with humanity to be so hard but thank Rao I had mom to help me" said Kal. _

_Lara smiled as tears fell down her cheeks she approached Kal & interlocked her right hand with his left & reached out with her left hand to turn his face so he was looking at her "Your mother is a remarkable woman, I am so happy that you were found by her & Jonathan Kent, They are good people even though we lost you in doing so they were blessed with you, Jonathan told us that he & Martha struggled to conceive a child of their own and then their prayers were answered when you landed in the field opposite their house, She did an amazing job in raising you, I especially loved her feisty attitude when she told Zod to go to hell and when she reassured you that whatever these people are saying about you, They are wrong, You are not a threat and you didn't owe them a thing, You never did when you next see your mother tell her from me, Thank you so much for taking you in and raising you as her own and for being there for you through the good times and the bad" "I will Mother...Do you mind if I ask you something" said Kal "What is it?" Lara replied "What do you think about Diana"._

 _The image of Diana's face came to Lara's mind "I like her she is good for you Kal, I am looking forward to watching yours and her relationship develop she is a true equal for you and I adore how she gave you strength when you were talking before she left for Themyscira but let me tell you now Kal that at some point you and Diana will argue it happens between couples, Me and Jor had our arguments about things but we worked through our problems together and in doing so it strengthened our bond and I have no doubt that the bond you have with her will come out stronger because of it and as long as you two keep to your promise of sharing your burdens with each other, You two should be okay, Don't hate me for what I am about to say Kal" said Lara "I could never hate you" Kal replied "Thank you for that but that Lois Lane woman I liked her originally but time passed and she started to really annoy me, To such a point I couldn't stand her being with you, The amount of times she got herself in danger just for you to rescue her, It annoyed me that your relationship with her wasn't one of equality but more of you being her own personal guard" said Lara "I thought she would have been my future but then Diana came into my life and everything changed at that very moment, The connection I felt with her was too strong to ignore" Kal replied "I know my beautiful boy and what a connection you and her have with each other, The love between you two is truly a beautiful sight but what I need you to do for me now is to go back to your Diana, She needs you Kal" a loud explosion was then heard "What was that?" asked Kal who went up to the window and saw Krypton imploding "It is the end of Krypton which mean the end of this dream my little boy" said Lara._

 _Kal turned around as Lara engulfed him in a hug he then wrapped his arms around his mother, Her palms cupped his cheeks as she brought his head down and kissed him on the forehead "Goodbye my brilliant little boy, I love you and I will be watching over you always" said Lara "Goodbye Mother I love you so much, I'm so glad that I got to finally meet you tell Father & Dad that I said hi" "Will do" Lara replied._

T _he two of them cried as Lara disappeared in front of him, Kal turned to the window and uttered one last word "Diana"._

T _he fire from krypton's destruction then consumed him._

Metropolis

Superman Memorial

1:15 am

Diana & Mera sat there in silence as they waited for Superman to wake up, It was then that the queen noticed something "His pulse it's accelerating" said Mera, Superman's eyes shot open he gasped for breath while his eyes looked around as he tried to get his bearings, His gaze locked with his Princess who was now smiling and crying happy tears "Kal you're finally awake" her right hand cupped his left cheek "Hello my Love, How are you?" Superman asked "I should be asking you that, You collapsed from your injuries, I thought I was going to lose you again" Diana replied. His left hand reached out and wiped her tears "I will never leave you, I promised you that and I have every intention of keeping it by the way Hi Mera, How are you?" Mera laughed in response "I'm fine Superman, From what I can see most of your injuries are almost done healing" "That is a good sign, All I will need to do now is go up to the sun for a bit in order to finish healing" he slowly sat up in order to readjust his position as he then sat in-between Wonder Woman & Mera he looked down and saw that he was still bleeding on some areas of his body "What a tough fight that was" said Superman.

Mera saw the state he was in and decided to help him rectify that "Cup your hands together" said Mera which he did she then used her water powers and directed it into his hands "Clean your face and rinse the blood out of your mouth" "Good idea" said Kal as he then washed out the blood from his hair, face and mouth, Once that was done he took a few sips in order to quench his thirst "Thanks for that Mera, That is so much better" "No problem Clark" Mera replied "Kal during my fight with Darkseid, I saw you fighting that Parademon on one of the large news screens around Metropolis, Your fighting style is a lot different than it was last year, You fought like a trained warrior this time, Have you been taught how to fight?" Diana asked "Yes I have, During my time in space I went to the Planet Okaara, It is the home of the Orange Lanterns and the legendary Warlords of Okaara, The warlords took me in as their student, They taught me various forms of hand to hand combat, Various weapons training, Meditation, They also taught me on how to be a better person and ways on how to be a better Superman" he replied.

A gleam appeared in Diana's eyes, She couldn't stop grinning at what Kal had told her "When this is all over you and I should spar one day, We go all out, Nothing held back, Test your skills against mine" said Diana "I would like that Diana but just so you know I'll be the winner" said Superman who was now smiling as well " Oh really, Keep telling yourself that my love" Diana replied, The Kryptonian & the Amazon looked at each other and giggled "When that day comes let me know, I'll be sitting with a bucket of popcorn watching you two go at it in the watchtower training room and if it ends in a draw then that will show that you're both on an equal level when it comes to your fighting skills" said Mera "That sounds fair" said Superman "I agree but you're going to lose Kal" said Diana "We'll see about that" Superman replied who slowly flew up from a sitting position into a standing position.

A man then jumped out of the river and onto the bridge, Landing on one knee he stood to his feet, The Atlantean had grey hair, blue eyes, Stood at 6 foot 4, Heavily built, 55 years old, He was dressed in black & gold armour, On the waist area was a belt that had the Atlantean crest on it while on his back was a blue cape, The man was carrying a large silver atlantean gun and a gold sceptre as he walked towards them, He bowed to Mera "My Queen I have brought you the dead kings sceptre" which he handed to her "Thank you Neol, Superman meet Neol, Neol meet Superman" said Mera.

The two shook hands "Nice to meet you Neol" said Superman "Likewise" Neol replied "Neol is the lieutenant of our army he has served the Atlantean army since the age of 23, Now at 55 he is one of our most revered soldiers" said Mera "Hello Wonder Woman, How are you?" Neol asked "I'm alright Neol, How are you?" she asked "Me well I'm just itching for a fight" Neol replied "You two go to the bridge and help the others while Diana I need you to come with me just in case I faint again on my way up to the sun so I can fully heal, I shouldn't be too long also someone should go check to see how Arthur is doing in his against Darkseid and one more favour Mera, Please can you use your water powers to wash my blood off the bridge and the memorial, I don't want the government getting their hands on my blood, God knows what they could do with it if they did" said Superman who flew up alongside Diana and headed for space while Mera manipulated the surrounding water to wash the bridge & memorial of the remnants of Superman's battle, Once that was done her & Neol headed for the bridge that linked Gotham & Metropolis.

Gotham

1:35 am

Batman flew after the Parademon, Their chase had gone back & fourth and now the hunter had become the hunted, The Brute was now trying to escape from the Batwing which was in bad shape because the Brute had been able to fire some very accurate shots and had damaged it but Batman refused to give up and thanks to Alfred's tactical advice he ended up being able to escape the Brute and was now on the attack but the Brute continued to fight back by firing his gun at random with the intention of trying to land a lucky shot.

The Batmobile drove down the streets of Gotham at high speed as it followed Batman & the Brute's aerial battle "Alfred tell Bruce that I am right behind him in the Batmobile, I have one missile left before I am completely out of weapons, Tell him that we need to fire upon the Parademon together at the same time because it is focused on Bruce and is not aware of me, If we time it correctly we could take the creature out" said Catwoman "No need Selina, I heard you, What do you need me to do" said Batman "How many missiles do you have left Bruce?" Selina asked "5 left" Batman replied "Okay this is the plan you and I will try to get a lock onto it, Once we both have that we need to then fire our remaining missiles at the same time and hope that it kills it" said Catwoman "Got it also Alfred if the creature is killed after we have attacked it, I want you to take control of the Batwing and fly it back home, It is too badly damaged to carry on" said Batman.

The duo worked together chasing after the Parademon Brute who was now flying down various streets and alleyways "I have lock on" said Batman "So do I in 3, 2, 1, FIRE!" Selina shouted her last missile launched out from the Batmobile alongside the Batwing's 5 missiles which hit their target, The Brute was destroyed completely in the explosion "WE DID IT!" said Selina "Yes we did Gorgeous" Batman replied who was now lifting the cockpit doors open.

Alfred took control as Batman stood to his feet slowly and dived out of it, Flying down, His cape blew open, Allowing him to land onto the ground gently, The Batmobile pulled up next to him, Catwoman lifted the door open and was about to say something when Batman went around to her side, His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss, Lifting his left hand slowly he placed it on her right cheek & added more passion to their kiss.

The two eventually parted and breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes "wow that was sexy" said Catwoman "I love you Selina" said Batman "I love you too Bruce" Catwoman replied, Her forehead touched the front of his cowl "Go home to reload the car with weapons and have Alfred refuel it, Once that is done come back to the bridge, I'll be waiting for you" said Batman "I won't be too long Handsome" said Catwoman she smiled at him, Pulling the door down she drove back to the cave.

Batman saw a taxi and flagged it down, The driver pulled up next to him "What's your name sir?" Batman asked "Dwight" the driver replied, Batman pulled out 800 bucks from one of his pouches "Dwight I will pay you 800 right now if you can get me to Gotham-Metropolis bridge as fast as you can" "Hell yeah I can, Please get in Batman" Batman got in the back with Dwight now pressing his foot down onto the accelerator "Skip the lights and make sure you don't hit anyone, I will also make sure the GCPD do not charge you for any crimes you will rack up from doing this" "Thanks Batman, Also fasten your seatbelt while you're at it" said Dwight.

Metropolis Park

2:00 am

The Lord of Apokolips & the King of Atlantis had battled back & fourth, The two of them bled profusely but both refused to give up, Darkseid threw punch after punch as Aquaman dodged left and right & when the opportunity finally came he buried a vicious left punch into the stomach of Darkseid who coughed up blood from the hit and was sent down to one knee, The King threw a right punch that landed across his opponents jaw and followed it up with 3 left hooks that landed across the face of the Apokoliptian immediately after he launched an right uppercut which was followed up with another left hook.

King Arthur launched a left kick which was caught by Darkseid who had an evil grin on his battered & bloodied face, What happened next was too quick for him to react as Aquaman spun around and used his right heel & brought it crashing across Darkseid's jaw.

The Apokoliptian fell to the ground, Disoriented he tried to crawl away "No you fucking don't, Where do you think you're crawling off to" said Aquaman who ran and kicked the Apokoliptian in the ribs which made Darkseid yell out in pain & fall flat on his stomach he then rolled over onto his back "YOU CALL YOURSELF THE DARK LORD OF APOKOLIPS GET UP, GET UP SO I CAN KNOCK YOU BACK DOWN!" Darkseid arms lit up bright red due to him channelling his omega energy.

Arthur backed away slowly while Darkseid stood to his feet "Awww shit" said Aquaman.

The Apokoliptian roared in anger and slammed his hands down onto the grass which made everything explode around him.

The moment Darkseid's arms started to come down Aquaman turned around and bolted as fast as he could, When he had gained momentum from running he used his giant leap ability to try gain some distance from the explosion which was now right behind him, Aquaman started to descend and spotted a large lake that was used to feed ducks, His feet touched the ground & immediately dived into the lake to take cover.

Gotham-Metropolis Bridge

2:10 am

The League, Suicide Squad, J'onn & Neol battled the creatures when all of them then heard the Metropolis park explosion "ARTHUR!" Mera shouted she was about to leave the battle in order to aid her husband when Neol grabbed her arm "NO MY QUEEN, YOU CAN'T HELP HIM RIGHT NOW!" "HE IS MY HUSBAND, FATHER TO ARTHUR CURRY JR AND YOUR KING, WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM IN DARKSEID'S HANDS!" Mera replied "WE HAVE TO MY QUEEN, WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO IF YOU BOTH DIE, KING ARTHUR WOULD WANT YOU HERE HELPING US INSTEAD, IF YOU DIE ALONGSIDE ARTHUR WHO WILL BE THERE FOR ARTHUR JR, I BEG OF YOU TO LISTEN MY QUEEN & STAY HERE TO HELP US AND SUMMON THE TRENCH!" Neol replied.

Mera looked at him and made her decision she closed her eyes as the image of Aquaman came to her mind "Forgive me Arthur", Opening her eyes she stood next to Neol "Give me some covering fire while I summon the trench" said Mera "Will do my Queen" Neol replied, Queen Mera lifted her right hand into the air which was now currently holding the dead kings sceptre as it then broadcasted a command to the remaining 2000 trench that had aided Atlantis when they went to war against King Atlan & Xebel, To now aid them in the war for earth.

A large army of 2000 trench jumped out of the water and onto the bridge, Their eyes saw Mera wielding Atlans Quindent & his Sceptre who was now walking towards them, The trenchers broke apart into two groups as she walked down the middle gap that had formed from them standing aside while Neol followed behind her.

Mera stood at the front of the large group & lifted both arms which wielded Quindent & Sceptre "TRENCHERS THESE CREATURES ARE THE ENEMY, YOU HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO AID US IN DESTROYING THEM, NOW STAND WITH ME TRENCHERS AND SEND THESE MONSTERS TO HELL!" all of them roared in response as Mera ran towards the Parademons alongside Neol, Behind them were the 2000 trench who followed their leader into battle & attacked the Parademons.

Above the clouds Superman & Wonder Woman flew up together she then stopped "I can't go any further Darling, When it comes to space I can only breathe for 5 minutes without the need for oxygen, You carry on I will wait for you to return" said Diana "You don't have to wait for me Diana if you want to go back to the fight you can and I will catch up to you" Kal replied, Her hands cupped his cheeks while her tiara touched his forehead "I know my love but I want to wait for you so we can go together" she replied "Stronger together" said Superman "Exactly we're stronger when we're together" Diana replied, Kal's arms wrapped around her and in doing so he gently pulled her towards himself "I love you Kal" "I love you too Diana" letting go of her he interlocked his hands with hers, Lifting both of her hands he kissed her knuckles "Go my love I will be waiting right here" said Diana he floated away from her and flew up into space as two sonic booms echoed behind him.

Space

Superman flew towards the sun & slowed down, Floating as near to it as he possibly could, Turning around he looked down at Earth while absorbing the sun's rays which was now in the process of healing his remaining wounds and was fixing his armour "Ahhhhh so much better" he closed his eyes and focused his hearing so that it could only pick up the silence of space and took the time to think about the people he had become friends with during his time in space, Images came to his mind of:

 **.Flura the kind bartender on Rimbor who helped him settle into a life in space at the beginning of his journey.**

 **.Ungaran merchant Grakore.**

 **.Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran and her 8 year old adopted daughter Mari.**

 **.Wraith.**

 **.Atrocitus (Leader of the Red Lanterns).**

 **.Iroque (Leader of the Indigo Lanterns).**

 **.Yalan Gur (A former Green Lantern turned Blue Lantern).**

 **.General Aaron of Almerac, Zaisho of Almerac (Son of Aaron), Sarina of Almerac (Wife of Aaron).**

 **.Katar & Shayera Hol of Thanagar. **

**.Ultraa of Almerac bodyguard to Queen Maxima.**

 **.The Warlords of Okaara Chief Warlord Master Arlok who taught Kal how to fight, Master Vyron who taught Kal-El new ways of dealing with enemies, Master Kymar who instilled into Kal the mastery of various weapons, Master Shoxx who taught Kal the art of Meditation, Master Orax the Blacksmith who taught Superman on how to make weapons).**

He then thought about his parents Jor, Lara, Jonathan and Martha, A few tears ran down his face from thinking about his biological parents and his adoptive father Jonathan "I miss you three so much".

Opening his eyes gently, The kryptonian looked down at Earth "Time to end this" stretching his arms out in front of him he flew down at great speed to his Wonder Woman.

Diana waited for him to return not realizing he was floating behind her "Diana" said Superman she turned around and in doing so Kal's lips touched hers as she then parted her own and kissed him back with equal passion, The feeling of kissing Kal always felt so wonderful she never wanted it to end, Her arms went around his neck while his hands cupped her cheeks as he then added more passion & intensity to their kiss.

After a while they were forced to part from each other so they could catch their breaths "I know it wasn't the best time to do that in the middle of a war for Earth but I have been wanting to kiss you from the moment you stopped Darkseid attacking me" said Superman, Diana smiled in response and placed her right hand on his left cheek "Hey my love no need to apologize, I really enjoyed that kiss, Now you ready to kick the crap out of Darkseid" she replied "Hell yeah I am and you my beautiful Amazon are going to help me because we are a power couple" said Superman "The ultimate power couple" said Diana.


	15. Darkseid Falls

Darkseid Falls

Metropolis Park

2:15 am

Aquaman swam up and slowly stuck his head out while his eyes saw the effect of Darkseid's attack everything around the park was on fire, Concrete walkways were completely destroyed, Tree's, Flowers & Grass burned as smoke formed from the fire's "What the hell kind of attack was that" his palms reached out onto the surface as he then pulled himself out of the lake & went onto his knee's, The King stood to his feet and walked slowly through the now burning park "Where are you" Arthur whispered he lifted his hands, Clenching his fists he carried on walking "Hiding is futile you son of a bitch" "I'm not hiding" said Darkseid.

Aquaman at that moment realized that Darkseid had been floating behind him from a distance the whole time "MOTHERFUCKER!" he turned around as Darkseid left hand enclosed around his throat and proceeded to choke him, Uxas lifted the king off his feet and launched brutal right punches into Aquaman's stomach with the King coughing up blood from the force of the hits, Aquaman retaliated by landing kicks into Darkseid's torso, One of his right kicks landed onto the Apokoliptians belt by doing that a boomtube activated behind Darkseid who was now being sucked in "NO!" Darkseid shouted, He let go of Aquaman while his right hand was now heading downwards to click the button in the middle of his belt so he could deactivate the boomtube.

At that moment Wonder Woman & Superman flew at him with the duo now punching him in the face together "Target his torso while I smash his face in" said Superman "Got it" Wonder Woman replied.

Floating downwards she used both her swords to repeatedly stab the Apokoliptian in the torso, Aquaman jumped onto Darkseid and took over from where Wonder Woman left off by helping Superman in punching their opponent in the face.

The three worked together in weakening Darkseid who was now being forced into the boomtube but the lord of Apokolips was not one to back down he launched a right punch which collided with Aquaman who was sent crashing away again at great velocity, Wonder Woman stopped stabbing him and switched her attack by floating onto her back and launching multiple kicks into his now wounded torso.

Superman threw a right uppercut which knocked Darkseid's head backwards "WONDER WOMAN BACK AWAY THIS INSTANCE, I AM GOING TO END THIS!" she flew backwards slightly while Superman pulled his fist back and launched a right punch that landed directly into Darkseid's face who was now forced into the boomtube completely "IF I AM TO FAIL, YOU ARE COMING WITH ME KRYPTONIAN!" his left hand quickly reached out and pulled Superman through with him, Diana reacted quickly and wrapped her arms around Kal's ankle which pulled her in with them as the boomtube closed.

Aquaman looked on in shock & horror "SHIT!"

Themyscira

Healing Isle

Hippolyta opened her eyes gently and saw the familiar ceiling of the healing isle "I'm alive" she spoke "My Queen you're awake and yes you lived thanks to the combined efforts of Athena and me" Epione replied "Diana where is she, Is she alive?" Hippolyta asked "Yes she's alive, Me and her doubled teamed Steppenwolf and killed him she has now returned to man's world to help her friends take down Darkseid, Even though we won one of his soldiers got the motherbox back for him" said Artemis who was in the bed next to Hippolyta's and was currently bandaging her left arm "Let's just hope Diana and her friends win" said Hippolyta, At that moment they could hear Phillipus shouting in a panicked tone, The three of them went to the balcony to see what was going on "Oh no an Apokoliptian portal" said Hippolyta.

Courtyard

The Amazons had finished gathering their dead and had nearly finished with the clean up when a boomtube formed high above the island "AMAZONS DRAW YOUR WEAPONS NOW, THEY HAVE RETURNED TO DESTROY US!" Phillipus shouted, The Amazons lifted their weapons and readied themselves for battle they then heard three screams of rage echoing from the boomtube but it was what happened next that was a truly incredible sight.

Superman & Wonder Woman held Darkseid by the throat together as the duo worked together by launching punch after punch into the Apokoliptian face, Hippolyta saw Diana attacking Darkseid & immediately saw the man that was assisting her daughter in taking down Darkseid with the three now hurtling towards the forests of Themyscira.

The Amazons in the courtyard and healing isle watched on in shock, fear & awe at who this man that was helping their Princess "DIANA!" Hippolyta shouted "WHO THE HELL IS THAT MAN WITH HER!?" Artemis asked "I'm about to go find out" said Hippolyta she turned around and went to her bed, Placing her winged sandals on her feet, She took off the blanket had been wrapped around her & grabbed her black robe, Using it to clothe her bandaged naked body, After doing that she grabbed Steppenwolf sword & flew out from the balcony and headed for the forest "HIPPOLYTA NO!" Epione shouted.

At that moment Athena, Hermes and Eros teleported onto the courtyard "WE NEED HORSES NOW!" shouted Eros, The Amazons quickly detached the horses from the carts that had been used to gather the Parademon corpses, Athena and Eros got onto their individual ones while Hermes took flight "AMAZONS FOLLOW ME!" Athena shouted as the large group headed for the forest as well.

Forest of Themyscira

Wonder Woman and Superman forced Darkseid downwards into the Themysciran forest, The 3 of them impacted with the ground and in doing so made the entire island shake and various tree's fall, Darkseid was flat on his back while Diana & Kal were sent rolling forward violently as their bodies knocked down more trees in the process, The duo eventually stopped rolling as Diana back impacted with another tree but it didn't knock it down while Kal was now lying on his stomach he floated up into a standing position and landed on the ground, From there he quickly approached Diana and helped to her feet "You okay?" he asked "Yeah what about you" she replied "I'm alright" Kal replied.

Wonder Woman looked around and recognised where they were, Her expression changed to one of fear "Oh no Kal we are on Themyscira, This is the forest of Themyscira" said Diana "We're standing on your home, The boomtube whatever Arthur did to activate it the location must have been set for here instead of Apokolips...Oh lord I can hear your sisters approaching" Kal replied "DIANA!" Hippolyta shouted "That is my mother's voice" said Diana "Your mother" Superman replied "Crap they must have seen us arrive and are now coming to help, Kal we need to stop them from entering here" said Diana.

Darkseid sat up and stood to his feet he turned around as his eyes saw Superman and Wonder Woman "DIE!" he shouted and fired his omega beams, The power couple saw Darkseid attack coming towards them, Kal pulled Diana behind him he roared and unleashed his heat vision which collided with the omega beams, The two powers again struggled to get the advantage over the other which formed a small ball of fire in the middle that grew larger by the second.

Diana watched on and in that moment she knew how to help and what needed to be done for her plan to work, She flew upwards into the air so she was above the forest while below Kal was still locked in battle with Darkseid, Lifting her arms up and crossed her bracelets, Grey storm clouds began to form above her and Themyscira with the clouds now firing their thunder onto her bracelets as she then controlled and channelled it.

Hippolyta saw what her daughter was about to do "NOOOOOO DIANA!" but it was too late Wonder Woman roared in anger and brought her arms down which were still crossed and launched the powerful lightning burst at the Apokoliptian which hit him making him scream out in pain but carried on firing his omega beams at Superman's heat vision, The large ball of fire exploded seconds later with it now decimating everything that was in it's vicinity and made the island shake violently.

Hippolyta and Diana screamed as the explosion blasted the two of them away from each other to the ground.

Athena, Eros Hermes and the Amazons were nearing the forest when the explosion detonated, The horses bucked which sent Eros and Athena to the ground and in doing so made the horses run back the way they had come while at the same time the blast radius had now reached the entrance of the forest and sent the three gods and the amazon army flying backwards with such force.

The smoke slowly dissipated revealing Kal-El and Darkseid, Both of them laid out in a large crater that had formed from the explosion, Darkseid bled heavily with his blood now forming a pool underneath him while Superman bled from his (head, eyes, mouth and torso) which had also formed a pool underneath him.

The Kryptonian sat up slowly and saw the devastation that had been caused from his & Wonder Woman power clash with the Apokoliptian "Rao what have we done" he then spat out blood and floated up again into a standing position "Diana" he listened out for her heartbeat which was coming from behind him, Turning around he flew to her and saw that she was lying unconscious on the ground and saw the two burning tree's that were about to fall on her.

Flying quickly he grabbed her into his arms bridal style & flew up into the sky, Looking down at her she had wounds & bruises on her body while blood was now spilling out of her forehead and mouth he then shook her awake ever so gently "Hey Diana, Wake up my love" she began to stir and opened her eyes "Kal did we win?" she asked "Can't confirm that right now, How are you feeling?" he asked "Slightly drained from what I just did but I can still fight my Beloved" said Diana replied, A smile formed onto her face, Kal smiled back at her and then realized something "Your mother we need to go see if she is alright, Which way was she coming from before the explosion hit?" she pointed south west of the now destroyed forest.

The man of steel flew where she had pointed while still carrying her in his arms, The two of them landed as Kal put Diana down onto her feet & used his super hearing to try and detect another heartbeat which most likely would belong to the Queen "I think I know where she is, I can hear a heartbeat coming from that way" said Kal, The duo hovered to the location and saw the Queen lying unconscious in front of two large doors that were part of a large mountain "Mother" said Diana.

Kal looked on in awe at the Queen "Now I know where you got that beautiful face of yours Diana, Your mother is stunning...Okay that just sounds really weird saying something like that" "Kal I know what you meant, Just do me a favour please and stop talking" Diana replied "Yes Ma'am" said Superman.

Diana went down to her knees and checked for Hippolyta's pulse which was still there "She's alive" "That is good, Quick question, What are these doors for?" he asked "It is called Dooms Doorway it leads directly to Tartarus, On the odd occasion the doors are broken open from the inside by the monsters that roam it and then those monsters take the opportunity to attack Themyscira every time" said Diana "Wait these doors leads directly to hell itself, The very kingdom of which Hades and Persephone rule" "Yes" Diana replied "Holy shit" said Kal who's eyes were now wide and his mouth open in an O shape.

Wonder Woman bit back her laughter at Kal's expression and focused on her Mother she shook Hippolyta gently her eyes opened slightly "Diana" she whispered but immediately closed them right after, Clark super hearing picked up a voice that was coming from a distance and realised that Darkseid was waking up "My love I need to go back, Darkseid is regaining consciousness" he flew away while Diana grabbed Steppenwolf's sword, Gently picking Hippolyta up she flew her mother to the entrance of the forest.

Once she had reached her destination she left Hippolyta & Steppenwolf sword with the three gods and Amazons who were still unconscious as well and flew back into what used to be the forest so she could find her sword & Godkiller, After that she would be able to give help to Kal.

Superman saw that Darkseid was standing he flew even faster and tackled the god midwaist while Darkseid retaliated by landing his elbows into the Kryptonian's back he then kneed him in the stomach, Grabbing the cape he threw Kal aside onto the ground with Superman now on his back, Darkseid's left foot landed on the Kryptonians chest and held him down in place "I'll crush you like a nut, I am a god you are nothing compared to me" said Darkseid "Really I am nothing yet me, the King of Atlantis and the Princess of Themyscira have been the ones who have been beating the hell out of you" replied Superman "I am Darkseid, Conqueror of worlds, I have waited 30,000 years to have my revenge and I will not be stopped by YOU, THE AMAZONS, THE ATLANTEANS OR THOSE FOOLS THAT CALL THEMSELVES THE JUSTICE LEAGUE, THIS PLANET BELONGS TO ME KAL-EL OF KRYPTON AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE BY MY HAND!" "NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" said Diana who flew at high velocity and launched a right kick that landed onto the side of Darkseid's head which knocked him away from Kal who was now able to stand up "HE IS MINE YOU TYRANT AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" said Diana.

Superman & Wonder Woman stood side by side "Diana may I borrow one your swords?" she handed him her sword as he held it in his right hand while Diana was now holding Godkiller in her left "I am surprised that he still wants to fight even after us two and Arthur have Kicked, Punched, Stabbed, Used your Heat vision, My Thunder blast and still he carries on" said Wonder Woman "You have to respect his tenacity he has waited 30,000 years to have his revenge and has taken a brutal beatdown from trying to take over this planet again but still refuses to give up" Superman replied "Is that respect I hear" said Wonder Woman "Yeah but only slight respect" said Superman "This world will fall like all the others" said Darkseid.

The duo lifted their swords while Darkseid lifted his fists at the same time, The two ran at him as he then charged at them in return, The duo went down onto their knees and while sliding past him their swords cut through his armour which wounded him on both sides of his body making him cry out in pain.

The power couple stood to their feet, They spun around and were now facing Darkseid's back "Shoulders next" said Diana, The two took flight & flew past his face either side while at the same time they drove both their swords into his shoulders and pulled them out immediately.

Superman left arm and Wonder Woman's right arm hooked around the front of the Apokoliptians neck and brought him down onto the ground face first in-between them making him groan in pain.

The Amazon and the Kryptonian both floated into a standing position with Kal now getting an idea of what to do next "I need your sword now" she handed him Godkiller, Kal then drove each sword into the left & right calf muscles of Darkseid's legs with the Apokoliptian now screaming in pain while Superman made sure that they had gone completely through by pushing both hilts so that they were now stuck into the ground and by doing that he had now immobilised Darkseid "Lasso" said Superman which she handed him, He grabbed both arms of the Apokoliptian and placed them together onto the back into a reverse arm fold (Positioning them in the same way that Morpheus from the Matrix trilogy would have them whenever he walked) "I'll hold him down you tie his arms as tight as you possibly can" which she then proceeded to do.

Superman and Wonder Woman grabbed Darkseid by both shoulders and lifted him onto his knee's "I WILL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!" he fired his omega beams while the kryptonian and the amazon walked behind him so casually in order to avoid them "Kal you genius" said Wonder Woman she grinned at how he had immobilised Darkseid "Now you get it, So please ladies first" said Superman who grinned in return "A gentleman, I like that" said Diana "My Father raised me to be one" Superman replied while Darkseid had now finished firing his omega beams.

Wonder Woman took position in front of Darkseid who looked at her beaten, bloodied and defeated "Just get on with it but know this I won't surrender this invasion" said Darkseid who now mentally prepped himself for the beating that he was going to receive from both of them.

Diana cracked her knuckles and launched a left hook & a right hook immediately after she uppercutted him, Grabbing his head she brought his face down to the right knee that impacted with it he reeled back in pain while Wonder Woman quickly did a backwards cartwheel with the tip of her boots impacting with his chin which knocked his head backwards he started to fall onto his back when Superman quickly kicked him in the back of the head to prevent him from falling in doing so Darkseid's head rocked forward from the impact allowing Wonder Woman the opportunity to land a roundhouse kick across Darkseid's jaw "Your turn Kal".

The two swapped positions Superman looked at Darkseid and launched 5 quick punches into his opponents face he then kneed Darkseid in the stomach which made the Apokoliptian bend over in pain, Superman uppercutted him & placed his left hand on the Apokoliptians shoulder and launched repetitive right punches directly into Darkseid's face he then elbowed him across the jaw "Together Diana".

Wonder Woman walked around to stand alongside him, The duo looked at each other "Stronger" said Superman "Together" said Wonder Woman, Their gazes locked onto Darkseid bloodied face as the two took this opportunity to beat the living shit out of him, The power couple threw multiple left and right punches directly into his face, They then brought his head down to their knees again that impacted with his face.

After that the duo flew away from him. Once they had gained some distance they immediately flew back towards him, Kal left leg and Diana right leg were stretched out as the two kicked him into the chest with great force which made him cough up a lot of blood and fall forward onto the ground.

The two of them took the swords out "Surrender now and call off this invasion" said Superman. Darkseid who was now disoriented felt the power couple lift him onto his knees.

Wonder Woman backhanded him across the face which woke him up completely "Surrender this invasion now" said Diana "I won't yield you amazon whore" Darkseid replied "You idiot now you have made it worse for yourself" said Superman, The two of them lifted him up to his feet and kicked him in the chest which sent him slightly backwards they then kicked him again which winded him as he gasped for breath, The duo landed multiple punches and elbows into his torso once that was done they finished him off with repetitive left hooks across his jaw.

Superman grabbed Darkseid's head and unleashed his heat vision directly into his opponents eyes which made the latter scream, He then let go as Darkseid fell backwards onto his ass and looked down to the ground defeated.

The power couple looked down at him "You lose Darkseid" said Superman "By the gods" a voice was heard from behind them, The kryptonian and the amazon turned around and were greeted by an amazon that was 5 foot 5, green eyes, dark red hair and was dressed in red amazon armour, white cape on the back of it and black boots "Alexa" said Diana.

The amazon approached the three of them cautiously and gripped her sword tightly due to Kal-El being there "Diana who is this man?" "Kal-El of Krypton meet Alexa, Alexa meet Kal-El in mans world they call him Superman but to me he is my Beloved" Diana replied "Alexa it is nice to finally meet one of Diana's sisters" he then bowed his head slightly "Did you just say he is your Beloved, Diana this man is your lover" said Alexa "Yes he is but he is not an enemy he is an ally" Diana replied "That I could clearly notice but this is not going to go down well with your fellow sisters or even your mother when you tell them, Especially since all of us saw you two arrive onto the island, Questions will now be asked on who this man was, I promise to not say anything but know this due to Kal-El showing up it could jeopardise a new vote for you to be allowed to come back home, It is nice to meet you Kal-El but you're lucky that I am more open minded unlike my fellow sisters because they would be readying themselves to kill you and due to your incredible physique they would be calling you another version of that bastard Heracles and your powers clearly show that you are more powerful than the gods of Olympus that we worship" said Alexa.

Diana looked at Kal and then back at Alexa "We didn't mean to end up here, We thought that the portal would lead to Apokolips and when we ended up here we knew we had to end this battle quickly and get off the island, Now please just allow us the opportunity to do that" said Diana "Go ahead but be quick it won't be long before everyone else regains consciousness" said Alexa "Thank you" said Superman "Your welcome Kal-El".

The three looked at Darkseid who had now regained his eyesight, Superman went down to one knee and looked him in the eyes "How do we send you and your monsters back to Apokolips and don't try to lie because it would be futile the lasso of Hestia forces you to tell the truth, Now answer the question" said Superman "The belt on my waist the outer dial is set to four locations, Each one colour coded Yellow represents Themyscira, Blue for Atlantis, Grey for the twin cities where my army is and red for Apokolips, Once the dial is set all you need to do is click the centre button and a portal will open" Superman stood up and landed a left hook across Darkseid's face.

The Apokoliptian seethed "I will end you Kryptonian" said Darkseid "Really the guy who waited 30,000 years for his revenge and the result is about to end the same way as before, If only Yuga Khan could see you now he would be agreeing with me at how pathetic you really are, No wonder he saw you as a worthless little shit, Honestly amongst all the villains in the galaxy you're the biggest embarrassment of them all and you consider yourself a god" said Superman "I killed Yuga Khan I am far superior than he was" Darkseid replied "No you were only able to kill him due to your brother Highfather Izaya helping you take your Father down, If you had taken Yuga on alone you would have died that day and you know that for a fact" said Superman.

Darkseid sat silently not knowing how to respond to what was the truth "Awwwww did I touch a nerve, The truth hurts doesn't it you pathetic little Cunt" said Superman. Wonder Woman and Alexa looked at each other wide eyed both thinking the same thing Kal had just verbally destroyed Darkseid.

Alexa went behind the Apokoliptian and undid his belt she handed it to Kal who saw that the dial was set for Themyscira he turned the dial which was now set for Atlantis, Turning it again it was set for Gotham-Metropolis he was about to do one last turn and then noticed that he wouldn't be able to set it for Apokolips "You lucky Motherfucker that is unbelievable" said Superman "What is it?" Alexa asked "We can't set it for Apokolips because that bit of the dial is broken" Superman replied "Damn it" said Diana.

Darkseid bellowed out in evil laughter "And you were so close to winning this war but looks like it worked out in my favour my victory is still achievable" Superman facial expression was straight faced but inside him was a rage that would normally be kept locked away deep down inside him and now it was near to being unleashed he handed the belt to Alexa "Go on Kryptonian unleash your rage, Strike me down with all your power I dare you to" said Darkseid.

Superman walked towards him when at that moment Diana quickly stood in front of him and placed her hand on his chest to hold him back "No Kal don't you are better than this, Don't allow this psychopath to goad you into killing him he wants you to lose control besides we still have another way of sending him back to Apokolips so please stand down" Clark looked at her and then at Darkseid, At that moment he thought about something Jonathan had said to him "You have to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be Clark, Whoever that man is good character or bad he's going to change the world" he closed his eyes, Taking a deep breath which he let out slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at her "And I was so close to making him lose control but you just had to ruin it you amazon bitch" said Darkseid.

Wonder Woman turned around and landed a left kick into the Apokoliptians temple which knocked him out "Bastard" with that done she turned her attention back to Kal, Diana hands interlocked with his as she squeezed them affectionately, Kal forehead then touched the front of her tiara with the two closing their eyes and enjoying their moment together.

Alexa watched the two of them show their affection for each other, Even with a single word not being said between the power couple she could see the strong connection and love that they had for each other "He is good for her" she thought to herself, The two separated and looked at Darkseid "Let's give the belt to Cyborg and end this war" said Diana she untied the Apokoliptian and placed her lasso back on it's hook, Grabbing her 2 swords she held Darkseid by his right arm while Kal grabbed the left arm he took the belt from Alexa and clicked the button with the boomtube now forming behind them.

The duo looked at Alexa "Goodbye Alexa it was nice meeting you" said Kal "Goodbye Kal-El it was nice meeting you as well" she replied "Alexa my sister I will see you when I see you" said Diana "Goodbye Diana and may the gods guide you, Kal-El and your friends to victory" the two floated up with the unconscious Darkseid and went through the boomtube which then closed behind them.

Mere seconds later Athena, Eros, Hermes, Hippolyta, Artemis and the Amazon army arrived "Where are they?" Hippolyta asked "They left the island with Darkseid, We just missed them" said Alexa "Who was that man that was with her?" asked Hippolyta "I don't know I just arrived now as well so I didn't see anything except them leaving" Alexa replied "Why are you lying?" asked Artemis.

Alexa turned around and looked at Artemis "I am not lying, I just arrived now as well" said Alexa "No you didn't because if you had just arrived seconds before us that means you would have regained consciousness alongside our fellow sisters as well but you were not there with them when that happened which means you were here with Diana, Darkseid and that man and if I am correct that gave you more than enough time to make conversation with them which means that you know who he is, Now who was he Alexa and what is his relationship to Diana?" asked Artemis "I don't know who he is like I just told you, I just arrived here now as well" said Alexa.

Hippolyta watched Alexa's facial expression to try and determine whether she was lying or not "Alexa tell us the truth before I come over there" said Artemis "And do what beat me up you throw a punch and I swear I will knock the hell out of you, So go on Artemis just try it, I dare you to" Alexa replied "We know who he is" said Athena "Who is he?" asked Hippolyta "You don't need to know if anything all you need to know is that he is an ally" said Eros "Did you see the power he wielded look what he did to the forest he made the entire island shake" said Phillipus "Well it wasn't his fault completely Diana and Darkseid are also to blame for what happened here" said Hermes "She has complete control over her powers that is for definite, I watched her channel Zeus thunder onto her bracelets" said Hippolyta.

The Amazons looked on in slight shock "Well she must have practised to control all her powers during her exile" said Alexa "Yeah that is good to know and all but we have another issue here Diana brought another man onto the island and this idiot here knows who he is and is now trying to lie to us" said Artemis, A punch landed across the jaw of the bana amazon who was sent falling to the ground "ALEXA!" Hippolyta shouted "She had it coming and don't worry my Queen, I will go into the dungeons tomorrow to serve my punishment but right now I am going home to clean myself up and get some rest" she replied as she then walked past her sisters and headed for her home.

Artemis stood to her feet "BITCH!" she shouted "WHORE!" Alexa replied "THAT IS ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU GO HOME NOW AND GET SOME REST YOU CAN FINISH THE CLEAN UP TOMORROW AND THAT IS AN ORDER EVEN YOU HIPPOLYTA!" Athena shouted "But" said Hippolyta "GO BACK TO THE HEALING ISLE RIGHT NOW AND REST IN THE BED THAT YOU HAVE LEFT!" said Athena "It will be done oh wise Athena" said Hippolyta as she and the Amazons then left for their homes.

The three gods made sure they had left and then spoke "Alexa was lying" said Eros "Yes she was but I know why she did she wants Diana home and I am most likely certain that she met and made conversation with Kal-El and by doing that she probably knows that he is Diana's lover, She is lying so that her fellow Amazons don't find out and vote in not letting Diana come back, The day Diana was exiled Alexa was devastated, Her & Diana have a very close bond and she like our demigod sister is open minded that not all men are bad" said Athena "Steve Trevor and Rao are proof of that, It was a man that gave hope to Diana that this world at one point needed the help of an Amazon and Rao is a male god who ended up being the one to save Hippolyta from Grandmother" said Eros.

Hermes then spoke "I remember watching from Olympus, 3 days after Hippolyta came back Alexa screamed at her for telling the Amazons to not get involved with men and that they were all evil then for their Queen to get involved with our father who is the King of Olympus, The hypocrisy infuriated her because Diana was exiled for falling in love but yet their Queen did the same and carried on like she was innocent and that she had fabricated a lie to all of the Amazons that Diana was made from clay and given life" "Can you really blame her for being so angry, Hippolyta treachery nearly ignited an Amazon civil war as well, Luckily Antiope knew that the only way to stop that from happening was by taking Bana and Themysciran Amazons to Egypt so that they could form their own kingdom" said Eros.

The three of them then teleported back to Olympus.

Gotham-Metropolis Bridge

3:45 am

The Justice League, J'onn J'onnz, Catwoman (Still driving the Batmobile), Green Lanterns John Stewart and Kyle Rayner, The Suicide Squad, Trenchers and Neol had battled the Parademons and had reduced them down to 79,000 soldiers and 6 brutes left, The trenchers had been a big help in killing the creatures but in doing so it led to their extinction as the leader of the trench who was now the last one alive laid dying on the floor, Aquaman knelt down by it's side and grabbed it's right hand while Mera was now on the opposite side and was holding it's left hand "Atlantean King & Queen I guess this is the end of us trenchers as a species" "ssshhh conserve your strength you are not going to die on us now" said Mera "I admire your faith in me but we both know that this is the end we trenchers went down like warriors and that was the best way for us to end" the trench leader replied.

The trench leader turned his head and looked at Aquaman "Atlantean King before I die I would like to apologize that our kingdoms went to war with each other we both had our reasons for why it had to happen, You did try and push for peace but I rejected it because I thought to myself at the time it wouldn't last and that you would attack us when we had our defences down and look what it led to death on both sides and my people reduced to a measly 2500, The day we lost I hated you with every fibre of my being but now at this moment I realize how stupid I was to go to war against Atlantis in the first place instead of being enemies we could have been allies, Friends, Brothers in arms".

Aquaman eyes filled with tears "Hey don't blame yourself you were acting as a leader who was focused on protecting his people just like I was at the time and anyway I forgive you" the trench leader coughed up blood "This is it I can feel death approaching, Before I die I must ask what did you do with the 500 corpses of the trenchers that helped you defeat Xebel?" he asked "They have a graveyard dedicated to them for their sacrifice that day and I know what you are about to ask, Yes I will bury you and your soldiers alongside the others" Arthur replied "Thank you Atlantean King and may I say it was an honour to fight by your side" the trench replied "The honour was mine" Aquaman replied, The trench closed it's eyes and took it's last breath "No" said Aquaman who now sobbed from despair of losing a friend.

Mera let go of the trenchers hand & went around to Arthurs side she pulled his head down into her chest and cradled it as he then cried harder while she now cried silently with him "Arthur my love, I am here for you okay it's going to be alright" a hand then touched Arthurs shoulder "My King and Queen I am sorry for what has happened as much as you should be allowed to mourn, Now is not the time, This war need to end and we will need the two of you to help end it" said Neol.

Aquaman looked at the dead trench leader and placed his hand on the corpse's shoulder "Rest in peace Brother" he stood up and placed his hands under the arms of the corpse while Neol grabbed the feet as the two of them lifted him up and placed him down onto the pavement with that done Aquaman grabbed the trenchers arms and folded them together "May the Atlantean gods accept your spirit into the heavens" said Mera she reached out to pick up the dead kings sceptre, The moment her hand grasped it she cried out in pain and pulled her hand back and saw a burn mark on her hand "What the hell" said Mera.

Aquaman quickly went up to her "Hey are you okay?" he took her hand and started to examine it "As soon as I grabbed it I felt my hand burning" Mera replied, The sceptre started to shake on the ground "Arthur look" said Mera, The two watched on as the sceptre carried on shaking and melted into a puddle of gold "With the trenchers all dead the sceptre has no purpose left, It must have been a contingency plan created by Atlan so that if the Trenchers went extinct the sceptre would destroy itself so that it could never be used again" said Neol.

A boomtube formed above the bridge, Everyone looked up at that moment as Darkseid who was still unconscious was sent flying through it his back impacted with the concrete road which formed a large crack in the concrete itself, Superman & Wonder Woman flew through & shut the boomtube behind them "CYBORG!" Superman shouted.

Victor flew up to them "What is it?" he asked "This belt of Darkseid's can send them all back to Apokolips" said Superman he quickly ran down an explanation of how the belt worked and why it couldn't be used earlier "What will Apokolips look like?" Cyborg asked "It will look like hell, It is a planet that from first sight of it you can tell it just radiates chaos and destruction, Take all the data and power from this belt and transfer it to yourself so that the belt is then rendered useless, Once you have done that we will let you know when to open the portal to Apokolips" Superman replied "Got it" said Cyborg.

Three wires came out of his red cybernetic eye and attached itself onto the belt as the data transfer began, Utilizing his abilities Cyborg could see the location of Atlantis "Not that one" said Victor he then cycled through the first three images of the 4 locations and then saw the planet of (Death, Destruction and chaos) "Holy shit" said Cyborg, The transfer was now complete in doing this the belt deactivated and was now rendered useless.

Darkseid eyes opened as he then registered the pain that was coursing through his body, The Apokoliptian sat up slowly and realized that he was now back on the bridge that connected the two cities he stood to his feet and let out a scream of rage that was so loud it echoed "PARADEMONS RALLY BEHIND ME NOW!" the soldiers of Darkseid stopped fighting and gathered behind him, The Brute who had been disarmed of his gun by Aquaman earlier quickly snatched his gun back out of Black Canary's hands "JUSTICE LEAGUE, SUICIDE SQUAD, GREEN LANTERNS, NEOL, CATWOMAN, SUPERMAN AND J'ONN J'ONNZ, ALL OF YOU BEHIND ME NOW!" Aquaman shouted.

All of them stood behind him as they readied themselves to put an end to this war once and for all "Darkseid is mine to deal with" said Aquaman he then handed his trident to his Queen "THIS WORLD WILL FALL LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!" said Darkseid "REALLY WELL TO DO THAT YOU GOTTA TAKE ALL OF US DOWN FIRST!" said Mera.

The two sides stared each other down "DIE! said Darkseid who flew towards them with his army following him into battle "CHARGE!" shouted Aquaman as he and his allies ran towards Darkseid and the soldiers of Apokolips with both sides now clashing and battling it out for the fate of the planet.

Mera and Wonder Woman teamed up against the Parademon Brute who had been blinded in the left eye by Mera earlier and was now firing his gun at them, The two slid onto their knees and while going past him the two utilized trident and godkiller to wound the creature which now roared out in pain.

Batman and Deadshot worked together against the smaller Parademons with the two now back to back, The defender of Gotham used his (Martial skills, Batarangs and smoke bombs) to keep them at bay while Lawton was destroying them with his bullets "Who would think that the greatest marksman and the Bat of Gotham would be teaming up like this" said Lawton "Don't get too used to it" said Batman.

Green Arrow and Black Canary were surrounded by the Parademons "Ready Babe" said Oliver "Let's do this honey" said Dinah they readied themselves for battle when at that moment Shazam and Fire jumped down into the circle to assist the two heroes "Two becomes four" said Shazam. The four heroes grouped together back to back, Fire who was now completely engulfed in green flames while Shazam lifted both hands as two balls of electric formed in his palms "HAIL DARKSEID!" a Parademon shouted "HAIL DARKSEID!" the rest of the creatures shouted "Oh give it a rest already" said Fire with the four of them now battling the creatures.

Aquaman & Darkseid lifted their fists and prepped themselves for one last fight as they walked towards each other "Surrender now" said Darkseid "Go fuck yourself" Aquaman replied he threw a left and right punch that was dodged both times, The Apokoliptian retaliated with left & right punches to the torso of Aquaman that landed & finished off his combo with a left elbow across the jaw of his opponent.

Aquaman shook the blow off even though it had hurt and threw a right punch which was caught by the right hand of Darkseid who sidestepped and landed multiple left hooks across the face of the King he then let go and pushed the Atlantean away from him, Arthur wiped the blood off his face and stepped towards the Lord of Apokolips "Fight me King of Atlantis" the Atlantean quickly buried a left punch into Darkseid's stomach making him bend over in pain and in that moment landed a right uppercut which knocked his opponents head back with Uxas now staggering backwards.

The Apokoliptians gaze quickly focused on Aquaman and stepped up to him, He threw two right punches which was avoided by the King who ducked them and spun around in doing so he was now facing his opponent's back and landed a right kick which knocked the Apokoliptian forward a bit right after that Darkseid turned around and was met with Aquaman's right fist crashing across his jaw.

The dark lord quickly retaliated with his own right punch that landed, With this happening the two decided to go toe to toe, blow for blow with (Hooks, uppercuts, elbows & kicks) now being exchanged.

Darkseid launched a vicious right uppercut that landed making Aquaman stumble backwards in pain who immediately replied with two left punches of his own across the Apokoliptians face with the latter now retaliating he threw a left elbow which Aquaman ducked and quickly spun around, Darkseid turned around and was greeted by Aquaman's left punch to the stomach which made him cry out in pain and was taking deep breaths to fight the pain but the King was far from done and proceeded to land multiple left punches to the body of Darkseid who was now staggering backwards from the blows "GO ON ARTHUR!" shouted Neol "KNOCK HIS ASS OUT!" said Mera.

Aquaman landed 6 left & right punches across his opponents jaw he quickly leaned back and avoided one last right punch from Darkseid, Arthur threw his last right punch with such force and velocity as it landed across the face of Darkseid who was sent crashing to the ground into unconsciousness "YOU LOSE DARKSEID!" said Aquaman.

Superman saw Darkseid get knocked out by Aquaman "NOW VICTOR!", Cyborg activated the boom tube which formed in the sky directly above the river as the remaining 72,000 Parademons were now being pulled back into Apokolips roaring angrily that they had lost and were now being sent back.

Superman handed Wonder Woman her sword and grabbed Darkseid by the throat and flew up to the boomtube to throw the Lord of Apokolips into it as he neared it Darkseid woke up and realized what was happening, Superman threw him away but a split second later Darkseid engulfed the Kryptonian in a bear hug and was now trying to pull Kal in with him "KRYPTONIAN YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" "LIKE HELL I AM!" Superman replied he headbutted him and then unleashed a burst of heat vision into Darkseid's eyes but the Apokoliptian was willing to take the pain and carried on trying to pull Superman in with him.

Wonder Woman saw that Darkseid was close to taking her Kal away "NOOOOOOOOO!" Diana screamed she dropped Hippolyta's godkiller & gripped her own sword as she then flew up to help her Superman and was followed by Fire, Cyborg, (Green Lanterns Hal, John & Kyle), Zatanna, Dr Fate, Shazam and J'onn. The 10 of them attacked him "HEY BLACK HEART THE DEATH EATER OR WHATEVER YOUR WORLD OF WARCRAFT NAME IS, SUCK ON THIS!" said Shazam with him now firing his thunder bolts into the Apokoliptians face from a distance.

Wonder Woman stabbed Darkseid in the left eye "Let go of my Kal" she then punched him in the face repeatedly from there she went behind Superman, Wrapping her arms around his chest she attempted to pull him out of Darkseid's grip "ATTACK TOGETHER!" said J'onn.

The group followed his command and in doing so Darkseid grip broke and was nearly finished pulling the Dark lord in "CLOSE IT CYBORG!" said Batman.

The boomtube closed with a resounding blast sending Wonder Woman and Superman falling into the river below, Mera had tried to catch them with her water powers unfortunately she had reacted late but moments later Superman flew out of the water holding Wonder Woman bridal style in his arms and carried on flying until they were above the clouds, With the two of them now alone his right hand cupped her left cheek "My love are you okay?" he asked "I'm alright my Beloved" she replied "Thank you for saving me" said Kal "I couldn't let him take you Kal I have just got you back, No way am I losing you again if he had taken you, I would have followed" Diana replied.

Superman looked into her beautiful eyes his lips claimed hers as the two kissed slowly & passionately with the couple taking their time to enjoy their moment together.

The two were forced to part from each other so they could regain their breaths while their foreheads still touched "My Kal" "My Diana" he replied, The two smiled at each other "So beautiful" said Superman which made her smile even more he then set her down so she could float next to him.

Superman unclipped his cape and squeezed all the water out of it he then held both ends, Shaking it and unleashed a burst of heat vision on it which dried it and now left the material really warm & cosy and placed it around Diana as he tied it at the front of her neck while she grabbed both sides of the cape and wrapped it around her front "You look amazing wearing my cape" "Thank you this material is incredible it feels so nice and warm as well due to you using your heat vision on it" Diana replied "I am glad you like it, Now my love shall we go back down and rejoin our friends" said Superman "Let's go my Beloved" Diana replied.

The two stretched out their arms and flew back down for the celebrations

The war for this planet was over, Planet Earth had won again.

Apokolips

Throne room

Darkseid now on his hands and knee's crawled slowly to his throne while his Parademons were now slowly standing to their feet and quickly assisted their Master to a standing position, It was in this moment that the creatures and the Apokoliptian had noticed that the throne room had been destroyed in their absence "Someone or something has attacked Apokolips" said a Parademon "All of you go now and search the entire planet for whatever or whoever caused this destruction" Darkseid commanded "Yes Master" the Parademon replied.

One of the Parademon brutes approached a still working console and set Apokolips to be pulled back into the dimension where it's twin planet New genesis resided, The alien army left the throne room but what they hadn't realised was that whatever had attacked Apokolips was still in the throne room and was currently standing in the deepest darkest corner watching Darkseid who was now heading for the steps to his throne.

The creature threw the torn apart corpses of Desaad and the furies over Darkseid's head which now landed in front of him as he then saw what had happened to his soldiers and torturer "What the" said Darkseid he turned around and tried to see who had thrown the corpses "Whoever is here you are trespassing and by hiding you are only delaying what will be your death", The creature eyes lit up dark red as it then unleashed it's heat vision which knocked the Apokoliptian down onto the steps.

The creature roared loudly and ran out of the shadows revealing it's 9 foot 5 grey skin body that was covered in white spikes, Green knee length shorts, Two long white curved spikes stuck out either side of it's jaw while it's hands and arms that were also covered in the rock like substance were normally white but was now red due to them being covered with the blood of Desaad and the Furies "NOT YOU!" said Darkseid "DEATH TO DARKSEID!" said the real Doomsday.


	16. Victory of Planet Earth

Victory of Planet Earth

Kent Farm

14th November 2016

5:00 am

Inside the Kent house celebrations were now afoot as the 4 of them cheered that Earth had won against Apokolips "WE WON, WE WON!" said Adam "EARTH 2 APOKOLIPS 0!" said Lana.

Planet Terminus

The man lifted his arms and yelled in excitement at what he had just witnessed for the 2nd time in his life Earth had beaten Apokolips again "TAKE THAT YOU APOKOLIPTIAN SON OF A BITCH, YOU LOSE AGAIN DARKSEID!".

Olympus

Poseidon, Amphitrite wife of Poseidon, Eros, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite and Hephaestus rejoiced that Darkseid had lost as they celebrated except for Zeus & Heracles, The two of them carried on looking down at the pool and watched as the Justice League & Suicide Squad celebrated, Zeus at that moment realized something "He must have been watching this battle as well" he thought to himself.

Hermes clicked his fingers making a parchment paper appeared along with a feather & ink on the table, He then wrote a message onto the paper and snapped his fingers again which sent it to Themyscira.

Themyscira

Healing Isle

A few candles were lit up on a bedside table next to the bed of Hippolyta who was now left alone in the healing isle, Epione had gone to bed and now the Queen of the Amazons was just staring up at the ceiling with her thoughts keeping her awake "Who was that man, He clearly was not an enemy because he helped Diana against Darkseid more so what is his relationship to her and the power he wields from what I saw he is clearly more powerful than Zeus himself, The only other person I know of who wields power of that magnitude is Rao" it was at that moment she sat up in horror as a disturbing realization hit her "No she wouldn't, Diana would not be that stupid to get involved in that sort of way with someone like that, Not after what I did".

Hermes scroll dropped into her lap she then unrolled it "Dear Hippolyta war is over, Darkseid loses again from Hermes messenger of Olympus" she then smiled "Praise the gods that this world is safe again from that evil tyrant".

Atlantis

Kahldur'ahm walked down the hallway to his bedroom with the intention of having a shower and then going to bed when at that moment Neol's voice came through on his earpiece "Hello Neol, Yes I can hear you loud & clear, How's the war going...Wait it's finished, Earth won again" he then jumped into the air and let out a scream of excitement at hearing those words "But there was a price to pay for the victory Kahldur, The Trench are all dead, They gave their lives defending Earth, What I need you to do is tell Tula to bring our army and ships to the Gotham-Metropolis Bridge so they can take the corpses of the trenches for burial & tell them to bring something that they can use to clean up the remains of what was the dead kings sceptre" said Neol "It will be done" Kahldur replied.

Gotham-Metropolis Bridge

14th November 2016

5:15 AM

The Suicide Squad who were now grouped together stared down Flash, Green Arrow & Batman "Never thought we would team up with criminals but you all did good work today" said Batman he then stretched out his hand to Deadshot, The greatest marksman in the world looked at the hand and then looked Batman in the eye and shook his hand "We made a hell of a team you & I, Maybe one day we'll team up again" said Deadshot "Maybe" Batman replied "All of you are criminals and should be rotting in prison" said Oliver.

All of them looked at him including Batman & Flash who were stunned at what he just said "Dude you have to give them respect, They stepped up and helped us win you don't need to be a dick" said Flash "I wasn't finished speaking as I was saying but on this day you were heroes each & every one of you" said Oliver "Don't call us heroes that sounds even worse" said Killer Frost "We are more like government operatives, We do the dirty missions that the Justice League won't do" said Captain Boomerang.

Aquaman, Mera, Neol, J'onn, Cyborg and the three Green Lanterns were now gathering the bodies of the dead trench "Rest well trench" said Arthur "We should have a statue made for their leader and have it placed amongst the statues of allies who have aided Atlantis throughout history" said Mera "I agree" Arthur replied, There was one other thing Mera wanted to say to him as she took a deep breath and breathed out slowly "Arthur" he turned and looked at her and saw that she was upset about something, The King grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes "Mera what is it that has you so sad?" he asked "I am so sorry Arthur for what I did to you in our fight against each other, I hurt you badly, Hell I nearly killed you, My other half and father to our beautiful little boy and I nearly took your life, I am so sorry Arthur please forgive me" she was now crying.

Arthur pulled her into his chest and hugged her "Hey please don't cry it wasn't your fault, Don't you even think about blaming yourself okay, You weren't in control of your actions it was that evil bitch Mary she is the one to blame for making us fight each other, I forgive you anyway besides I can never stay mad at you, I love you too much my Queen" he wiped her tears and kissed her with the Queen now kissing him back with equal passion "I love you Arthur".

Superman & Wonder Woman landed on the bridge, Shazam who was now in total fanboy mode while also nervous at the same time, He wanted to say hello to Superman but wasn't too sure on how to approach him, Zatanna handed him Superman's coat "Go say hello and give him this he'll want it" "How did you know?" Shazam asked "I can tell from observation how nervous you are, Be calm Billy and say hello" he looked at Superman who was looking around examining the damage from the invasion while Diana grabbed the godkiller and went to hang out with Mera.

Shazam took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the Kryptonian and stretched out his hand "Superman hi I'm" "Shazam right nice to officially meet you, How you doing buddy" he then shook his hand "Superman is shaking my hand and is happy to meet me, This is officially the coolest day ever, I am your biggest fan man like when I'm doing my heroics in certain situations I would always think to myself how would you deal with it and follow your example, Oh by the way here is your jacket" said Shazam.

The Kryptonian took it out of his hands and put the jacket on "Thanks man I'm happy that I inspired you my friend, So I am guessing this is the first time you have dealt with an alien invasion?" Kal asked "Yeah man crazy stuff right" said Shazam "You get used to it Brother, If anything you did a really good job today man and not just you, All of us" "Thanks Supes that means a lot coming from you, If you don't mind me asking how did you survive, Weren't you supposed to be dead?" Shazam asked "I wasn't dead my friend instead I went into a regenerative coma, Once I had fully healed I woke up and climbed out of my grave and then headed for space where I have spent a one-year vacation exploring the galaxy and helping various planets" Superman replied "Really man what was it like out there?" Shazam asked "It was incredible being out there it changes you as a person, I am not the same man I was a year ago, I have seen a lot out there Shazam, Now care to introduce me to the others behind you" said Superman "I would be happy to Buddy" said Shazam.

The two of them walked towards the group of Zatanna, Black Canary, Fire, Dr Fate and Catwoman "Guys & Gals may I introduce all of you to Superman, Superman meet Zatanna Zatara, Dinah lance a.k.a Black Canary, Beatriz da Costa a.k.a Fire, Kent Nelson a.k.a Dr Fate and Selina Kyle a.k.a Catwoman" Superman put his left palm over his right fist and bowed slightly "Ladies pleasure to meet you and Dr Fate it is nice to meet you as well", Shaking hands with the sorcerer.

Zatanna & Dinah eyed him up from head to toe "He is gorgeous" both of them thought "Nice to see that you're alive and kicking ass Big Blue" said Dinah "How long have you been alive?" asked Catwoman "A year Miss Kyle for one whole year I have been out there exploring the galaxy while also trying to gain some peace for myself" he then pointed upwards to the sky "Well it's good to have you back and I see you brought a friend with you as well" said Fire who gestured towards J'onn "Yeah J'onn J'onnz he's a Martian from Mars and was a close friend of my biological parents" Clark replied "That's nice" Fire replied "I wonder how humanity now feels with my return" said Superman.

Catwoman saw the worried expression on his face "They should be fucking grateful after all you have done for Earth but if they give you shit instead just know you have friends here that will back you up" said Selina "I felt so sorry for you last year you took so much shit, The way people, politicians & Lex were trying to find any mistakes you made & flaws that you have and used it against you to make you look like the bad guy but you still helped the people of Earth by taking a killing blow so that humanity could live" said Fire "Didn't expect that my death but not dead would end up creating the Justice League" Superman replied "Well Earth needed heroes with you gone and so far it has been really awesome" said Shazam.

Mera saw Diana approaching them and held back her laughter at the fact that Wonder Woman was wearing Superman's cape she began to talk very quietly with the Amazon "So wearing his cape now I see" "Well we fell into the water and him being the gentleman that he is gave me it to wear so I could dry off & because he also thinks I look amazing wearing this, This material is incredible he used his heat vision on it to make it warm & cosy for me" Diana replied "Did he now" said Mera who was still trying to hold her laughter back.

Aquaman was about to grab the corpse of the trench leader when he turned and saw Superman already carrying the corpse in his arms "Thanks Brother I was just about to go grab him" he took the corpse out of Clark's arms and placed it amongst the other corpses "No problem Arthur, I know what it is like to lose friends in battle and then have to bury them, I experienced that a few times when I was out there in space" said Clark "Sorry that you had to experience that, Who did you lose friends wise" Arthur asked.

Kal-El closed his eyes as he recalled the deaths of those who had died fighting alongside him (Red Lanterns Bleez, Fury-6, Ratchet, Razer and Zilius Zox), (Indigo Lanterns Munk, Kreaven and Slorg the Slayer) these eight Lanterns had been killed by Black Lanterns Nekron & Black Hand in the Battle on the Blackest Night he then thought about Wraith who had sacrificed himself fighting Mongul while Aaron had died from a knife wound which he had acquired from Despero.

Superman opened his eyes and saw the looks of concern from the small group of heroes, He had a lump in his throat and was on the verge of letting his tears fall he tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out "Kal" said Diana who was now very worried for him, Kal looked at her, Mera and then back at Aquaman "Shit man I am so sorry, I can tell it is still too painful for you to think about" said Aquaman, Clark nodded his head in response "I need a few minutes to myself please" he then floated up into the air & away from the bridge with his back now facing them he started doing a breathing exercise that was taught to him by Master Shoxx to calm himself down.

Diana watched on with a sad expression while holding her own tears back and thinking to herself "Gods Kal my love what happened to you out there more so what kind of horrors did you witness" J'onn then spoke "Whatever he saw & experienced out there it has had a massive effect on him from what I could tell with him nearly crying, The memories still haunt him to this very day" "How did you?" Diana asked "Forgive me but I read your mind" J'onn replied "It's fine, Actually would it be possible to read" Diana replied "I know what you're about to ask, No Diana I am not going to do that and don't think about using the lasso on him either those are his memories, His nightmares, His burdens we shouldn't delve into that if anything he will tell us when he is ready" J'onn replied.

Four huge dark blue Atlantean ships broke through the surface of the water with 2 lining up sideways on one side of the bridge while the other 2 were now doing the same on the opposite side of it, The exterior design of the ships were lifelike imitations of a blue whale but on the insides it had the lot such as (Weapons, Bedrooms, Medical rooms, Storage area, Relaxation room, Kitchen) and last of all the entire mouth area of the whale was actually the bridge where all the controls for the ship were.

The doors of the ships opened while walking ramps mechanically came out & stopped just a couple of inches before the destroyed concrete road, Atlantean soldiers began to walk out & headed towards their King, Queen and Lieutenant Neol "HAIL OUR KING & QUEEN" an Atlantean soldier shouted "HAIL" all of them shouted with them now going down to one knee, Bowing their heads and put their right fists to their chests "RISE LADS!" said Aquaman they stood to their feet "YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR TASK IS?!" Mera asked "YES QUEEN MERA!" they replied "Then we'll leave you to it fellas" she replied.

The soldiers then got to work taking the corpses of the trench & cleaning the golden remains of what was the dead kings sceptre.

Tula walked out of one of the ships while in her arms she was carrying her 3 year old nephew, She walked towards Arthur & Mera and placed Arthur Curry Jr down onto his feet he was brown skinned like his father, His blue eyes he had inherited from his Mother, His dark brown hair he had gotten from his Father, His lips formed upwards into a smile just like his Mother's, The little Atlantean prince was dressed in grey cotton trousers, white t shirt, dark blue hooded jacket that had a white symbol of Atlantis on the back of it and to finish it off dark blue boots.

Mera went down to her knee's "Come here my beautiful little boy, Walk to Mommy" her arms stretched out as the little toddler walked slowly towards her with Tula following close behind to make sure he wouldn't fall over and hurt himself.

Arthur Jr turned his walk into a run and jumped into his mother's arms with Mera wrapping her arms around him she stood to her feet and held him as he leaned against her shoulder she kissed him on his forehead "Love you Mommy" "I love you too my little Arthur, So what have you been up to while we have been busy out here?" Mera asked "Playing with toys and then sleeping in yours & Daddy's room" Arthur Jr replied "He was in yours and Arthurs bed I found him asleep in it, When I approached the bed he started to wake up and told me he went there because he was missing you two, I then told him I was coming here to help you two he asked if he could come and well I didn't want to say no to him" Tula replied "Well thank you for bringing him" said Arthur "No problem" said Tula "Can you take this back to Atlantis" Arthur asked "I can do that" he handed his quindent to her and took Arthur Jr out of Mera's arms, Lifting his son up he placed the little boys legs either side of his neck and carried him on his shoulders.

Superman finished his breathing exercise and had finally calmed himself down but knew that when he heads back home he would have to tell his mother what happened to him out there and the fact that he would have to then retell his story to Diana & the JL, Clark turned around & watched on as the Atlanteans took the bodies of the trench and that is when he noticed the boy on Arthur's shoulders "They have a kid" he thought to himself. Clark floated back down onto the bridge "Are you alright now Kal?" asked Diana "Yeah I should be fine, You didn't tell me they had a kid" Kal replied "Forgot to mention it" said Diana "How old is he?" asked Clark "3 years old" Mera replied.

Aquaman noticed Supes watching him carry Arthur Jr & walked towards him "Superman meet Arthur Curry Jr, Arthur my boy meet Superman" said Aquaman "Hello Superman" said Arthur Jr "Hello Arthur it is nice to meet you" he then shook the little boys hand.

Batman & Catwoman walked next to each other towards Superman "He told me that he has spent the past year in space helping various planets, The guy basically faked his death so he could have a vacation from Earth, I don't know why but I actually find that really funny" said Selina who was now laughing "That is what he has been doing, So he just let us believe that he was dead" said Batman "Bruce Honey can you really blame him, The man needed to get away for peace of mind as well, Look how they turned on him last year, I bet you that out there he got more praise & gratitude from helping people on the various planets he visited than what he got here from Earth, He may be Superman but he is still a person with feelings and emotions and don't you dare give him shit for leaving, Be grateful that he decided to come back" said Selina "Fine" said Batman.

All of a sudden both of their earpieces beeped "Alfred" the both of them said "Master Wayne, Mrs Kyle we have a situation" "What is it Alfred?" asked Batman "Master Wayne to make a long story short, Lex Luthor has been murdered in his cell" said Alfred "LEX LUTHOR'S DEAD!" said Catwoman.

Superman and everyone else turned their heads at those words, Supes used his super hearing to listen in on Bruce's conversation "How?" Batman asked "Some woman was able to get into his cell she was armed with an axe & a sword, Killed Luthor and quickly escaped via a portal, The guards got to the cell seconds later and were greeted by the sight of Lex's arms & legs, Master Damian & Master Grayson are already at Arkham helping Gordon investigate it" Alfred replied.

Batman looked at Cyborg "Vic access Arkham Asylum's camera system, Lex's prisoner number was AC23-1940, I want to see who killed him" "Got it" Vic replied utilizing his cybernetic abilities he downloaded the footage with that done he lifted his right arm up with it now projecting a holographic scene.

Supes, J'onn, Tula, Neol and the league watched the footage they saw the portal form and the woman walk through it "Lashina" said Superman, J'onn, Aquaman, Tula, Neol & Mera.

The Atlantean Queen in that moment used her water powers to lift herself up off the ground, Her hand quickly covered Arthur Jr eyes so he wouldn't see what they would see as they watched Lashina kill Lex, Dismember him and then leave "Damn that was brutal" said Flash "I am surprised it wasn't another prisoner who did it, Him being the rich bastard that he was I was expecting that to make him a target for the other prisoners" said Green Arrow "Who was that woman?" asked Dinah "Lashina she is the leader of Darkseid's furies, An all-female group of highly trained killers who have one objective to subjugate innocents and kill anyone who rebels against the will of their Master" said J'onn "Why would they want to kill Luthor?" asked Kyle.

Superman recalled a conversation he had with Darkseid during their fight, It was at that moment the realisation hit "He lied to them that is why they killed him" said Kal "What do you mean Kal?" Diana asked "They came here to invade Earth due to Luthor telling them I was dead, I then revealed my identity and that is what sealed Luthor's fate because in their eyes it was now going to be more difficult to take over and Luthor sold them a lie which in his mind was the truth so they sent Lashina to kill him for lying to them" Kal replied "Serves the fucking cunt right that is what happens when you make alliances with aliens that you shouldn't be making alliances with in the first place" said Aquaman "He was already serving his punishment he didn't need to be killed" said Batman "Well they didn't think that did they Batman, We all saw what that lunatic did he created a behemoth to kill Superman, He then told the forces of Apokolips come and invade Earth, It's yours for the taking, Let's not forget Batman earlier this year he hired Deathstroke to hunt down & kill you and your family, That Bastard can rot in hell for all I care" Aquaman replied.

Superman looked at Batman "He had your family attacked, Why?" Clark asked "After your death he pleaded insanity to the courts so that he could be taken to a mental hospital in Metropolis, I had it changed so that he would be treated at Arkham Asylum in Gotham which is basically where the real crazy lunatics that I deal with every night are treated, He couldn't stand being there so to get his revenge he hired the 2nd best assassin in the world to kill me and my family" Batman replied he then reached out & interlocked his hand with Selina's & squeezed affectionately "What a Prick" said Superman "None of your family got killed did they?" J'onn asked "No just cuts and bruises but Deathstroke got the worst of it when Batman, Me and his two sons beat the living shit out of him" Selina replied "Where is this Deathstroke now?" asked J'onn "Blackgate prison which is also in Gotham" Batman replied.

J'onn gaze turned to Superman he then spoke in Kryptonian "Kal you need to tell them about Doomsday" "You can speak Kryptonian?" asked Superman who replied in Kryptonian as well and carried on the conversation in the language of his people "Of course I can speak it and good to know that you can too, I would have been disappointed if you couldn't understand me" J'onn replied "I don't think that would be a wise move, Doomsday came from Krypton he is my responsibility" Kal replied "Kal don't try and shoulder this burden alone, I don't think your Diana here would want you doing that, You have gained more allies, Trust me when I say you need to tell them" J'onn replied "What language was that?" Dinah asked "Kryptonian" Kal replied "It sounds beautiful" Diana thought to herself "What were you just discussing?" asked Victor.

Kal looked at J'onn who nodded "Last year when Me, Batman & Diana took on Lex's Behemoth, You lot need to know that was a cheap clone of the real Doomsday, The real Doomsday was created by a kryptonian scientist named Bertron he would kidnap innocent Kryptonians and experiment on them, The council of Krypton and it's military eventually discovered what he had been doing and ordered his arrest, So in retaliation for being found out he released his Doomsday, It took a lot of effort for my people to take him down when they did they called for the Green Lanterns to take Doomsday to the source wall (A prison on the edge of space that holds some of the worst evil that the galaxy has ever produced) so he could be imprisoned there, The Guardians sent a group of Green Lanterns to take Doomsday to the wall but during the journey of taking Doomsday to the source wall he broke out of the construct that the Lanterns had created to hold him and killed the team that had been assigned the task of taking him away" said Superman "Ever since then he goes from planet to planet wreaking havoc and destruction, He has the power to wipe out entire civilisations and destroy cities all in one night, He doesn't care who you are man, woman, child even an animal he just does not care if you are a living, breathing person or creature he will kill you regardless because that is the purpose Bertron created him for" said J'onn.

The League and the Atlanteans expressions were ones of shock & horror except for the Green Lanterns their expressions were of normality which Superman and J'onn noticed "You already knew of this didn't you fella's?" asked Superman, The League turned and looked at the three Green Lanterns "WAIT YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" said Batman "How long have you known?" asked Mera "More so why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Flash "Yes we have known that there is another Doomsday out there, We didn't tell you because we gave up trying to deal with him but I am guessing he is now going to be Superman's problem to deal with" said Kyle Rayner "Do you know how many Green Lanterns that monster has killed?" asked Hal "Enlighten us" said Fire "Take a guess" said John Stewart "50" said Superman "Not even close" said Hal "200" said Flash "Wrong" said Kyle "1000" said Mera "Nope wrong again" said John "How many?" asked Superman "1 million" said Hal.

All of them looked stunned "Bullshit" said Superman "What he says is true Doomsday has killed one million Green Lanterns in total" said Kyle "Holy shit, How powerful is the real Doomsday?" asked Fire "The clone last year on a scale of 1 to ten, Most likely a seven" said Superman "When it comes to the real one he is a 16, He can never permanently die, Once you kill him he comes back to life later and grows white spikes on the area where he was killed before and then when you next take him on, You have to figure out a whole new strategy on how to kill him again, Bertron made sure that his greatest creation would always live" said J'onn "Atlantean gods this man was a psychopath" said Mera "What happened to Bertron?" asked Tula "He was executed for his crimes" replied Superman "The Guardians told us that there was another one after we had taken the clone Doomsday corpse back to Oa to be locked away" said Hal "But they never told us about a team being sent to take the real one to the source wall" said Kyle "The Guardians withholding information, Why am I not shocked" Superman thought to himself "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" said an Atlantean soldier.

All of them turned around and saw what the Atlantean was looking at, It was the ghost of a very large white wolf and it was looking directly at Superman "Krypto" said Superman "He's yours" said Arthur "Yeah" said Clark "Why is he a ghost?" Shazam asked "He is trapped in the phantom zone, Kal-El's biological parents Jor-El and Lara-El put him in there so that when Krypton exploded he would survive, He has been communicating with Kal-El via his dreams to let his master know of his existence, This is the first time he has ever showed up when Kal is awake" said J'onn "What is the phantom zone?" asked Batman "The phantom zone is a prison dimension created by Jor-El to house Krypton's worst criminals, This world has seen it in use before, Three years ago it pulled the Kryptonian ships and Zod's soldiers from Metropolis back into it leaving only Zod and Kal-El behind so they could fight to the death" said J'onn.

The two Kryptonians walked towards each other, Kal went down to his knees and reached out to try and touch his dog but his hand went through the ghostly form of the large white wolf who looked at his master with a sad expression "I'm coming to get you, I promise you I am not going to rest tonight till you're here at home with me" the wolf turned his head to the woman who had approached & stood next to his Master, The wolf stared at Diana who greeted him with a friendly smile "Hello Krypto" "Her name's Diana, You are going to like her a lot, I believe you two will become great friends" said Kal,

Krypto carried on staring at her and then looked at Kal-El "Just hang on, I am coming to get you" the wolf at that moment disappeared before their very eyes, Superman looked at Diana and then turned around to look at J'onn "Let's go get him".

J'onn turned to look at the league "We will need Shazam, Cyborg and all three Green lanterns for this next mission, He wants his dog back, Will you help us?" he asked. The five of them looked at each other and nodded their heads "What do you need us to do?" asked Cyborg "All of you go to the watchtower while Kal and I need to go grab a few things from his home first, Once we join you lot we can work together on a plan, Kal let's go" said J'onn.

Superman looked at Diana "Go Kal, I'll be waiting for you in the watchtower" he nodded his head and then looked at Green Lantern Hal Jordan "Hal Jordan can you accompany us two please?" asked Superman "Yeah sure" said Hal, Flying off into the sky he followed J'onn and Superman to Smallville.

The Atlanteans had now finished loading the trench corpses onto the ships "Place each and every one of these corpses in the Necropolis alongside our dead soldiers, We will bury them all later today since it is a new day now, I may even get our people to give us a hand digging the graves as well also thank you for coming to do this" said Aquaman "Arthur you don't have to thank us, We're happy to help you" said Tula "Thank you anyway" said Aquaman "Shall I take him home?" asked Tula who gestured to Arthur Jr "No I would rather have him with us, Me and Arthur have been missing him as well" said Mera as she then took little Arthur Jr from her husband's arms.

Tula & Neol joined their fellow Atlanteans in the ships, Waving goodbye they shut the door behind them.

The four ships descended back down into the river and headed for Atlantis but seconds later a black chinook helicopter positioned itself above the bridge and slowly descended "I'm guessing the Suicide Squad's ride home" said Green Arrow "Correct, All of you go to the watchtower except for you Selina, Stay here with me" said Batman, The helicopter landed as the back of it opened while at the same time the Justice League teleported away.

The Suicide Squad walked towards the helicopter and went in one by one except for Floyd & Rick Flagg, The two of them stood outside the door and stared down Catwoman & Batman "Well I guess this is goodbye" said Rick "Yes it is but before you go tell Waller this, No more missions for this team of hers, Let them serve their time & be done with it and that if she refuses I will come for her" said Batman. Rick gulped in fear "Understood" he then turned and walked into the helicopter.

Floyd smirked at the fearful expression that was on Rick Flagg's face "Maybe we do this again one day, Till next time Batman, Catwoman" he turned his back and was about to walk into the chinook when Batman quickly reached out & grabbed his arm, Floyd turned back to look at him "I will have something sorted out for you & your daughter" said Batman he then let go.

Floyd nodded his head in response, A new respect had formed on this day between the Bat of Gotham and the deadliest marksman in the world, The door closed while Batman & Catwoman quickly backed away to allow the Helicopter to take off into the air as it made it's journey back to Belle Reve prison "Selina would you like to come onto the watchtower or do you want to go home?" Batman asked "I am going to go home, I am tired, hungry and most importantly I need a shower, So I will be waiting for you at home Handsome, Don't be too long up there" Catwoman replied she then got into the Batmobile and drove home while Batman contacted Cyborg to teleport him up to the watchtower.

Smallville, Kansas

6:40 am

Green Lantern, J'onn & Superman flew past the various fields of Smallville "This is your home town?" asked Hal "Yeah this is home for me, Where you from?" Kal asked "Coast City, California but I got to admit this place is nice, It is so peaceful unlike California where it is noisy and busy" Hal replied "One of the many reasons why I love this place being my home" said Clark "What are the people like here?" Hal asked "Very peaceful community, We all know each other and look out for each other as well, Nothing major ever happens here except that time where I and the military took on Zod and his soldiers three years ago, A lot of chaos ensued that day for what is normally a peaceful town but rest assured it didn't have a long after effect, Everything went back to normal a month later" Clark replied he then remembered that he had to go do something before he went home "J'onn can you carry on taking Hal here to the house, I got to make a quick stop somewhere" "Yes I can but where do you need to go Kal?" J'onn asked "I got to go visit my Dads grave here in Smallville" said Clark who now redirected his flight path to Smallville Cemetery.

The Kent Farm

6:45 am

J'onn & Hal landed on the front garden of the house "His childhood home is nice" said Hal, The duo walked up to the door, J'onn was about to knock on it when all of a sudden it was opened by a 5 foot 4, Brown eyed, Brunette haired woman who was dressed in a purple hooded jacket, blue t shirt and black jeans "Hi J'onn J'onnz right" said Lana "Yes and you are?" asked J'onn she then stretched out her hand "Lana Lang neighbour and childhood friend of Kal-El or as I call him Clark Kent, Where is he by the way and where is Diana" he then shook her hand "Pleasure to meet you Lana and to answer your questions Clark has gone to visit Jonathan's grave while Diana is waiting for him in the watchtower, This is Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps & Justice League" said J'onn "Nice to meet you Ma'am" said Hal "Nice to meet you too Mr Jordan" "Please just call me Hal, Mr Jordan makes me feel old" Green Lantern replied "Got it" Lana replied.

Lana walked into the house with the Martian & Green Lantern behind her as Hal shut the door behind them. They were greeted by the sight of Adam and Martha who was currently asleep on the sofa with a blanket on top of her "Hal Jordan may I introduce Adam Strange of Earth who is also the defender of the planet Rann" said J'onn "Adam Strange I've heard of you before, A fellow Green Lantern named Kilowog spoke highly of you" "So Kilowog has told you about me, How is he by the way?" Adam asked with the two now shaking hands "He is good, A pain in the ass at times but he is doing alright" Hal replied "Where is Alanna?" asked J'onn "Asleep in bed, I decided to stay down here with Lana & Martha until you lot returned but now with you two back I can go up to bed to be with my wife, I'll see you lot tomorrow" said Adam he then went upstairs to bed.

Lana looked at the two of them "You lot kicked a lot of ass today" "Comes with the job" said Hal "Nothing new to me" said J'onn "Do you two want anything to eat?" Lana asked "Not hungry but a glass of water would be fine" J'onn replied "I'll have the same" said Hal "I'll get them, You two take a seat and relax" said Lana who walked into the kitchen while Hal & J'onn took a seat on the other sofa.

Hal let out a heavy sigh and then saw the time in the clock "7:00 in the morning, Holy shit we were at war with Apokolips from 20:00 last night and finished at 6:00, My god we were at it for a good 10 hours, How the fuck are we still standing" said Hal "Young man, Language like that is rarely used in this house" said Martha who was now wide awake and was staring at him directly.

The Green Lantern looked at the lady in embarrassment & shame "My apologies Ma'am, Won't happen again, May I introduce myself Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps" "Martha Kent, Mother of Superman, Apology accepted Hal Jordan, Where is Clark & Diana by the way?" she then sat up slowly "Clark has gone to visit Jonathans grave while Diana is in the watchtower waiting for him" Lana replied as she then handed the glasses of water to Hal & J'onn "Martha, Clark didn't tell us the whole truth about his one year trip in space, He mentioned to Aquaman that at times during his trip he had to bury the corpses of his friends a few times, I think Kal-El saw & experienced real horrors out there and whatever those experiences were they still haunt him to this very day because when Arthur asked him who he had lost friends wise, Kal couldn't answer the question and was on the verge of tears & then from there he had to take a few minutes for himself to get control of his own emotions".

Martha expression was one of shock "So you are saying bad stuff happened to him?" asked Lana "Yes but what we don't know is what kind of horrors he experienced out there, Diana wanted me to read his mind but I refused I personally think that he will tell us in his own time, We shouldn't push him for information" "Clark is not good at bearing burdens on his own I know my son because me & Jonathan raised him the only ones he would tell is me or Diana" said Martha "Why Diana" Hal thought to himself "There is one more thing Martha, I need to show you something in private" he then stood up and grabbed his computer tablet as Martha followed him out to the back garden.

J'onn used the tablet to pull up a video that he had received and held onto for 36 years "What is it that you need to show me?" Martha asked "A message that I received 36 years ago, I honestly forgot that I had this until I remembered on the way back here, Click the screen with your finger when you are ready" she took the tablet out of his hands & clicked the screen as the video then played before her very eyes "Oh my god" said Martha.

Smallville Cemetary

Superman landed down in front of the two graves as he at his own and then at the one next to it "Hi Dad it's been a long time".


	17. Paying Respects

Paying respects

Smallville, Kansas

Smallville Cemetary

14th November 2016

6:45 am

Superman landed down in front of the two graves, Looking at his own and then at the one next to it "Hi Dad it's been a long time" he went down to his knee's & placed his hand on Jonathans gravestone "The last time I was here was just after I opened my own coffin and flew out to space and what a journey it has been, My vacation in space has changed me Dad, I am not the same man I was a year ago, I saw the beauty & darkness of the galaxy but you already know this since you have been watching me from the heavens alongside Mother & Father, I have also fallen in love with a new woman named Diana she is incredible Dad, Honestly I have never met anyone like her before she's (smart, funny, very kind, Beautiful, Her voice is that of an angel, Her personality is incredible), This woman understands me Dad, She truly understands what I go through and the burdens that I have had to bear because she has gone through the same sort of problems & knows what it is like to hide your true self while still trying to fit in with society, To have godlike powers while knowing that you're will never be like other people, This woman has walked into my life and now has a special place in my heart, She is my other half and I can't wait to experience more tender moments with her".

Clark looked up to the sky knowing that she was up there waiting for him "Even now at this moment I miss her, When it comes to Diana I can be vulnerable with her and she will be there for me & I will definitely be there for her when she needs me, Me & her were just two lonely souls looking for each other, I will never break her heart that is the last thing I would ever want to do, We promised each other that we would share our burdens and to always be there for each other, Yes most likely we will butt heads over issues and there will be moments where we will have arguments but if I stick to what my biological mother Lara said about me & Diana working through our issues together, We will definitely come out stronger together because of it, I love Diana so much, The love I have for her is the same sort of love that you had for mom".

The image of his mother Martha appeared in his mind "When it comes to mom she is always there for me, Honestly I don't know what I would do without her, Last year she kept telling me that everything that humanity was saying about me is wrong and that this is not a job I have to do, I could have chosen to just be Clark & not Kal-El but during my time in space I have become proud of the two sides of me especially the Kryptonian side, Mom always had faith in me Dad & so did you but last year I finally understood why you were so afraid for me during my childhood, Because you knew this would be one of the reactions I would get from the people of Earth if I had revealed my existence earlier in my life, I wish you were still here Dad, I miss you, I know you are proud of the man I have become but I wish you were here watching me become that man, I love you Dad and I always will" he took his palm off the gravestone and stood to his feet "Until I next see you Dad" flying off into the sky he headed for home.

Watchtower

Meeting room

The league sat there waiting for the Lantern, Martian & Kryptonian to arrive, Batman & Zatanna were at the computer console watching people's reactions to Superman return on the monitors, Mera was helping Arthur put bandages on his wounds, Kyle & John were examining the Parademon guns that they had acquired from the Brutes, Dinah & Beatriz were playing with Arthur Jr, Kent Nelson who had now taken off the Dr Fate helmet had decided to kick back and pick up where he left off on Stephen Kings the dark tower novel, Green Arrow had earphones in which he was using to watch an episode of the wire on his phone, Cyborg & Shazam were in the corner of the room stood opposite each other as they threw an american football back & forth to each other.

Flash was on his phone laughing at the comments that he was receiving on the video of Hal getting his ass handed to him by Darkseid he had got the video from Victor & decided to upload the video onto (The Justice Leagues Twitter, Facebook & Youtube account) with that happening the video had gone viral onto the internet and was now the 2nd most popular trending topic on social media.

The top most popular issue was the return of Superman and his new friend J'onn "Oh my dayz this is brilliant, These comments are killing me, Listen to this one comment I think we can all agree Green Lantern did not got this, Another says this proves Green Lantern is a dickhead, I got another one here that says this Green Lantern would be more useful if he wasn't a Justice League member at all okay that is kind of harsh, I got another one that says what a jackass, I got one more that says (What a tool, Serves him right, That is what happens when you get cocky)" "Which Green Lantern?" asked Kyle "Hal, Look what happened when he tried to take on Darkseid" said Barry who passed the phone to Kyle who watched it alongside John.

The two of them burst out laughing at Jordan's stupidity, They rewatched the video three more times which made them laugh even harder "Barry you need to put this clip on a usb stick or something, We need to show the whole of Oa this" said Kyle who was now wiping tears from his eyes "Wait till Kilowog see's it, I can't wait to see his reaction" said John "Hal is so going to kill me for this, Too bad he'll never be able to catch me when he tries too" said Barry.

Diana sat at the table in silence staring at her tiara and Godkiller sword she had also untied Kal's cape and was now using it as a blanket for the front of her body, Every couple of minutes she would look to the door waiting for that moment when he would walk through "I know he is at home and is going to be coming but by the gods I'm actually missing him right now" she thought to herself.

Mera took a seat next to her and talked quietly with her "Hey he is going to be here, You're missing him I can tell, The waiting is the hard part I know what that is like" said Mera "How did you know?" asked Diana "I have been watching you glance at the door, What you are feeling right now, I know it all too well when Arthur sometimes goes out on patrol, I stay behind on the odd occasions to keep things running smoothly in Atlantis and the moment he leaves I start missing him, Just hold on a bit longer and he will be here" said Mera "So what I am feeling isn't weird you reckon?" Diana asked "Nope if anything it is kind of normal" said Mera.

Diana quietly giggled at what Mera had just said "Thanks Mera" "You're welcome my sister" said Mera.

Kent Farm

7:00 am

Martha wiped her tears after watching the video on the tablet "You need to show this to Clark" "I will once we are up there in the watchtower, We still have one last mission to do and we will need the Justice Leagues help" said J'onn "What mission needs to be done?" asked Martha, J'onn explained to her about the phantom zone and about Krypto being put in there by Jor & Lara so that he could survive and that he had been communicating with Kal throughout this past year and how he made an appearance on the Gotham-Metropolis bridge "Will this Krypto be like Clark seeing as he is from Krypton as well?" asked Martha "Yes due to Earths yellow sun, Krypto will have the exact same powers as his Master, All the stuff that Clark can do, Krypto will be able to do" said J'onn.

Martha started to laugh "My god Clark is going to have a massive job on his hands when it comes to a super powered dog" "Now that you mention it" said J'onn who then started to laugh as well.

Clark landed in the front garden and knocked on the door which then opened with the kryptonian being greeted by the sight of Lana Lang who was now crying at seeing him "Hi Lana" "Hi Clark" she wrapped her arms around him & hugged him with Clark hugging her in return "You're alive my best friend, It is so good to see you alive" said Lana as she then cried even harder "It is good to see you too Lana" said Clark "We thought we had lost you again when you collapsed in your fight against that creature" said Lana "Not going to happen, I have no intention of dying again" Clark replied.

Lana interlocked her hands with his "Good I'm glad you came back, You & Diana together huh, I am very happy for the both of you, You two will be good for each other" Clark chuckled "Thanks Lana".

Hal at that moment spat out his water at what he had just heard and was now coughing "No way you & Diana, When, How, More so you lucky guy" "I'll explain in the watchtower but please don't blurt it out, Me & Diana would rather tell the league together" said Clark "Hey fine by me, Just do me a favour don't tell Batman that me & Zatanna have been hanging out a lot outside our superhero duties for the past couple of months, Bruce & Zatanna have known each other for a long time and I know he would try to kick my ass if I hurt her which I never will besides Zatanna is a sorceress her magic can be quite scary at times" said Hal.

Clark & Lana's expressions were ones of surprise at what Jordan had just said "Deal and good for you two" said Clark "Well we're not together in that way right now, We're still in the friends zone but I am willing to take my time with this and hopefully it develops into something bigger but that depends on if she eventually will come to feel the same way about me" said Hal "Hope it works out for you buddy" said Clark he then picked up his backpack, Opening it he searched and then pulled out one of many black cubes that were the size of a rubix cube.

The cube had two buttons on top while the front of it had the word mom written in a white marker on it, He zipped the bag up and walked out to the back garden, The moment he opened the door his mother walked up the steps and hugged him "Thank god you're alright, You silly boy you scared the hell out of me when you collapsed after fighting that soldier of Darkseid's, I thought I had lost you again" he then hugged her back "Not going to happen mom, I have no intention of dying again" Clark replied.

J'onn walked up the stairs and back into the house to leave them to talk "Mom I need to tell you something" taking her hand in his he led her to the bench that sat on the porch as they then sat down, Clark grabbed both of his mothers hands and looked into her eyes "Mom I didn't tell you the whole truth about my trip in space, I didn't tell you about the bad stuff that happened to me, The things I did that still haunts me to this day, The horrors that I witnessed, The wars that I took part in and the friends that I lost who are now looking down at me from the heavens, All this stuff that happened has changed me Mom, I have seen darkness, I encountered real evil out there at various times" said Clark he took a deep breath and let it out from there he began to tell her everything.

Martha expressions were ones of (Shock, Horror, Despair & Sorrow) her eyes had tears falling from them at the things that Clark had experienced during his time out there. The kryptonian did not cry because he knew he would have to stay strong in order to tell his mother his story and the fact that he would need to tell his story again to the JL this time "Oh my god Clark, How did you get through all that, My boy now I know what you meant when you said that you're not the same person, Everything that you went through that would change a person but know this I am not angry at you, Not everything that happened was your fault, The stuff you did in battle on the Blackest Night you had no choice, You are not a monster my son and try to not let this get to you okay, I love you my beautiful boy and I always will love you" squeezing his hands she kissed him on his forehead "Thank you Mom, I was scared that you would be disgusted with me but to know that you still have faith in me, Thank you" said Clark.

Clark at that moment remembered that he needed to let Martha know about a few other things "Mom there is three other things you need to know, The first is that Lex Luthor's dead, One of Darkseid's soldiers got into his prison cell and killed him for lying to them about me being dead" said Clark "So he's dead, What an idiot for getting involved with that sort of evil, He has definitely gone to hell for what he's done" said Martha "That you would be correct about" said Clark "What was the other thing you needed to tell me" he then told her the story of the real Doomsday and what the creature does when it goes to each individual planet and how it could never permanently die "So there is another behemoth out there more powerful than the one Luthor created" said Martha "Yes and maybe one day he will show up on Earth and I will battle it out with him to stop him but when that time comes it won't just be me, Diana & the JL will be there to help and we'll stop him together, He has killed one million Green lanterns in total as well" Clark replied "One million Green Lanterns isn't that the organisation that your friend in there Hal Jordan is part of" said Martha "Yes" said Clark "My god this Bertron was a monster" said Martha "A monster who liked creating his own monsters" Clark replied.

Martha sat in silence while deep in thought at the same time and then spoke again "When the day comes that you face Doomsday again, Please don't die Clark I can't lose you again" said Martha "I promise you I am back now and I will not do that to you again" said Clark "You better not young man" said Martha.

Clark burst out laughing "The way you said that just then, It reminded me of that time when I was 12 you caught me eating those chocolate cookies that you made which I was supposed to have after dinner" Martha started to laugh "Your reaction when you turned around and saw me standing there behind you" said Martha "I was like oh crap how long have you been standing there watching me but then again I wasn't just taking it for myself, I wanted to give Lana a few next door, I had been telling her that you make really good chocolate cookies which you do" said Clark "Yeah that is what got you a free pass from a telling off" said Martha "Well you & Dad taught me to share and it was because she was my best friend" said Clark "Who you ended up really liking but you decided that it was best to not try for anything and you both went your separate ways" said Martha "Yeah we did" Clark replied.

Martha looped her arm around his "You had one more thing to tell me, What was it" she asked "When I collapsed after my fight with the Parademon soldier, My mind started to dream of Krypton, In the dream I woke up in the House of El citadel my home on Krypton, I turned around and there she stood, My biological mother Lara Lor-Van, I finally got to meet her she said that the dream I was having was the only way she would get the opportunity to talk to me" Clark replied "You met Lara" said Martha "Yeah she was truly beautiful Mom, We got talking she told me that her, Father and Dad have been keeping a close eye on me from the heavens, They said it pained them greatly to see me have such inner turmoil last year due to Earth turning against me and Luthor's attempts to make me look I was evil she then talked about you"

A surprised expression appeared on Martha's face "Me what did she say, All good things I hope" said Martha " Oh yes a lot of good things she said that you are a remarkable woman and that she was glad that it was you & Dad to be the ones who found me & took me in as your own, She was happy that yours & Dad's prayers for a child of your own were answered and that you both did an amazing job in raising me to be the good man I am today, Mother also said that she loves your feisty attitude especially when you told Zod to go to hell and the way you kept reassuring me last year that whatever the people of Earth were saying about me was wrong, That I am not a threat and that I didn't owe this planet a damn thing but most important of all she told me to tell you thank you so much for taking me in as your own and being there for me through the good times & the bad" said Clark.

Tears came to Martha's eyes she was truly touched by Lara's words and the high opinion the kryptonian woman had of her, Martha looked up to the sky "Lara, Jor thank you for sending him to this planet, Your child was the answer to my prayers, I love this boy very much and I will always be there for him" said Martha "I love you too Mom" said Clark.

Martha went onto the tip of her toes and kissed him on the cheek "I got one last thing to show you Mom" he then picked up the black cube "These are storage cubes, I got it from an alien merchant that I became friends with on the Planet Rimbor, Alien technology, All the gifts that I got for you are in here, I know what you ae about to ask how could everything I got for you fit in that, Just watch" he placed the black cube onto the ground and clicked the blue button.

The cube grew in size in the blink of an eye and was now very, very large "wow that is amazing" said Martha.

Clark turned the dial on the front of it which unlocked it and then lifted the top of it open as Martha looked inside and saw what he had got her "This red dress & this blue dress I got for you from a tailor on the Planet Tamaran, I told her about you & what your favourite colours were and then she got to work on both of these herself, This painting here I got from an artist on Okaara it is of the monastery where the warlords live and trained me, These (silver & green diamond bangles & these set of blue crystal earrings) I got from Almerac, These two white cuff bracelets with the golden Egyptian hieroglyphics I got from Thanagar. The hieroglyphs translate as follows Martha Kent, Beloved wife of Jonathan Kent, Mother of Kal-El the Superman, The Jeweller asked what I wanted it to say and that was the first thing that came to my mind" Martha looked at him in awe and then back at the cuffs "Oh Clark it's perfect, Thank you I love it" she took the cuffs out of the small box that they had been stored away in and fitted them onto both wrists which fit perfectly "And best of all it will never rust and the gold hieroglyphs will never wear down" said Clark.

Clark opened another little box that had a silver necklace with a sapphire heart shaped diamond in the centre "This I got from a jewellers on the Planet Terminus but the necklace originates from the Planet Zamaron" Martha's eyes lit up in amazement "It's beautiful" said Martha "It's yours mom" the kryptonian replied she took the box out of his hands "You didn't have to get all this for me Clark" "Yes I did mom, No way in hell was I going to come back empty handed" he replied "I think out of the all the gifts you got me, I like the Thanagar cuffs the most" said Martha she then put everything back in the storage box and saw some of the other things as well inside the box as well, Her son had definitely gone to great lengths to make sure that he had brought enough gifts for her from the planets he had visited.

Clark closed the lid and turned the dial to lock it with that done he explained her on how to shrink it, Martha clicked the red button next to it with the box shrinking back to the size of a rubix cube as she picked it up and followed Clark back into the house "Ready Kal-El?" asked J'onn "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Clark asked "Go on then but be quick it has just turned 8:00, I'll let the League know we will be up in a bit" said Hal "Thanks" said Clark he grabbed his bag and took Martha's storage cube upstairs to leave in her bedroom with that done he headed for the bathroom.

8:20

Clark dried himself off & began to dress as he put on his boxers, His white jogging trousers, socks, dark blue nike trainers he then put on his own set of Thanagarian cuff bracelets that were blue & also had Egyptian hieroglyphics on it but the translation on his was different to Martha's his had the title that the people of Thanagar call him to this very day. The glyphs translated as (Kal-El of Krypton, The killer of Onimar Synn) this is what they had chanted during the celebrations after he had battled with the demon and killed him thus ending the Thanagarian civil war but the cuffs weren't the only thing he had acquired from Thanagar, They had also given him something else.

Clark unlocked the bathroom door "MOM!" "YEAH CLARK!" "CAN YOU COME UPSTAIRS I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" Clark replied he then heard her walk up the stairs and saw him poking his head out the bathroom door "What is it" she asked he opened the door fully and stepped out in doing so her eyes saw his arms covered in tattoos "What the" said Martha.

The Kryptonians outer part of the right arm had a large tattoo of a silver hilted sword the blade part was completely black and had red writing along it that said student of the Warlords of Okaara, This had been done by Shoxx for Kal passing his training, He had acquired this after completing his final exam by beating Master Arlok in a one vs one showdown to prove that the knowledge he had got from being trained was used to beat the best fighter out of the Warlords while Clark's left arm had a tattoo of a large silver battle mace and on both sides of the handle part was a white wing attached to it, To represent the wings of the Thanagarians.

Both tattoo's had been done in a special ink that would fix the art once Kal healed from any injuries that he could acquire on his arms.

Katar & Sheyara Hol had this done on him so that he would be officially recognised as one of the many heroes in Thanagar's history.

Clark explained to Martha what the tattoo's represented and then explained the translation on his Thanagarian cuffs "That is what they call you on Thanagar" said Martha "It's my official title" Clark replied he then put on his loose black t shirt and slipped his arms into his long black & white hooded robe which he had got from Planet Terminus, On the back of it was a large white House of El crest while underneath it said Kal-El of Krypton in white coloured Kryptonian letter, After doing that he then put on his dog tags necklace that had a burgundy coloured House of El symbol on it and finished it off by adding his kryptonian red sun prayer necklace on top of it.

Martha smiled at how smart her son looked "How do I look" he asked "You're dressed very smart, Go look in the mirror in your bedroom" he then left the bathroom and went into his bedroom "Goddamn I do look good, Do you think Diana will like how I look?" "I think her jaw will drop in amazement" said Martha, Clark chuckled in response and then went back into the bathroom, Grabbing his backpack and his Superman suit, When it came to his black trench coat he took it back into his bedroom and hung it on the door.

Martha went down the stairs followed behind by Clark, The moment the other three saw him they looked impressed at how he was dressed.

Lana's jaw dropped in awe "wow Clark you look incredible" "Thank you" he replied "Wait till Diana see's him" said Martha "We should get going guys it is 8:35 now" said Hal, the three of them quickly said their goodbyes as Lana & Martha hugged Clark, With that done the trio went outside to the front garden "Cyborg teleport us up" said Hal.

Watchtower

8:37

The three of them now stood in the teleportation room as Hal led them down the hallway "Clark let J'onn and I go in first and allow us to announce you in" said Hal "Please don't, We do not need to do that" said Clark "I actually agree with Hal on this one look at how you are dressed, Have a bit of fun Kal-El" said J'onn "You're not actually agreeing with him are you" said Clark "Yes I am son of El" said J'onn "Fine then but do not drag it out" said Clark.

Meeting room

J'onn & Hal entered through the door "Ladies & Gentlemen may I have your attention please" said Hal, All of them looked at him in confusion "If all of you can pay attention to this door here, So we can present to you Kal-El of Krypton" said J'onn. The two stood aside as Kal entered seconds later, The jaws of the ladies in the room dropped in utter amazement at Superman "By the Gods he looks beautiful" Diana thought to herself, The Amazon princess was mesmerised at the way her beloved Kryptonian was dressed "Diana you lucky, lucky woman" Mera said to her quietly while the lads were smiling "Supes you looking slick bro" said Shazam "Thanks Billy" Kal replied his eyes never breaking contact with his Amazon.

Kal walked past Mera and came to stand in front of his Diana, Placing his bag and Superman suit down onto the table, The two of them couldn't stop smiling at each other he took her hands in his and pulled her gently towards him so their chests were touching, His lips captured hers as the two kissed passionately.

Mera let out a scream of pure joy "HOLY SHIT!" said Dinah "NO FUCKING WAY!" said Zatanna "Lucky Girl" said Fire.

The guys looked on in surprise except for J'onn, Hal and Arthur who already knew of this relationship while Batman & Flash turned their gazes to each other both alarmed & confused at what was happening "Now that took balls" said Arthur "Lucky Bastard" said Kyle "Supes & Wonder Woman, I dig it" said Shazam "Good for them" said Fate "I agree with you, Good for them" said Oliver.

Kal arms wrapped around Diana's back while her hands cupped his cheeks as they carried on kissing for a while more but alas they were eventually forced to separate while their foreheads still touched "Beloved" said Diana "My Love" said Kal "I love you" said Diana "I love you too" Kal replied she looked into his eyes while her thumbs caressed his cheeks & kissed him again softly "How, More so when did this happen?" asked Dinah.

The couple carried on holding hands & turned to face all of them Diana began to explain the whole story about

 **.Kal saving her from being hit by a train**

 **.How she felt a connection with her Kal during the fight with clone Doomsday**

 **.How she was consumed with grief at losing him and not taking the opportunity to approach him earlier**

 **.Visiting Martha Kent to learn about what Kal was like**

 **.How his Mother helped her realise that she was in love with the Kryptonian as well**

 **.Confessing to Mera in secret about her love for Superman**

 **.How she wished & prayed to her gods that he would maybe return to her one day **

**.Her suspecting that it was him who saved the plane by recognising his eyes when the league had reconvened in the meeting room to see if they could identify him**

 **.Cyborg giving her a photo of Kal dressed in his black attire, Rushing to the Kent farm to speak with Martha so that the two could compare the photo with one at the house**

 **.Entering the house and finally encountering him**

 **.Confessing their love for each other**

 **And finally why she did not inform the League because she wanted to spend time with him**

"I love him and he loves me, We're not asking for your approval, We just thought that it would be best to let all of you know and that only the league should know of this because the last thing we want is the world finding out" said Diana "I want to hear your side now Superman, I thought you were with Lois Lane, When did you start having feelings for Diana?" asked Kent, Superman looked at the 62 year old Kent and quickly realised this was Dr fate sitting at the table he explained that:

 **.How he thought about Diana when he had flown to the sun to heal his stab wound**

 **.How he kept thinking about his mom & her during his time in space **

**.The thought of them comforting him at times**

 **.Diana appearing in his dreams**

 **.Him not realising that he was in love with her**

 **.How he met J'onn, Alanna & Adam **

**.Alanna helping realise he was in love with Diana**

 **.How he was tempted to reveal himself earlier to Diana after saving the plane**

 **.Visiting Lois and how she had begun to move on with someone else**

 **.Lois deciding that she didn't want to know who Clark was in love with because it wasn't her business in the first place**

 **.The two of them ending their relationship on a peaceful note**

 **.Him visiting his mother next**

 **.Diana showing up with the two of them declaring their love for each other**

"This beautiful & wonderful woman understands me, Truly understands me in a way that Lois didn't, Diana is my other half, I love her so much" said Kal "I love you too Beloved so much" said Diana she then kissed him on the cheek.

Zatanna observed everyone's reactions to Kal & Diana being together, All of them were ones of happiness except for Bruce who was looking on in confusion, shock and slight annoyance that they were together & Barry who she could tell was purposely distracting himself from the news of Supes & Wonder Woman being a couple by playing on his phone "Bruce a word please in private, Now" the last word she said with anger as she walked out the room with Batman following her.

Flash watched them leave and quickly sent a text to a number that was linked to an emergency phone that Batman kept on him in case his comms ever got damaged badly so that he would always have another way to call for back up if he needed it.

Mera & Diana had now started a conversation about a double date one day involving the four of them "Clark just out of curiosity how are you even going to be able to do normal things with Diana for example going to dinner, Bowling, Shopping, Watching a movie at the cinema, Also when it comes to you even getting another job you wouldn't be able to use your Clark Kent identity because that died as well?" asked Oliver "In America yes Clark Kent is dead & buried in Kansas but not if I move to a different country and become Clark Kent wherever I happen to choose to live, I am going to choose a country to live in that is far, far away from America, I am going to need you & Bruce to give me the Clark Kent identity again and cover my tracks at the same time, I will need the two of you to keep Clark Kent U.S citizen as dead while the 2nd Clark Kent will relocate to another country and have a job in journalism working for a newspaper over there and then the two of you have to make sure no one spots the connection that I have basically faked my own death, Can you two do that?" Clark asked.

Oliver smirked at him asking if he & Bruce could pull something like that off "My friend leave it to us but once you have decided where you want to live, Let us know and then we will call you to sort out any final information for your new identity" "Thanks man" Clark replied he stretched out his hand to Oliver who shook it with the two of them turning it into a bro's style handshake and finished it off with a fist bump.

Kal looked at Diana "My love sorry to interrupt yours and Mera's conversation but can I have a word with you somewhere in private?" "Yeah I don't mind" said Diana intertwining her fingers with his she led him out of the room and down the hallway to the observation deck.

Laboratories

Zatanna and Bruce stood opposite each other in the lab that was down the hall from the meeting room "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked "Why the hell are you annoyed that Clark & Diana are together, Not only that you looked startled & confused at it and it wasn't just you reacting in that way so was Barry, Now what is it about their relationship that has you concerned?" Bruce stood in silence "If you don't start talking, I will use a spell to force the truth out of you" said Zatanna "Them being together is a risk, Two individuals with their godlike powers as a couple more so will they able to keep their personal lives separate from their professional ones as league members" said Bruce

The sorceress expression turned to one of anger "You hypocritical fucktard how dare you, Who the fuck are you to judge, Look how many women you've got involved with as Batman & Bruce Wayne, In fact let's name a few (Vicky Vale, Talia al Ghul, Linda Page, Rachel Caspian, Natalia Knight, Lorna Shore, Selina Kyle and loads more) you can't shit on people's happiness when you're no better, Do you know how many times I have caught you & Selina ripping each other's costumes off just so you two can bang on the rooftops of Gotham" Bruce expression was one of alarm at being told by Zee that she had caught him & Selina at it which then turned into the infamous batglare showing up on his face.

Zatanna glared right back at him "Don't try that stupid glare with me it doesn't work, You're not the only one who protects Gotham it is my city as well, I also traverse the rooftops keeping an eye out for citizens in distress...Look Bruce if Mera & Arthur, Oliver & Dinah, You and Selina can keep your relationships professional when doing heroics then trust Diana & Clark to be able to do the same, Don't be an asshole on this please" Bruce let out a sigh "Fine but if their personal problems affect their professional relationship then all of the league have the right to call them out on it so we can tell them to sort it out" said Bruce "That is fair" said Zatanna who walked past him and out of the room.

Batman pulled out his emergency phone and saw the text from Barry it said "This has changed things, Whatever you saw in that fucked up future with the evil Superman I don't think will happen now, Give me time and I will still try and figure out how this affects the timelines but for now I think the future is going to be okay especially since Darkseid failed due to all of us stopping him, Hopefully with us having defeated Darkseid this stops the nightmares you've been having".

Barry ran past Zatanna to the lift and rapidly pressed the button to go down "Open you stupid thing" "Barry what's wrong?" asked Zatanna "BARRY ALLEN BRING YOUR ASS BACK HERE, SO I CAN KICK IT!" said Hal "He found out about you uploading that video" said Zatanna "Yes he did" said Barry, The lift opened as he stepped in quickly and pressed the button for the ship hangar rapidly.

Hal was now nearing the elevator doors about to catch the Flash who quickly waved his hands to form a small tornado which knocked Hal backwards & allowed the doors to close and send him down "You can run my friend but you cannot hide, I am even willing to wait for the elevator to come back up" said Hal.

Zatanna and Bruce walked back into the meeting room "They're like a couple of school kids chasing each other on the playground" said Fire "Yes they are" said Zatanna who was now laughing with Beatriz.

 **Hello readers of this story i can tell that i am hitting a home run with this story of mine because i am seeing so many of you favoriting and following this story so please leave your reviews if you want to.**


	18. Sharing Stories Part 1

Sharing Stories Part 1

Observation Deck

9:00 am

Diana walked into the room followed by Kal behind her the room was used as a place if JL members wanted to get away for a bit and have time for themselves the room had a very large rectangular window which showed the earth below it. What was also in the room was a dark blue velvet sofa, Two blue velvet chairs (one either side of the sofa), A white carpet that was in front of the sofa while a blue velvet footrest rested on top of it & last of all in one corner of the room was a water cooler "This room is nice" said Kal "I know this room is used for JL members when they want to be on their own for a bit" Diana replied she turned the dial next to the door which locked it so the two of them could have their privacy and not be interrupted "I am guessing you used this room a lot over the past year?" Kal asked.

Diana turned to look at him "How did you?" she asked "There was sadness in your voice when you said it is used for people who need to be on their own, I am sorry Diana, I was such a selfish asshole for just leaving without telling anyone, I hurt you deeply the amount of times you went to my grave and gave prayers to your gods to heal the pain in your heart while also praying for my spirit to go the heavens when in reality it was an empty grave, I am so sorry at how selfish I was" said Clark.

Her hands squeezed his affectionately "Kal my Beloved I have already forgiven you, Do not punish yourself for this, If anything my wish got granted, My wish of you returning to me one day and you did my love, You came back" he then smiled at her "Rao your kind forgiving heart is just so wonderful" "Well I am Wonder Woman" she replied "That you are my love, You are a woman full of wonder" he kissed her knuckles and led her to the sofa. The Amazon sat down while he carried on holding her hands and went down to his knee's before her.

Kal took a deep breath, Letting it out slowly he looked into her eyes "My love during my trip in space there was a planet I went to called Almerac, I went there for a personal reason" "And what reason was that Beloved?" she asked "A friend that I lost his name was Aaron, He got stabbed by this evil bastard named Despero and was close to death his last wish before he passed was to see his wife & child one last time, I promise I will tell you how I met him after we get Krypto out of the phantom zone and not just that I will tell you everything that happened to me during my space vacation".

Diana stared into his eyes "That is fine but the whole truth you promise" "I promise now where was I...Ah that's it yeah so me, Aaron and a friend of ours were able to get him to Almerac, The wound could have been sorted but the knife Aaron was stabbed with had been coated in poison so the three of us knew he was inevitably going to die, The friend who took us to Almerac couldn't stay and had to leave quickly so he could inform his soldiers that he was still alive so he said his goodbyes to Aaron and I and from there he left the planet. I took Aaron to his house where he finally was able to reunite with his wife Sarina and his son Zaisho after 9 years of being away, He was able to fight the poison back for an additional hour but inevitably he died" said Kal letting his tears fall.

Diana expression became one of sadness "Oh Kal I'm so sorry" her hands pulled him up to sit on the sofa she then let go and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him gently into her chest with the kryptonian now crying from the pain of losing his friend "I'm here for you" said Diana "Thank you...We then took Aaron's body and buried him in a graveyard dedicated to soldiers of the Almerac kingdom, He was a general in it and from there I took residence in a hotel and stayed on Almerac for 2 weeks & while I was there I kept visiting Sarina & Zaisho just so they wouldn't have to grieve alone and because of course I was a close friend of Aaron while also helping other people and that is when she learned of my presence on her planet" "Who Kal?" asked Diana

Kal broke out of her embrace gently but carried on holding her hands while still looking into her eyes "Queen Maxima she had found out from a guard that a Kryptonian still existed and was currently on her planet helping her people. The moment I met her I knew there was something off about her, You know how sometimes when you meet someone new and you get that uncomfortable feeling that they can't be trusted" said Kal "Yeah I know what you mean" said Diana "That is what I felt with her even being near her I felt tense and uncomfortable she wanted to get to know me more but it was like my mind was telling me don't tell her anything true about you, Give lies she cannot be trusted, So I gave as little information about myself to her while she in return started flirting with me which if anything I found really annoying you need to know I had no feelings for her, My mind was always thinking about you, Whenever Maxima would talk I would tune her out simply because I found her voice annoying as well, You are more beautiful than her not only on the outside but on the inside as well, Maxima I could tell was one of those women that as a child she was and still acts like a spoilt brat, Trust me when I say after being near her the lady is one of those you can tell is a right fucking lunatic at times" said Clark.

Wonder Woman laughed at those words "Sweetheart you do make me laugh and don't worry my Beloved I believe you when you say that you had no feelings for her" she cupped his cheeks and touched her forehead to his "I will tell you what made me leave Almerac is when the hotel manager gave me the invite she had left them to give to me to come pay her a visit at her palace, It was at that moment I was like fuck that I am leaving this planet, This crazy woman is not going to leave me alone if I stay and it was a good thing I left, Alanna told me that Maxima only flirts and seduces certain men when the man has something that she needs, Once she gets what she needed from them she tosses the man aside and jumps onto the next one" said Clark.

The amazon princess expression turned to one of disgust "She's supposed to be a Queen yet she acts like a whore, What did she want from you Kal?" Diana asked "Her objective was to bed me since almerac dna works with kryptonian dna if I had gone to her palace she would have tried to seduce me just so I could give her a child to carry in her womb and then throw me aside once the job was done but like I said before the only woman who has my heart is you and only you get to have me, I love you Diana" said Kal "I love you too Beloved" said Diana.

Clark at that moment told her about meeting Lara in his dream and how she was happy that he & Diana had found each other and how beautiful the connection was between them and that she, Jor & Jonathan would be watching over them to see how their relationship progresses "So your mother Lara approves of me" said Diana "Yes she thinks we are good for each other she also said that at some point in our relationship we will argue but by working through our problems together it will eventually strengthen our bond and love for each other and that we must keep to our promise of sharing our burdens" said Clark "Your mother is a wise woman, I agree with everything she said to you about us, Your father Jor-El was lucky to have her by his side" said Diana "They were lucky to have each other and when it comes to the two of us we're both lucky that we have each other" Clark replied "We are each other's shelter from the storm" said Diana.

The Kryptonians face lit up with a massive smile at what she had just said "Awww Kal you really are adorable" she then started giggling "Diana my love, May I just say I love your smile" her lips touched his which made the Kryptonian react quickly as he then kissed her back with equal passion & pulled her into his lap, The couple carried on kissing for a few minutes more until they were forced to part in order to catch their breaths "I love you" said Kal.

Diana spoke "I love you too Kal also i have a story that I need to tell you, It is about what happened on Themyscira while Hera had my mother in her captivity" the Princess told him how the Amazons took sides on giving Hippolyta another chance.

 **.How a civil war nearly started between both sides.**

 **.Antiope taking Bana and Themysciran Amazons to Egypt so that a civil war would never happen and leaving to form their own kingdom.**

 **.Them rejecting the Gods of Olympus teachings and switching to worshipping the ancient gods of Egypt.**

 **.Zeus being angered at knowing that he couldn't do anything about it.**

 **.Rao showing up onto the island with a severely wounded Hippolyta in his arms.**

 **.Hera leaving Olympus for New Genesis where she is now part of the council that works for Highfather Izaya.**

 **.Zeus arriving on New genesis to try and get Hera's forgiveness.**

 **.Hera rejecting his apologies.**

 **.How he attempted to take her by force and was stopped by Rao & Highfather who told him that to get to Hera he had to go through the both of them.**

 **.Zeus knowing that if he even attempted to fight the duo they would not hesitate in teaming up to put a definite end to him.**

 **.The King of Olympus choosing to walk away and leave New Genesis but not before telling (Rao, Highfather & Hera) to never set foot in Olympus again to which they agreed as long as he stayed away from her.**

 **.How Athena told her that with Hera leaving Zeus the former Queen of Olympus had slowly changed back to her old self where she is now more kind & compassionate**.

Kal was stunned at what he had just heard "Rao unbelievable all that happened just because your mother slept with Zeus" he said "Yes Kal even I was shocked at being told all that, My mother didn't act like a Queen when she slept with Zeus she acted like a whore and what makes it even worse was that Hera considered my mother her closest & best friend and the fact that she paid visits to Themyscira during my mothers pregnancy & after I was born, My mother was a complete bitch to Hera to look her in the eye and act like you haven't stabbed your friend in the back in one of the most fucked up ways possible while being a hypocrite at the same time by saying all men are bad, What possessed her to want to sleep with a philandering piece of shit who is known for spouting lies to women just so he can bed them, I'll tell you what Zeus is he is a male prostitute for women not only that he is a walking std".

The killer of Onimar Synn laughed out loud at hearing that "I'm serious my Beloved all these diseases that humans get from unprotected sex I bet you they most likely all originated from that selfish asshole, He killed Kronos because he was evil & cruel and then became exactly like him, (Like father, Like son) and that is where Heracles got it from when he and his men hurt my mother & sisters, Good thing the council of Olympus forced Zeus to punish Heracles for what he had done" Kal expression turned to one of shock "Diana are you saying that Zeus had no intention of punishing Heracles and his men for what they did but was forced to by his fellow Gods?".

Diana nodded her head in response "Yes Kal he didn't want to punish Heracles because the way Zeus saw it was that his son saw something he wanted and took it just like Zeus did with Hera when he violated her" the Kryptonians heat vision lit up enraged at what he had been told while his body shook in anger "Kal my love please calm down, Breathe sweetheart breathe, I felt exactly like you did when I found out the truth from Hermes the day he came to me and told me what I am it made me run to the toilet to throw up at the thought of Zeus being my father which made Heracles my brother which made me throw up even more that I was a sister to my mother's rapist" she stood up from his lap and walked to the window, Crossing her arms she looked down at Earth "The thought of it stills disgusts me to this very day but I know that I have no choice but to live with it being a daughter of Zeus can be a heavy burden at times".

He calmed down immediately & stood up from there he walked up behind her as his hands intertwined with hers with their arms now aligned he wrapped both of them around the front of her waist, Pulling her back gently into his chest he kissed her cheek "You're not alone, Just remember that you have me, Mom, The League and your other family members in Olympus who are not like Zeus & Heracles and hopefully you will get to reforge the former connections you once had with your mother & sisters when they vote in favour for you to be allowed back home" said Kal "You think they will vote yes for me to come home?" she asked "What was their reactions when you defeated Steppenwolf & his Parademons?" Kal asked "They kneeled before me and celebrated our victory, I think all of them were happy that I had come back" she replied "Well that for me confirms that you will be allowed back, If that was their reaction then that means they missed you dearly" said Kal "You have a lot of faith in my sisters Kal" Diana replied "I trust them to do the right thing, I just hope I haven't fucked things up for you by accidently showing up on the island with you when we were fighting Darkseid" he replied.

Diana saw the worried expression that had formed on the face of the killer of Onimar Synn using their reflection on the window "Well I know one thing Alexa has more loyalty to me than any of my other sisters knowing her she won't tell them who you were and what your relationship is to me also my sisters must have seen you working alongside me so that rules you out as an enemy of Themyscira" "I'm still a man Diana what if your sisters try and use that to vote against you being allowed home?" he asked "If they vote no, It would hurt deeply but I would have to accept it but I also take solace in knowing that I have a home in you, Your mother and the League, I love you my Beloved" Diana replied "I love you too my beautiful Amazon" said Clark.

The two stood in comfortable silence both thinking about their future together "This is nice, Just us two alone together, Me holding you in my arms like this" said Kal "I know right it is peaceful as well, If anything we are meant for each other" Diana replied "Two halves" said Kal "One whole" said Diana the two of them giggled out of pure happiness that they had found each other "Kal do you have any other questions that you would like answered?" she asked.

A question came to his mind at that moment "What did Ares do that got him kicked out of Olympus?" he asked "The war of the Olympian Gods" Diana replied "Ares went to war with your fellow Gods" said Kal "Yes Kal it happened about 4 months after my mother slept with Zeus, The story began with Zeus & Hera leaving Olympus to go visit the cosmos a little holiday for the both of them" said Diana "A holiday you can't be serious after sleeping with your mother he decides to have a holiday with his wife as if he hasn't done anything wrong" said Kal "That is Zeus for you he has a set of fucked up morals, As I was saying Zeus had assigned Apollo the task of sitting on the throne of Olympus while they were gone this decision annoyed Ares that his father trusted Apollo more than him his first born when it came to the throne of Olympus but Zeus has always been cautious of Ares due to him being the god of war & that Ares deep down had one objective in his life and that was to be King of Olympus but Zeus knew if his first born ever sat on the throne of Olympus not only would it enhance his powers to a more lethal level, Chaos would be unleashed upon the world" said Diana.

Clark expression was one of slight fear & shock imagining at what Ares could have done just by sitting on the throne of Olympus "So with Hera & Zeus gone, Ares took his time in plotting the demise of Apollo so he could grab the throne for himself the first step he took was forging the sword known as Godkiller, The very sword that sits on the table in the JL meeting room and currently belongs to my mother with that done he waited it out for a few days so that Apollo would be either on his own or if there were a few of his fellow gods that were with Apollo well that would be their own fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, The latter situation happened Ares walked in first thing he did was launch a blast of thunder directly into the chest of Apollo with that happening he then got on with the task at hand and slaughtered the following gods:

 **.Attis: God of vegetation & fruits of the Earth**

 **.Artemis: Goddess of the hunt and twin sister to Apollo**

 **.Caerus: God of opportunity, Luck & favourable moments**

 **.Dionysus: God of vineyards & wine**

 **.Eris: Goddess of strife & discord**

 **.Eirene: Goddess of Peace**

 **.Morpheus: God of dreams & sleep**

 **.Plutus: God of wealth**

 **.Triton: God of waves & calm sea's (Son of Poseidon & Amphitrite)**

Kal's jaw dropped in shock at what he had just been told "What happened after Ares killed them?" he asked "Apollo stood to his feet and battled it out with his brother but seconds later Athena, Eros, Hermes, Hephaestus, Heracles and Hecate ran into the throne room to see what was going on and in doing so were greeted by the corpses of their fellow gods. Ares seeing them enter blasted Athena, His son Eros & Hermes with lightning which hurt them and confirmed to the six of them that Ares was the one who killed their fellow gods. The six of them teamed up with Apollo & went to war against Ares but due to it being a war" said Diana

The realisation hit Superman "It strengthened Ares & his powers" he said "Yeah it took time for him to knock them out individually but Apollo refused to stay down & surrender which left the two of them to fight it out even more, Hell their battle wasn't just fought on Olympus it ended up with the two of them taking it to Themyscira" said Diana "You serious?" Clark asked "Yes my Aunt Antiope and my sisters tried to help but Apollo told them not to interfere he didn't want them losing their lives over a battle that was between him and Ares" Diana replied "That was noble of him" said Clark.

Princess Diana smiled at those words "I agree he most likely knew he was going to die and decided to go out in a blaze of glory & honour, Apollo died a warriors death" said Diana "He died on Themyscira?" asked Clark "No they fought for a good hour & a half on the island and then took their battle back to the throne room of Olympus, Apollo that day gave every bit of his strength to try and beat Ares but the God of war eventually found the opening he needed and forced the godkiller sword into Apollo's stomach. Apollo fell to the floor slowly dying at the feet of Ares who now stood victorious but it was what happened next that Ares didn't prepare for" said Diana "What happened?" Clark asked "A rage filled vengeance driven Poseidon & a now pissed off Hades attacked him and then double teamed him in doing so they beat the living shit out of him for what he had done.

The Kryptonian's face turned to one of excitement & awe "Poseidon rage that day was terrifying from what I was told by Athena because Ares had killed his son Triton he was close to beating the God of war to death but Hades stopped him and told him to let Zeus & Hera deal with him thus ending the war of the gods. Poseidon stopped at that moment and helped his wife Amphitrite tend to the corpse of their son while Hades tended to the now dying Apollo whose last words were tell Hera & Father he was sorry for failing them, That he loved them and he would see them again one day and that Father need not worry he as a son of the King of Olympus will do his duty & make up for his failure by looking after his fellow gods who perished with him that day he then took his last breath" said Diana.

Superman wiped a tear from his right eye & spoke "Damn Ares you evil bastard" "He laughed you know after Apollo died he laid there on the floor bloodied & beaten but laughed that he had still succeeded by killing the sun god & the other gods that laid dead in Olympus which angered his son Eros who stood up and approached his father from what I was told by Athena he grabbed Ares by the throat & punched him repeatedly in the face for finding it funny at the death & destruction the god of war had caused until Hades & Aphrodite (Mother of Eros) stopped him, From there Hades took Ares to the underworld and locked him in a cell until Zeus & Hera came back" said Diana

The killer of Onimar Synn face turned to one of annoyance at Ares finding it funny "What happened when they came back?" Kal asked "Poseidon who took over temporarily as King informed Zeus & Hera of what had transpired while they were away, He then led them to the necropolis where they were shown the corpses of the gods who had been slain by Ares, After that a rage filled Zeus travelled to the underworld and was greeted by Hades who informed him of Apollo's dying words and took him to Ares, Gave him the key to the cell door and left the two of them alone. Zeus unlocked it, Walked in and beat the living shit out of Ares but could not bring himself to kill his own son it was at that moment he took Ares from the underworld to the world of man and told him from this moment forward he is disowning him as a son, He is exiled from Olympus and to never ever get in contact with him or any other Olympian god. Zeus blasted him with a very strong lightning attack that left the god of war in a weakened state and in doing so left Ares to just wonder the lands of this planet for 5000 years until the god of war went to war against me and finally met his demise".

Diana saw his wide eyed expression "wow" said Superman "Hell of a story" Wonder Woman replied "You got that right" said Clark.

The Amazon's eyes looked at their reflections through the window where her gaze locked onto Kal's necklaces specifically his kryptonian red sun prayer necklace she turned around to face him while her left palm lifted his necklace "This is a lovely necklace, Where did you get this from my Beloved?" she asked "It is a Kryptonian prayer necklace, I got it from an Ungaran merchant named Grakore on the planet Rimbor he was advertising his wares and mentioned loudly that he had stuff from Krypton when I heard him say that I approached him & asked him how much he wanted for all the Kryptonian wares that he had and the amount he wanted was too much I barely had any credits also I was only in the first week of my journey and Rimbor was the first planet I visited" "That must have felt shitty to know that someone has items from your planet but you couldn't afford them" said Diana.

Kal took a deep breath and let it out slowly from there he carried on talking "This bartender named Flura very kind woman she could tell that I had never been on another planet before, I explained to her my situation and she gave me a spare credit chit that used to belong to her brother & explained to me that the best way to earn money on Rimbor was by capturing wanted criminals that the police were trying to track down and claiming the bounties on them from there I got to work, For 6 hours I went at it and earned a total of 75,000 which was enough to allow me to buy a few things for myself, Get a haircut & a shave, Rent a room at a hotel, Took a shower, Got changed and went back out to speak to Grakore and noticed he was in distress, I asked him what happened and he told me that some idiots had stolen from him while his back was turned and he couldn't go after them because there would be no one to keep an eye on the stall, At that moment I offered him a deal I would get his stuff back for him and catch the thieves but in return he had to give me everything he had that came from Krypton for free he was hesitant when I said that but accepted it" said Clark "You tracked the thieves down obviously?" asked Diana.

Clark nodded his head in response "Yeah I first tried to be nice by asking them politely to give the stuff back to Grakore and apologise to him for what they did but they didn't want to play ball and decided to settle the issue using violence which ended badly for them because I knocked all of them out, Took them back to Grakore and told him to keep an eye on them while I went back and grabbed his stuff. When I got back the police were putting the thieves in handcuffs and by luck the small group had a bounty on them of 35,000 the bastards had been robbing other people as well, Grakore convinced me to claim the bounty and kept to his part of the deal by giving me the Kryptonian items he had and sold me these black rubix cube sized storage boxes to hold all my other things and then from there we parted ways but before I left he told me that I had just earned a new friend for life".

Diana smiled at hearing that "Awww that's nice, So how does your necklace work exactly Kal?" he then sidestepped "I'll show you because I need to do something with this in the first place" he went down to one knee and clenched his left hand into a fist and relaxed it on his left side while his right hand he positioned it in front of his chest and bent in (His pinky finger, Ring finger and thumb) but the remaining index & middle fingers were now pointing towards the ceiling the Son of El closed his eyes and began to speak a Kryptonian prayer which made the red sun pendant start glowing red with the glow now slowly enveloping the Kryptonian.

Wonder Woman watched on in total awe as Kal recited words out loud which made the glow become brighter "By the Gods this is incredible" she thought to herself the Kryptonian carried on reciting for a couple of minutes more as the glow then slowly dissipated and eventually stopped with Kal now saying the last few words he opened his eyes & stood to his feet slowly "That was amazing you glowed the colour of red while you were speaking more so what did you just recite Kal?" she asked "A Kryptonian prayer for the dead that gave their lives to this war against Darkseid and the innocent lives that we were not able to save" he replied "Kryptonian as a language sounds beautiful, Would you teach me it one day?" she asked "Yeah but on one condition you teach me how to speak Greek" he replied "Deal now if you just give me a couple of minutes. I really should have done what you just did ages ago" she looked to the window, Going down to her knees she closed her eyes & clasped her hands together and spoke a prayer in Greek for the dead as well.

Clark watched on in curiosity at how an amazon would offer prayers to their gods and saw that it was only slightly different to how Kryptonians did it, Diana finished her prayer she turned her head & saw Kal offering his hands to her, The amazon intertwined her hands with his as he helped her up onto her feet "Kryptonian & Amazon ways of giving prayers to Rao & Olympian Gods are only slightly different" said Kal "Maybe next time you and I can do our prayers together if you don't mind?" Diana asked "I wouldn't mind at all" he replied.

Kal's arms wrapped around Diana's back and pulled her towards himself as their chests touched his forehead touched hers which made him smile, Her hands cupped his cheeks while her thumbs stroked his cheeks tenderly "What's wrong Kal?" she asked "Nothing is wrong my love, I just like having you in my arms like this" he replied "I like being in your arms, I love you Kal" "I love you too Diana" he replied "Hey Kal if you want I got more stories to tell that you would be interested in" "Please go ahead, I enjoy a good story" said Clark.

Diana took a breath and then spoke "My Mother does not know this and neither do any of my sisters except me, My Auntie Antiope, An amazon named Epione and Amphitrite wife of Poseidon. I wasn't the only child of Themyscira there were other Amazons who gave birth to Daughters & Sons way before I was even conceived" said Diana "Wait, What, No way" said Kal "Yes way, About 1500 years before I was conceived a group of about 10 Amazons were desiring the company of men after being around women 24/7 they decided they wanted something different and that for the first time in a long time they would venture beyond the magical barrier that protects Themyscira. They took two wooden longboats in the dead of night and sailed out to the world of man during their journey they came across the goal in the form of a ship that housed a crew of sailors who at the time must have been thinking to themselves holy shit we have hit the jackpot, Now when my sisters climbed aboard the ten of them were naked and in that moment achieved their objective in seducing & having their way with the sailors".

Clark stood there stunned at hearing that and then burst out laughing "Those sailors must have been thinking this can't be happening, No way in hell is this real it has to be a dream, Wait no it's real these women actually want to have sex with us, Yeah baby we're about to get laid" Diana laughed out loud at what he had just said, The two of them then did a two handed high five to each other as they laughed even harder.

Ten minutes later they were finally calming down, Wiping tears from their eyes they were now trying to get their breaths back "Kal you do make me laugh, Now where was I...Ah that's it so my sisters left the ship fully satisfied from the pleasure that the men had given to them and sailed back to the island. Their original plan was to kill the men afterwards but apparently one of the sisters in the group had spoke up and said that if they killed them the ten of them would be no better than Heracles & his men who did the exact same thing to some of their sisters (Amazons are raised to be warriors, Not monsters). So with them now back on the island they decided to keep what they had done secret but 4 months later the ten of them had noticed their stomachs were slightly bigger than usual, They held a meeting and realised what it had resulted in by sleeping with those men".

Superman at that moment uttered one word "Pregnancy" "Yeah when they came to that realisation they were shocked at first then happy that they were going to be mothers but the realisation had hit of what would happen if they gave birth to sons, More so what would they do when my mother and sisters find out the ten of them had done they decided that they would figure that out later, Their first and most important issue would be to go to the healing isle to tell Epione our healer so that she could check on them and make sure their babies were healthy, Epione told me when they told her what they had done it made her pull out her secret stash of wine so she could come to terms with what they had done and that says a lot because Epione rarely drinks, Once she had her wine Epione checked each of them and told them that their individual children were fine and healthy, From there she told them to stay in the healing isle and left to go get Antiope" said Diana.

Clark at that moment asked a question "What was your Aunt's reaction to the situation?" "Once Epione had my Auntie with her the two of them headed back to the healing isle as Epione led her in and told them to reveal their stomachs to Antiope. My Auntie she was shocked and when they told her what they had done she became angry & disappointed at their stupidity but eventually she calmed down and told them that she would not tell my mother, That the ten of them were now under her & Epione's protection, Antiope also told them that she would try and find less strenuous stuff for them to do in their remaining 5 months so that their babies would not be harmed, The ten amazons would also have to wear lots of loose clothing to cover their bumps then she dropped the bombshell on them she told them that once the ten of them were into their 7th month of pregnancy they would have to start packing their stuff up from their homes and prepping themselves to leave because once they have rested after giving birth to their sons & daughters in their 9th month, The ten of them would have to leave Themyscira with their newborns and never return, This was the punishment that they had no choice but to accept for their folly on that day".

Superman's face was one of slight shock "How many girls & boys did they all have?" he asked "7 boys, 3 girls" Diana replied "Oh wow" said Kal "My 10 sisters gave birth in the late hours of the night, Rested for 3 hours and then Antiope & Epione helped sneak the now 20 amazons onto a large grecian style ship that we had and sent them on their way in the early hours of the morning" "Did they complete their journey alive & well?" he asked "Yes Amphitrite helped them reach Greece safely where they lived out the rest of their days, Raising their children" she replied "You said rest of their days that implies that these ten sisters of yours are now dead, I thought amazons have the power of immortality" "They do but that power only stays active if an amazon is on Themyscira the moment they leave the island, Immortality no longer works and the process of ageing begins, It doesn't work on due to me being a demigoddess, Any other questions my love?" Diana asked.

A question came to his mind "When did you discover that you had godlike powers?" he asked, Diana's eyes became wide at that question as a memory came to her mind, Kal saw her reaction & squeezed her hands affectionately "If I am crossing a line then just say, I won't push for an answer if you don't want to talk about it" said Clark "No my Beloved it is fine, I will tell you how I first noticed that I was different to my sisters, The first time I had my slight suspicions about myself being a different kind of amazon compared to my sisters was when I was 15 my flying powers kicked in. I was in the library late at night and couldn't sleep so I decided to get a book to kill my boredom, I stood on a ladder trying to reach a book on the top shelf when the ladder gave way under me and fell to the floor but it was then that I had noticed that I hadn't fallen with it, I was floating in the air now at first I was slightly freaking out and then the excitement came so I decided to test it out and have a little bit of fun".

The two of them giggled when she said that "Since I was alone in the library I started flying around everywhere which actually killed my boredom, Another moment was when I went swimming with my sisters and noticed that I was a lot faster than they were and that they were struggling to keep up with me but what really heightened my suspicions were my bracelets" both pairs of eyes looked at her bracelets "I noticed that mine looked custom made compared to my mother's, My Auntie Antiope and my sister's not a single one of theirs had all these grooves in them, Alexa noticed that I was in some sort of mental distress she pulled me aside and asked me what was wrong, I confessed to her in private about what was going on with me she calmed me down and told me that she also had her suspicions about me being different, Our suspicions were confirmed when me and Alexa were sword training in the fields of Themyscira she launched a downward strike and I crossed my bracelets to defend myself, The moment her sword made impact it triggered a blast that sent her flying backwards" her jaw tightened while a lump formed in her throat she was then blinded by tears that now ran down her face.

Clark pulled her into his arms as she then cried into his chest "My love hey it's okay, I know what's wrong you thought you had killed her but you didn't okay, I am sorry that you had to experience that" he kissed her temple & held her in his arms allowing her to cry she took a moment to look up at him he looked down at her which made him capture his lips with hers in a very passionate kiss.

Diana hands cupped his cheeks with her now kissing him back with equal passion, The two of them stood there and kissed awhile longer until they were forced to part from each other "I am here for you" said Kal "I know Kal and I love you for it" she replied "I love you too" he replied she then carried on telling her story "I screamed out of fear thinking that I had accidently killed her but I hadn't she was only bruised and slightly dazed from the attack, Alexa again calmed me down and reassured me she was alright and then told me this confirmed the suspicions I was having, I was a different kind of amazon, Alexa theorized that the story of being made of clay and brought to life by the gods was just that, (A story a lie created to hide the true power that I wielded and what I really was), Alexa came up with a plan for me to ask my mother if me being made of clay was true and to see if mother would continue to lie to me, I asked my mother that question 4 separate times throughout my whole life and she looked me in the eyes and lied to me four times my love, Looking back on it I can tell that she didn't suspect that I was clocking on to the fact that I was different".

The two of gazed into each other's eyes "Being lied too four times that must have hurt you deeply, Why didn't you ask your Aunt about what you were" said Clark "My mother had sworn Antiope to keep what I was secret, So asking Antiope would have been futile" she replied "That must have made the loneliness that you already felt even worse" said Kal "Yeah it did but I don't feel lonely now because I have you" she replied her forehead touched his "You will always have me" Kal replied.

The two of them separated from each other.

Kal eyes saw the bandage on her thigh "What happened to your thigh?" he asked "Steppenwolf stabbed his sword through it" Wonder Woman replied "He did what, The Bastard, Are you okay now though?" Kal asked "Yeah this healed ages ago, I just haven't taken the bandages off" her fingers grabbed the bandages as she then undid them. Once they were off she examined her thigh which was now back to normal, Not a single mark was on it she then threw the bandages into the bin "Must have been painful" said Kal "Yeah it was and what made it hurt more is that Steppenwolf then placed his foot down on it so that I would suffer" Diana replied "Prick...I heard you scream" said Superman

Princess Diana's jaw dropped "Wait you heard me scream all the way from the Gotham-Metropolis bridge even through the barrier that hides & protects Themyscira?" she asked "Yeah I could hear you, Hell I am listening to your heartbeat right now, It's calm & quite soothing to listen to, I was going to come and help you but I stopped myself because (First of all I would need to try & find the island, 2nd things is that you're not Lois you don't need me saving you, The third thing was that you are a trained amazon warrior if I had gone and tried to rescue you it would be undermining & doubting your skills as a warrior, Fourth thing was that I knew that you would want me to concentrate on taking out the Parademons that were attacking us lot on the bridge and last of all it wouldn't be the best way of introducing myself to your Mother & Sisters)" Kal replied.

A smile came to her face "Those 5 things went through your mind at that moment...Well let me just say Kal thank you for respecting my skills as a warrior but one thing you were wrong about is saving me, We should save & protect each other on the odd occasions" said Diana "Are you sure, We don't have to, Remember civilians and everyone else has to come first" said Kal "You are right about that but that doesn't mean we stand by and watch each other get hurt, You and I taking on Darkseid together was proof that we are stronger together" Diana replied "We're quite the dynamic duo" said Kal "What we are Kal is the ultimate power couple, Evil doesn't stand a chance when we fight alongside each other" she replied the two couldn't stop smiling at each other.

Kal decided to ask Diana a question that he hoped she wouldn't mind answering "Diana" "Yes Kal" she replied "If you don't mind me asking?" he asked "What is it?" she asked "What was Steve Trevor like?" Kal asked.


	19. Sharing Stories Part 2

Sharing Stories part 2

Observation Deck

14th November 2016

9:55 am

Diana looked at Kal in slight shock and then smiled at the image of Steve Trevor coming to her mind "Steve he was...He was incredible, Funny, Heroic, Baffling at times, Brave and very dedicated to his beliefs and objectives" Kal smiled in response and then spoke "Sounds like a hell of a guy" "Oh he was my love, After (Me, My Mother, Antiope and my sisters) had interrogated him about what he had been doing before he ended up on the island, We had him taken to the healing baths so he could wash himself of the sweat and filth of his mission and the beach battle with the Germans, I then accidently walked in on him at the same time as he was getting out of the bath" said Diana.

Clark tried to stifle his laughter at what Diana had seen "You walked in on him when he was naked didn't you?" he asked "Yeah" Diana replied who now had an expression of embarrassment and was now giggling.

Kal burst out laughing "Oh my lord the poor bugger must have felt so awkward & embarrassed at that moment" "Correct my love, I then asked him if he was a typical example of a man and he replied saying he was above average, I then asked him what that was he thought I was talking about his dick but realised I was on about his watch" she replied, "Oh so you saw every bit of him" said Kal who was now struggling to get his laughter under control.

Diana rolled her eyes & facepalmed "Yes now have you finished laughing my love?" she asked.

The Kryptonian put his hands up and slowly calmed himself down "Okay I'm done now but you do make me laugh my love" she then smiled at what he had said "Steve told me how a watch tells time and how it was his father's & was passed down to him which he then passed to me before he died, I still have the watch to this very day" Kal eyes went slightly wide in shock "You still have it even after all this time?" he asked "Yes I couldn't part with it due to it being a reminder of him and the moments that I had with him" Diana replied "Tell me more about him?" Kal asked "He asked me whether he would be allowed to leave, I told him that I tried to convince them to let you go but it wasn't up to me and that if my mother did let him go he would have to take an Amazon with him in order to defeat Ares but that would only happen after the tournament was done to determine which amazon would go with him, He asked me whether I was participating in this competition and I told him no my mother has forbidden me from competing".

Superman's expression turned to one of confusion "How were you able to disguise yourself in such a way that it allowed you to infiltrate the tournament in order to take on your sisters and Aunt?" he asked "I will get to that in a minute, As I was saying Steve told me he understands why my mother forbade me, The way the war was going he wouldn't let someone he cared about take part in the fighting, I asked him why would you want to go back to it and he replied saying it is not about wanting to go but having to go back in order to try and put an end to it and that (His father once told him that if you see something wrong happening in the world, You can either do nothing or do something and well he tried doing nothing) and that his friends, fellow soldiers and his superiors will be worrying right now about why he hadn't made contact with them yet".

The amazon at that moment stopped talking and reminisced about that night before the day of the tournament she then carried on talking "To answer your question the way I got myself into the tournament was thanks to Alexa she came to my bedroom that night and told me that the only two people who could definitely take on Ares would be me or Antiope and that Alexa herself was competing in the tournament as well but she wouldn't actually be there, What she did was she gave me her spare set of armour that was identical to the one she would be wearing on the day and told me to dress in this the next day and hide myself near the coliseum she would create a fake reason for needing to step away for a moment and then come and find me so we could quickly do the switch around".

Superman smiled at hearing that "I can see what you meant when you said she has more loyalty to you than anyone else" "Not only that she was the one who instilled into my mind that not all men are bad and to never have this same mentality that my Mother, Aunt and fellow sisters have due to the horrific acts of Heracles and his men committed upon them and that it should not destroy the idea that there must still be some good in the race of men, I know that I walked away from humanity after world war one but it was due to the fact that even with me killing Ares, Mankind was still capable of being cruel" Diana replied.

Kal's hands cupped her cheeks "Hey it's okay, Like I told you before I understood why you walked away, I am happy that you had faith again in humanity to come back and help this world it needed you just as much as you said it needs me" said Kal "Beloved it is thanks to you that I came back permanently, You gave me hope & faith that despite humanity being cruel at times, They are still worth being saved and with you gone I knew it would be wrong of me to not help" Diana replied "I'm glad I was able to inspire you to make a permanent comeback my love" Kal replied.

The Kryptonian smile at her and them kissed her softly which made Diana kiss him back with equal passion for a good few minutes until the two slowly parted from each other, Kal pulled the Amazon slowly towards him and wrapped his arms around her while Diana did the same and hugged him back, Her head leaned against his chest which made her close her eyes and listen to his heartbeat "I love you Kal" I love you too Diana" Clark replied.

The two stood there in comfortable silence for awhile when Diana spoke "Kal I didn't get to finish my story about Steve for you" "Please carry on, Two questions though, Was Steve at the competition watching to see who would go with him back to London and what were the reactions when you revealed yourself after beating Artemis and your Aunt to become the champion & representative of Themyscira for Earth?" he asked.

Diana thought back to the moment she had taken off her helmet "Steve unfortunately was forced to wait in one of the dungeons cells while the competition was taking place and when I took my helmet off my sisters were shocked that it would be me who would go to mans world, My mother was furious that I had snuck myself into the competition but more to the fact that she now had no choice but to allow me to leave as champion, Artemis was furious that I was still allowed the win even though I had been forbidden from competing while my Aunt she was proud of what I had done, It showed that she had taught me very well and that I would be more than able to take down Ares and gave me her tiara as a congratulations present and that I was officially the toughest and greatest warrior of Themyscira" "Which you definitely are, You kicked Apokoliptian ass today" said Kal "So did you" said Diana she then told him about:

 **.The journey to London**

 **.How desperate she was to get there quickly and end the war**

 **.How naïve she was thinking everything would be so much better just by killing Ares and ending the war.**

 **.How Steve felt awkward about sleeping next to her in the boat.**

 **.Their discussion about marriage between men & women.**

 **.Steve saying where he came from he wasn't considered average.**

 **.Her and Steve's talking about reproduction and about the pleasures of the flesh, Diana telling him that amazons believe men were more useful for procreation instead of pleasure.**

 **.Arriving in London and how she thought it looked hideous.**

 **.Steve not taking her to the war straight away.**

 **.Seeing a baby for the first time.**

 **.Steve introducing her to Etta Candy and how she & Etta went clothes shopping so that Diana could adapt to London life.**

 **.Her trying out a revolving door for the first time ever while also armed with her shield and sword which then was safeguarded by Etta.**

 **.Her and Steve ambushed by Ludendorff's soldiers and how she took them down.**

 **.Visiting Parliament for the first time and meeting Sir Patrick (a.k.a) Ares and how in that moment she accidently and unknowingly said her full Themysciran title to Ares himself when he asked who she was and how Steve interrupted her and came up with her second name prince.**

 **.Steve lying to his superiors by agreeing to not do anything about Ludendorff when he was actually planning to do something about it.**

 **.Meeting Sameer and Charlie for the first time.**

 **.Trying ice cream for the first time ever and telling the ice cream seller that he should be very proud of himself for how wonderful it was.**

 **.Meeting Chief for the first time and then witnessing Charlie have a nightmare due to the PTSD he had got from fighting in the war.**

 **.Arriving at no mans land and Steve telling her why it was called that and how he wanted to stay on the mission.**

 **.How she ignored him and crossed the whole of no mans land which made Steve, Her friends and British soldiers rally behind her.**

 **.Liberating Veld from German forces with the help of Steve and her friends.**

 **.How Steve taught her how to dance.**

 **.Charlie playing piano while singing at the same time and how Steve hadn't heard him sing in years**

 **.Seeing snow for the first time in her life.**

 **.Her and Steve's first kiss**

 **.How they were tempted to sleep with each other but Steve being the gentleman he was chose not to go through with it.**

Kal eyes lit up with a smile now on his face "wow I understand now why you fell in love with him, Steve was a hell of a guy" a lone tear fell down her left cheek as she smiled in return "Yes he was, He may have been my first love but now I have you" Diana replied,

The Kryptonians finger caught her tear "You will always have me" his right hand caressed her cheek which made his sleeve loosen as it fell down his arm & revealed his blue Thanagarian cuff bracelets, Diana's eyes caught sight of it which made him then look at it "What is this?" she asked "Wait" he replied and then pulled his left sleeve down which revealed the other bracelet.

The Amazon read the hieroglyphics "Kal-El of Krypton, The killer of Onimar Synn" her eyes then locked with his "Where did you get these from Kal more to the fact who is Onimar Synn?" she asked.

Onimar Synn's killer turned to face the window his right hand still intertwined with her left "I got these from a planet called Thanagar, A planet that when I arrived was in the middle of a very vicious, brutal & bloody civil war, Two sides locked in battle, On one side were militants led by Fell Andar & Corla Tavo who had enough of being ruled by King Hro Talak & Queen Paran Dul and believed that their reign needed to be ended and to secure the safety of Thanagar new future would be to resurrect the ancient demon Onimar Synn which they were able to do with them believing he should be the one to lead them into a new era while on the other side King Hro and Queen Paran were willing to listen to the militants demands but the moment Onimar Synn was resurrected all negotiations were off the table and now it was civil war, They would rather die fighting than to allow that psychopath to sit on their throne and rule Thanagar".

A question came to Diana mind "Kal when you arrived on Thanagar, How bad was it?" she asked, Clark turned back to face her "It was bad Diana, The city was 70% destroyed, Corpses everywhere, Severed limbs that had been left lying about with some of the flesh rotting while various animals, rodents and bugs took the opportunity to have an all you can eat buffet, Blood so much blood, A lot of death and destruction" Kal replied "Gods what made you want to go there and take part in this civil war?" "There is this news channel in the galaxy called the galactic news channel that reports on any & all major events that happen in the galaxy, In fact some people recognised me due to the GNC broadcasting the war between me taking on Zod and his loyalists, The GNC also broadcasted the stuff that was happening to me last year (People questioning whether I was actually a menace to Earth, My true motives, The court hearing then the explosion, The clone doomsday fight, Me sacrificing myself), The whole galaxy watched everything that concerned me between 2013 & 2015 last year, A few planets I went to people were shocked to see me alive and well".

Diana smiled at hearing that and then spoke "So my sexy kryptonian looks like you had a bit of a reputation out there in the galaxy" he smiled at her words "Well a slight reputation but in a good way, The GNC had been covering the civil war since it started also a friend of mine named Yalan Gur (A former Green Lantern turned Blue Lantern) had told me that with me being out here in space visiting & aiding various planets, I could stop off at Thanagar and try to put an end to this war because from watching the news, Their civil war was just going back & forth with neither side's victory in sight, He told me that before going to Thanagar, I should learn the history of the planet and the current important players that were on the individual sides of the civil war and in his opinion that it would be best for me to side with Hro Talak because from what he knew and heard about Onimar Synn is that he was insane and boy was Yalan right about him" "Who is Onimar Synn my love?" Diana asked "In order to learn about Onimar, I will need to tell you a story of events that happened before Thanagar when the universe back then was young if you don't mind it is quite a long story" said Kal.

Wonder Woman nodded her head in response as he then began to speak "18 billion years ago during the first world when the universe was still young, There were only a few planets that existed at that time but at the heart of the galaxy was the Godworld (a.k.a) Asgard with it's ruler:

 **.Wotan (a.k.a) Odin and his Queen Freya**

 **.Their sons Thor & Balduur.**

 **.Their adoptive son Lokee the god of discord & evil.**

 **.Arzaz (Odin's oldest friend and commander of his army).**

 **.The nameless one (An old friend of Arzaz & Odin who turned enemy and sided with Lokee).**

 **.And last of all Gog (A god who chose not to side with either of them, Instead decided to watch the war of the old gods from the sidelines).**

While beyond Godworld there were other old gods of the universe as well that decided that they would not get involved either and instead would let the Asgardians duke it out between each other" said Kal "Which gods were those?" Diana asked.

Superman took a deep breath, Letting it out he carried on talking "Your ancient Grecian titans, The ancient gods and demons of what would be the planet Thanagar and eventually the country of Egypt, Yuga Khan & his wife Heggra (Mother & Father of Darkseid and Highfather Izaya), Steppenwolf (Brother of Heggra & brother in law of Yuga Khan)" "Wait the grecian titans and the ancient gods of Egypt existed all the way back then" said Diana "Yeah that's how ancient they are my love which also makes your current gods of Olympus members of the old gods as well" Kal replied

Wonder Woman at that moment remembered something that Steppenwolf has said during her fight with him "Actually now that you mentioned it when I was battling Steppenwolf, I used one of my divine powers against him that sent him backwards, Moments after he said unbelievable you have the blood of the old gods in you, Now I know what he meant...Please carry on your story Kal" "Where was I...Now I remember so thirteen billion years later the first world of Asgard slowly evolved into the second world which would be the final era of Asgard and one day out of the blue, The oracle of Asgard came to Odin & Freya and told him that she has seen the future which showed that this incredible world of theirs was fated to die and to prepare themselves because there would be no way of stopping it, Odin refused to believe her even though she tried her hardest to convince him that the death of Godworld was approaching and that he should prepare their people for the impending doom that was coming" said Kal.

Diana at that moment facepalmed at hearing of Odin's ignorance "Odin you idiot, How stupid could you be, Didn't his Queen Freya try to convince him that the oracle could be right?" she asked "No because Odin told her and everyone else that was in the room to not believe the Oracle and that she was a liar he then stood up from his throne in order to kill the Oracle so he could silence her permanently and not let her spread the word to his people that the end of Godworld was coming but Lokee who had been in the room as well sensed an opportunity for power and quickly stopped Wotan from killing the Oracle and convinced his father to allow the Oracle to be put in the dungeons, From there Lokee quickly guided the Oracle out of the room but he didn't take her to the dungeons instead he took her to the outskirts of the city"

The Amazon's mind caught onto something "This story is about to take a dark turn isn't it?" Diana asked "Correct you are my love, Making sure no one would see the two of them Lokee began to interrogate the Oracle about the approaching death of Godworld, Once he had finished the interrogation Lokee knew that ragnarok could not be stopped but him and his huge ego decided that when it does come he would make sure that history had him as the last & rightful king of Godworld he then enforced his plan and used a spell that allowed him to absorb and transfer the powers of the oracle to himself, With that done he killed her and made sure to obliterate her corpse then seconds later it began" said Kal "What began?" Diana asked

Superman went silent for a brief moment and then carried on where he left off "Since the oracle was a being of pure light and kind heartedness her powers were normally used for good intentions but now with her power in the hands of someone who was evil and always had bad intentions, Lokee dark heart corrupted the light of the oracle into darkness and in doing so enhanced his dark powers to such a level that it was able to transform him into his new true form of being the god of evil and with his new power it would allow then him to enforce his plan to gather an army & wage war against his adoptive father Wotan for the throne of Godworld" he then went silent "One second I need a drink from talking so much, Would you like one as well?" he asked "Yeah" Diana replied.

Superman walked up to the water cooler & filled two cardboard coffee cups with water he then walked back to Diana as she took it from his hand with the two of them now taking sips from their cups, Clark carried on where he left off "Meanwhile Wotan who was not one to back down decided that if war was what Lokee wanted then war he shall receive, Wotan alongside (Thor, Balduur and Arzaz) gathered their army while Lokee used his new found powers to spread discord amongst certain units of the army of Godworld which made them swear loyalty to him & the nameless one instead of Wotan" "How many numbers did each side have?" Diana asked "Well from the in depth research that I did on the old gods & the new gods, (Including Wotan, Arzaz, Thor & Balduur) their numbers were 180,000 vs Lokee & nameless one army of 170,000 while Gog who opted out of the war stood alongside Queen Freya and watched as both sides readied themselves to kill each other" Kal replied "So Odin had a 10,000 man lead over Lokee's side" said Diana "Yeah but even then Lokee & nameless one refused to back down" said Superman

Diana took a sip of water and then spoke "Even with the odds against Lokee & nameless one they still went to war?" she asked, Clark nodded his head in reply "And so war was waged between both sides, Good vs Evil, Brother vs Brother, Father vs adopted Son but what (Wotan, Thor, Arzaz, Balduur, Lokee and nameless one) didn't realise was that due to both sides using powerful war weapons and the use of their own individual magic based powers inside of their individual selves that they were doing more harm to Godworld itself and sped up it's destruction which came on the third day of the battle when the core of the planet began it's self-destruction, Lokee & Wotan who had both been locked in battle with each other mere seconds before stopped their fight as they watched the destruction of Godworld unfold before their very eyes but Lokee in that moment decided to make sure that history would have him as the rightful king of Godworld and used his sword to try and stab Wotan who in a split second reacted quickly and blocked his killing blow with his staff and used a blast of his magic to knock Lokee away from him with the two staring each other down, Gripping their individual weapons with both hands they ran towards one another and swung their weapons which clashed with the two of them pushing their weapons against each other in a test of strength, The battle ended with no winner as the ground beneath their very feet collapsed under them, Moments later Godworld imploded thus ending the era of the old gods" said Kal.

Diana face was one of shock "By the Gods, An entire civilisation wiped out due to their own foolishness, Instead of trying to save themselves they went to war with each other, I am guessing that is the end of the story" "Nope there is more to tell, When Godworld imploded the explosion released a massive surge of energy called the Godwave that blasted across the whole entire universe which added all the planets into the universe that now currently exist including Earth, It also created various gods who then took the opportunity to pick the individual planets that they wanted ownership of while Lord Rao decided to not pick a planet instead he decided to use his powers to create his own planet and named it Krypton thus ushering in the Third world, Another thing that the Godwave did was that when it collided with the edge of the universe, The edge of the universe caught the entire Godwave and launched it back the direction it had come from which allowed the Godwave an opportunity to now use the last of it's remaining energy and bestow certain individuals with superhuman powers, What also happened when the Godworld imploded was that it created two new planets called Apokolips & New Genesis, Yuga Khan & Heggra chose to take control of Apokolips with Steppenwolf being their military commander, New Genesis was the only planet that was left unoccupied & untouched".

Wonder Woman looked puzzled at hearing that "Why was New Genesis left untouched Kal?" she asked "It was only until 4.8 billion years later when brothers Highfather Izaya & Uxas a.k.a Darkseid teamed up to kill Yuga Khan while Steppenwolf who had allied himself with them was tasked with the job of killing Queen Heggra, After the deaths of Yuga & Heggra, Uxas quickly took the opportunity to enforce his own side plan which was absorbing their left over dormant power into himself, Transforming him into the tyrant we now call Darkseid, Highfather wasn't shocked what Darkseid did to be honest from what I read he saw it coming, Moments later he offered a deal to his brother Darkseid telling him that he could have Apokolips and rule over it while New Genesis would belong to him to which Darkseid agreed thus ushering the era of the Fourth world, The two brothers parted ways after that as they ruled their individual planets the way they wanted to, From that moment to this very day those twin planets still share that same spot of where Godworld once was as neighbours, One radiating chaos & destruction, The other peace & harmony" "Incredible story but now would you be able to tell me about Thanagar & Onimar Synn" said Diana.

Superman shook his head in response "No not yet now it's your turn" "My turn for what?" she asked "To tell a story, What we have been doing here is getting to know one another on a more deeper lever and strengthening our connection by sharing stories with one another, Now my beautiful Amazon it is your turn now" "Do I have to?" she asked "Only fair to be honest, Please" Clark replied, The Kryptonian then put on a fake sad smile & squeezed her hands, Diana rolled her eyes and facepalmed as she then laughed "Fine you adorable idiot, I will share a story" Clarks face lit up at hearing that, Diana giggled at his reaction and began to talk "Damn it is so hard to resist those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful smile of yours my Beloved" "Ah ha now I know what to use against you, Thank you for revealing that you can't resist the eyes & smile of your beloved Kryptonian" Kal replied.

Diana took the cups of water and placed them on the footstool, Her attention then went back to Kal as her lips touched his, Her arms wrapped themselves around his back with Superman quickly kissing her back with equal passion, His left arm wrapped around her back, Bringing her gently towards himself so their chests were touching, His right hand cupped her cheek as they kissed for a while longer, A few minutes later the two slowly parted from each other and breathed heavily "what was that for?" Clark asked "To make you stop talking and because I love you Kal" she replied "I love you too Diana so much" Superman replied.

The two of them parted their foreheads away from one another but still had their arms wrapped around each other, Diana looked up at him as she placed her left hand on his right cheek with her thumb stroking it tenderly "So ready for my story Kal?" she asked "Go ahead my love" Clark replied "You know how your mother told me that you were bullied as a child by the other kids for being different and weren't allowed to fight back" said Diana "Yeah it sucked big time, There were times where I was really tempted to hit back but I knew I couldn't due to the power that was inside me and the potential that hitting back could cause not just injuries but potentially death as well" Clark replied "I was also bullied Kal by a group of 7 fellow amazon sisters who didn't like me and thought I was a spoilt brat who needed to be brought down a peg or two" said Diana.

Superman face was one of shock which then morphed into one of sadness "Oh Diana I am so sorry that you experienced that as well, Who were these amazons and what started their hatred of you?" he asked "The 7 amazons went by the names of (Rhea, Zenia, Berenike, Malena, Dorothea, Korina and last of all the leader of their group Aresia), The reason they hated me Kal was because when I was a child I was a bit of a troublemaker and could get away with a lot but it was also due to at the time where I and my sisters believed I was fashioned from clay and brought to life by the gods, Aresia and her lot were annoyed that only I was bestowed with powers, They saw it in their eyes as the gods having favouritism for me and my mother while all the other amazons didn't get anything like that because they believed the gods didn't care about the rest of them" said Diana

A expression of annoyance formed on Clark's face "They were jealous of you and in order to make themselves feel better, They decided to pick on you and make you feel worthless, What a bunch of vile bitches" said Kal,

Wonder Woman nodded her head in response "The bullying officially started when I was 15 with some of my powers kicking in, Aresia and her group would watch as I would display my powers and try to master control over them and hated how the other amazons would watch in admiration, The first act of the bullying was when I was sitting under a tree relaxing in the shade of it, I closed my eyes for a brief few minutes and then was jolted awake when a clay rock hit me on my forehead, I turned to see who had thrown it and was greeted by another rock hitting me in the face, Aresia and her lot then revealed themselves, I asked them why they did that and they told me that all they were doing was reuniting me with my family members because that is what I am (Clay, I am impure, Just a freak who the gods see as a blessing for some reason & decided to bestow me with powers) which everyone else fawns over while them and all the other amazons have never been rewarded with anything like that" said Diana

Rage formed on Kal's face while his heat vision lit up in anger that his beautiful, kind hearted, wonderful Diana had been brought down to feel worthless by Aresia and her lot "They then threw the rest of their individual loads of clay rocks that they had made by their own hands at me while shouting clay repeatedly as well, I was only able to dodge a few of them, Most of them hit me" said Wonder Woman.

Kal eyes went back to normal while at the same time breathing slowly to calm himself down "What happened after?" he asked "I was laid out on the ground, A few cuts and bruises, Aresia then came up to me and said this was only the start she was going to make my life hell and teach me some very hard lessons in the future so that I would realise that I'm not as special as I believed I was, That all I am is clay and that is all I will ever be, They then left me alone which allowed me the opportunity to sit up against the tree to rest & allow my wounds to heal, I then cried my eyes out at how worthless I felt".

The amazon felt something wet land on her cheek & looked at her kryptonian and saw the tears that was going down his cheeks at what she had just told him which then made her cry "Beloved" said Diana, Kal sobbed "I'm sorry Diana, I am so sorry that you had to experience something like that" the kryptonian began to cry even harder, The two of them then held onto each other as Kal comforted his Diana while letting their remaining tears flow out "Did you tell anyone what had happened to you?" he asked "No because I thought that if I tell my Mother, Antiope or anyone else, I would be showing weakness and they would maybe see me as weak as well, So I just kept it to myself and bottled it all up inside myself" Diana replied "That must have felt awful, What else did those evil bitches do to you" Clark asked "They would paint the word clay on paper scrolls and then leave them in my bedroom for me to find and look at before going to bed, I spent a lot of nights crying myself to sleep" Diana replied as she then used her thumbs to clear the tears from his eyes.

Clark did the same to her eyes "How long did the bullying go on for?" Superman asked "It carried on all the way till I was 19 which was when it finally ended thanks to Alexa and another amazon called Venelia, One of my mother's guards, I was doing archery practise on my own in the late evening, Aresia and her lot decided to take the opportunity to stand behind me and yell various sentences that had the word clay in it, I tried my best to ignore them and concentrate on what I was doing, Aresia picked up a rock and was about to throw it at me while my back was turned until Venelia grabbed her arm, Taking the rock out of her hands she grabbed Aresia by the throat and slammed her down onto the ground, Alexa at that moment handed a piece of parchment paper to Venelia that had the word clay written in huge letters on it, Venelia held it in front of Aresia face saying that she & Alexa had caught sight of her leaving my bedroom and asked her to explain what was this all about, In that moment I didn't feel scared or vulnerable, Watching Venelia and Alexa come to my defence made me tell them everything that Aresia and her lot had been doing to me over those past 4 years".

A smile formed on Clark's face knowing now that Alexa & the amazon that went by the name of Venelia had helped end Aresia's bullying of Diana "Alexa & Venelia were furious at Aresia & her group after what I had told them, Venelia choked Aresia and told her & the group that their bullying of me is at an end, That Aresia & the group would leave me alone & stay away from me, Venelia then pulled Aresia onto her knee's and forced her and the group to apologise to me for everything that they did, They apologised but I knew it wasn't genuine and I knew for a fact that they were never going to give a proper apology so I accepted it, Venelia then let go of Aresia which was what Aresia had been waiting for because the moment my sister had let go, Aresia drove her elbow into the stomach of Venelia which winded her, Aresia stood to her feet and landed a punch across Venelia's jaw and that is when me & Alexa quickly reacted by attacking Rhea & Dorothea in retaliation for Venelia being hit which then exploded into a full on fight which consisted of (Me, Venelia & Alexa vs the seven of them) we ended up knocking them all out, Venelia & Alexa then guided me away from the group as we left them lying unconscious on the ground, Once we were far away I broke down crying while thanking Venelia & Alexa repeatedly for defending me and finally ending the bullying that I had been suffering from, My two sisters engulfed me either side in a hug and told me that we as amazon sister's should always protect each other, No amazon should be subjected to bullying" said Diana who had now reached the end of her story.

The amazon grinned as the memory of that day played out in her head "Okay my beloved Kryptonian, Your turn now, Tell me what happened with Onimar Synn?" she asked "Long ago after the godwave during the era of the third world, Ra leader of the Egyptian gods & Onimar leader of the Egyptian demons had both spotted the desolate planet Thanagar as a potential home for their individual sides to rule over, The two leaders got into a dispute about the fact that only one side should have ownership of the planet and neither one was budging on the issue and were also arguing over the fact that who spotted the planet first therefore means they should have ownership, The two sides carried on debating but Ra eventually realised that this debate was going nowhere and instead pitched an idea to Onimar to share Thanagar 50-50 between both sides, The two sides agreed on this deal and decided that in the next few days they would go visit Thanagar in order to survey and agree which side gets which area, When that day came Onimar and his fellow demons made the journey to Thanagar while Ra was accompanied by his best friend Yuga Khan" Kal replied.

Diana who had been drinking her water then turned & spat it out in shock at what she had just heard, The amazon coughed and slowly regained her breath "Wait Ra & Yuga Khan (Father of Darkseid & Highfather Izaya) were best friends" "Yeah they were, Why what is it?" Clark asked "It is because I know a bit of history on the Egyptian gods but I never knew about the existence of Yuga Khan until now and the fact that him & Ra were close friends, More so why did Yuga go to Thanagar as well?" Diana asked "I will tell you why, Both sides had surveyed the whole planet and finally were able to agree on where to have the border so that it could divide both sides equally, Onimar and his fellow demons then decided that with them now on Thanagar, It would make sense to start building now rather than leave and then come back to it later, The moment they turned their backs and left their defences wide open, Ra with an evil smile on his face looked to his friend Yuga Khan and snapped his fingers, The two then attacked Onimar & his fellow demons" said Clark.

A look of horror formed on Diana's face "The days leading up to the visit of Thanagar, Ra visited Yuga and told him his real agenda that he had no intention of sharing Thanagar and believed that only the Egyptian gods should rule it, He then asked Yuga if he would assist him in murdering Onimar & his fellow demons, Yuga didn't even hesitate in agreeing to help, Those two had a very long friendship which built a lot of loyalty to each other so they had no problem in doing favours for each other, Onimar & his fellow demons fought back to the best of their abilites but it was too much as one by one they fell to the brutal natures of Ra & Yuga, Onimar being the strongest out of all of the demons was the last one still standing and fighting until he was forced down to his knees, Ra & Yuga approached the now severely wounded & defeated Onimar who was surround by the corpses of his fellow demons and used his last words to say to Ra & Yuga that they had no honour & one day he would return to exact revenge on both of them for this act of treachery, Ra & Yuga laughed at his words as they then both used their individual powers to execute him".

Diana took a step back and stood there in shock at the realisation that everything that she had learned about Ra was a lie she had read books that said that he was a conqueror of evil and lies, A symbol for good & truth but that was a facade he was actually a psychopath, Kal who was now worried at the expression on her face "Are you okay?" he asked, Diana shook her head sideways "No Kal because with you telling me this story, Everything that I read about Ra is a lie, What happened after Yuga & Ra killed them" Diana asked "Ra & Yuga Khan came up with a plan to bury the corpses near the core of the planet, First thing they did was used their combined powers to create a massive hole that stretched all the way down so that the end point would be next to the core of the planet, After doing this the two ventured down the hole and discovered a metal that was part of the entire planet itself, Ra named it Nth metal and would use it to eventually advance Thanagar into a more progressive planet, Ra & Yuga then created a tomb made entirely of Nth metal for the corpses of Onimar & his fellow demons, The duo then lifted the tomb together and placed it down at the very bottom of the hole, From there they flew out and back up the hole to retrieve the corpses & brought them back down, Placing them in the tomb" Superman replied.

The amazon mind then caught onto what Ra & Yuga had done "They were trying to cover up the murders so no one would ever discover what they did?" she asked "Yes my love you are correct, Ra then got to work using a small portion of the Nth metal to construct traps and various other obstacles inside the tomb so that it would be difficult to even get near the room of corpses, With that done he sealed the tomb from the outside and flew back up the hole but stopped midway in order to use some more Nth metal, He shaped the metal into a very large disc the same width as the entire hole and pressed it down at a height above the tomb which would allow the entire outer edge of the newly formed metal disc to become one with the planet itself, Ra now floating above the disc cast a permanent hexagram spell onto the disc in a way of reinforcing it, From there he flew back up to the top where Yuga was waiting for him, The duo then poured all that sand & dirt back down the hole so that it would land on the magic hexagram/disc itself until the sand & dirt eventually reached the very top, Their task now completed Yuga then told Ra that no one could ever what they did this, This would be a secret between them and instead a lie was fabricated with them returning and telling the Egyptian gods that Onimar & his demons changed their mind and decided to instead seek out another planet to live on, What Ra didn't count on was that thousands of years later his son Egyptian god Set had discovered what he had done" said Clark.

 **Hello to readers, favourite & followers of this story, I am glad that you have stuck with my story even though it has been near to 5 months since I last updated, After completing the previous chapter I had difficulty forming idea's of how I wanted this chapter to work. **

**I then ended up getting writers block which eventually went away after I started making a list of subjects for Kal & Diana to talk about then my Microsoft office subscription ran out which was really annoying, I eventually renewed it and got to work on this chapter.**

 **I won't lie when I say work and me trying to find the energy to get this done whilst also being distracted by playing Destiny 2 on ps4 were also major factors as to why I took so long to get this done now but thank you for sticking with me and this story none the less.**

 **I also had to delve into serious research regarding the old gods & the new gods most of everything that i wrote about the two sets of gods was pulled from source material that I had researched and then put some of my own ideas for that part of this chapter.**

 **I also found out that Jack Kirby had taken his Old gods & Fourth world New gods ideas and first pitched the idea to marvel but they weren't a fan of it so he then went to DC and pitched it to them and they were totally for it.**

 **Once i had figured out that the old gods were Asgardians, I knew how to write this chapter up.  
**

 **Norse mythology i delved into as well and found out that Wotan was Odin.  
**

 **One more thing for anyone that isn't watching the new tv series called Krypton on channel Syfy.**

 **Start watching it's absolutely amazing.**


	20. Sharing Stories Part 3

Sharing stories part 3

14th November 2016

10:35 am

Observation Deck

The killer of Onimar Synn looked down at their interlocked hands and then looked Diana in the eyes "What Ra didn't count on was that thousands of years later his son Egyptian god Set had spotted him visiting the location of the hole in order to check if the seal was still intact which it still was, Set then hid in a spot and waited for his father to leave, Once Ra had left, Set checked to make sure it was all clear & approached the hole, He placed his hand on the sand & concentrated slowly and was then able to feel the power of the hexagram spell resonating from below as it travelled upwards and knew that his father Ra was the only one of them who could wield magic on that sort of level" said Clark "So I am guessing Set decided to investigate further as to what was down there that it needed to be sealed away with high powered magic?" Diana asked.

"Correct you are my love, Set at that moment used a spell of his own to transform his own physical body into that of a ghostly form & walked a few metres away from the hole and descended down into the ground & eventually was able to feel that he was nearing the core of the planet, Stopping his descent he flew in a forward direction as he phased through rocky walls, dirt and stone to eventually be greeted by the sight of a large dark grey tomb made entirely of Nth metal" "That must have confused & shocked the hell out of him" said Diana.

Kal nodded his head "Yes it did, Set walked up towards the door and used his magic to blast it open, He then realised before entering that this place could have traps in it to kill anyone who might try and investigate, Set stayed in his spirit form in order to protect himself from being physically harmed by any traps that could potentially be in it and then got to work on exploring the tomb in order to find out what his father was trying to hide & after much exploring while dodging traps at the same time he finally discovered the room that held the corpses of the ancient demons" "The truth finally revealed" said Diana.

"Yes, At first Set was confused by what he was looking at, Reverting back to his physical form he approached the first sarcophagus & used his strength to push the lid off which revealed the corpses of one of the demons which after all those years was still preserved, I think due to the mystical nature of the demons their corpses didn't deteriorate into a skeletal form, From there Set got to work in opening the rest of the sarcophaguses and began to examine a few of the corpses and recognised that the burns & injuries that they had suffered was definitely the handiwork of Yuga & his father Ra" said Clark "Did he go to confront Ra straight after?" Diana asked "No because Set investigation was not done yet, He needed to know what exactly happened on that day, Set approached the corpse of Onimar he placed his left index & middle fingers on the head of Onimar while his right hand he placed on the chest, Using a spell he was then able to use his two left fingers to enter Onimar's skull and let them travel down deeper so that his two fingers would be inside the demon leader's brain" Clark replied.

Diana felt disturbed & creeped out at the fact that Set had put his fingers inside of Onimar's brain which made her feel slightly nauseous, The princess picked up her cup of water and drank half of it to calm her nausea down "I know my love even I had that expression when I got told that bit of the story" said Kal "I feel slightly sick at what Set did with his fingers" Diana replied "I'll be honest, I threw up after hearing that bit" said Kal "Did Set get the answers he seeked?" Diana asked "Yes see what Set did was access the last memory of Onimar in order to see the last moments of the demons life, Set using his magic was then able to witness everything including what led up & the whole murder itself through the eyes & perspective of Onimar as he then saw Yuga & his father Ra execute the demon leader, Set brought himself back out to the real world & accidently made the biggest mistake ever that would ultimately cost him his life" Clark replied.

Kal's story had heightened Diana's curiosity she had only known a bit about the Egyptian gods through the books & scrolls that she had read during her lessons but this was all new to her and the fact that what she had been taught about them was not their entire backstory but this was not the fault of her teacher, The amazon who was called Mnemosyne because she didn't know the real truth about the Egyptian gods either "What did Set do?" Diana asked "When he returned back to the real world he was still trying to process what he had just witnessed and in doing so was not concentrating, His right hand which he had placed on the chest of Onimar before had then in that moment accidently transferred some of his own powers & lifeforce into the corpse which jolted the demon leaders heart back to life" "Oh fuck" said Diana "Exactly, Set began to back all the way up to the wall while at the same time made things worse when his left hand caught itself on a sharp bit on the coffin which cut it and made his hand bleed out, With the blood quickly being absorbed into the now resurrecting Onimar".

"Poor Set, That day was not his day" said Diana "Definitely agree with you on that one, Set watched the resurrection process knowing he couldn't stop it due to his magic combining with Onimar's and the fact that he couldn't run back to the heavenly sky temple where he & his fellow gods resided knowing that Onimar would eventually find them, The resurrection process lifted the corpse out of the sarcophagus and repositioned the corpse into an upright position which made it hover in the air, Onimar arms which were crossed then broke apart & stretched out, The demon opened his eyes a split second later and was greeted by the sight of Set which put real fear into the Egyptian god" said Kal.

The man of steel at that moment recalled in his mind the rest of the story that Katar & Hro had told him "Set in that instance lifted his hands in an act of surrender so that Onimar wouldn't kill him, Onimar responded to the surrender by using his left hand to cast a spell to hold Set in place and used his right hand to fire a devastating blast directly at Set that weakened the god and brought him down to his knees, Onimar then interrogated Set on what just happened and everything that had happened after he & his fellow demons had been murdered, Set gave the answers that Onimar wanted and told the demon leader that he could go ahead & kill Ra for his betrayal but in return have mercy by sparing him and his fellow gods because they had also been deceived by Ra" said Kal "Did he take the deal?" asked Wonder Woman.

Kal shook his head sideways "He was considering it but then he turned around and saw the other sarcophaguses and remembered how hopeless & weak he had felt that day watching his fellow demons being murdered by Ra & Yuga and how they laughed him off when he said that he would return to get his revenge and now the day had finally arrived, Onimar approached each corpse of his fellow demons and told them that he wouldn't be able to bring them back but he would avenge their deaths, The demon leader looked back at Set and walked towards him, Crouching down to look the Thanagarian in the eyes, Set asked him what he was going to do and if he would consider taking the deal that he offered, Onimar replied saying that there would be no deal and that he was going to kill him but first he would make him suffer" said Kal.

"Suffer, Let me guess he tortured Set?" Diana asked "No, What he did was use a spell to create a large enough barrier that surrounded both of them & released Set from the hold he had over him" Superman replied

Wonder Woman expression turned into one of complete bafflement at Onimar actions "Why do that?" she asked "So they could fight Diana, He released Set in order to challenge him to a one vs one fight" Clark replied "Well from what you have told me so far, Set didn't really have a choice but to accept his challenge due to him not being able to escape the barrier, I am guessing" said Diana "Correct you are my love, The two of them battled it out as they used everything in their arsenal to try and kill each other, What Set didn't realise was that Onimar was playing the long game where the fighter tires himself out" said Kal "Like Muhammad Ali (Rope a dope) technique that he used against George Foreman" Diana replied "Yeah exactly like that, Nice comparison by the way, Set had exhausted himself by going all out early on in the fight, His movements now slower he threw a punch which was caught by the demon leader who retaliated by breaking the Egyptian god's hand and then got to work as he beat the living fuck out of him until he was inches away from death, Onimar told Set that Ra was the only one to blame for this beat down, Consequences must be paid for acts of betrayal".

Wonder Woman felt horrible that Set was forced to suffer the consequences of a despicable act that had been committed by his father & Yuga "Didn't anyone notice that Set had been gone for so long?" she asked "Yeah they did but Set was known for disappearing for long periods of time due to long walks that he would take or sometimes had business of his own to attend to" Kal replied "What happened after Set was defeated?" Diana asked "Onimar grabbed him by the top of his head, Squeezing it with such force he forced the now defeated Set to teleport him to the sky pyramid where he & his fellow gods lived" said Kal "Ra must have shit himself when Onimar showed up" said Diana.

Superman nodded his head in agreement to Diana's question "The gods of Thanagar saw Onimar holding the defeated Set by the throat and got up to try and attack him but they stopped when he told them that the only reason Set got this beating was in retaliation for what Ra did to him, The gods were confused about what he was on about and asked him to explain, Ra tried to shut Onimar up by telling them to not believe his lies but it was futile as the demon leader told them that the Ra they knew & respected was a complete façade to what he was really like, Onimar told them how Ra & Yuga betrayed & murdered him & his fellow demons, How Yuga & Ra covered their act of treachery up, Osiris was shocked at what he had been told, Looking his father Ra in the eyes he asked him if Onimar's words were true, Ra struggled to even form words and then tried to justify what he & Yuga had done, Osiris couldn't believe it, With that confession the respect that he had for his father was shattered, He couldn't believe that his father, A man he had so much respect for was actually a psychopathic murderer who would preach to him about mercy & fairness when he didn't even do that himself, Ra was a liar & a hypocrite".

Hallway

Both elevator doors on the other side of the hall opened up as Hal walked out holding Barry in a headlock "So my idiotic friend this proves that given time I can catch eventually catch you" said Hal "That is because I let you" Barry replied "Let me, Keep telling yourself that Barry" Hal replied "It's true, Anyway you got to admit you getting knocked out by Darkseid was hilarious" said Barry "For you guys it was funny, It goddamn hurt when he punched me" Hal replied "Did it hurt more than that time in that bar when that woman kicked you in the balls after being accidently knocked backwards into her & your hand ended up touching her ass because you were trying to regain your balance at the same time because that was hilarious" Barry replied as he laughed out loud "You promised to never mention that" said Hal who then let go of the Flash.

The duo were about to walk back into the meeting room when Hal took the opportunity to slap Barry upside the head really hard "What was that for?" Barry asked "That's for uploading that video to the internet" Hal replied "Hey in 20 to 30 years we will look back on that video and laugh, Also me uploading that video was payback for you leaving me on my one to deal with Gorilla Grodd" Barry replied "I was saving that woman's life" Hal replied "Yeah and getting her digits at the same time" said Barry "She gave it to me voluntarily" Hal replied "After you used your stupid Hal Jordan charm on her" Barry replied "Hey it is not my fault that lady dug the manners of a gentleman such as myself and the good looks that I definitely possess" Hal replied "Gentleman & good looks, Wow keep telling yourself that you moron" said Barry.

Observatory deck

"What happened after the Thanagarian gods found out the truth of what Ra & Yuga had done?" Diana asked "Osiris attempted to offer the same deal to Onimar of trading Set's life for Ra's death, Onimar responded to the offer by letting his actions do the talking, The demon's grip held Set by the top of his head and began to apply immense pressure to the skull of the Thanagarian god and ended up crushing it with such force that Set's head exploded, A split second later before the gods even had a chance to react to Set's demise, Onimar got to work on finally getting his revenge as he took them all on at the same time, This was his hour, He tried playing nice when he agreed to share the planet but he was not the same demon that he once was, Ra & Yuga's act of betrayal had created (A rage filled, Cold hearted, Vengeance driven monster whose methods & future actions would now be ones of remorseless brutality)" said Clark.

Diana hands covered her mouth out of shock "What happened next?" she asked "They tried to fight Onimar and lost, The Demon decimated them, It was literal annihilation of the gods of Thanagar, Osiris who was laid out on the floor (Bloodied & Beaten) like the rest of his fellow gods quickly teleported all of them down (Except Ra he was left behind so that Onimar could kill him) to the planet itself, They crashed down onto the floor of the palace throne room which surprised the hell out of the then King & Queen of Thanagar and their guards who quickly helped them up to their feet and asked them what had happened to them, Before Osiris could answer Horus came to a realisation at that moment and told Osiris & their fellow gods that even if Ra is killed, Onimar would not stop until they were all dead, Osiris looked at the King & Queen and began to apologise repeatedly, Telling them that they had no choice for what they were about to do and hoped that one day they could forgive them" Kal replied.

An expression of concern formed on Diana's face "What did they do Beloved" she asked, Kal turned to face the window while his right hand was still interlocked with her left hand "They ran Diana, They abandoned Thanagar by running out of the palace and took the royal transport ship that the king & queen would use for space travel, Just before they ran out of the palace Horus took off & threw his claw gauntlets into the hands of the King, Telling him that when the time comes the king would know what to do, As they were launching off the planet, Ra now (Bloodied, Beaten & Broken) had been able to quickly teleport himself at the last second onto the ship with the entire group of Thanagarian gods now flying away from Thanagar while at the same time abandoning their people to the brutality of Onimar Synn, What made it worse was the gods never went back to Thanagar after that" said Superman.

The princess of Themyscira then clocked onto something "They went to Earth, Settled in Egypt & started all over again by ushering in the era of the Ancient Egyptians, If I'm correct?" she asked "That most likely is what happened after but what I & the Thanagarians don't know is what happened when the Gods of Thanagar arrived on Earth, Did they kill Ra or just punish him for what he did, Did the gods ever tell the people of ancient Egypt that they had abandoned their first set of followers, Makes me wonder as well with your Aunt Antiope & the Bana Amazons now worshipping the gods of Egypt, Do they know about the true past of their gods" said Kal "That is a good question Kal, It does make me wonder if they know the truth or not, Beloved what happened after the gods ran away?" Diana asked.

Kal answered her question "Onimar stood in the throne room of the sky pyramid, Enraged at the fact that he hadn't been able to kill Ra & his fellow gods and that they had all got away he destroyed the throne room out of anger and then stopped when noticing the large observation circle that showed the people of Thanagar carrying on with their day unaware that their planet had been left defenceless with no gods to protect them, Onimar looked down at the circle and observed for a few minutes and that is when a very vicious idea came to his mind" "What did Onimar do Beloved?" Diana asked.

The killer of Onimar Synn lifted his hands, Demonstrating what the demon did "Onimar stretched his arms out & brought forth the combined demon/god magic that he had acquired from the now late Set who had helped resurrect him, Waving his hands in various directions his newly acquired powers began to break the entire pyramid, Once he had taken apart the pyramid, The demon hovered in the air with the large blocks of what was the pyramid spinning around him like a tornado with him in the middle of the vortex, Onimar then spoke, Making his presence known by echoing his voice across the whole of Thanagar he told everyone who he was, Told them how he defeated their gods who have now left the planet & abandoned them, That this planet belonged to him now and that he hoped those that survive remember this moment & that Ra was to blame for what is about to happen".

Clark drank the rest of the water from his cup and then carried on telling his story "Onimar lifted both his arms, Letting out a loud roar of anger he launched the large blocks of the sky pyramid down towards the city & royal palace like a meteor shower, In committing this action he killed 75% of the planet's population" "By the gods those innocent people all dead because of Ra & Yuga Khan act of treachery, Didn't the King & Queen of Thanagar try and rally their army to protect their people and kill Onimar at the same time?" Wonder Woman asked

Kal at that moment crossed his arms "They tried but it was futile due to Onimar easily wiping out any soldiers that tried to attack him, Also the soldiers that were assigned the task of saving civilians died due to blocks of the pyramid landing on them & chunks of the ones that broke upon impact ended up hitting them as well, While also factoring in Onimar purposely targeting and killing Thanagarian soldiers & citizens that were trying to save each other, Once the chaos ended Onimar stood tall and declared himself God/Ruler of Thanagar, While the remaining survivors (Including the King & Queen) were forced to kneel before him, Thus ushering in the era of Onimar Synn as ruler of Thanagar which lasted for 35 years".

The emotions of (Shock, Anger and sadness) came forth as Diana's thoughts processed what Kal had told her "Those poor people, Abandoned by the ones they worshipped, Attacked by a psychopath that only became that way due to the despicable actions of Ra & Yuga then to have 75% of their population wiped out by Onimar and finally be enslaved for 35 years, What happened during his era?" she asked.

Kal then told her what went down during the era of Onimar:

 **.Onimar rebuilt the palace to suit him.**

 **.Had the citizens build statues and artwork of himself to solidify his era.**

 **.Tortured & killed anyone who dared to oppose him.**

 **.Lifted the tomb of his brother & sisters from it's hiding place so that it would sit on the land of Thanagar as reminder to himself of what he lost and to also be a reminder to the people of Thanagar that the only ones to blame for their suffering were Ra & Yuga for their betrayal and the gods abandoning them.**

 **.Onimar would abduct innocent citizens & use his magic on them to transform them into hideous monsters so that he would have personal guards.**

 **.Tried his utmost hardest to try and find a way to the dimension of the third world (Home of Apokolips & New Genesis) so that he could get his revenge on Yuga Khan but was never able to achieve that goal.**

 **.In the 35th year of Onimar's reign which would be his final one, The former king of Thanagar led a revolt to take back the planet which succeeded as the king used the claw gauntlets of Horus which he had modified over the years to kill Onimar, Thus putting an end to his era.**

"And then Onimar came back again in the era of the fourth world and ended up battling & being killed by you and I have just realised something about you Kal" said Diana "What is it?" he asked "You fought in this civil war and told me that it was brutal & very bloody, I presume you didn't just battle Onimar, You must have fought his supporters as well?" Diana asked "Yes that is correct" Kal replied "So in a war you have no choice but to fight & survive, It is kill or be killed and you obviously used your powers and maybe even weapons in this civil war" Diana replied "Well yes I did use my powers and a few weapons in order to fight and kill his supporters as well so I could get to Onimar himself" said Kal, The realisation then hit him as his jaw dropped open "Oh fuck, You have outsmarted me on that one".

Diana laughed at the expression on his face due to the realisation "Beloved your no killing rule that we were discussing at our home in Smallville is null & void, Think about it like this sweetheart, Those Parademons that we have just fought they were once various people & alien lifeforms as well, Technically Beloved there would be no point in you having a no killing rule when you have already killed on multiple occasions during your time out in space and our war with Apokolips earlier, The way I see it is you only kill if the situation calls for it while at the same time having no other choice but to kill if all other options have failed or bound to fail" said Diana "Holy, You have just blown my mind" Kal replied who laughed with her.

The two of them laughed together for a good few minutes until they eventually were able to slowly calm themselves down but did not stop smiling at each other after "Diana of Themyscira, I love you very much you know that" said Kal "I love you too Kal-El of Krypton so much as well" she replied.

Their lips touched as they kissed passionately, Diana's left hand cupped his cheek while at the same time her right hand rested on Kal's chest, Allowing her to feel his heartbeat, Kal's hands cupped her cheeks with him now adding more passion to their kiss until moments later they were forced to part in order to regain their breaths while their foreheads still touched, The two of them looked into each other's eyes "So adorable, You are" said Diana "You are so beautiful" Kal replied.

A thought came to Diana's mind "Kal, Quick question, How come you didn't recognise the words Steppenwolf & Parademons when I collapsed in Smallville due to Hermes sending me that vision of what could have happened to my mother & sisters if I didn't return home to help them but yet you already knew so much about the old gods & the new gods, One more thing just to let you know I got to Themyscira safely, No dizziness and I didn't collapse again after that time at our home in Smallville" "Well first of all I really like it that you consider Smallville our home as well, Second I am glad that you didn't collapse or feel dizzy on the way to Themyscira also it was your brother Hermes who sent you that vision (That makes sense since he is the messenger god of Olympus), Third and final thing is the reason I didn't recognise those names at first was because I was more scared about what you had seen and then you collapsed in my arms which elevated my fear because I thought I had lost you" said Superman.

Her finger went to his lips which shushed him as she then moved it away and kissed him softly "You will never lose me Kal, I will always be with you, Remember two halves" "One whole, I love you Diana" said Kal "I love you too Beloved, Also I have a few more stories that I need to tell you about" Diana replied "Go ahead" said Clark "A year and a half after the reveal of Zeus being my father, My mothers affair with him and eventually her being freed from Hera's torture due to your god Rao saving her, Hera also leaving for New Genesis and never returning, Hermes over that past year would pay visits in order to check up on how I was coping and make sure I was okay, One occasion he informed me that with Hera rejecting Zeus attempt to get her back when he visited New Genesis and the fact that this time she had truly walked away from him for good, Zeus slowly become a wreck, He was getting drunk & having fits of anger at his fellow gods and then one night in 1922 out of the blue he paid a visit to my apartment in London".

"He came into your home, The fuck he want from you?" Kal asked "Sympathy is what he wanted but instead he got the full verbal rage of an Amazon Princess, Moments before he appeared in my apartment, I was in the middle of reorganising the books on my bookshelf and went to go pick up a book that I had recently finished reading from my bedside table, I then heard a voice utter the word daughter and immediately grabbed the sword that was behind my bed's headboard, Turning around quickly I gripped the sword that used to belong to Athena which she had given me the day I was banished from Themyscira and held it an inch away from Zeus neck & was able to then see the drunken wreck that the king of Olympus had become, He had no shirt on, Dressed only wearing the bottom half of his blue robes and in his right hand was an ancient Grecian amphora which was half full of wine from Olympus, I asked him what the hell do you want and why are you here, Zeus replied saying he needed to see me and that he wanted to talk" Diana replied.

"A conversation in his drunken state" said Kal who now had a look of disbelief on his face "Yeah and in that moment I said to him don't you dare lie to me after all the chaos you have caused, You haven't come to talk, You are only here now because you have no one else to turn to due to his fellow gods wanting nothing to do with him either which is why they stayed out of his way, Zeus begged me to hear him out and I replied saying no I have better things to do like reorganising my bookshelf than to listen to whatever words were about to come out of his mouth and asked him to leave, I then flew past him still holding my sword & book and went back to what I was doing".

"Did he leave" Kal asked "No he did not instead he followed me to my living room which annoyed me even more that he was still in my apartment and decided to make himself comfortable on my sofa, Saying I need you to listen to me, I am your father Zeus king of Olympus and you will listen to what I have to say and that is when I got really pissed off, I stood to my feet and shouted to him saying:

 **.No you're not my father**

 **.You are nothing to me because if I remember correctly you were never there during my entire life.**

 **.All you did was have an affair with my mother and impregnate her like all the other women before her and then you left to find the next woman to spout lies to in order to sleep with them.**

 **.You are a selfish bastard who only cares about himself and your treatment of women is vile especially your treatment of Hera & my mother.**

 **.I told him that he did not deserve Hera at all and she has finally done the right thing and left you.**

 **.That he the king of the Olympian gods sat on the throne of Olympus not giving a hell that my mother had been taken to the underworld and was being tortured by your crazy rage filled wife who you made into that way by treating her so badly.**

 **.My entire life I felt like the odd one out amongst my sisters, Knowing I was different to them and now I finally know why because I am your daughter and the fact that I was lied to my entire life being told by my mother that I was molded from clay and had life put into me.**

 **.I have lost so much & feel like I have been tainted because of you and my mother, I have been exiled from my home for falling in love with a man when my mother did the same thing, My own mother is a hypocrite and I honestly don't get what she saw in you that made her want you.**

 **.I am a sister to your rapist bastard of a son Heracles, Do you know how disturbing and horrifying that is.**

 **.Your father Cronos, You and Heracles, All three of you are monsters, You are all exactly alike with this mentality that just because you have power it gives you the right to do whatever you want while at the same time not giving a hell about the people that get hurt due to your actions, You let power corrupt yourselves.**

What I said after that really pissed him off that it nearly started a fight between me and him" said Diana "What did you say to piss him off?" asked Kal "I said to him that I give full praise to the great and all powerful (Lord Rao, God of Krypton) for beating the living hell out of you and rescuing my mother, He is a god who has honour and deserves my full respect, Know this Zeus from this moment onwards whatever prayers you would get from me, I will now give to the great lord Rao he is a true god, Unlike this insignificant insect that is stood opposite me right now, This same insect who was brought down from his pedestal and shown that he is not as powerful as he believed he was, You angered a kryptonian and look how it ended" Diana replied her right arm stretched out in that moment and then unclenched her fist into an open palm "Drop the mic".

The Kryptonian stood there in disbelief and then burst out laughing "Ohhhhh, Ohhhhh, Zeus you just got burned motherfucker, (B.u.r.n.e.d), Diana 1 Zeus 0" said Kal, Wonder Woman laughed out loud at Superman's reaction to her confrontation with Zeus as the power couple laughed together for a good ten minutes.

Eventually they calmed down, Wiping their tears of laughter from their eyes "What happened after you full on verbally burned him?" Clark asked "His rage came forth and shouted these words and I quote, You insolent little brat, How dare you speak to your father (The king of Olympus) that way, Like it or not I am your father and you will give respect to me, Also when it comes to Rao you would give your prayers to him, He isn't even one of us, He is an alien god and yet you would turn to him for guidance, Mark my words you would end up disappointed because he will not answer your prayers, I replied to Zeus saying I think he would listen and accept my prayers because he rescued my mother and most likely knows that right now I am feeling lost and broken, He is far more noble & twice the god than you would ever be, Now do me a favour fuck off out of my house, Leave me alone and don't you ever cross paths with me again because if you do Zeus, I will end you just like your son Ares who also fell by my hands, Zeus replied by shouting the words you little bitch, I will tolerate your insolence no more and then brought forth his lightning powers which made me quickly throw the book aside and hold my sword with both hands" Diana replied.

"You and he fought one another?" Kal asked "We were seconds away from that point until (Charlie, Sameer, Chief & Etta) kicked the door open and quickly ran in while at the same time (Hades, Hermes & Eros) teleported into my room, Grabbed Zeus and teleported themselves back to mount Olympus, Etta told me that she had heard me shouting from her apartment that was near to mine, After the war me & my friends stuck together and rented apartments that were all on the same floor of the building, Etta had been listening to the argument for a few minutes and heard the name Zeus which made her act quickly & knock on the individual doors of (Charlie, Sameer & Chief) as they gathered outside my door and listened to the rest of the argument, They then saw a bright blue light shine through the bottom of the door which was Zeus lighting which motivated them to kick the door open, Moments later my legs gave out from under me, Sinking down to my knees I became overwhelmed by the realisations of everything that I had lost which made me scream & cry out loud from despair, The emotions that I had bottled up inside of me came out….You understand now don't you Kal of why I asked that we must keep to our promise of sharing our burdens with each other" said Wonder Woman.

His hands cupped her cheeks as he then kissed her softly "Does that answer your question?" he asked "I was asking you that" Diana replied "Understood loud & clear Wonder Woman, By the way from what you told me, Zeus made sure to keep out of your way after that" Superman replied "Yes he did but 2 months later I then received a visit from my uncle Hades" said Diana "Hades visited you, I am guessing to check up on how you were coping?" Clark asked "That and an offer of spending a few months in the underworld with him & Queen Persephone in order to train me on how to use the powers that I got from Zeus" Wonder Woman replied "He offered you the opportunity of training under his guidance" Superman asked.

Diana nodded her head "Yes but not before I asked him as to what motivated him in wanting to train me, Hades replied saying that ever since the reveal of my mother's affair and the fact that I was Zeus daughter which made me his niece, He & his wife had been keeping a watchful eye on me and that Persephone had told him that I didn't know how to properly use my powers & what if one day my godlike powers were accidently triggered in mans world, Queen Persephone told her husband that I shouldn't suffer for my mother's mistakes and that Hades would be a good mentor for me in training me how to use my powers, Unlike Zeus who is a cruel selfish bastard who only cares about himself, While Poseidon secretly desires taking the throne of Olympus from Zeus, Hades unlike his brothers has a very kind heart and is a merciful, compassionate and caring god, He also chooses to stay away from his brothers because he finds them both annoying and only hangs around with them when he is truly needed, I accepted his offer and informed my friends as well, They understood completely as I then packed my stuff and stayed with Hades & Persephone in the underworld for 4 months".

Kal's expression turned to one of awe "What was it like?" he asked "One hell of an experience, The training under Hades guidance was intense but I have no regrets, He showed me what I was truly capable of and how to fully utilize my powers and gave me a guidance which I very much needed.

 **.I also met Charon the ferryman**

 **.Developed a bond with Ceberus the three headed guard dog of the underworld**

 **.Hades & Persephone told me that they had high respect for me telling Zeus to fuck off and that I would also give prayers to Rao, Knowing that it pissed Zeus right off, They said it took real bravery to tell Zeus what I really thought of him.**

 **.Persephone was very kind to me she made sure that my stay was comfortable and cared for my wellbeing a lot, We had deep discussion on a lot of things like Steve Trevor, My new friends, How I was coping living in mans world.**

 **.Persephone also showed me the cell where Hera kept my mother as a prisoner and the room that was used to torture her for the affair**

 **.Since I was in the underworld, I met loads of dead souls whom I had discussions with, Each individual soul telling me about what their life was like, How they died, The people that would be mourning them, Whether they were satisfied with the life that they had lived, Did they have any regrets of things they had done or didn't get to do, Anything that they would have done differently if they were given the opportunity to relive their entire life again.**

Persephone & Hades also informed that with me being in the underworld, Steve's soul was floating around somewhere in this vast kingdom but that I shouldn't try to find & rescue it in order to resurrect him, I asked them why not and they replied saying that even though he was my first love, I should mourn him and eventually move on with my life, They believed that maybe one day down the line someone else will walk into my life and love me the way Steve did and that when the opportunity would come I could potentially get a true lasting relationship that I was robbed of the first time due to Steve being murdered by German forces, Also it would be destroying the natural order of life & death, After a long few nights of dwelling on the subject, I decided to not do it thinking that I would finally be able to let him go but never did, Hell decades later in 1962 Steve himself visited me in a dream to try and convince me to move past his death".

Superman's eyes widened in slight shock at what she had said "Steve visited you?" he asked "Yes, When I saw him in my dream, I immediately ran towards him and jumped into his arms with the two of us hugging each other, I was a complete wreck due to not being able to stop crying from actually being with him again, We parted away from each other, My hands cupped his cheeks as he then said the words hello Diana it is good to see you after so long, I have missed you, I replied saying I missed you as well, I then kissed him but noticed that he didn't respond to the kiss in the way that I presumed he would have" Wonder Woman replied "That must have made things really awkward, How come he, Uh, Didn't kiss you back" Kal asked.

"He told me that the reason he has finally visited me after all these years because he and I needed to have a serious talk, He led me down to sit on a bench as we then had a quick catch up and then got straight onto the main subject:

 **.Asking me directly on why I was still mourning him & refusing to move on with my life more to the fact that I had given up on humanity as Themyscira's champion.**

 **.I told him that I found it hard to forgive those soldiers for what they did to him even with Ares dead and the war ending, It showed that humanity could still be cruel & vicious to each other.**

 **.Steve replied saying that humanity can't always be good, There has to be a balance of good & bad and that despite the bad, The good, kind hearted side of humanity band together when needed in order to show that evil cannot be allowed to prevail and that it still needs me to help them.**

 **.He also said that I didn't go through all that training, Sneaking myself into the competition to become Themyscira's champion, Travelling to mans world, No one forced me to cross no mans land and save all those lives in Veld, I chose to do it because I had a kind & compassionate heart and the thought of innocents being killed knowing that I could have stopped it from happening was not something I felt comfortable with.**

 **.Steve asked did I not leave Themyscira in order to help humanity and try to convince my mother & sisters to reconnect with mankind.**

 **.I replied saying yes and then he said you gave up after one mission Diana, Yes I experienced true horrors but true strength is finding the will to accept the bad stuff and keep moving forward.**

 **.Steve gave me an ultimatum that if I wasn't willing to help humanity as champion of Themyscira then at least try and help them as the good, kind hearted, compassionate person that I am, Do it for humanity at least and if not even that then I shouldn't have left the island in the first place.**

 **.I told him that I would think about it, He said no I don't want a I think answer, Yes or no am I willing to step up and help humanity, I said yes but I told him I would help them as Diana but not as Wonder Woman.**

 **.Steve then asked me how come I didn't try finding another guy to fall in love with after his death, I replied saying I didn't want anyone else, What I had with him was enough for me, He then questioned me saying you can't honestly believe that, You're telling me that if at some point in the near future another man walks into my life and is able to bring forth the same feelings that I once had for himself, I wouldn't try and take another chance at love because I am refusing to move past his death.**

 **.I replied saying yes because I was happy with what I had, He then dropped a bombshell & told me that he has moved on, Being a soul among the heavens he has met another woman and fallen in love with her.**

 **.His words broke my heart as he then told me that her name was Molly Wright and that she was a nurse from Britain who had treated & healed wounded soldiers and one day she was in the middle of treating a soldier in a hospital in France when a German bomber plane flying overhead dropped it's bombs down onto the hospital itself with the explosion killing her, The doctors, Her fellow nurses and all those wounded soldiers that were being treated and ones that had been waiting in the hallway in order to be treated.**

 **.Steve told me that he loves her very much and will always cherish what we had with each other and that he truly believed that if he could move on then I definitely could as well, That one day another man will walk into my life and would sweep me off my feet, Giving me the love that I didn't get with Steve himself.**

 **.Moments later everything around us was disappearing which signalled that my dream was coming to an end as Steve & I then had one last kiss and said goodbye to each other".**

"What happened after you woke up" Kal asked "I sat up and tried to get my bearings, After a few minutes the realisation had hit that I would never see Steve again and that he had moved on from me, I did try to let him go and move on but my heart wouldn't let me until that moment when you saved me from that train, Seconds after you put me down safely I felt our connection which was made stronger when we fought alongside each other against clone doomsday, I love you my Beloved" "I love you too my love" Kal replied he then separated from the amazon which confused her "Diana I need to show you something" "What is that you need to show me" Wonder Woman asked.


	21. The reveal

The reveal

Observatory Deck

Kal walked past her & faced the sofa while she was now staring at the back of his jacket, Kal took off his necklaces first, Placing them down onto the footstool he then took off his jacket & placed it down onto the sofa, His hands gripped the front collar of his t-shirt as he proceeded to take it off.

Wonder Woman eyes in that moment became wide in shock while her facial expression was of awe & excitement at Kal taking off his shirt, Her eyes looked over every inch of his back "He is truly magnificent" she thought to herself.

Kal turned around to face her "By the gods" said Diana her jaw dropped in utter shock at the muscles on his arms & torso area "You're beautiful" said Diana, The physiques on the statues of Greek heroes and the actual male gods of Olympus were nothing compared to Kal-El, In Diana eyes her Kal was perfection "What a man and the fact that he is mine" she thought to herself.

Kal smirked at Diana's reaction "Liking what you see my love" "Most definitely, You are gorgeous" Diana replied who now couldn't stop smiling he walked towards her and grabbed her hands, Placing them on his abs her breath caught in her throat at the feel of his muscles "Kal can I" she asked "Go ahead" he replied.

Wonder Woman at that instance proceeded to feel every inch of his godly physique as her fingers and palms explored his entire torso "I had all the torso hair waxed off" said Kal. Diana giggled at hearing that & proceeded to feel up his entire left arm and saw his Thanagarian battle mace tattoo which she decided to ask about later, The amazon stood behind him with her hands now traversing his back & feeling every inch of it "Gods he is incredible, Absolutely incredible" she thought to herself.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, Placing her hands on the top of his chest she let them travel downwards ever so slowly until she had reached the bottom of his abs "Holy shit" Kal thought to himself as his eyes watched Diana's hands travel downwards.

The amazon's arms unwrapped themselves from his waist with her hands now in the process of feeling up his entire right arm, Her eyes saw his black sword tattoo which again she decided to enquire about later, Wonder Woman slowly walked around his right side in order to stand in front of him with her palms now resting on his abs she looked up into his eyes, Kal breathed slowly and looked down into her eyes & noticed immediately that they were ones of lust & desire "Me taking my shirt off really lit her fire" he thought to himself.

Superman could see that Diana was craving for him, Her right hand cupped his left cheek & slowly brought his face down towards hers, Kal lips claimed hers as he kissed his love with a far more blazing passion than he normally would, His hands went down to her thighs & lifted her off the ground, Diana kissed him back with the same intensity, Her legs wrapping themselves around the back of his waist while at the same time her arms had now wrapped themselves around the back of his neck & head, Pulling him towards herself she felt his hands squeezing her thighs as she suddenly stopped kissing him and shook her head "What is it" he asked.

Diana took a hold of his hands & placed them onto her ass "Here is where your hands are supposed to be" Kal palms rested on her ass as his fingers felt her derrière he then gripped her ass which made her let out a loud moan of sexual satisfaction.

The couple lips claimed one another's as they kissed with raw flaming devotion, Kal hovered slowly into the air while still holding her he flew towards the right side wall, Not realising that he was going slightly quicker than he intended to, Diana's back slammed into the wall which dented it "My bad" said Kal "Don't care, Just shut up & kiss me" she replied.

Kal grinned at her words & kissed her hard.

Meeting room

The league, Arthur curry Jr & J'onn sat at the table waiting for Superman & Wonder Woman to arrive, J'onn had just finished figuring out a plan on how they were going to carry out their mission of rescuing Krypto and was now just waiting for Kal & Diana to finish their conversation with each other "They are taking a while" said Zatanna "It must be a really important conversation that they needed to have" said Arthur.

Moments later all of them heard & felt the force of the wall slam that had come from the observatory room as the meeting room shook for a few seconds "What the hell" said Oliver "You felt that as well" said Batman "We all felt it" said Zatanna.

Mera in that instance made eye contact with her fellow JL women who knew what she was thinking as they got up from their chairs in order to check on Clark & Diana "Stay here Fella's, Ladies can you come with me please" said Mera "Why just the ladies" asked Oliver.

The ladies of the JL glared at him, Dinah took the opportunity to slap him upside the back of his head for asking that question "Dumbass" said Arthur who had also clocked on immediately as to why Mera had asked just for the girls to accompany her.

The group of women exited the meeting room and made their way down the hall.

Hallway

"God knows I love Oliver but he is such a moron at times" said Dinah "Ah forget about it, We all have our dumb moments in life" Zatanna replied "Zee he should have clocked on easily as to why Mera asked just for us lot to come with her" Dinah replied "My friends I don't think Clark & Diana are talking, If that noise indicated anything they are either sparring or" said Mera "Banging" said Beatriz "I think it is the latter" Mera replied "You can't be serious, They have only been together as a couple for a day" Zatanna replied "Well they did say that they had a really strong connection & love for each other" said Beatriz "Also factor in he is an alien from the planet Krypton & she an amazon demigoddess from Themyscira, The both of them most likely have really high sex drives compared to normal people" said Dinah.

The group of women heard Diana moan & immediately stopped in their tracks "No way" Dinah whispered "Damn Mera you called it" Zatanna replied quietly "You got to be kidding me" said Beatriz "Good for you Diana, Go get some for yourself girl" said Mera.

Her words made herself & her friends laugh.

Observatory deck

Fact is the group of women were wrong, Diana & Kal were not banging but they were currently lying on the white carpet still kissing each other, Clark was on his back while Diana was sitting on his waist as she then took off her bracelets and threw them onto the sofa, Her god mode powers took effect as the lighting surged through her entire body which turned her eyes completely into white thunder "I call this god mode my Beloved" said Diana, Kal heat vision lit up a split second later while at the same time he lifted himself up into a sitting position, His hands still gripping her derriere he took the opportunity to lift her up by her ass towards himself so their chests were touching & kissed her with such devotion.

Superman slowly began to hover above the ground while still holding his amazon at the same time he spun them around so that Diana was now on her back, Clark lowered the both of them back onto the carpet, Resting his body onto hers his hands had moved from her amazing ass to now feeling up her gorgeous thighs, Wonder Woman arms & legs wrapped themselves around his waist which allowed herself to push up right against him "I love you" said Diana, Kal smiled at her words "I love you too" he replied.

Kissing her gently his forehead rested against hers with the power couple now closing their eyes & enjoying their moment together "My love I can definitely say we both enjoyed this very much but we still need to get Krypto from the phantom zone, I promised him that I would not be able to rest tonight until he was home" said Kal.

Wonder Woman nodded her head in agreement "I know Beloved and you're right we should go now, The poor wolf has been in there for 36 years and it is time to bring him home and just to let you know, I enjoyed that very much as well" she replied.

With the two of them still holding onto each other, They flew upwards into a standing position and landed down onto the ground "My love your ass is amazing, Honestly it is perfection" said Kal. Diana blushed at his words "Thank you for those words my beloved, Your physique is beautiful, Where did you get your tattoo's from" she asked as she then placed her bracelets back onto her wrists

"The black sword tattoo I got from the Warlords of Okaara after I passed my final test by beating the very best & most skilled out of all the warlords Master Arlok (The one who taught me how to fight), He and I battled one another for 5 & a half hours until the opportunity finally came during the fight where I was able to land a devastating blow that knocked him out" Kal replied "Well done Kal, You should be very proud of yourself" Diana replied "Thank you, The battle mace tattoo I got from Thanagar, Two friends of mine Katar Hol & his wife Shayera had it done on me so that I would be officially ushered into the history of Thanagar as one of it's heroes due to me killing Onimar which ended the civil war, Both tattoos were done with a special ink that repairs itself after I have healed from any injuries that I could acquire on my arms" said Clark "Tattoos that repair themselves, Remarkable" said Diana.

A repetitive knock on the door grabbed both their attentions "Who is it?" Clark asked "It's Mera, We were just wondering how much longer you two are going to be because we're just waiting for both of you?" she asked, Diana looked at Kal who was currently putting his necklaces back on as she walked up to the door & placed her hand on the lock "You can unlock it" said Kal "You're not dressed yet Beloved" Diana replied "Go ahead & open it" Kal replied.

Diana unlocked the door as it opened and slid into the wall, Mera & her fellow JL women were greeted by the sight of a shirtless Superman as their eyes widened in awe & jaws dropping in utter shock "Atlantean gods" said Mera "Holy" said Dinah "Goddamn" said Beatriz & Zatanna.

Kal nodded his head to them "Ladies" as he then put on his t-shirt & pulled his necklaces out so they would rest on top of his shirt, The women looked at Diana who was currently straightening her hair,

Mera nudged her and asked very quietly "Did you & he just?".

The Kryptonian & the Amazon looked at each other and laughed at her question "No Mera we weren't doing what you thought we did" Clark replied "We did not have sex" said Diana "How did you?" Mera asked.

Kal tapped his ears "Hear your question, Superhearing my friend, Me & Diana were sharing stories & strengthening our connection" "We did kiss a lot" said Diana "Which was really enjoyable" said Kal "Yes it was" Wonder Woman replied "You know what, Maybe it's best we don't know, Whatever happened in this room with you two should stay private between you both, We all agree" said Canary.

All of them agreed, Kal threw the paper cups into the bin and then walked up to his amazon, His hands interlocked with hers and gazed into her eyes "I love you my love" Kal replied "I love you too my Beloved" said Diana, The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and kissed fervidly with the group of women now watching on "Awwwww" said all of them.

The couple parted from each other "Time to bring Krypto home" said Diana "Let's do this" said Clark.

The group headed out of the room and made their way down the hall "Mera" said Diana, The Xebellian turned to look at the Amazon and was immediately engulfed in a hug "Thank you my sister for everything that you did to help me this past year" said Diana, Mera hugged her back "I will always be here for you my sister".

Phantom Zone

All was dark in the prison dimension that was the phantom zone, The prison that held numerous criminals of krypton put there by the council of krypton and it's creator Jor-El, The phantom forms of the prison were forced to travel the never ending desert as their minds slipped into madness but there was one kryptonian who had not given up, The moment the dog had discovered the damaged house of El ship that had brought his master to Earth sitting inside the phantom zone, The wolf had recognised it instantly due to watching it being created by Jor-El during Lara's pregnancy and then to disover that Lara had given birth to a boy and forming a connection with his master via Kal's dreams and now all he had left to do was to wait for his owner to come get him.

 **Next chapter will be called The message/Rescuing Krypto**

 **Also the return of the kryptonian group known as the sword of Rao who served Zod and are now led by Faora.**

 **Krypto will definetly be brought out of the phantom zone in the next chapter and get ready for:**

 **Faora-Ul vs Wonder Woman**

 **Superman vs Nam-Ek (The rematch)**


End file.
